Amor por Obligacion
by FFCullen
Summary: Bella, una chica de 14 años que para salvar el trabajo de su papa tiene que hacer todo lo que Edward Cullen le diga, y aunque el tenga 24 años y sea un zadico, mujeriego, violento y Un vampiro talvez...
1. Chapter 1

Quiero dejar claro que estos personajes le pertenecen a S.M,

Amor por Obligación 

-Bellaa! Isabella baja aquí ahora mismo!- Gritaba la voz de mi madre Renne, sabia que tenia que despertar para ir al colegio, pero estaba en realidad muy cansada.

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 14 años aunque estoy apunto de cumplir los 15 (dentro de 4 meses) si lose mucho tiempo, pero para mi no es nada.

Por una extraña razón estoy obsesionada con eso de la edad, aunque en realidad eso no importa. Molesta por que no era sábado si no viernes y tenia que levantarme para la escuela, a mi me gustaba veces, pero días como este, ni lo soportaba!

Me levante de mi cama y fui directo al baño, me di un baño lo mas rápido que puedo, sabia que iba tarde al colegio, me lave los dientes, Salí del baño y me vestí rápidamente. Tome mi mochila y baje, abajo mi mama tenia el desayuno preparado.

-Por fin despertaste, tu padre ya se ha ido al trabajo- Me quede mirando a mi mama, casi nunca era así, ella era mas relajada estaba un poco loca, me reí de mi propio pensamiento, pero en realidad sabia que mama esta nerviosa por algo y no sabia por que.

-Mama te pasa algo?-Le pregunte un poco preocupada, aunque sabia que mi mama era un poco exagerada.

-No cariño- Se me quedo mirando un momento y después, se sentó de golpe al frente mío.

-La verdad bella es que si, estoy preocupada, tu padre esta en peligro de perder su empleo- La verdad que no me sorprendía, ya que el jefe de mi papa era el ser mas egocéntrico, malvado de este mundo, y apenas tenia unos que 24?, si algo asi, Se llama Edward Cullen, es el heredero de unas de las fortunas y empresas mas grandes del mundo "The Cullen's Corporation"

-Tranquila mama todo estará bien- Le dije mientras sonería y le daba una mano. Ella también me sonrió.

-Si lo se, a propósito, el jefe de tu padre el dará una fiesta mañana en la noche para los empleados y su familia, tenemos que asistir- NO odiaba ese tipo de fiestas pura hipocresía, la verdad en algún lado de mi cabeza prefería que mi papa perdiera su trabajo, NO Isabella, no seas egoísta!

-Pero mama yo no tengo vestidos, ni nada además no me gustan ese tipo de fiesta-Dije decidida.

-Lo se bella, pero tenemos que ir a apoyar a tu padre-

-No mama no voy a ir- La verdad es que yo nunca era así tan caprichosa, pero igual sabia que terminaría hiendo, pero no sin luchar!

-Vamos Isabella, mas tarde iremos por un vestido- Dijo decidida

-Pero-

-Pero nada Isabella Swan piensa en tu padre, Ya vamos anda al colegio- Y se levanto del asiento.

Me levante molesta no me gustaba que me obligaran hacer algo!, me molestaba de sobremanera. Me levante y me dirigí a mi escuela, solo era como 5 cuadras de mi casa, no me molestaba caminar. En el camino iba pensando como seria mi vestido, si yo era tan torpe me caería si mama me obligara a usar tacones.

Llegue al colegio antes de darme cuenta, y a apenas al entrar me conseguí otra cosa que me molestaba, Mike, un chico de mi clase que no dejaba de insistir en que saliera con el, era guapo y muchas chicas estaban locas por el, y muchas eran chicas hermosas, no se que veía el en mi, si yo era tan normal, no me consideraba fea, solo normal, mi cabello caía en ondas por mi espalda, era de un color castaño rojizo, mi piel era blanca en extremo, y mis ojos eran cafés intenso, y mi figura era normal, según yo, no estaba ni muy flaca ni muy gorda, era normal

-Hola bella, como estas?- Pregunto Mike.

-Hola muy bien Mike gracias y tu?-Aunque el me cayera mal no dejaría de ser cortes, nunca con absolutamente nadie.

-Ahora mejor, por que llegaste- Ese tipo de comentario hacia que me pusiera como un tomate pero como ya estaba tan acostumbrada, no sucedió nada

-Gracias Mike, bueno chao me voy a clases-Di media vuelta, pero el me seguía

-Bella te acompaño, acuérdate que estamos en los mismos salones.-

-Si lo se, vamos-dije dando un suspiro.

Las clases se pasaron, volando talvez por que sabia que después de aquí tendría que ir con mi madre a comprar el entupido vestido. Camine hasta mi casa.

-Bella menos mal que ya llegaste te estaba esperando, vamos ya a comprar el vestido-Dijo con alegría, sabia que estaba emocionada por que me pondría un vestido y ella podría escogerlo.

-Si , vamos- dije suspirando

Caminamos hasta la parada del autobús, tomamos uno que nos dejo exactamente al frente del Centro comercial, camine junto a mi mama por un rato viendo vitrinas, la verdad es que nada me gustaba,

-Vamos bella-Decía mi mama- No se por que estas así, si no es formal, puedes ir con un vestido corto o como tu quieras.

Si fuera como yo quisiera iría con mis jeans y mis converse, pero mejor no dije nada, solo asentí, y seguí buscando. Hasta que lo vi un hermoso vestido color azul, se veía muy corto, pero eso no me importaba por que lo precioso del vestido opacaba eso, y además si no compraba este no compraría nada mas.

-Mama, me gusta ese dije señalándolo- sabia que a mi madre no le importaría que fuera corto, según ella yo era hermosa y tenia que mostrar lo mió.

-Ohh bella por fin, si me gusta es bonito, corto, no muy formal, es perfecto.-Dijo entrando a la tienda.

Nos recibió una chica muy común aquí con el cabello pintado de amarillo, toda operdad y muy maquillada.

-Buenas tardes puedo ayudarlas-

-Si me gustaría que mi hija se probara ese vestido azul que esta en la vitrina

Vi como se fijaba en mi y en su cara se formaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro ya se lo traigo- Dijo y se marcho riéndose.

Cuando regreso mi mama me obligo a probarme el vestido, me metí al probador y cuando por fin tenia puesto el vestido, vi que en realidad me quedaba muy bien me gustaba como me veía por primara vez , como 5 dedos debajo de mis glúteos, eso en realidad era lo único que no me gustaba, pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

El vestido era un azul oscuro, de tiras muy finas casi parecía un hilo, tenia una gruesa correa que iba debajo de mis senos, y en centro de la correa había un dije ni tan grande ni tan pequeño.

Vi como la chica de la tienda me miraba asombrada, supuse que no esperaba que me viera tan bien.

-Ohh bella cariño, te ves hermosa, este es el vestido- dijo mi madre gritando

Me metí al vestidor un poco avergonzada por los gritos de mi mama, me saque el vestido, me coloque mi ropa y salí, mi mama pago el vestido, y salimos de la tienda, en el camino de regreso a casa mi mama hablaba de cómo debería llevar mi cabello, sobre los zapatos, yo lo único que hacia era asentir, iba pensando como seria esa fiesta.


	2. La fiesta

**Quiero dejar claro que esta historia contienen un material agresivo y puede ser ofensivo para algunos!(:**

**La fiesta**

Escuche el sonido de mi despertador anunciando las 7 a.m. Estaba agotada no había podido dormir en toda a noche pensando que tal seria esa dichosa fiesta, he inventado planes para no asistir, pero todos planes pasaban al olvido cada vez que recordaba como me veía con ese hermoso vestido que colgaba en la silla de mi escritorio.

Me levante lentamente, fui hasta el baño, me cepille y me di un corto baño, cuando baje me di cuenta de que mi mama ni mi papa se encontraban, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vi. un pequeño papel que esta pegado al refrigerador con un imán, me acerque para leerlo, era de mama:

"_Bella tu padre y yo hemos salido hacer unas compras, y me pasare por el salón de belleza, quiero arreglarme el cabello"_

_PD: Cariño no te deje el desayuno en el microondas"_

La verdad que me sorprendía mi mama no era de esas clases de mujeres que van a un salón de bellaza, supuse que lucir muy bien hoy, por que según me dijo en la fiesta el "Sr. Cullen" quería conocer a la familia de sus empleados, aunque yo sabia perfectamente que era una clase de fiesta de despedida para todo el personal del cual el se aburría. Así que decidí que esta noche me comportaría perfectamente no quería que mi papa perdiera su trabajo por mi culpa, tratando de alejar esos pensamiento, fui hasta donde se encontraba mi desayuno y lo tome, pero estaba frió, así que decidí mejor comer algo de cereal.

Pase la tarde viendo algo de Televisión, aunque después de un rato me aburrí y decidí leer algo, Cumbres Borrascosas, amaba tanto ese libro no podría vivir sin el.

-Bella cariño ya llegamos-Grito mi mama

¿Que?¿Ya llegaron? Se me había pasado todo el rato leyendo, mire el reloj de la pared y me sorprendí al ver que eran las 6:30.

-Bella que haces así todavía-Me regaño mi madre.

-Si mama ya voy- Corrí hasta las escaleras, y antes de subir- Por cierto mama, te ves Hermosa- le dije sonriendo.

-Jajaja gracias cariño-Y se fue hacia la cocina.

Subí las escaleras saltando, no sabia por que me había emocionado tanto, trate de no prestarle atención a ese pensamiento y me metí a bañar, deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo, tibia me relajaba mucho.

-Isabella Swan apúrate!, que tanto haces- Podía oír a mi mama gritando

Con lentitud Salí de la ducha, fui hasta mi cuarto, donde comencé a vestirme, frente al espejo de mi armario, ya lista mi que el vestido en realidad me quedaba muy bien, me coloque mis zapatillas negras, Mi cabello con mis ondas me llegaba hasta la cintura y había decidido usar mi pollina de lado, delinee un poco mis ojos, y me coloque un poco de brillo labial. Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y me veía bien así que baje.

En el pie de la escalera estaba mi papa esperándome.

-Bella! Por fin bajas- Dijo girándose para verme. Pude ver como abría su boca formando una O completa, Solo pude reírme mentalmente.-Cariño estas hermosa-

-Gracias papa- Dije algo sonrosada, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentario por parte de Charlie.

Mi papa lucia un pantalón beige, con una camisa blanca, en realidad se veía muy bien y mas joven, por otro lado mi mama traía puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba 4dedos debajo de su rodilla, se veían encantadores.

Me adentre en el auto y partimos, hacia el hotel donde se celebraría la reunión, unos 20 minutos después llegamos. Toda la entrada estaba llena de fotógrafos, paparazzis, y personas en hermosos carros, mi padre estaciono, mi madre se retocaba en el espejo, yo aproveche y me baje de una vez, como unos 5 minutos después mi madre salio del carro, nos dirigimos a la entrada principal, donde mis padres se detuvieron un momento para ser fotografiados, yo por otro lado preferí entrar de una vez.

Había una gran alfombra, que te guiaba hasta el salón, entre y me sorprendí. El salón era espectacular, extremadamente grande, la música sonaba a todo volumen pude ver al dj montado en la tarima, la verdad es que me hubiera arrepentido si no hubiera asistido era precioso todo esto, parecía de un cuento de hadas. Aunque claro toda las personas de aquí era lo que dañaba el paisaje, por ejemplo las mujeres, todas iguales a la chica de la tienda donde compre mi vestido, y los hombres creyéndose reyes del mundo, si claro.

-Bella, por que te fuiste así-Pregunto mi madre llegando un poco histérica a mi lado.

-Lo siento mama, sabes que no me gusta nada de eso- Conteste sonriéndole.

-Jmmm- Dijo mirándome con cara de reproche

-Y papa?- Pregunte al darme cuenta de que no había llegado con mama.

-Esta saludando a su jefe- Respondió mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Supuse que buscaba a mi padre y a su jefe.

-Haaaaay!- Grito mi madre

-Te sucede ago mama?- Pregunte algo apenada y preocupada por su grito.

-Ya vi a tu padre, vamos-Me tomo de la mano antes de darme cuenta. En el camino pude darme cuenta de que mucho hombres tenian su mirada clavada en mi, podia ver deseo y lujuria en sus ojos.

Me asuste un poco ya que la mayoría eran hombres mayores, me daba algo de asco pero por otro lado me hacia sentir bonita.

-Buenas noches- Interrumpió mi mama la conversación de Charlie y el que supuse que era el Sr. Cullen.

Me quede petrificada cuando logre verlo bien, era tan perfecto, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, parecía el propio adonis, era imposible creer que alguien pudiera ser tan hermoso.

-Buenas noches- Respondió el mirándome.

-Oh, le presento a mi esposa Renne y a mi pequeña hija Bella- Dijo mi padre señalándome. El jefe de mi padre me observo por un momento y hasta pude ver que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa algo extraña, izo que me dieran calosfríos.

-Oh, vamos Charlie ya te dije que me llamaras Edward, Y es para mi un placer conocerlas-Dijo besando la mano de mi mama, y cuando tomo mi mano note que dio un apretón. No retire la mano por no ser descortés, pero sentía que debía alejarme de el.

-Bueno Edward, nosotros nos retiramos a nuestra mesa, ya la cena va a comenzar- Dijo mi padre dando la vuelta.

-NO!-Grito Edward, la verdad es que me asuste un poco- Coman con nosotros- Dijo señalando hacia la mesa principal.

-Oh Edward muchas gracias pero la verdad es que no queremos molestar- Dijo mi padre algo extrañado. Supuse que su jefe nunca era asi.

-No es ninguna molestia, venga por aquí- Se izo un lado para que mis padre pasaran, cuando yo pase pude sentir como colocaba su mano en mi cintura, trate de alejarme pero me apretó mucho mas fuerte, tanto que sentí que me dolía. Lo único que pude hacer fue seguir caminando. Sabia que no podía decir o hacer algo por que mi padre podía perder su empleo. Sin prestar atención a la mano del extraño que se aferraba a mi cintura seguí hasta la mesa. Cuando llegue note que mis padres no sabían donde podían sentarse.

-Tomen asiento donde quieran- Dijo Edward- Por cierto les presento a mi familia- Esme, mi madre-señalo a una mujer que se veía muy humilde y cariñosa- Carlisle, mi padre- Un hombre guapo, que se veía muy listo- Emmett, mi hermano- Ese si era grande, aunque parecia un gran oso- Rosalie, la novia de Emmett-Señalo a la mujer mas hermosa que yo allá visto en mi vida- Alice, mi hermana- Ella si que parecía un duende, su cabello caía en unto en todas direcciones- Y Jasper, el novio de Alice- Señalo a un hombre que se mantenía rígido en la mesa, parecia un león.

Todos respondieron un: "Mucho gusto, Un placer, Buenas noches, Bienvenidos"

Vi como mi madre iba a sentarse a un lado de la llamada Esme, en cambio mi padre se sentó junto a el , a mi por otro lado Edward me ofreció sentarme a su lado, pero antes de poder negarme, sentí como su brazo tomaba el mió con mucha fuerza y me sentaba en la mesa.

Algo incomoda espere que empezara la cena, Edward se levanto un momento fue hasta la tarima, dijo algunas palabras de bienvenida y regreso a la mesa en eso todo en mundo empezó a comer, yo por mi parte no tenia mucha hambre así que lo único que ice fue picotear un poco de plato.

Hasta que pude sentir como debajo de la mesa una mano tocaba mi pierna y la acariciaba, por inercia voltee a ver a Edward, este me miraba con una sonrisa demasiado sádica en su rostro, molesta quite mi pierna, vi como la expresión de este cambia a una de molestia, sentía de nuevo como tomaba mi pierna esta vez con algo o mucho mas de fuerza, tanto así que no podía moverla.

-Permiso, Vuelvo en seguida- Sentí como la mano de Edward me apretaba antes de soltarme, me levante y fui hasta el baño. Cuando llegue me recargue de la pared, pensando en lo que acaba de pasara hacia unos minutos, como deje que ese extraño me tocara nada mas por miedo a que mi padre se quedara sin empleo. Me mire en el espejo y me calme no iba a dejar que pasara de nuevo.

Salí del baño algo nerviosa, ya Bella basta, me decía mentalmente, pero me di cuanta de otra cosa había otra figura en ese solitario pasillo, tratando de adivinar quien era, me pare en seco cuando me di cuenta de quien era.

-Hola Bella- Dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa sádica.

**Hooola! A todoos gracias por leerme, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo y como ya se dieron cuenta no es muy comun mi historia, por favor cualquier cosa que no les guste me dicen! Espero que me sigan leyendo y que me dejen rewies diciendo que les parece cada capitulo! **

**Xo xo **

**Fefii(: **


	3. Danza sensual

**Quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes perteneces a S.M **

**Y recordarles como ya dije antes que esta historia contiene un material violento que puede ofender a muchos. Si eso sucede me disculpo (:**

**Y quiero pedirle disculpas por que en el capitulo anterior cometí unos pequeños errores, comiéndome algunas vocales en las palabras!**

Danza sensual

-Hola Bella- Pude ver de nuevo su sádica sonrisa.

-Ho...hola Ed...Edward- Conteste nerviosa, estar a solas con el no me gustaba.

-Como vi que tardabas, quise venir a ver si todo estaba bien- Dijo acercándoseme lentamente.

-Pues si la verdad es que todo esta perfectamente-Dije decidida tragándome mis nervios.

-Si ya lo veo- Dijo mientras me observaba de arriba abajo.

Edward se acercaba cada vez mas, mientras yo retrocedía, hasta que sentí la dura y fría pared en mi espalada sabia que ya no podía escapar.

-Bella te veo algo tensa- Colocándose solo a unos centímetros de mi cara, ante esto lo único que pude hacer fue voltear mi rostro y mira hacia otro lado. Escuche una risa de su parte y sentí como con una sola mano tomaba mi rostro por el mentón con rudeza y me obligaba a mirarlo.

-Bella, me pareció que en la mesa te diste cuenta de que no me gusta que me omitan o que me traten así, Te diste cuenta pequeña Bella?- Pregunto mientras apretaba mas su mano entorno a mi mentón.

No respondí solo podía mirarlo con rabia.

-Te pregunte si te diste cuenta?-Dijo soltando mi cara con tanta fuerza, que un lado de mi cara pego contra la pared. Nadie que fuera humano podía tener tanta fuerza. Mi cara me dolía, podía sentir la hinchazón.

-Entonces Bella sigo esperando la respuesta- Dijo tomando nuevamente mi rostro.

-Si Edward, si me di cuenta- Dije algo asustada.

-Así me gusta, y quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante, me responderás así siempre- No entendía nada de lo que me decía, es como si volvería a verlo- Ahora volvamos al salón.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos parecía el Edward caballeroso que nos había recibido hace unas hora. Me ofreció su brazo, dude antes de tomarlo pero ¿tenia otra opción? Lo tome y caminamos hasta la mesa.

-Bella, cariño donde estabas- Pregunto mi madre preocupada.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward contesto por mi.

-Lo siento Sra. Swan, fue mi culpa entretuve a Bella, en su camino de vuelta- Dijo con una sonrisa. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan falso, mentiroso, cínico, odiaba al mounstro de Edward Cullen.

-Oh, cariño no te preocupes, con tal de que hallan llevado bien, y de que Bella no allá sido grosera- Dijo mi madre mirándome con una advertencia en sus ojos.

-No se preocupe , Bella es muy educada- Dijo el mounstro mientras me sonreía. No pude hacer mas que devolverle una sonrisa, pero claro muy falsa.

Mi madre se marcho sonriendo, y volví a quedarme sola con Edward, estaba un poco mas calmada por que sabia que aquí el no podía hacerme nada. Vi que iba a decir algo pero se callo de repente y pude ver como una chica de no mas de 20 años se nos acercaba coquetamente, claro mirando a Edward.

-Hola lindo- Dijo la chica abrazando a Edward. Ella era extremadamente parecida a la chica de la tienda, con el cabello rubio rojizo, con un exceso de maquillaje, un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y se veía que era muy superficial. Solo si ella supiera la clase de hombre que era Edward, o talvez lo sabia y no le importaba- Te extrañe, ven vamos a bailar.-

-Claro Taya- Aunque pude ver cara de fastidio cuando dijo esto, cuando se fueron pude observar como el colocaba la mano en el trasero de ella y ella reía tontamente.

Después de esto me dedique a caminar por el salón, sentía la mirada de muchas hombres encima de mi. Trataba de no prestarle atención. Me dirigí a la barra y pedí al cantinero un refresco.

-Ten linda- Dijo este cuando me lo entrego. Sonreí para no ser descortés, seguí observando el salón, la música no era la misma de hace un rato, ahora las luces estaban apagadas y habían muchas luces de colores y música electrónica. Observaba a toda esas personas bailando y me entraron ganas de tambien bailar.

-Hola preciosa- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Voltee viendo que era un chico de no mas de 20 años- Mi nombre es Jacob, Mucho Gusto.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, mucho gusto- Dije sonriéndole, la verdad es que se veía muy simpático- Me llamo Bella-

-Ummm Bella-Dijo con rostro pensativo- Hermoso nombre- Me sonroje cuando dijo esto. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa, que este me devolvió

Mientras sucedía todo esto podía sentir la mirada de alguien a mis espaldas, voltee y trate de ver de quien se trataba no era nada mas que Edward, al encontrarme con su mirada me dio un escalofrió, su mirada era de odio, parecía la mirada de un asesino, me voltee hacia Jacob, todavía nerviosa.

-Entonces hermosa Bella, quieres bailar conmigo?- Dijo ofreciéndome su mano. Encantada acepte.

Caminamos hasta la pista de baile tomados de la mano, la verdad es que con Jacob me sentía bien, era como si lo conociera de todo la vida, la música seguía siendo electrónica solo que un poco mas lenta y mas sensual. Comencé a moverme, yo que casi nunca bailaba creo que lo estaba haciendo bien, por que veía como Jacob no dejaba de mirar mi cuerpo y se acercaba mucho más a mi. También podía ver como otros hombres también me miraban, por encima del hombro de sus acompañantes, mientras me reía internamente no me di cuenta de que Jacob me había tomado por la cintura y me pegaba mas a el.

Después de una rato de bailar Jacob me ofreció ir a tomar algo, después de tanto bailar ambos estábamos agotados, así que fuimos hasta la barra donde solo pedí un agua.

-Así que… Cuantos años tienes Bella?- Pregunto Jacob mientras bebía de su trago.

-14- Respondí algo nerviosa, como ya lo dije estoy obsesionada con la edad. Pude ver como Jacob me miraba de forma extraña y por fin sonrió – Y tu?- pregunte

-Tengo 19 años, la verdad que con ese traje te ves algo mayor, pero ya me imaginaba que tendrías esa edad- Me dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa.

-Trabajas en la empresa de los Cullen?- Pregunte con cuidado

-Si, soy un socio de Carlisle, aunque ahora sea Edward el que maneja la compañía.-Dijo con algo de molestia, supuse que el también concia un poco a el verdadero Edward.

Después de hablar un rato con Jake, me di cuenta de que era un chico muy simpático, y me era fácil hablar con el, me contaba de todo como fue que se unió a esta empresa, de sus viajes, hasta de sus romances, seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que vi como mi madre se acercaba a nuestra mesa, y antes de que pudiera llegar y decir algo que me avergonzara, me disculpe con Jake y de dirigí hasta ella.

-Bella quien es ese chico?-Pregunto antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra.

-Se llama Jacob, es solo un amigo mama- Vi como lo observaba de arriba abajo.-Solo estábamos hablando un poco, por que estaba aburrida.

-Si, bueno eso no era lo que venia decirte si no, que alguien te busca cariño- Me sorprendí mucho, yo no concia a nadie en este lugar, y ya me estaban buscando. Trate de calmarme, yo no había hecho nada malo así que no podía ser nada malo.

-Así- Dije con voz calmada-¿Quién mama?

-Es una sorpresa, hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida-Dijo con picardía en sus ojos- Pero se que te va a gustar.

Sonriendo, empecé a caminar lentamente, la verdad es que abría preferido quedarme hablando con Jake, pero de repente sentí como mi mama me jalaba del brazo mientras me pedía que me apurara, mientras era jalada contra mi voluntad, pude ver que nos acercábamos a una mesa donde se encontraba mi padre, el , la , sus hijos, y entre ellos estaba el.

Me detuve frente a ellos, evitando mira a Edward aunque podía sentir su mirada intensa sobre mí.

-Que sucede mama, para que me necesitaban- Pregunte sorprendida, no sabia para que rayos mi madre me había arrastrado hasta hay.

-Pues…- Dijo mirándome con alegría- Es que Edward desea bailar contigo unas piezas.

Me quede petrificada, que podía hacer? No podría negarme, mi madre sabría que pasaba algo, tenia que pensar algo que decir no quería bailar con el, y menos podía imaginármelo, el y yo en una pista completamente a oscuras, y sabría que a allí, el podría tocarme, por que sabia perfectamente que nadie estaría pendiente de nuestro baile.

Nerviosa mire a mi mama que me miraba, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y a mi padre que sus ojos estaban felices, supuse que pensaban que podría hacerme amiga de Edward y salvarlo de perder su empleo, no podía negarme no a mi padre que siempre me había consentido en todo, no a el no.

-Pues… Vamos- Dije sin sonreír, ya mucha hacia aceptando bailar, cuando tomo mi mano con fuerza, sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

Nos acercamos a la pista cuando llegamos a la punta, me detuve pero sentí como Edward me jalaba hacia el centro de la pista donde no se podría ver nada desde las mesas, donde se encontraban mis adre, al principio me resistí, pero la fuerza de su mano me izo desistir me dolía ya la mano por sus apretones.

Cuando llegamos al centro el se dio la vuelta hacia mi, viéndome, yo no pretendía bailar.

-Baila para mi Bella- Entendí perfectamente a pesar de la música tan alta, icé un gesto de negación, pero antes de poder terminar la cabeza, sentí su mano apretando mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que mis ojos se cristalizaron- Quizás no me explique bien, te dije, baila para mi Bella- Me volvió a repetir mientras apretaba tanto mi muñeca que podía sentir que se formaría una hematoma.

No sabia de cuento era capaz Edward así que decidí bailar, al principio solo me movía poco, pero vi como Edward no dejaba de mirarme así que trate de mantenerlo así, no quería que se acordara de mi, prefería que viera mi cuerpo, vi como se iva acercando a mi y yo por inercia retrocedí, pero Edward me moto por el brazo y me acerca tanto a el que podía sentir su respiración.

-Muévete mas- Dijo apretando mi brazo- Que sea mas sensual, mucha mas que el baile que hiciste para Jacob- Cuando dijo esto ultimo sentía que su apretón se volvía cada vez mas fuerte.

Antes de que el pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa, comencé a bailar como el dijo, pensando que todo era por el bien de mi padre, baile los mas sensual que pude, vi como los ojos de Edward brillaban no sabia que tipo de brillo era ese, si de lujuria, desea, satisfacción o excitación, pero en realidad no quería saberlo.

Sentí como la mano de Edward aprisiono mi cintura, trate de alejarme pero no podía ni moverme su mano estaba fija en mi cintura, aprensándola tanto que podía sentir su miembro tocando mi vientre, trate de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, solo seguía bailando, después de unos 10 minutos sentí los labios de Edward mordiendo y besando mi cuello, se sentía bien , pero NO era Edward, el mounstro que me obligaba hacer todo esto.

Solo deseaba que se acabara todo esto pronto y el me deja empas, aunque había algo que me decía que así no seria, ni ahora ni después ni nunca…

**Hooooolaa a todoos! Primero que nada graciias por sus Reviews, espero mas, acepto que me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no :D **

**Y si hay algun error lo siento, aunque revise todo antes de montarlo… bueno besitoss chau!**

**Xo xo**

**Fefii(:**


	4. La desicion

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ****ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**GRACIIIAS! Todos por seguir leyéndome, me E N C A N T A, que le guste mi fic :D espero que sea asii siempre, y como ya les dije por favor algo que no les guste me dice y lo que si también jajaja.**

**Y para algunas personas que están impresionadas con todo este trama de la historia la verdad es que quería hacer algo diferente, se que algunos no estan de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Edward o la edad de Bella o muchas otras cosas, me disculpo, pero les digo que como mencione antes, deseaba hacer algo diferente :D **

**Ahora los dejo con la historiaa! Que la disfruten (:**

**La decisión **

_Solo deseaba que se acabara todo esto pronto y el me deja__ra empas, aunque había algo que me decía que así no seria, ni ahora ni después ni nunca…_

Mientras continuaba la música podía ver como todas las personas se iban dispersando, y volvían a sus respectivas mesas, cuando quedaban menos de la mitad de personas, Edward paro de bailar me tomo por el brazo y me condujo hacia la mesa, allí mis padre y los de Edward nos esperaban sonrientes. Unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la mesa, me percate de que el le dirigía una mirada de advertencia a Edward, y en respuesta este lo único que izo fue voltear la cara y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Oh, volvieron, que tal Edward la pasaron bien?- Pregunto mi madre sonriendo, supuse que ella ya estaba empezando a crear cosas en su mente como por ejemplo que yo tenia algo con el, yo nunca, pero NUNCA en mi vida tendría algo con alguien como el.

-Si Renne, aunque la verdad Bella se nota que no baila mucho- Le comento Edward a mi madre como si fueran íntimos amigos, y la verdad es que esto me molesto mucho, ya que si no le gustaba como bailaba por que rayos me obligaba a hacerlo.

Al tener estos pensamientos me sorprendí yo misma, no debería molestarme, mas bien debería estar súper feliz, por que así podría tener la esperanza de que Edward superara eso que no tengo la menor idea de lo que es, me refiero a lo que siente por mi.

Ante este comentario mi madre, empezó a reír con Edward, esto de verdad me estaba molestando, así que decidí ignorarlo.

A lo lejos en la barra pude ver a Jacob, este me miraba y cuando se percato de que yo también lo miraba me izo señas para que me acercara, cuando empecé a caminar mi madre, paro de hablar con Edward y se volvió hacia mi.

-Bella, cariño a donde vas?- Pregunto mirando hacia donde me iba a dirigir.

-Voy a hablar con Jake mama, mi amigo te acuerdas?, el que te mencione hace un rato?- Cuando decía todo esto podía sentir la mirada la Edward no sabia con exactitud, que me quería transmitir con esa mirada, si estaba molesto, frustrado, en realidad no sabia ni me importaba.

-Ah, esta bien cariño, no hay problema, solo esta pendiente, por que puedes ser que dentro de un momento volvamos a casa.- Asentí sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba mas preocupada por la mirada de enfado que tenia Edward que sabia que me dirigía nada mas que a mi, no sabia por que razón pero me daba miedo, ya había visto una pizca de lo que era capaz Edward así que no quería molestarlo.

Vamos Bella, me decía mentalmente el no podría hacerme nada aquí frente a todo el mundo, y había decidido que permanecería en un lugar donde se encontraran muchas personas, además sabia que no volvería verlo después de aquí. Así que no había nada por que preocuparme.

Sin prestarle mas atención a mis pensamientos, o a las miradas que recibía por parte de Edward, me dirigí hasta donde estaba Jacob.

-Bella, has tardado demasiado, por un momento creí que habías huido de mi, y eso la verdad que me dolería mucho- Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, esto me izo sonrojarme, como ya lo dije no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios, Apartando a las vulgaridades que me gritaban en la calle, no, no estaba acostumbrada.

-Lo siento- Dije bajando mi mirada, no sabia por que pero su comentario me había hecho sentir mal- Es que mi madre me necesitaba.

-Jajaja si lose vi como te estaba arrastrando-Dijo riéndose-Pero, dime para que te necesitaba.

No quería contestar eso, me daba vergüenza decir que mi madre me había obligado a bailar con el idiota de Edward Cullen, además si Jacob conocía a Edward bien y sabia como es el en realidad, entonces podría decirme algo y eso me daría mucha mas vergüenza.

-Para nada en especial.-Dije mirando al salón, como si fuera lo mas entretenido de este mundo.-Solo quería presentarme a alguien.- Cuando mencione esto ultimo la mirada de Jacob cambio, se había convertido en una de hostilidad y desconfianza.

-A si? y a quien Bella- Pregunto mirándome fijamente, tuve una pequeña sensación que me dijo que Jacob me había visto con Edward, así que decidí no seguir mintiéndole mas.

-A Edward Cullen- Dije con decisión, cuando mencione esto ultimo, vi como sus ojos se oscureció, y la expresión de su cara se transformo en una de miedo.

-Bella, sabes que soy tu amigo-Dijo mirándome así como cuando un hipnotizador trata de hechizarte y pude oír como la voz de Jacob se transformo en algo suave como un murmullo, parecía mas bien un gato que cazaba a su presa, esta mirada me izo recordar a Edward, su mirada de cazador.

No entendía, por que hoy en toda la noche me había sentido como un pedazo de carne, siendo observada por todos hasta podría decir que hasta por ancianos, me sentía como un ciervo encerrado en una jaula con cazadores dentro de ella, viendo quien me tomaba primero.

Y sabia que a muchas podría fascinarles esta situación, muchos se sentirían importantes, pero como ya lo dije yo me sentía como un pedazo de carne o un ciervo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle una sonrisa a Jake, dudando un poco, su sonrisa que todavía estaba en su cara se volvía para mi, cada ves mas intensa.

-Si, gracias Jake- Le conteste no muy segura.

-De nada Bella- Dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa tan hermosa que me izo olvidar la anterior, a partir de hay Jake y yo hablamos de todo, el ambiente tenso que había hace un momento desaparecido como si nada.

-Creo que te buscan- Me menciono mientras señalaba algo detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta no muy segura de quien era, porque después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche, podría esperar cualquier cosa. Me relaje al ver que era mi madre, esta cuando vio donde estaba me izo señas para que me acercara.

-Un momento Jake, ya vuelvo- Voltee dirigiéndome hacia el.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude hasta mi madre, la verdad es que la pasaba muy bien con Jake, quería seguir hablando con el toda la noche. Cuando llegue hasta mi madre, pude notar que esta miraba a Jacob, como si lo estuviera evaluando.

-Que suced…-Pero antes de que terminara la frase pude ver como Edward pasaba a nuestro lado, con una mirada de rabia y se dirigía a la barra, tratando de sacarlo de mis pensamientos, me concentre en lo que mi madre iba a decirme.

-Bella, nos vamos ya- Dijo con cara de fastidio, mi madre podía ser una niña cuando se lo proponía- Tu padre ya esta cansado.

Un sentimiento de desilusión me invadió la verdad es que tenia muchísimas ganas de seguir hablando con Jake, pero no podría hacer nada si mi papa ya se había cansado.

-Claro mama, solo déjame despedirme de Jake- Ella me dirigió una mirada de complicidad. Yo solo negué en forma negativa con mi cabeza- Espérenme en el auto- Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

Cuando me di la vuelta, busque en la barra pero ya Jake no estaba, vi que solo estaba su baso, pero no el, otra vez el sentimiento de desilusión, habría querido despedirme de el por lo menos.

Frustrada decidí irme hasta el auto como ya le había dicho a mi mama, camine hasta la entrada principal donde todavía se podían ver unos cuantos fotógrafos, viendo si podían captar una toma de alguien importante.

Al salir a la fría noche, me invadió un sentimiento de miedo, me sentía observada por alguien, pero era imposible era un terreno vació, solo habían dos árboles, y quedaba el campo abierto, solo césped eso era lo único que podía contar.

Decidí por volver al salón, me di vuelta, pero a lo lejos pude ver que salían dos figuras por la puerta principal, enfocando mas los ojos me di cuenta de que eran mis padres, un suspiro de alivio salio de mi boca, me recosté del auto esperando que mis padres llegaran.

Pero el sentimiento de tranquilidad que me había invadido hace un momento desapareció cuando vi una figura recostada de uno de los árboles que se encontraban hay. Tratando de ver quien era, entorne los ojos mas pero solo lograba ver el contorno de la persona, vi que esta me levantaba la mano en forma de saludo y se quedaba observándome.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo escuche el grito de mi madre.

-Bella, cariño eres tu?- Grito Renne a lo lejos. No quería gritar así que lo único que ice fue levantar mi mano en señal de asentimiento.

Cuando voltee a ver otra vez el árbol la persona que había estado allí, había desaparecido completamente. Con esto me sentí peor, por que no sabia donde podía estar.

Como estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de la llegada de mis padres.

-Que sucede Bella?- Pregunto mi madre mientras me miraba con detenimiento, supuse que estaba observando mi expresión.

Mi cara en estos momentos debería ser todo un dilema, asustada por "El hombre misterioso", la tranquilidad de la llegada de mis padres y el frió que hasta estos momentos no había tomado en cuenta.

-Vamos Bella, que te sucede?- Esta vez fue mi padre el que pregunto- Sube ya al auto antes de que te de un resfriado.

Era raro tanto frió ya que nos encontrábamos casi entrando en verano, era Junio (PD: contando Junio, faltan 4 meses para el cumpleaños de Bella) Esto no era normal, oh vamos ya me estaba poniendo paranoica, definitivamente esta noche había sido un día de locos.

Subí al auto como mi madre me había dicho, pude escuchar el sonido del auto encendiéndose, a partir de hay no supe mas, supongo que debía haberme quedado dormida…

Sentí como el sol, daba contra mi cara fijamente esto era realmente raro, en Forks nunca había un sol tan radiante, supuse que debía ser por que ya se acercaba el Verano. Me levante lentamente, me di cuenta de que todavía traía el vestido puesto, pero este ya no estaba en su lugar si no que se me había subido hasta el estomago, mi cabello, imagine que debería ser un desastre total, y mi cara también.

Camine despacio hasta el baño, y hay pude ver efectivamente que mi cara era todo un desastre, el maquillaje todo corrido, mi cabello parecía el propio nido, en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa al imaginar como estarían mis padres.

Mientras me los imaginaba me metí en la ducha, puse la temperatura del agua algo tibia, mientras me enjabonaba, pensaba todo lo que había sucedido anoche, Edward, Jacob, esa magnifica fiesta, el hermoso salón, El hombre del árbol.

Mientras aplicaba Shampoo de fresa mi favorito, sonreí por que sabia que nunca mas tendría que volver a ver a Edward Cullen, ese mounstro si solo la gente supiera, si solo supieran lo malvado, abusador, y demás cosas que tal vez ni siquiera yo conocía que era.

Cuando termine de ducharme, fui hasta mi cuarto, me vestí simplemente con un short, y hermosa pero sencilla camisa de tiras. Y decide bajar el hambre estaba matándome.

Cuando decidí bajar pase por el cuarto de mis padres, estos todavía dormían, pero vi como estaban abrazados se veían felices, mi mama tenia una sonrisa en su cara, y mi padre también sonreía.

Abajo ya en la cocina decidí comer algo, me propuse hacer un Sándwich, comí tranquilamente con baso de leche, en el piso de arriba, escuche como se encendía la ducha, de seguro era mi padre, estaba segurísima de que mi madre no despertaría horita.

Termine de comer mi Sándwich, lave mi plato y el baso, luego decidí sentarme a leer, mientras leía mi padre bajo, como yo supuse que era.

-Buenos días Bella- Me saludo mientras besaba mi frente, se veía tan feliz- Bella, tengo que darte las gracias.

-Sobre que papa?- Le dije mientras fruncía mi seño.

-Por que cariño gracias a ti, el , bueno me refiero a Edward,-Cuando menciono su nombre con tanto cariño, me di un escalofrió-Me dijo que seguiré trabajando hay por un buen tiempo. Me dijo que una familia tan buena como nosotros, con una hija tan hermosa debería permanecer hay para siempre.- Me dijo mientras me sonreía y me abrazaba.

Podía ver que estaba demasiado feliz, yo por mi parte me sentía mal, por poco abría arruinado todo, después de todo esto no me arrepentía de haber dejado que Edward bailara conmigo.

Si por cada vez que dejara que Edward bailara conmigo mi padre tendría una sonrisa así, bailaría con el todo lo que fuera necesario. Sabia que mi padre amaba su trabajo, y yo por mi parte haría todo lo necesario para que el siguiera en el.

El resto de la tarde fue muy normal, aunque la sonrisa de mi padre no desaparecía de su rostro, mi madre se levanto a eso de las 2 de la tarde, en el almuerzo cada uno comió lo que quiso, pase toda la tarde sentada en el sofá viendo a mi padre, mientras este observaba los deportes, para la cena mi madre decidió ordenar una pizza.

Cuando termine de comer, me dirigí al baño para cepillar mis dientes, luego de esto, grite un buenas noches y me metí a la cama.

Escuchaba el sonido de mi despertador, anunciando que era las 6:30, me levante con rapidez, me metí a la ducha, cepille mis dientes y me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme, hoy el día estaba hermoso el sol estaba hay, pero no pegaba tan directamente, me coloque unos jeans tubo, una camisa manga larga blanca, y recogí mi cabello en una cola. Después de estar lista baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días mama- Le dije mientras besaba su mejilla.-Papa ya se fue?- Le comente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días cariño, si se marcho hace cinco minutos- Me dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su emparedado.

Desayune corriendo, no iba atrasada a clases pero igual quería llegar antes de todo el desastre de alumnos.

Subí, me lave nuevamente mis dientes y baje decidida a irme ya para la escuela.

-Chao mama, ya me voy,-Grite desde abajo. Supuse que se había ido a dormir otra vez.

-Chao cariño- Grito ella desde el piso de arriba.

Camine las pocas cuadras desde mi casa hasta el colegio, y efectivamente no habían muchas personas, solo unas cuantas que estaban reunidas hablando sobre sus fines de semana. Después de un rato, Poco a poco el colegio se fue llenando.

Cuando escuche el timbre me dirigí a mi primera clase, el día en la escuela paso como si nada, pero en la ultima clase, Matemáticas, el profesor se veía nervioso, cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases, recogí todas mis cosas dispuesta a irme.

-Bella, puedes esperar un momento- Dijo mientras ordenaba todas sus cosas, el salón ya estaba vació, solo quedábamos el profesor y yo prácticamente, espere como media hora, pero el profesor veía los papeles una y otra vez.

-Disculpe profesor me…- Pero mi pregunta fue cortada por el sonido de un celular, era el móvil del profesor este solo vio la pantalla, cuando supuse que reconoció el numero, me dirigió una mirada de miedo.

-Ya… Ya pu... puedes salir Bella- Dijo mas nervioso aun

-Chao profesor- Este solo asintió.

El colegio estaba prácticamente vació, genial tuve que quedarme nada mas por que a ese loco le dio la gana, pero en realidad me parecía demasiado extraño que me halla dejado hay para nada.

Cuando Salí al portón para irme, había un gran carro, parado en todo el portón, era el carro mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, supuse que debía valer millones. Cuando intente salir este me bloqueo el paso. Me detuve abruptamente, trate nuevamente pero paso de nuevo, me invadió un sentimiento de miedo, pero trate de calmarme mentalmente.

Cuando vi que el vidrio estaba bajando, vi a la persona que estaba dentro del auto.

Casi se me paraba el corazón. Edward Cullen me sonreía desde dentro del auto.

-Hola Bella.- Dijo mientras me dirigía una de las sonrisas mas sádicas y horribles que había visto en mi vida-Como estas cariño?-

Trate de salir corriendo, pero oí como la puerta del auto se habría y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Edward corría hacia mi y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar, me había tomado del brazo con demasiada fuerza, tanta que los ojos, se me cristalizaron apenas me toco.

-Qu..Que quieres?-Pregunte asustada.

El me dirigió otra de sus sonrisas sádicas.

-A ti- Dijo mientras me observaba de arriba abajo, esa mirada provoco en mi un escalofrío.

-Déjame en paz por favor- Trate de suplicarle.

-Hablándome así, solo haces que te desee mas- Dijo mientras sentía que su mano tomaba mi cintura y me acercaba mas a el.-Pero en estos momentos no estoy aquí Bella, para esto, estoy aquí para hablarte de una propuesta que te tengo.

Ese comentario me calmo un poco, pero solo un poco. Pues sabia que todo lo que el me propusiera no podía ser bueno.

-Entonces Bella, vas a oír mi propuesta- Me dijo sonriendo

No le conteste sabia que eso le molestaba, pero me molestaba mas por que sabia que si le respondía le diría que si iba a oír . Así que ni siquiera quería oír mi respuesta.

-No, no, no Bella te dije el día de la fiesta que no me gustaba, que no me respondieran- Dijo mientras apretaba mas su mano en torno a mi brazo- Vamos de nuevo, Te pregunte que si ibas a escuchar mi propuesta.

-S… Si- Dije entrecortada, me dolía mucho el brazo que el todavía no soltaba.

-Bien, ahora escucha bien- Dijo mientras tomaba un respiro- Según vi esta mañana tu padre esta muy feliz verdad Bella? –NO, iba a tomar a mi padre para chantajearme, aunque asentí de forma afirmativa- Muy bien, pues vi que esta muy feliz con lo que le dije el día de a fiesta, pues tengo una mala noticia para ti, pero buena para mi,- Dijo mientras observaba mi rostro- Bella o vienes conmigo o tu padre pierde su empleo.

Maldita sea!, sabia que diría eso no podía dejar que mi padre perdiera su trabajo.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamiento Edward dijo algo mas.

-Ah, lo olvidaba si decides que tu padre pierda el empleo, me asegurare-

Dijo mientras acercaba mas su rostro a mi, y apretando mucho mas su agarre, creí que mi brazo ya debía estar roto- De que no consiga nunca mas un empleo en otra compañía.

Ahora sabia que no podía hacer nada. No tenia mas remedio que decir que si pero no podía.

-Vamos Bella no estaré aquí todo el día- Me dijo molesto.

-Acepto- Le conteste.

-Perfecto- Dijo mientras me jalaba hasta dentro del auto.

_**Sabia que lo que vendría seria terrible, pero valía la pena no? Lo hacia por alguien que amaba, iba a ir a el infierno por amor…**_

* * *

**Hooooooooooola! A todos otra vez****, gracias a T O D O S por sus reviews, estos encantada, con todos sus comentarios! A partir de ahora los capítulos van hacer mas argos que los primeros! Espero que este les guste (: **

**Xo xo **

**Fefii (:**


	5. Mi infierno

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes, advierto antes de que pueda haber algunas ofensa**.

Hooola a todos! Estoy F A C I N A D A de verdad, que a todas les guste mi historia, seguiré actualizando hasta que Uds. digan basta xD hahahaha de vrdd un beso ENORME a todos y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad lo agradezco mucho.

**Mi infierno **

_**Sabia que lo que vendría seria terrible, pero valía la pena no? Lo hacia por alguien que amaba, iba a ir a el infierno por amor…**_

Cuando Edward me tiro prácticamente hacia dentro del auto, pude sentir el fino asiento de cuero en mi cara, había caído boca abajo.

-Muévete- Me dijo Edward para poder meterse al auto.

-Jorge, vamos a la casa- Dijo el dirigiéndose al chofer- Ahora tu- Menciono señalándome a mi.- Quiero que llames a tu madre y le digas que iras a casa de cualquier amiga.

-Yo no tengo amigas- Dijo tratando de engañarlo, aunque sabia que era en vano.

-Vamos Bella no me hagas enojar, sabes que no me veo bien molesto cierto?- Pude ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad, y en estos momentos lo menos que quería era perder mi brazo.

Tome el teléfono que Edward tenía en su mano y marque el número de mi casa.

Pero antes de marcar la tecla de llamada Edward me arranco el teléfono de la mano.

-Quiero que le digas, que te quedaras a dormir unos días- Me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-En donde?- Pregunte yo inocentemente.

-Pues donde mas crees tu Bella- Dijo mientras me lanzaba el teléfono a la cara, me dieron unas ganas horribles de devolvérselo pero con mas fuerza.

Marque nuevamente el número de mi casa, escucha el repique durante unos momentos y después mi madre contesto.

-Alo- Contesto mi madre, quería decirle que me ayudara estuve apunto pero al ver lo ojos de Edward puestos en mi fijamente no me atreví.

-Mama?- Pregunte yo, aunque sabia perfectamente que era ella.

-Bella, Cariño donde estas que no has llegado, teng tu…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo yo la corte.

-Mama estoy en casa de una amiga, y creo que me quedare un par de noches- Dije sin pensarlo, en realidad creo que mi madre no se opondría, ella llevaba tiempo insistiendo en que llevara amigas a la casa decía que necesitaba estar mas con chicas de mi edad, y eso era un problema, hubiera preferido en estos momentos que mi madre fuera la personas mas conservadora de este mundo.

-Oh, cariño eso es genial- Grito mi madre prácticamente- Como se llama tu amiga?- Pregunto pero todavía podía oír su tono de voz alegre.

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, no sabía que podía decir, la verdad es que apenas tenia amigas, creo que las chicas de mi salón eran muy tontas, la única con la que me llevaba bien era Ángela, si le diría a mi madre que era ella.

-En casa de Ángela- Espere a ver si respondía- Recuerdas que una vez te hable de ella.

Eso de que alguna vez le había hablado de Ángela era verdad pero fue hace tanto años, que ni yo misma podía recordar bien.

-Así, si, si cariño ya recuerdo- Dijo mi madre en tono de afirmación.

Sabía perfectamente que era mentira, mi madre no podía recordar ni su cumpleaños menos recordaría eso, supuse que lo dijo solo para no quedar como mala madre.

-Si, bueno mama, tengo que irme, un beso te quiero- Dije tratando de colgar rápido.

-Chao, cariñ…- Pero corte la comunicación, hablar me ponía peor por que la verdad es que no sabia cuando volvería a verla.

-Perfecto- Escuche decir a Edward en un murmullo. Y vi que después de eso se dedicaba a observar el hermoso paisaje, que para mi en estos momentos era espantoso, por que sabia que era el camino a el infierno que sabia que estaba preparado para mi.

Sentí como recorríamos la ciudad, ni siquiera sabia adonde iría, no sabia cuando volvería ver a mi padre, su hermosa sonrisa, no sabia cuando volvería sentir sus abrazos, ni a mi cariñosa madre, no sabia cuando volvería a oír sus buenos días, no sabía ni siquiera que pasaría conmigo.

Sentía como las lagrimas caían por mis ojos solas, como me encontraba yo ahora, y sabia que tenia pocas probabilidades de poder escapar, si mi madre pensaba que estaba en casa de Ángela no se preocuparía por buscarme en un buen tiempo, y mi padre bueno si mi madre le decir que todo estaba bien el se quedaría con eso.

Cuantos mas pensamientos venían a mi mente, mas lagrimas podía sentir, gruesas y tibias lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara.

-Vamos, Bella cariño que te pasa?- Dijo Edward en un tono suave, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía, ante esto solo la moví para retirar mi mano, pero Edward me lo impido tomándola con fuerza. Pude sentir era fría y dura como el granito, pero por otro lado se sentía bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo.- Deja de llorar, me molestas.

Como podía ser alguien tan cínico y terrible como lo era el, ningún ser en la faz de la tierra podía ser tan malo y mounstroso, y me sentía peor al saber que ese mounstro me tendría raptada por cuanto tiempo el quisiera, y podría hacer conmigo lo que el deseara.

-No va hacer tan malo, mientras tu te portes bien- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza como un dueño lo hace con su perro. Me preocupe cuando menciono ese "Tan malo", Yo no quería ser la mascota de nadie, ni tampoco quería que hiciera conmigo lo que el quisiera, sabia que ni siquiera me había tocado y yo ya me sentía como una muñeca, una sucia y fea muñeca usada y botada al infierno.

Estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a una grande y hermosa mansión, aunque en este momento la cosa mas hermosa y pura me parecía horrible. Y sabía que esto ni siquiera era el comienzo.

-Vamos Bella- Dijo este mientras me sacaba a la fuerza del auto- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Me dijo mientras sentía que me cargaba solo de un brazo, en este ya se podía ver una horrible hematoma, con la forma de sus dedos.

Entramos a la magnifica mansión de Edward Cullen, era la casa mas hermosa que allá visto en mi vida, tenia mármol, las escaleras eran de un precioso hierro forjado, había cuadro y espejos por todos lados, aunque sabia que la casa era de lo mas hermoso, no lo quería admitir por que sabia que esta seria mi prisión por un tiempo indefinido.

-Ve al piso de arriba segunda puerta a la derecha, ese es mi cuarto- Me dijo mientras retiraba su apretada mano de mi brazo- Date una ducha y después veremos como nos divertimos- Me dijo mientras me dirigía una de sus sádicas sonrisas.

Esto me asusto tanto que me quede parada en medio de la entrada, viendo al vació que podía esperar ahora?, sabia que esto no iba a ser ni fácil ni bonito, pero era mas difícil cuando Edward lo decía así, no quería subir, si subía seria mi sentencia, pero ya estaba aquí en su casa en su terreno, no tenia escapatoria, aunque podía luchar, sabia que mi lucha seria en vano y el terminaría ganando.

Con una estupida idea que se me vino a la mente subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, según el me había dicho su cuarto era el segundo a la derecha no? Pues yo no iría a ese, me escondería en otro cuarto, no dejaría que el me encontrara tan fácil.

Me metí en el tercero a la izquierda, estaba todo oscuro, cuando busque el interruptor de luz, lo encendí y pude ver mejor la habitación, era hermosa, una gran cama con doseles, un gran armario, aunque estaba vació, una hermosa lámpara en la mesa de noche. Y …

Pero no pude ver mas por que escuche la voz de Edward llamándome.

-Bella, Cariño- Dijo con voz cansada- No estoy para juegos.

Corrí hasta la puerta coloque el pasador, y después empecé a poner al frente de la puerta todo lo que encontraba. Una mesita, una silla, me sentía como en la película donde en asesino persigue a la chica que esta encerrada en la mansión.

Después de colocar todo lo que encontré en la puerta, corrí a esconderme en el amplio baño.

Escuche como tocaba la puerta.

-Vamos Bella sal de ahí, antes de que me moleste- Dijo con voz calmada.

No pensaba moverme de ahí, con mi estupido arranque de "inteligencia", por venir a esconderme aquí, había olvidado lo horrible que podía ser Edward molesto, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme, se que esto tardaría un rat…

-Maldita seas Bella- Escuche su voz dentro del cuarto.

Pe..pero como? Si yo había cerrado la puerta y…

-Vamos sal de hay- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward me tenia tomada por ambos brazos.

-Así que quería jugar Bella?- Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Pude ver que se habían oscurecido- Ahora es que va a empezar el juego.

Cuando apretó mas su agarre, la hematoma que ya tenia dolió tanto que lagrimas gruesas empezaron a salir solas de mis ojos, no podía controlarlas.

-Ves cariño, te dije que esto no iba a pasar si te portabas bien- Iba diciendo mientras me arrastraba, supuse que a su habitación- Pero no la bebe tenia que ponerse fastidiosa.

En su cuarto me lanzo hacia la cama, caí en posición boca arriba, pero apenas mi cuerpo toco las suaves sabanas, trate de correr pero Edward me había alcanzado y me había vuelto a lanzar, pero antes de que pudiera intentar correr o hacer algo, este se puso, sobre mi.

Sentí como sus mano aprisionaban las mías sobre mi cabeza y sus piernas atrapaban las mías, dejándome en una posición sin escape, que mas podía hacer, lo único que me quedaba era moverme mucho para que el no pudiera tocarme.

Pero mientras mas me movía con mas fuerza sus manos aprisionaban las mías, al igual que mis piernas, estaba casi segura de que las hematomas ya se hacían visibles en mis muñecas.

-Por favor- Intente suplicarle, pero me era difícil por que las lagrimas habían empezado a salir de mis ojos y vi voz apenas se escuchaba.- Are cualquier otra cosa.

-Bella, no te deje claro hace un rato, que cuando me hablas así solo me haces desearte mas- Me dijo mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello.

Ya casi mis movimientos eran imposibles, Edward me tenia tomada con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido.

-Vamos Bella, no será tan malo- Dijo mientras bajaba de mi cuello hasta el área de mis senos.

-N…- Pero mi grito fue callado por sus labios, tenia que admitir que eran deliciosos, pero que diablos estaba diciendo este mounstro estaba apunto de violarme.

Sus labios siguieron besando, lamiendo, y mordiendo mi boca, se sentía tan bien que por un momento mis manos dejaron de forjar, y quería ser soltadas pero solo para acariciar su hermoso cabello.

-Mmm suelta…- Le dije a Edward entre beso y beso.

Y este pareció captar el mensaje ya que soltó mis manos y libero mis piernas, cuando estas estuvieron libres, me di cuenta de que podía intentar golpearlo, pero su boca sobre la mía se sentía tan bien que estaba dudando.

Vamos Bella que te sucede es un violador. Y en un momento que Edward bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello, aproveche y le propine un golpe en la cabeza.

Este sorprendido callo a un lado de la cama, ahí aproveche, me levante corriendo y Salí de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude. Aunque pude oír antes de salir una maldición por parte de Edward.

Cuando llegue a la puerta principal iba abrirla pero una mano me lo impidió,

La reconocí de inmediato, pero antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Edward me tomo por el hombro y me volteo con tanta fuerza que mi espalda se golpeo con la puerta.

Ya de frente pude ver la cara de Edward parecía un demente, sus ojos ahora oscuros me miraban con tanta rabia que hicieron que se me erizaran los bellos del cuerpo.

-Edward yo- Pero este me corto tomándome con fuerza por el cuello, pude sentir como mis pies abandonaban el suelo.

-Te lo dije cariño- Me dijo mientras apretaba tanto su agarre que ya no tenia aire- No me hagas enfadar por que no me veo bien.

Pero ya casi me costaba oír, la respiración me faltaba, mis sentidos estaban ya perdidos, no entendía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero antes de que perdiera el conocimiento Edward me soltó. Por un momento pensé que se había apiadado de mí, pero estaba mas que equivocada.

Cuando sus manos me volvieron a tomar con demasiada fuerza por lo brazos y me le lanzaron a un extremo del salón.

-Ahora Bella- Me dijo mientras se me acercaba y me tomaba por el cabello y me levantaba por este- Quiero que te portes bien, por que te aseguro que puedo ser muchísimo pero que esto.- Pude ver en sus ojos como decía la verdad.

La lagrimas que habían caído por mis ojos, volvían a salir de estos, no podía controlarlas.

-Cállate- Rugió Edward mientras me llevaba a su habitación de nuevo, tomada por mi cabello.

Podía notar lo molesto que estaba, nada mas con solo verlo, sabia que estaba en problemas, mas lagrimas llegaron a mis ojos pero antes de que pudieran salir Edward azoto mi cara con una cachetada.

-Te dije que te callaras- Grito mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y me lanzaba de nuevo en la cama.

Ya no tenia fuerzas para moverme e intentar huir, y sabia que seria en vano, Edward podía alcanzarme en cuestión de segundos, no sabia como lo hacia pero podía hacerlo eso era la cuestión.

Sentí su peso sobre mi, sabia que ahorita venia lo peor, por que lo que había ocurrido allá abajo no se compararía con lo que venia ahora.

Sus manos aprisionaron de nuevo mis muñecas, pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza.

-Esta vez Bella, espero que no se te ocurra volver hacerme lo de hace un momento por que esta vez no seré tan bueno- Dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme.

Esta vez las lagrimas de mis ojos eran de dolor, no por miedo, ya me había acostumbrado al sentimiento, pero en estos momentos todo me dolía, sabia que en mi cuello ya habían hematomas, mis muñecas ya no las sentía y mis cachetes ardían por la horrible cachetada que Edward me había propiciado.

-Eres un mousntro- Le dije mientras el besaba el inicio de mis senos.

Otra cachetada para mi cara, pero Edward no se veía nada molesto.

-Oh, Bella cariño, soy tu mounstro personal- Dijo mientras lamía mis pechos- No te parece lindo-

No entendía como alguien podía ser tan asqueroso, tenia nauseas, pero un grito salio de mi boca solo, cuando Edward arranco la camisa manga larga que llevaba desde esta mañana, dejándome solo en mi ropa intima, pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

Una de sus manos recorría mi cuerpo mientras las otras sostenía mis muñecas, mientras besaba mi cuello, sentí como la mano que sujetaba mis muñecas se aflojaba.

-Te lo advierto Bella, si haces algo te arrepentirás- Dijo mientras soltaba la mano que apresaba mi muñeca y se dedicaba a recorrer mi cuerpo con ambas manos.

De repente sentí como me colocaba encima de el, ahora yo podía observarlo todo desde arriba, la verdad es que me quede embelesada, Edward tenia su cuerpo en excelente forma, sus músculos resaltaban y sus abdominales se notaban muchísimo.

En un arrebato de saber como se sentía su piel, Toque con mis pequeñas manos su torso, este al ver mis manos dudosas las tomo y puso mis manos con fuerza sobre el y dejo que explorara todo su pecho, la verdad no sabia que estaba haciendo, el era mi raptor, mi violador.

Pero antes de poder pensar otra cosa Edward me levanto quedando ambos de rodillas sobre la cama, sentí como desabrochaba el botón de mi pantalón. Cuando sentí que ya mi cuerpo era cubierto por mi ropa intima me sonroje, no estaba acostumbra a los comentarios de los hombres muchísimo menos a esto.

Edward volvió a lanzarme sobre la cama, y esta vez besaba todas las parte de mi cuerpo que podía, sentía mi piel caliente y cada vez que el posaba sus fríos labios sobre esta, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo la espalda.

No podía negar que se sentía excelente, pero en algún lado de mi cabeza, había una vocecilla gritando que me rehusara que gritara que no me dejara tocar, pero por otro lado, mi cabeza me decía que ya no podía hacer nada, que nada serviría correr, que no haría nada huyendo.

Después de besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, Edward se coloco encima de mi y empecé a besar de nuevo el inicio de mis senos, y pude ver que se dirigía a las tiras de mi brazier, y las deslizaba por mis hombros, no aguante mas y me senté en las piernas de el, permitiéndole que desabrochara mi ropa intima.

Después de esto no tengo la menor idea de donde fue a para mi brazier, ya que Edward volvió a recostarme en la cama, y empezó a jugar con mis senos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, besándolos.

Sabia que esto no me llevaría a nada bueno pero que podía hacer? En estos momentos si ya me había entregado .

Sentí como Edward buscaba la forma d quitarme la ultima pieza de ropa que quedaba sobre mi, la verdad es que yo no estaba preparada para esto.

Pero sabía que esto le importaba muy poco a Edward el no pararía, ni aunque le rogara de rodillas. Sentía como Edward quería volver a acostarme en la cama, pero sabia que si dejaba que esto pasara mi ultima pieza de ropa seria retirada.

Me aferre a su espalda besándolo sabia que era una excusa para que no terminara de desnudarme. Pero sabia que esto servia muy poco también ya que Edward no dejaría que me quedara besándolo todo la noche.

-Bella, muévete- Escuche su voz, sabia que si ya lo había pedido una vez la segunda no seria tan cordial, así que poco a poco fui soltándome de su espalda, el por su parte, me acostó en la cama de forma no muy delicada, supuse en mi mente que estaba desesperado.

Edward empezó nuevamente a besar mi cuello, pero sentía como iba bajando poco a poco, luego de mi cuello, paso a mis senos, jugo un pequeño momento con ellos y luego se deslizo hasta mi vientre, en eso momento supe que pasaría y sabia perfectamente que ya no había escapatoria para mi.

-Mmm Bella- Podía Escuchar como susurraba supuse que era por las carisias que le daba en sus hombros, y en su cabello, los masajeaba suavemente con mis pequeñas manos.

Pero cuando Edward siguió besando mi vientre sabia que no podía hacer nada, solo imaginar que no me encontraba en su casa, en sus brazos, o como sentía mi ardiente piel baso sus dulces y delicioso besos, que recibía mi vientre y había recibido todo mi cuerpo.

Hasta que poco a poco con sus dientes, retiro la ultima pieza de ropa que quedaba sobre mi, quedando completamente desnuda antes el, pude ver como su mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo, y sus ojos brillaban, pero ese brillo izo ver a Edward como el ser mas hermoso y dulce de la faz de la tierra.

Sentí como sus musculosos brazos me cargaban y me posicionaban sobre el.

Dolor. Ese fue el primer sentimiento que tuve cuando lo sentí dentro de mi, Dolor y más dolor, pero poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y se transformo en placer, podía oír los gemidos por parte de Edward , hasta de mi boca salían inconscientemente, no podía controlarlos era imposible.

Poco a poco fuimos subiendo el ritmo de nuestros movimientos.

Hasta que no pude me as y me tumbe en la cama, pude escuchar como Edward gruñía, pero ya no podía mas.

Hoy había sido, el peor día de mi vida, había sido golpeada, maltratada, violada, e insultada…

_Sabía perfectamente que hoy era el primer día en mi infierno propio, con mi mounstro personal, nadie dijo que fuera fácil…_

**Disculpen si hay errores es que lo tuve que subir rápido a petición de muchos****(:**

Hooola **a todoos! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad es un gusto para mi que les guste mi historia!... He tratado de actualizar todos los dias, por que me encanta como uds me responden :D con todos su lindos mensajes!**

**Aclaro: Edward si es un vampiro.**

**De verdad muchisimas gracias(:**

**Xo xo **

**Fefi(:**


	6. ¿Salvada?

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Por favor leer es EXTREMANDAMENTE importante.**

**Hoola! A todos muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, amo que me digan lo que piensan de verdad, espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

**Se perfectamente que no es normal, una historia de esto tipo, y que bueno el comportamiento de Edward es algo horrible, y se que varios no aprueban la edad de Bella y muchas otras cosas, y en estos momentos lo mas que quiero es que le agrade mi historia, pero tengo que decirle que a petición de muchas personas, me pidieron que siguiera con todo tal y como esta, pero como deseo ser justa, voy a apresurar el cumpleaños de Bella. **

**¿Salvada?**

_Sabía perfectamente que hoy era el primer día en mi infierno propio, con mi mounstro personal, nadie dijo que fuera fácil…_

Sentí mi cuerpo agarrotado, no me había movido en toda la noche, por miedo a molestar a Edward.

Ayer había sido definitivamente uno de los peores días de mi vida, o mejor dicho el pero en mis cortos 14 años. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado ayer, había sido secuestrada por el jefe de mi papa, había sido golpeada por el mismo, y violada también.

Pero menos podía creer que me había entregado, había dejado que Edward hiciera lo que quisiera sin luchar, tratando de aliviar mi dolor diciendo que de nada hubiera servido luchar anoche, trate de moverme.

Pero me era imposible mi cuerpo estaba todo dolido tanto por los golpes como por la violación de Edward. Quería ducharme, quería escapar, quería ver a mi mama, pero como lo haría con el maldito de Edward tras de mi.

No soportaba la idea de tener que convivir con el, por el tiempo que el planeaba tenerme aquí, ni siquiera podría ver su rostro, pero estaba decidida hacerlo, cuando lo viera le daría una cachetada, sabia que podría costarme caro pero, quería que por lo menos se diera cuenta de que yo no era una idiota que iba a someter cada vez que quisiera.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo me levante de la cama vi que estaba completamente desnuda, cada paso que daba hacia que el dolor de mi entrepierna doliera mas y mas.

Pero no, no iba a dejar que Edward viera cuanto me había lastimado.

Tras lograr llegar al baño, me metí en la enorme ducha y me di un refrescante baño, con agua caliente, mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente.

Sus labios por todo mi cuerpo, el sabor de su boca sobre la mía, el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, la marca de sus fríos labios sobre mi cuerpo. Por inercia dirigí mi mano hasta las partes de mi cuello que Edward había besado.

No podía negar que se había sentido bien, En mi vida solo había besado a una persona y ese fue un chico que se atrevió en mi 7mo grado a robarme un beso, sin mi consentimiento.

Pero lo de Edward no se podía decir que fue solo un beso, por que técnicamente no lo fue.

Terminando de bañarme, Salí de la ducha y me coloque frente al espejo, desnuda, y me puse a observar mi cuerpo, tenia hematomas en casi todo lados.

En mi cuello habían pequeñas marcas de mordidas y de los dedo de Edward cuando este me tomo por el cuello. Sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo se estremeció, al recordar la noche anterior cuando Edward sin mucho esfuerzo me había levantado del suelo solo tomada por mi cuello.

Para quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente seguí observando donde mas había marcas de la violencia de Edward

Mis brazos tenían marcas de sus dedos, y mis muñecas ambas por igual estaban todas moradas. Esas eran las hematomas que mas se notaban por que en el área de mi vientre y mi barriga, todavía podía ver marcas de pequeñas mordeduras juguetonas.

Recordar, que algunas de estar marcas las había disfrutado era el pensamiento mas masoquista de este mundo.

Como por ejemplo las pequeñas mordeduras de mi vientre y de mi cuello, esas no habían dolido mas bien me habían dado un gran placer.

Quitando esos pensamientos de mi mente, tome una toalla que estaba al lado derecho del gran espejo, y me seque, luego recuerde que no tenia nada que ponerme, mi camisa había sido destrozada por Edward al igual que mi ropa interior, lo único que quedaba era mi pantalón.

Me dirigí al cuarto, aun con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando de ver que podía usar, mi pantalón lo encontré tirado en el suelo. Pero no había nada mas que podía usar, esto estaba mal.

Como mi madre pudo creerme, que clase de persona iba a casa de una amiga y no llevaba ropa de cambio, creo que el miedo no me dejo pensar bien en esos momentos, aunque estaba segura de que mi mama creería que mi amiga me prestaría ropa.

Con la toalla aun puesta, recogí el pantalón del suelo, y Salí de la habitación.

Buscaría en todos los cuartos estaba segura de que podría encontrar algo, había 6 habitaciones en total y un baño en todo el pasillo.

Empecé por la primera a la izquierda no había nada, era solo un hermoso cuarto con una gran cama, El segundo a la izquierda, tampoco encontré nada.

Y llegue al tercero a la izquierda, el cuarto en el que me había escondido. Pe… Pero que era esto, la puerta solo estaba rota, como si con solo un pequeño empujón Edward hubiera logrado abrirla. Se que en el mundo habían personas que tenia mucha fuerza y esos eran los tipos enormes que levantaban pesas, y pesaban una tonelada.

Pero Edward no era así, el era musculoso si, pero no tanto.

Que clase de persona o cosa era el, como alguien podía tener tanta fuerza como para hace algo así, como para dejar marcas tan oscuras en mi cuerpo, como para poder cargarme con una sola mano.

Asustada Salí, de esa habitación estaba decidida a encontrar algo que ponerme para poder bajar al piso de abajo. Por que aunque estuviera en casa de este moustro el hambre era algo que nunca podría evitar.

Genial, ya había revisado la mitad de los cuartos y no había encontrado nada, me faltaban solo dos habitaciones y listo si no me vería obligada a andar con la toalla por toda la casa y eso no era nada agradable.

Me dirigí al cuarto que estaba al lado del de Edward, cuando abrí, este era totalmente rosado, y con un enorme armario que para mi suerte tenia algunas prendas en el, suspire aliviada, pero de quien era este cuarto? Rosado con ropa de talla no muy grande?. Tome una pequeña camisa de tiras muy finas, era de una hermoso color azul intenso, pero era de mi talla, o un poco mas grande.

En ese momento llego a mi cabeza la imagen de Edward con una hija, pero eso era imposible el no podía tener una hija, si tenia una hija debería tener esposa.

Si pero podía haberse divorciado, fue un pensamiento que llego a mi cabeza como si nada.

Vamos Bella no te hagas ideas antes de tiempo, no lo juzgues sin saber.

Juzgarlo? el debería estar en prisión, por todo lo que me izo, si el tenia una hija ella debería tener casi mi edad, por dios que clase de mounstro era Edward. Como podía ser así?,

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de allí, baje las escaleras corriendo, casi me caio, pero no le preste atención a esto, cuando llegue a la puerta trate de abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada.

Genial ahora estaba encerrada en la casa de un psicópata, esto no era posible tenia que haber una manera de escapar.

Estuve casi dos horas tratando de encontrar la manera de salir, pero las ventanas estaban selladas, y las puertas con llaves o se abrían si ponías una clave, claro como no se me pude ocurrir, un multimillonario como Edward debería tener ese tipo de seguridad.

Ya vencida y sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria, decidí buscar algo de comer, si iba a morir aquí no iba a ser por hambre.

Cuando entre en la cocina esta era enorme y hermosa, completamente negra con todo en color aluminio, supuse que debía ser una cocina italiana.

Empecé por revisar la nevera, esta no estaba tan llena como yo esperaba concebirla en casa de una persona con tanto dinero como Edward, las botellas de agua selladas, los paquetes de galletas también cerrados, todo estaba cerrado.

Por que Edward no comía, acaso era diabético o un maniaco de la limpieza y el orden, pero si así fuera abrí cosas abiertas pero ordenadas.

Vamos Bella que pensamientos mas idiotas estas teniendo, Edward es una persona normal no?

Si pero una persona normal no tiene tanta fuerza, una persona normal se alimenta, una persona normal no puede ser tan ordenada, una persona normal no puede ser tan… rápida…

Oh, por dios en casa de que diablos estaba, estaba ahora completamente segura de que Edward no era algo normal, ahora que lo recordaba Edward era rápido, mas bien demasiado rápido para ser algo común.

Pero vamos que podía ser. El er…

Pero un sonido en la puerta principal me izo callarme, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta podía oír el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que era Edward, así que lo mas rápido que pude me coloque detrás de un sillón.

Podía ver quien era el que iba a entrar, desde mi escondite mi vista estaba fija en la puerta principal.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me agache mas para que mi cabeza no se viera, pero igual mi vista todavía alcanzaba a ver a la persona era… La hermana de Edward, la que parecía un duende, aunque no recordaba su nombre un sentimiento de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo.

Pude ver como ella fijaba sus ojos, en el lugar donde yo me escondía como si pudiera ver que ahí había alguien.

Pero por alguna extraña razón sentí que podía confiar en ella, así que decidí salir de mi escondite.

Cuando ella me vio, pude ver su cara de terror y de miedo, sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron a su pequeña boca, que en estos momentos formaba una perfecta "O".

Pude ver como sus ojos se dirigían a los morados de mis brazos y mi cuello. Y vi en sus ojos el terror de ver semejantes marcas en mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Bella, que haces aquí?- Pregunto mientras se me acercaba, la verdad me sorprendía que se acordara de mi nombre, si solo se lo habían mencionado una vez- Pero que te paso?

Me quede el silencio no sabia si era buena idea decirle que su hermano Edward me había violado.

-Yo no te vi aquí- Dijo mientras me miraba. Y de repente miraba al vacio como si tratara de recordar algo- No es imposible- Dijo en un murmullo, como si hablara con ella misma.

No entendía en estos momentos, ella me estaba viendo, asi que sus palabras no tenian sentido

-Donde esta Edward?- Cuando dijo esto pude escuchar en su voz rabia y molestia

-Y..Y..Yo, no lose y no me paso nada, estoy bien- Le dije pero vi como sus ojos se abrían de impresión y fruncía en ceño.

-Nos largamos de aquí Bella, ya mismo- Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando su fría mano toco la mía mi boca inconscientemente dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. Ella volteo a ver y dirigió su mirada hasta mi muñeca.

-Lo siento- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la examinaba.

Después de ver mi mano por unos minutos me dirigió un mirada de pena y siguió su camino hasta su auto, un hermoso Porhse Amarillo.

Cuando ella vio que yo me había quedado parada observando mi manos. Se detuvo y me grito desde donde se encontraba parada.

-Vamos Bella, que sucede?- Me dijo en un grito prácticamente.

-No puedo- Le dije en un susurro que apenas yo oí.

No podía hacerlo, Edward se pondría furioso y sabría que su furia la pagaría conmigo y no quería mas marcas en mi cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente marcado por sus manos, ya no soportaría mas si el volviera a ponerme sus manos encima.

En mi mente algo me decía que debía ir con ella, vamos era mi oportunidad de escapar, si Edward iba a buscarme ella estaría ahí conmigo y no dejaría que Edward me hiciera tanto daño.

Pero ese era el problema, sabia que Edward no se quedaría quieto, y sabría que encontraría la forma de hacerme daño.

Y por otro lado estaba el empleo de mi padre había aceptado esto hace tan solo un día, y ya me estaba retirando, pero es que simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo estaba todo mal por culpa de los golpes, y mi entrepierna todavía no dejaba de doler. Apartando el hecho de los moretones.

-Como que no puedes Bella?- Vi como se devolvía corriendo a mi lado- Que te sucede?- Me dijo mientras me tomaba por lo hombros y me sacudía.

-Yo… Edward se pondrá furioso- Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Me importa una mierda lo que Edward haga, tu y yo no vamos inmediatamente de aquí- Dijo mientras me tomaba de nuevo por mi mano y me jalaba hacia ella.

-Me pegara de nuevo, si me voy- Dije mientras las lagrimas se salían de mi rostro- Se que puedo ir contigo pero cuando me encuentre, me traerá de nuevo aquí y… y…- No pude mas las lagrimas ya caían por montones sobre mis mejillas

La hermana de Edward me abrazo, por fin recibía un abrazo de alguien en dos días, un abrazo verdadero, se que no la conocía pero la necesitaba, ella era la única con a que podía contar en estos momentos.

-Todo estará bien- Dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto.

Sabia perfectamente que Edward se molestaría de sobre manera, pero ya no lo soportaba mas, tal vez su hermana podría ayudarme a escapar.

Pero no tenia a donde ir, a mi casa no podría mientras mis morados no hubieran desaparecido y esta vez la excusa de que me había caído no funcionaria, por que las hematomas tenían la forma de los dedos de Edward.

Mas y mas lagrimas, mientras pensaba todo esto, Edward había arruinado mi vida en solo un día, ya no podía ver a mis padres aunque estuviera en libertad por que los golpes serian demasiado obvios, y se que mi familia no se quedaría con esto y buscarían la manera de meter preso a Edward pero el era demasiado poderoso, mis padres y yo simplemente no podríamos hacer nada. Y terminaríamos perdiendo nosotros.

Así era la vida, como la cadena alimenticia, primero va el tiburón y después los peces pequeños.

-Yo… No tengo donde ir- Le dije a la hermana de Edward en un murmullo.

Vi como me miraba molesta.

-Como que no tienes donde ir Isabella Swan?- Me grito mientras manejaba, la verdad es que la imagen era muy graciosa pero en estos momentos no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, solo quería dormir, dejar que el sueño me llevara y no despertar mas.

-Me tienes a mi, estaré siempre contigo- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con delicadeza- No dejare que Edward te haga mas daño, pero necesito que me digas lo que te izo y por que?

Me daba muchísima vergüenza decirle todo lo que había pasado anoche, y la verdad no quería hablar de eso en estos momentos, y su segunda pregunta el porque? Ahora que me lo había mencionado, no tenia la menor idea de porque Edward había hecho todo esto.

Yo solo era una niña de 14 años común y corriente, no tenia nada especial, claro no era fea, pero tampoco era como las mujeres que Edward podía conseguir tan fácilmente. Sabia que el podía conseguir una mujer muchísimo mas experimentada que yo y muchísimo mas hermosa, pero no, el había preferido torturarme a mi.

Claro ya lo entendía era por eso, el de seguro se había aburrido y había decidido jugar con la pequeña hija de alguno de sus empleados, pero yo la verdad no entendía como alguien podía divertirse de esa manera, por supuesto si lo de el conmigo era por diversión.

-Bueno Bella, entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello- Vi como volteaba al frente, con el ceño fruncido- Por cierto por si no lo recuerdas me llano Alice.- Dijo mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

No sabia si se había molestado por que no le había contado nada, pero por otro lado no podía entender como ella un ser tan bueno podía ser hermana del pero ser humano de este planeta.

Poco a poco en sueño me fue venciendo, pero antes de caer completamente en sonido de un teléfono me despertó, pude ver como Alice buscaba dentro de su bolso, y cuando encontró el teléfono quien no paraba de sonar, vi que observaba el numero o el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

Vi como su rostro pasaba de la tranquilidad a la furia. Algo dentro de mi me dijo que podía ser Edward, Alice se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba fijamente en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Todo estará bien- mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre su bolso.

-No vas a contestar?- Le dije temerosa.

El hecho de saber que Edward ya se allá enterado de que estaba con Alice me asusto, me iría a buscar a casa de ella, y luego me castigaría como un padre lo hace con su hija, pero sabia perfectamente que este castigo seria muy distinto a todos los castigos que había recibido en mi vida.

Con estos pensamientos, las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, estuve a punto de decirle a Alice que me llevara de vuelta, tal vez había tiempo de disculparme con Edward.

Alice al ver esto detuvo el auto un momento y me abrazo.

-Calma Bella, el no te hará mas daño-Dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza maternalmente- No dejare que toque de nuevo.

-Gra… gra…ci…cias –Dije con un tono de voz nasal por el llanto

-De verdad Bella, te lo prometo- Dijo mientras me regalaba otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Antes esto trate de devolverle la sonrisa, ella al ver que yo estaba mejor, se dispuso a volver a conducir.

La promesa que Alice me acababa de hacer la veía tan lejana.

No sabia si eso era posible Edward era tan poderoso, tan grande tan fuerte, no se como Alice lograría cumplir todo lo que me había dicho.

Perdida en mis pensamientos llegamos a una enorme casa tanto como la da Edward, pero afuera de esta habían varios autos estacionados afuera.

El primero era un enorme Jeep, color blanco, con ruedas enormes se notaba que era para personas aventureras.

El segundo era un descapotable rojo, era uno de los autos mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida, el carro estaba tan limpio que juraría que cualquier podría ver su reflejo claramente.

Y El tercero un hermoso y elegante Mercedes, color negro, como estaba oscureciendo, pude ver el reflejo de las estrellas en el.

Definitivamente todos eran carros hermosos y elegantes, hasta diría que el Jeep también lo era.

-Vamos Bella- Me llamo Alice, que ya había salido del auto.

Me baje del auto lo mas lento que pude, por que supuse que aquí estaría la familia de Edward y me daba demasiada vergüenza que me vieran en este estado. Toda llena de marcas, y aparte no quería ser la culpable de una disputa familiar. Yo no quería ser quien separara a Edward de su familia.

Antes de que llegáramos a la puerta esta se abrió y salio el hermano de Edward, el que tenia enormes músculos, pero a la vez parecía un tierno oso.

-Alice que r…- Pero se callo al verme.

Pude ver como sus ojos recorrían todas las partes de mi cuerpo que se encontraban marcadas por lo dedos de su hermano, por el propio Edward. El tiempo que estuve siendo observada por el, me pareció eterno.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y pude ver como los de el centellaron de rabia. Después de esto le dirigió una mirada a Alice.

-Que le paso? –Pregunto mirando directamente a Alice a los ojos.

-Edward- Fue lo único que contesto antes de entrar a la casa.

-Vamos Bella- Me dijo el grandote.

Pero como es que todo el mundo se recordaba de mi nombre, que memoria tan perfecta tenia todos, el que todavía estaba parado en la puerta se izo un lado, para dejarme espacio para entrar.

Cuando entre, la casa era la cosa mas hermosa y enorme que había visto en mi vida, al comparar esta con la casa de Edward, la de Edward se quedaba corta, esta casa era magnifica, se veía hogareña pero a la vez tenia muchísimo estilo, los sillones eran de un hermoso color crema.

Y… Pero antes de poder seguir con mis pensamientos, la voz cantarina de Alice me llamaba desde el salón que estaba a mi derecha.

-Bella, ven acá por favor- Creí saber lo que me esperaba, sabía perfectamente que toda la familia de Edward estaba allí.

Cuando entre al salón, escuche como la madre de Edward dejo escapar un pequeño grito de horror.

Me sentía tan observada como el día de la fiesta, pero esta vez no tenia nada que mirar mas que mis pies, me avergonzaba saber que ellos sentían pena por mi, como lo sienten por un perro de la calle, me sentía fatal y estar allí parada frente a todos me izo sentir peor.

Pero no dejaría que lo que me había hecho Edward arruinara mi vida para siempre, así que levante mi mentón con orgullo, para que supieran que yo no tenía miedo, que no era ninguna cobarde.

Pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho todos ellos me observaban, Carlisle me miraba con una gran tristeza en sus ojos, Esme me miraba horrorizada, la hermosa hermana de Edward me miraba con terror, como si se asustara con tan solo verme.

El hermano de Edward, el grandote me miraba con rabia, o mas bien miraba las marcas de mis brazos, mi cuello y el brazo.

El novio de Alice, me miraba con pena, como si quisiera disculparse por Edward.

Me sentía nuevamente como una muñeca que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

-Alice, por que no llevas a Bella a que se de un baño- Dijo Carlisle, esta solo asintió y me tomo con cuidado por el hombro, y me llevo al piso de arriba.

Entramos a una habitación pintada con unos tonos claros de rosado, una hermosa y grande cama y hermosas mesas de noche, y algo que llamaba demasiado la atención el armario mas grande que había visto en mi vida.

-Bella, el baño esta allí, ten usa esta ropa- Dijo mientras me tendía un lindo short y una hermosa pero sencilla camisa de cuadros.- Puedes usarlo después de que te cambies- Se dirigió hasta la puerta y antes de salir se quedo observándome un momento, luego dio un gran suspiro- Bella Lo siento.- Y salio de la habitación dejándome sola.

Supuse que había dicho eso por todo lo que su hermano había causado en mi, todas las marcas, y demás, algo en mi me dijo que Alice y su familia sabían lo de la violación.

Pero no quería pensar mas en ello, así que me dirigí al baño, tome una relajante ducha caliente, me relaje durante unos momentos, los cuales parecieron horas, pero lo disfrute ese era el tipo de baño que necesitaba desde hace unos días.

Pero en ese baño, empecé a pensar en todo que seria de mi cuando Edward me encontrara, de mi familia, del empleo de mi padre, mi vida y la de mi familia, parecía imposible pero estaba en manos de Edward Cullen.

Enjabone mi cuerpo, lave mi cabello, quite todo rastro de espuma de mi cuerpo y decidí salirme.

Tome la toalla que estaba tendida a un lado de la ducha y fui al cuarto, me comencé a vestir.

Cuando ya estaba prácticamente lista, escuche el sonido de un auto frenando fuertemente en la entrada, me dirigí a la gran ventana. Era un hermoso y también elegante Volvo plateado.

Pero cuando logre ver quien era mi corazón se acelero rápidamente, Edward se acababa de bajar del auto caminando con rapidez, vi que antes de entrara a la casa este dirigía su mirada hasta la ventana, cuando mi mirada se topo con la de el, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, su mirada era una mirada de odio.

Ahora no sabría que seria de mi.

_Últimamente mi vida estaba en manos de todo el mundo menos en las mías, esta vez la moneda de mi existencia, estaba en manos de la familia Cullen, podrían ellos salvarme…_

* * *

**Hooola! Bueno la verdad espero que les guste este cap, talvez no hubo mucha participación de Edward pero si de su familia, por petición de varios, weee gracias por leerme :D**

**Xo xo **

**Fefi(:**


	7. Edward Pov I

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Aunque así es la historia…**

**Hooola****! Disculpen disculpan los dias que tarde en actualizar, es que estaba un poco enferma **

**Quiero darle las graciias a absolutamente TODOS(:**

**Y espero que desfruten este cap …**

**Edward Pov I**

_Últimamente mi vida estaba en manos de todo el mundo menos en las mías, esta vez la moneda de mi existencia, estaba en manos de la familia Cullen, podrían ellos salvarme… _

**EdPov:**

¿Dónde estaba? Por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi maldita sea con esa niña, desde el momento que la vi, no pude evitar obsesionarme con ella, me parecía tan tierna y a la vez sexy, hermosa y a las vez tan normal. Tan dulce, aunque a veces parecía una fiera que tengan por seguro, yo me encargaría de domar, de alguna u otra forma.

Todo comenzó esa maldita noche, la entupida fiesta, cuando unos de mis empleados el idiota de Swan, se me había acercado para "saludarme" (Aunque yo sabia perfectamente, que lo hacia para no perder su trabajo)y Tuve que hablar con el para no ser descortés, porque eso si todo el mundo pensaba que yo era el caballero Edward Cullen.

Hay fue cuando llego, con quien supuse era su madre, la niña como ya la describí antes tan hermosa y a la vez tan normal de este mundo, no podía dejar de mirarla, todo el mundo parecía lejano cuando ella, poso su mirada sobre la mía. Solo le preste atención al idiota de Swan cuando dijo el nombre de esta criatura: Bella, que nombre mas acertado, pero fue una desilusión para mi cuando menciono que era su hija.

No debía tener más de 15 años, pero en estos momentos en realidad eso no me importa, ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca. Simplemente quería que ella estuviera conmigo, en todas las formas que me quisiera solo a mi, que me viera a mi como su dios, al único en el mundo que adorara, y se que lograría eso así fuera por la fuerza.

Gracias a mis enormes sentidos, pude prestar atención a lo que decía Swan, aunque estuviera pensando en MI, Bella.

Preste atención cuando menciono que ya se tenían que ir a su respectiva mesa, no soportaba a ese idiota, pero con tal de seguir viendo a esa rara pero hermosa criatura, lo aguantaría hasta en el infernó, si es que algún día llego…

Los invite como todo un "caballero" a nuestra mesa, esto en realidad era algo nuevo para mi, ya que en nuestra mesa, muy pocas veces se sentaban personas que no pertenecieran a la familia, y estas siempre eran personas importantes en el mundo de los negocios.

Me ize un lado siendo "caballero" para que la esposa de Charlie pasara junto a este, de ultima paso, mi joya, aproveche y pase mi mano por su espalda, pude sentir como se tenso, y trato de alejarse.

_Oh__, _pero eso no seria así, ya dije que ella me quería a mi así fuera por la fuerza, apreté mas mi agarre solo un poco mas, no tan fuerte, (aunque sabia que mi fuerza era sobrenatural) para que supiera quien mandaba y aquí y donde yo estuviera presente se hacia lo que yo dijera.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, les presente a cada miembro de mi familia respectivamente, mis padres, mis hermanos y sus novios o prometido.

Vi como el idota Swan se sentaba junto a mi padre, y su madre junto a la mía, me alegre al saber que a Bella le correspondía el asiento que estaba a mi lado.

Pude escuchar lo que mi padre me dijo:

_-Bueno, esto si que es una sorpresa Edward, en realidad extraño__, tu nunca haces esto_.

Ignorando sus pensamiento. Si como lo oyeron sus pensamiento por que esa mi cualidad, como _Vampiro_, puedo leer lo pensamiento de cualquier persona a mi alrededor.

Y pensando en eso, no había escuchado los pensamientos de Mi Bella, supuse que debía ser tímida y no hablar mucho, me le quede observando esperando que sus pensamientos tuvieran referencia en mí.

_Nada_, eso fue lo que oí, simplemente es como si ella estuviera en silencio, es nunca me había pasado era imposible, mi don nunca fallaba, ni tampoco podía empezar a fallar ahora, y no, simplemente no hace un momento cuando llegue, pude oír los pensamientos de mi padre.

El no poder oír, sus pensamientos me molestaba y me intrigaba a la vez.

Me molestaba, porque mi don siempre me había funcionado con las mujeres, para ver que sentían y que querían, en el sexo siempre fue bueno tenerlo, ya que podía ver en la mente de ellas, por ejemplo: como se sentían, como lo querían, que posiciones deseaban y cosas como tal. Pero con esta cosa rara simplemente no.

Y me intrigaba, porque era la primera persona en la faz de la tierra, en la que no podía ejercer mi poder, y era raro por que apenas era una niña, si fuera una mente más desarrollada, pero no, simplemente no.

Era tan grande el deseo de tenerla junto a mí, de sentirme dentro de ella que no aguante y toque su pierna. Quería acariciarla hacerla mía, en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar, no podía aguantar mas.

Pero sentí como ella rechazaba mi toque, QUE?, eso nunca pasaba las mujeres mas bien eran las que tomaban la iniciativa, pero Bella no. Cuando sentí que iba a mover su pierna mi mano se torno mas cerrada para impedir que se moviera y se alejara de mí.

Esta clase de actitud era de las que me molestaban, me provocaba golpearla aquí mismo, no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, ni nunca lo estaría.

Por que sabia perfectamente que era un ser hermoso (se que podrá sonar demasiado Narcisista, pero no podía negar la realidad) estaba acostumbrado a muchos tipos de comentarios sobre mi belleza por parte de las mujeres, y se que para muchas soy un dios sexual, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres hermosas que conozca, Todas han pasado por mi cama o yo por la de ellas.

Pero volvamos a donde estábamos, en la aburrida fiesta, en el momento de la cena, con la criatura más hermosa que allá visto en mi vida: _Bella_

Después de haber tocado su pierna, y que ella rechazara mi toque, escuche como pedía permiso para retirarse un momento al baño, podía escuchar como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Deseaba poder seguirla hasta el baño, pero si me paraba justamente después de que ella lo izo, se haría demasiado obvio, por eso decidí esperar un momento.

Mientras todo esto pasaba podía sentir la mirada de mis padres y mis hermanos, hasta mi cuñados me miraban con reprobación y vi como mi hermana Alice tenia en ceño fruncido y me veía de tal manera que a cualquier ser humado le daría miedo, pero como yo no lo era estaba bien.

Después de casi 15 minutos que vi que Bella no regresaba, esa fue la mejor oportunidad de todas, me levante pidiendo permiso para ir a lavar mis manos. Antes de pararme vi, Como toda mi familia me dirigía una mirada de advertencia, algo me decía que se habían dado cuenta.

Pero en realidad no me importaba por que yo era mayor de edad, y lideraba una o la más grande de todas las empresas a nivel mundial.

Algo excitado por estar a salón con la pequeña y dulce Bella, casi corrí hasta el baño. Este quedaba en lo último del salón, casi invisible para todo el mundo. _Mucho mejor_, pensé para mi mismo.

Solo tuve que esperar unos cuantos minutos ya que la linda de Bella, salio del baño, vi que venia algo nerviosa pero no podía culparla, tener a un ser como yo detrás de ella, no era bueno para ella_, Hasta yo me asustaría_, este pensamiento me izo reír, pero calle inmediatamente, ya que quería darle una pequeña sorpresa a mi pequeña Bella.

-Hola Bella- Le mostré una sonrisa que mostraba mi evidente interés en ella.

Pude ver como sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas cuando vio que se trataba de mi, eso me gustaba, me gustaba que tuviera miedo, que me respetara, así no tendría tanto problemas con ella, y se me seria mas fácil el trabajo.

_-Ho...hola Ed...Edward- _

Escuche su nerviosa voz y esto me izo reír internamente.

Comencé a hablarle, solo era una simple excusa para cercarme a ella y poder acorralarla contra la pared cuando lo logre, trate de besarla, a lo que ella volteo su rostro, esto no se porque me molesto de sobremanera.

Y lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su rostro con una de mis manos, trataba de no apretar tanto por que sabia que podría fácilmente romper uno de sus huesos.

Y la verdad fue que tuve que obligarla a entender algunas cosas por la fuerza y aun así ella no parecía querer entender. Y yo no me quedaría así, ella tendría que hacerme caso por las buenas o por las malas.

Como parecía que Bella, no quería entender mis gustos y tal como dije debería domarla y así fuera por la fuerza lo haría, no me preocupaba mucho que alguien pudiera venir, porque sabia que podría oír cuando alguien se acercara, lo que me fastidiaba era que, Swan podría empezar a sospechar que Bella no volviera tan pronto, y que yo allá desaparecido.

Así que decidí que lo mejor seria dejarla ir, ya en mi mente estaba pensando todo lo que podría hacer con ella en la velada, haría que bailara para mí.

Si eso seria magnifico, de solo imaginarme ese pequeño cuerpo pegado al mió, al ritmo de la música y con todas las luces apagadas, de solo imaginarme la situación mi cuerpo se calentaba y podía sentir como mi miembro se endurecía, pero en estos momentos estaba de camino a la mi respectiva mesa, así que tuve que alejar esos pensamiento y concentrarme en la estupida fiesta.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa escuche como su madre, le preguntaba que donde se había metido, espere que no dijera nada, por que le podría ir muchísimo por que hace un momento.

Pero no podía confiarme, así que decidí interrumpir su respuesta bromeando sobre que yo le había interrumpido en su regreso a la mesa y nos habíamos detenido a hablar y que por eso fue que Bella se tardo un poco.

Luego después de excusar a Bella, por su tardía la madre de esta se retiro, cuando por fin estuvimos solos nuevamente le iba a decir Bella que se sentara conmigo, pero mi invitación fue interrumpida por Taya.

Que llego tan sensual, como siempre con uno de sus extremadamente cortos vestidos, aunque a mi en realidad no me molestaba.

Ella era por ejemplo una de las tantas mujeres que habían pasado por mi cama, una y otra vez, y la verdad es que ella me atraía pero sabia que simplemente estaba conmigo por mi poder, se que le atraía lo suficiente para estar conmigo un buen tiempo, aparte de que por sus pensamientos yo, era el único hombre que la había hecho llegar al cielo en cuanto a sexo se trataba.

-_Hola lindo_- Escuche perfectamente como me decía_,- Te extrañe, ven vamos a bailar_.-

Aparte podía ver en sus pensamientos, como su imaginación volaba y ella y yo nos encontrábamos en el baño, _Hum, _no podía negar que Taya era genial en cuanto a el sexo, y la verdad que haría que cualquier hombre babeara por ella, pero yo no era cualquiera así que no me importaba.

Seguí viendo sus pensamiento mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile, podía ver como nos besábamos, yo en realidad no era muy bueno con eso de la ternura así, que el beso de la imaginación de Taya me daba un poco de asco, ya que ella pretendía que la besara lento y con "amor"

Trate de aparta eso y seguir viendo, vi como ella se imaginaba así misma mas voluptuosa y haciendo un baile tan sexy que me había quedado inmerso viéndola. (Claro pero eso solo podía pasar en su imaginación)

Cuando llegamos a la pista, vi como Taya se empezó a mover, y ahí mismo supe que trataba de imitar el baile de su imaginación pero sin el mismo resultado la verdad que me aburría así que decidí ver más en su mente, era mas divertido que verla bailar.

Vi como nos desvestíamos con rapidez y como yo la cargaba y la colocaba sobre el lavamanos, y la embestía con fuerza, podia escuchar sus gemidos.

-_Oh Edward, Oh, mi dios_- Reí para mis adentros la verdad es que Taya tenia una buena imaginación. Eso si que no se podía negar, por que la realidad era muy distinta a esta. Yo era mucho mas pasional, no, no era ternura era pasión, pero aun así había momentos en que solo quería disfrutar y me olvidaba de todo eso, como en la imaginación de Taya.

Después de estar un rato bailando con ella me aburrí, Taya solo quería sexo aquí y ahora, como siempre y en otro momento yo estaría encantado de complacerla pero ahora tenía a otra mujer o "niña" metida en la cabeza.

Cuando decidí volver a la mesa, me doy cuenta de que Bella no se encontraba empecé a buscarla con la mirada, si la pequeña había decidido dar un paseo sola o al baño, yo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Pero todos los planes que en mi mente había empezado a formar se vinieron abajo cuando vi a la pequeña hablando animadamente con el chico Black, muy a gusto. Quería interrumpirlos y romperle la cara a ese idiota.

Nadie pero absolutamente nadie tocaba lo que era de Edward Cullen, yo era el único que tenia derecho sobre lo que me pertenecía, y ese maldito se estaba metiendo donde no le convenía.

Todavía demasiado furioso como para poder pensar algo con claridad, me quede observando a Bella fijamente, hasta que esta por fin volteo a verme, pude ver en su rostro el miedo al darse cuenta de mi profunda y directa mirada, no tenia otros pensamientos mas que golpear y dejar muerto a Black y castigar a Bella por estar con el.

Vi como ese idiota le tendía la mano a Bella, y esta muy a gusto acepto con tanta tranquilidad que de no ser por mi madre, que llego a hablarme, hubiera ido a patearle la cara a ese imbecil.

-Edward Cariño- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, como todavía estaba molesto la solté de un manotazo.

-Déjame- Le dije como un niño malcriado antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

No soportaba ver a Bella dirigirse a la pista de baile con ese idiota, con ese ambiente tan sensual, como ese hermoso y perfecto vestido que tenia Bella hoy, No.

Yo mismo pude escuchar como un gruñido salía de mi pecho. El mounstro que estaba dentro de mi estaba molesto demasiado molesto que a cualquiera que se me acercara era capaz de matarlo.

Vi como Bella empezaba una danza tan sensual que provocaba raptarla y que bailara para mi así para siempre.

Era tan sensual, tan dulce a la vez, no podía explicar como me sentía, pero estaba seguro de que esta danza era muchísimo mejor que la de Taya. La danza de Bella parecía tan.. tan.. Excitante?

Si esa era la palabra para describir como Bella me hacia sentir con cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo, como sus caderas se perdían entre el sonido y con cada uno de sus perfectos movimientos estaban cautivando a mas de uno.

En estos momentos lo único que quería era ir y tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, no me importaba si estaban todas estas personas.

Pero no me desesperaría porque se que ese momento llegaría, mas pronto de lo que Bella podría imaginar, solo el imaginar nuestros cuerpos sudados, envueltos en unas suaves sabanas, y yo besando su cuerpo, hacia que me excitara de sobremanera, podía ya sentir mi miembro ya duro en mi entrepierna.

Y la culpa de todo esto la tenía solamente y nada más que Bella.

Pero tenia que calmarme había demasiada gente, y bueno se suponía que yo era el "caballero" Edward Cullen.

Después de un rato, vi como Bella salía de la pista, puede observar como su cuerpo estaba sudado, pero la veía verse tan sexy, que resultaba sofocante, su cabello se pegaba a su cuerpo, y esto me gustaba mucho mas.

Estuve tentado a ir en varias ocasiones cuando veía que Bella se reía de lo que decía ese idiota, y como estaba muy lejos de ellos no podía oír con exactitud, y aparte la música tan alta no ayudaba de mucho.

Cuando ya había considerado que ese idota había estado mucho tiempo con Bella, me convencí de hablar con su mama y pedirle que llamara a Bella para poder bailar con ella.

-Renne- Así era que la Sra. me había pedido que la llamara.

-Si?, Dime Edward cariño que sucede?- Pregunto en un tono materno, la verdad es que se parecía mucho a mi madre, pero en realidad eso no importaba mucho ahora.

-Bueno,- Trate de parecer lo mas angelical posible- La verdad es que me gustaría bailar con Bella, pero no se donde se encuentra.

Vi como sus ojos se encendieron cuando mencione estas palabras, _Si_, dije en m fuero interno si tenia a la vieja de mi lado, tendría más posibilidades.

-Claro cariño ya la busco- Dijo mientras me miraba con… Cariño?

-Pero- Dije deteniéndola en su caminata- No le diga que soy yo quien la busca, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Dije dirigiéndole una de las mas hermosas sonrisas que podía dar.

_Jajaja,_ por supuesto que seria una sorpresa para Bella ella no se imaginaba lo que le venia.

Vi como Renne la llamaba, hablaba un momento con ella, y luego traía a Bella, casi arrastrada.

Cuando llego lo único que pude hacer fue verla, se veía tan hermosa.

_-Que sucede mama, para que me necesitaban_- Pregunto con ingenuidad.

_-Pues…_- Dijo mirándome con alegría- _Es que Edward desea bailar contigo unas piezas_.

Escuche como su corazón se aceleraba y se asustaba, Si, excelente eso era todo lo que necesitaba, sabia perfectamente que ella no se negaría ahí al frente de todos.

_-Pues… Vamos- _Escuche como dijo su hermosa voz.

Tome su mano con fuerza, nada más para darle un adelanto sobre lo que le esperaba, ella había bailado con el chico Black muy bien, conmigo bailaría Excelente.

Cuando llegamos a la pista Bella quiso bailar en la punto a la vista de todo el mundo, pero no yo quería algo mas intimo, justamente el centro de la pista de baila, donde nadie podía ver lo que sucedía.

-Baila para mi Bella- Le dije con voz lo suficientemente clara, como para que oyera a pesar de la música. Pero esta ni se movió, _Genial,_ ya empezamos así que decidí tomar su muñeca y recordarle que no era bueno ignorarme.

Cuando empezó a bailar lo izo excelentemente, pero _No_, yo quería mas, debía bailar mucho mas que eso.

-_Muévete mas_- Le dije apretando su brazo_- Que sea mas sensual, mucha mas que el baile que hiciste para Jacob_- Cuando le dije esto ultimo mi apretón se volvió mas fuerte debido a la rabia.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse tal como le dije, era tan sensual, mis ojos brillaron a penas sus caderas in densificaron el movimiento.

No aguante mas y coloque mi mano sobre su cintura acercándola lo mas que pudiera a mi, fue tan fuerte lo que sentí que no pude dejar de besar o morder levemente su cuello.

Algo que no me había dado cuenta era que Bella olía extremadamente bien, demasiado bien para su salud.

Después de bailar un rato, vi como las personas se iban dispersando, así no podría seguir bailando con Bella como yo lo deseba ya que alguien podría verme.

Así que decidí que volviéramos a nuestras respectivas mesas.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que vi, fue la mirada de advertencia de mi padre, pero no me importaba en realidad.

Lo segundo fueron las preguntas de Renne de cómo la habíamos pasado, yo por mi parte excelentemente pero no ice lo que quería completamente.

Vi que Bella, se molestaba y le decía a su mama que iría con el chico Black, en esos momentos me dieron una ganas de tomarla por lo brazos y decirle que ella no iría a ninguna lado, pero simplemente no podía.

Vi como Bella reía con el, no encontraba ninguna forma de alejarla de el, tenia ganas de matarlo.

-Charlie- Dije llamándolo, sabia que lo que haría, alejaría a Bella inmediatamente de Black- Sabes el lunes tienes demasiado trabajo así que ceo que deberías irte.

-Pe..Per…Pero señor eso quiere decir que?- Pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Mi amigo Charlie, ten por seguro que en mi empresa trabajaras creo que por un buuuuuen largo tiempo, Uds. Que son una familia tan buena y tu que tienes una esposa tan maravillosa y una hija tan hermosa, deberían estar por siempre con nosotros.- Le dije sonriendo la verdad era que ya en mi cabeza se había empezado a formar un plan, Bella estaría conmigo a la fuerza si o no.

-Claro, claro Edward- Dije mientras me daba la mano- De verdad eres un buen muchacho.- Este comentario izo que estallara en risa internamente.

_Si, solo espera a ver lo que le espera a tu hija_.

Vi como Charlie hablaba con su esposa para decirle que estaba cansado, esta accedió a irse no sin antes arrugar su frente, la verdad es que Renne parecía una niña cuando quería.

Vi como esta buscaba a Bella. Antes de que empezaran siquiera a hablar decidí ir a hablar con el idota de Black para decirle que se alejara de mi Bella.

Cuando llegue…

-Black, podemos hablar un momento- Le dije con el tono mas educado posible.

Este accedió después de todo era como su jefe.

Cuando ya estuvimos a solas, lo estampe contra la pared tan fuerte que sentí como vibro todo el pasillo.

-Pe.. pero que demonios- Dijo con cara de confusión.

-Aléjate de Bella- Fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de entrara de nuevo al salón, justamente vi como Bella salía del salón sola, Bien pensé esa era una gran oportunidad.

La seguí hasta donde supuse que estaba su auto, llegue tan rápido que una leve brisa se levanto ante mi movimiento, aproveche que el auto de Bella estaba cerca de un árbol, para poder esconderme tras el.

Me quede observándola un rato, la verdad no sabia que me había hecho esa niña, era imposible creer que un hombre como yo sintiera tales deseos solo por una pequeña, pero no podía controlarla.

Vi como la pequeña izo un movimiento de retirada, supuse que había decidido entrar de nuevo al salón. Pero a los lejos pude ver a los Swan salir del salón tomados de la mano

Así que aprovechando en momento de soledad que quedaba, me coloque a un lado del árbol a la vista de la pequeña, pude ver su cara de terror y esto me lleno con un sentimiento de poder, si podía causar en ella ese tipo de sentimiento, todo se hacia mas fácil.

Vi como la madre de Bella, le decía algo y ella dirigía su cabeza hacia esta, aproveche ese momento para desaparecer entre las ramas del árbol nuevamente.

Observe como la pequeña volteaba nuevamente hacia el árbol, y vi como su rostro denotaba una expresión de mas terror aun (si eso era posible)

Vi como ella se quedaba parada observando un punto fijo, y sin darse cuenta de la llegada de sus padres.

Escuche como le decía que se me metiera dentro del auto, ya que podía tomar un resfriado. No pude más que ver como mi pequeña se marchaba.

_Pero sabía que la tendría conmigo más pronto de lo pensado…_

**Hoola bueno, ice esto por pedido de varios y por que tanbn quería explicar los pensamientos de Edward acerca de Bella****.**

**Disculpen nuevamente**** por la tardanza, es que me enferme con un pequeño resfriadoo**

**Buenoo chaoo y espero su reviews! :D**

**Xo xo **

**Fefi(:**


	8. Edward Pov II

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Hooola, nuevamente :D.**

**Espero que todo este excelentemente, gracias por todos su reviews, aprecio de verdad que le guste mi fic **

**Edward Pov II**

_Pero sabía que la tendría conmigo más pronto de lo pensado…_

Genial, no sabia que me había hecho esa niña, pero me encontraba en mi inmensa oficina, buscando todo sobre la familia Swan, dirección, lugar de estudia de Bella, sus maestros, como era su casa, como Vivian. Todo en realidad no lo hacia yo por supuesto, lo hacia mi secretaria.

Prácticamente le había gritado que si no me traía toda esa información seria despedida antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar mi puerta.

Hoy día lunes, no tenía nada bueno que hacer, la mayoría de los días de mi vida, un día como este estaría con cualquier mujer, haciendo cosas indebidas, pero en estos momentos mi mente la ocupaba una pequeña de… Cuantos años tendría Bella?, no me preocupaba ya m secretaria tendría toda información.

Recordé la noche anterior, cuando toda mi familia, me había formado un gran problema debido a lo de Bella.

…

Apenas entre por las puertas de mi inmensa mansión, pude oír como 3 autos se acercaban corriendo prácticamente, distinguí que eran los autos de mi familia, así que no les preste mucha atención.

Y fui directo a mi gran sala solo quería ver un poco de televisión. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar el control remoto, una mano me tomo por la camisa con fuerza y me levanto del suelo.

-Aléjate de Bella- Me dijo Alice, con los ojos dilatados de la rabia.

-A que te refieres Alice?- Dije con un tono de el que no rompe un plato.

Esta muy molesta me lanzo por los aires, estuve a punto de golpear la pared donde colgaba uno de mis cuadros favorito, una hermosa mujer completamente desnuda.

-No debiste hacer eso Alice- Dije para molestarla mas aun.

-Edward- Dijo mientras tomaba un fuerte suspiro- Por que la quieres a ella si puede tener a todas las que quieras, deja empas a Bella, ella no merece a alguien como tu.

-Vamos Alice-Dije mientras le mostraba mi hermosa dentadura- Quien puede se mejor que yo, para alguien como ella- Le dije mirándola, aun con mi sonrisa- Bella es una fiera que necesita ser domesticada y quien puede hacerlo mejor que alguien con tanto experiencia como este caballero.- Le dije señalándome a mi mismo.

Observe como los pequeños ojos de mi hermana se abrían de par en par. Y vi sus intenciones de tomarme de nuevo por el cuello de mi camisa, pero me aleje antes de que pudiera llegar, En momentos como este mi don también resultaba bastante útil, por que odia ver cualquier cosa que pensaba.

-Es solo una niña- Dijo con frustración.

-Crecerá- Dije mirándola con desafió.

-Edward Cullen, te prohíbo- Escuche la voz de mi hermosa madre- Escúchame bien, te prohíbo terminantemente que te acerques a esa niña.

-Por dios mama- Dije mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco, como un niño caprichoso- Tengo 24 años ya, puedo hacer lo que a mi me de la gana.

Ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. Me sentía un poco mal por esto, peno nada, absolutamente nada arruinaría mis planes.

-No me interesa-Salio mi "hermana" Rose- Te alejas de esa niña y ya, por que te juro Edward Cullen que si te le acercas soy capaz de sacarte lo ojos

Sabia muy bien que ella había pasado por algo similar, pero lo de ella fue cuando tenía 19 años, y al parecer nunca lo había superado.

-Así?- Dije con desafió- Dime Rose que vas hacer?- Dije mientras la miraba directamente en sus ojos.

Pude ver exactamente en sus pensamientos como ella, me asesinaba por haber solo visto a Bella.

_Jajaja_, Solo si ella supiera, que no solo vería a Bella, ella seria mía.

Un gruñido salio del pecho de Rosa y Alice, y estas se le abalanzaron encima, pero antes de que pudieran tocarme sus respectivas parejas las agarraron.

Pude escuchar lo sollozos de mi madre, sabia que esto no lo hacia nada feliz, ver a todos sus hijos peleando, no la hacia para nada feliz.

Pero si tener a Bella me hacia feliz, por que ella no lo entendía?.

-Edward- Dijo mientras se me acercaba y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos- Es solo una niña.- Me dijo mientras sollozaba.

Ante esto voltee fuertemente mi cara, eso nunca me importo. Además ella crecería algún día no? Cual era el gran problema.

-No te lo voy a permitir Edward- Hablo mi padre por primera vez, vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi.

-Les repito tengo 24 años, soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que me da la gana.- Les dije como si eso fuera suficiente para callarlos.

-Iras preso- Dijo el retándome.

_Jajaja_, no lo podía creer ahora si que toda mi familia se había vuelta loca, se suponía que debían estar de mi lado yo era su hija, su hermano, no era el desconocido como lo era Bella para ellos.

Esto me izo enfurecer.

-Mira- Dije mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos, para calmarme- Por eso me fui de casa no? Para pode hacer lo que yo quiera, no pueden venir a mandarme y justo dentro de mi casa.

-Ya te lo advertí Edward Cullen- Dijo Alice mientras tomaba mi camisa con fuerza, aunque era muy pequeña su fuerza era brutal- Te acercas a ella y lo arrepentirás.

No le conteste solo me quede observándola con desafió en mis ojos, yo haría yo lo que yo quisiera ellas no podrían hacer nada.

Y Así sin más salieron de mi gran mansión directo a su casa.

…

Recordar todo esto me molestaba, no podía sacar de mi mente el rostro furioso de todos mis hermanos, el decepcionado de mi madre, y el de frustración y rabia departe de mi padre.

Era increíble es como si ellos también hubieran sentido amor por Bella como yo.

Un momento amor? Eso era imposible yo nunca sentiría amor por alguien como ella, lo sentía por mi familia, y mas nadie, lo que sentía por Bella, era deseo, el deseo de tener su cuerpo sobre el mió, de poder besarla, de hacerla mía, de que mas nadie pudiera tocarla solo yo, eso era lo que sentía por Bella.

Aburrido llame a Taya para que me hiciera un poco de compañía. Sabia perfectamente que ella no tardaría mucho, ya que deseaba divertirse un poco como yo, y hace tiempo que no hacíamos nada, unas que.. 2 semanas?

Escuche el sonido de mis tacos, por el pasillos sabia, que era ella su forma de caminar era muy fuerte.

Aproveche antes de que llegara, llamar a mi secretaria para decirle que no me molestara hasta que yo le avisara, y que no dejara que nadie pasara.

Sentado de espalda a la gran puerta, escuche como esta se abría y se volvía a cerrar.

Sentí los brazos de Taya, al rededor de mi cuello, mientras lo besaba.

-Hola cariño- Me dijo mientras mordía mi cuello.

No le respondí, mi aburrimiento era mucho así que quería desaparecerlo rápido, tome su cintura y la senté sobre mi escritorio, empecé a besar su cuello, mientras ella gemía levemente.

Seguí bajando por su cuello, yo era rápido, le quite la chaqueta que traía puesta, sin ninguna delicadeza, y seguí besando su cuello llegando ya hasta el inicio de su pecho.

Le saque la camisa tan rápido como pude, y su gran sostén, sin preocuparme mucho en ser caballeroso, seguí besándola, y mientras hacia esta tarea, Taya se encargaba de desaparecer toda mi ropa.

Empecé a besar todo su cuerpo, cuando ya ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos, entre en ella con fuerza, oí como sus gemidos, llenaban toda mi oficina, esperaba que nadie oyera, sus estruendosos gritos.

-Oh Edward, Oh Edward, oh mi dios- Gritaba mientras ferraba sus manos en mi espalda.

Íbamos subiendo cada vez mas el ritmo, todo lo que estaba en la superficie de mi escritorio había caído al suelo, en estos momentos no me importaba.

-Más, más por favor Edward, oh más- Me gritaba.

Molesto por tantos gritos metí mi boca en la suya, y empecé a besarla pero en mi mente durante todo este rato había estado la imagen de mi pequeña Bella.

Con rabia Salí de dentro de Taya, le ordene que se vistiera y s fuera, estaba un poco molesta, pero no dijo nada por que ella sabia perfectamente que no podía reclamarme nada.

Recogí todo lo que había caído al piso rápido, necesitaba hablar con mi secretaria, si no tenia la información que le había pedido la despediría.

-Espero otra llamada- Dijo Taya mientras besaba mi boca- La pase bien.

- Si ya vete- Estaba completamente segura de que se había ofendido pero no tenia cabeza para eso en estos momentos.

Cuando estuve completamente listo y vestido le pedí a mi secretaria que fuera a mi oficina, cuando llego esta tenia absolutamente todo lo que le había pedido y mas, creo que le iba a dar un bono especial.

Ahí estaba todo, números, direcciones, nombres, todo, lo que una persona quisiera saber sobre alguien, genial ya sabia lo que haría mañana, pero primero necesitaba llamar a cierto profesor de matemáticas, le pediría un pequeño favor a cambio de algo de dinero.

Marque el número en mi, celular, espere unos minutos hasta que por fin pude oir la voz de alguien de otro lado.

-Buenas tardes- Dijeron

-Buenas tardes- Dije pensando que tal vez me había equivocado de numero- Uds. trabaja en el instituto de Forks?

-Si… Quien habla- Pregunto dudoso

-Eso no importa, Uds. es el que enseña matemáticas, la ultima clase de los alumnos de 3r año?

-S..si, porque?- Pregunto el viejo.

-Necesito que mañana, no deje salir a la alumna Isabella hasta que reciba mi llamada- Le dije siendo directo.

-Co…com..como? Es uds. Pariente de la señorita Swan?- Pregunto asustado.

_Ummm_, pariente? Se podría decir que alguien que desea hacerla suya en todo momento es pariente, pues entonces si.

Esto me izo reír, pero tuve que ponerme serio, para poder hablar con el viejo profesor.

-Si, pero nadie puede enterarse de esto- Le mencione claramente.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, al menos que Uds. me muestre una autorización por parte de sus padres- Dijo con tono serio.

Genial, este viejo era un completo fastidio, tendría que conseguir la forma de hacer que me ayudara.

-Si me ayuda, tendrá 10 mil dólares, en su cuenta bancaria, mañana por la noche- Dije seriamente, haría todo lo posible por tener a Bella conmigo, y además esa pequeña cantidad, no le hacia nada a mi multimillonaria fortuna.

Espere unos 5 minutos supuse que lo estaba pensando, después de esperar supe que diria que si, solo se estaba haciendo de rogar.

-A que hora?- Pregunto después de los 5 minutos.

Sonreí triunfal, tendría a Bella conmigo, yo le di mi numero, y acordamos que el retendría a Bella con cualquier excusa en el salón de clases, y cuando yo lo llamara el la dejaría ir.

…

Esa noche en mi despacho estuve realmente emocionado no podía esperar para tener a bella aquí conmigo.

Pero en medio de todo esto había olvidado algo importante: El idiota Swan.

Tendría que decirle a Bella, que los llamara y le dijera que estaba en casa de cualquier amiga, que estaría ahí por algunos días, después vería que hacer, Bella estaría conmigo a cualquier precio.

Ella debía ser la mujer que me satisfagera cada noche no me importaba lo que la gente pensara, sabia perfectamente que podría ir preso pero eso no importaba, cuando tenia tanto poder como yo, los asuntos legales quedaban a fuera de todo.

_Solo podía esperar hasta mañana a las 12:00__…_

Hoooolaaa a todos! Bueno este cap no es muy largo, pero espero que lo disfruten, se que muchos estan esperando la parte donde Edward llega a casa de los Cullen, pero necesito explicarles que siente Edward.

Bueno chauu!

Xo xo

Fefi(:


	9. Edward Pov III

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Hooola, hoolaa, como andan? Yo un pco mejor de mis gripee :D**

**Buenoo graciias a tdoooooos por leerme, estoy fascinada de que les guste mi historia. **

**Y espero que les siga gustando.**

**Buenoo que la disfruten:**

**Edward Pov III**

_Solo podía esperar hasta mañana a las 12:00__…_

_Por fin_, me decía internamente hoy seria el día que Bella, regresaría conmigo, solo que eran las 7am y yo tendría que esperar hasta las 12:00, estupido colegio, por que tenían que salir tan tarde.

Bueno pero no importa, el pensamiento de Bella conmigo era el que calmaba mis ansias, solo esperara que Bella no armara ningún escándalo, me daba un extremo fastidio el tener que aguantarla.

Pero ya tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, me estaba volviendo loco de solo pensar en ella, primera vez en todo mis años de vida, que pienso tanto en una sola "mujer", por que en realidad estaba al tanto de que Bella era solo una niña.

Aburrido me dirigí a mi enorme y magnifica compañía, tenia que resolver unos asuntos de negocios, que tal vez me distraería un rato, hasta que fuera la hora.

Al entra por las enormes puertas del gran edificio que pertenecía todo a "_The Cullen's Corporation_", observe como todo el personal se quedaba observándome, ya estaba completamente acostumbrado y mas a las directas miradas que todas las mujeres de este lugar me dirigían constantemente para que las complacerá, podía ver en sus ojos deseos de tenerme con ellas.

Podía oír claramente todos los pensamientos de cada una de ellas.

-_Es tan hermoso-_

_-Algún día estará en mi cama-_

_-Mmmm, Que rico esta-_

Esto me izo reír internamente en este momento cualquiera de ella desearía estar en el lugar de Bella.

Otra vez Bella, _maldita sea, _esa niña merecía un castigo por todo lo que me estaba haciendo, que diablos pasaba conmigo, estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres me persiguieran a mi, no yo a ellas y menos a una tonta niña_, pero lamentándolo mucho esa niña era la que ocupaba mis pensamientos ahora._

Sin darme cuenta llegue al enorme ascensor. Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el inútil de Swan estaba dentro de el.

-Buenos Días .- Dijo algo nervioso.

-Buenos días Charlie, como amaneciste- Dije regalándome una de mi mas falsas sonrisas.

-Muy bien y ud.?- Dijo tratando de buscarme conversación.

-Muy bien, Charlie- Dije sonriéndole nuevamente, esto era parte del trabajo de todos mis días, fingir una hermosa sonrisa y parecer el Caballero Edward Cullen.

-Pero ya te lo dije Charlie, llámame por mi nombre- Le dije mientras posaba mi mano sobre sus hombros en forma amistosa. _Parte de mi actuación._

-Claro Edward- Menciono con algo de miedo, esto me causaba mucha risa, como la gente me temía, como mis empleados me temían, hasta como mi Bella me temía.

_Genial_, esa maldita niña, rebaso los limites se metía en mi cabeza sin yo poder quitármela, tendría que pagar por eso.

-Bueno Charlie, tengo que irme- Le dije mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

_Tengo que ir a distraerme, por que no dejo de pensar en tu hija_.

Este tipo de pensamientos de verdad estaban matándome.

-Claro, adiós Edward- Dijo mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con su mano- Que pases un buen día.

_Claro que lo tendré, _Justamente esta noche tal vez tu hija sea la que cierre con un broche de oro mi día.

Llegue distraídamente a mi oficina, mi secretaria me recibió diciéndome que tenia muchas llamas, y que tenia algunas citas de trabajos, le pedí que las cancelara todas que mañana me encargaría de ellas, porque hoy estaría ocupado.

Firme todos los documentos que ella me entrego, revisándolos uno por uno, sin dejar pasara ningún detalle, ice todas las llamadas telefónicas necesarias, también recibí las llamadas necesarias, envié varios emails, y antes de que me diera cuenta ¡POR DIOS! Eran las 12:05 p.m.

Tenía un poco de tranquilidad porque sabía que cierto profesor se encargaría de retener a mi Bella, así que ella no se marcharía a su casa.

Tome el enorme ascensor, baje ante planta baja, en el camino hasta el estacionamiento me dedique a llamar a mi chofer, para que me recogiera en la puerta del estacionamiento.

Cuando este llego en mi hermoso carro negro BMW, me subí en el, le dije la dirección a este, el sabia por supuesto a donde tenia que ir.

El viaje tardo mas o menos una hora, me preocupe por que no tenia idea de que estupidez pudo haberse inventado el viejo profesor para retener a la niña, por que sabia que mi tardanza, podría poner a sospechar a Bella.

Cuando nos estacionamos, busque en el directoria de mi teléfono, y marque el humero del profesor, este no contesto, se suponía que debía estar con Bella.

No tuve que esperar mas de 5 minutos cuando vi una pequeña figura, con unos ajustados pantalones negros, y una camisa manga larga blanca, que hacia que su cuerpo se viera como el de una diosa.

-No la dejes salir- Le dije a mi chofer par que se atravesara en su caminata.

Cuando Bella iba a pasar, mi chofer se movió tapándole el paso, esta trato de no prestarle atención y lo intento de nuevo, y cuando lo izo de nuevo, mi chofer volvió a tapar su paso.

Pude ver como su rostro se transformaba en uno de miedo, aprovechando ese momento de pánico decidí bajar el vidrio de mi auto.

Cuando ella observo que era yo, su cara se paso de pánico a mi medo, terror, pude oír como su corazón empezaba sonar fuertemente, _Genial_, la tenia en mis manos.

-Hola Bella.- Le dije mientras, la observaba de arriba abajo y en mi cara se formo una sonrisa de deseo -Como estas cariño?-

Vi como Bella salía corriendo, _Fantástico_, ya empezamos, dije mentalmente, así que decidí bajarme del auto e ir tras de Bella.

En menos de unos segundos pude alcanzarla, cuando logre llegar a ella, la tome por sus pequeñas brazos con algo de fuerza, para que supiera de una vez que yo no estaba jugando.

-Qu..Que quieres?- Pregunto con una tierna voz de miedo.

Le dirigí una de mis miradas llenas de deseo.

-A ti- Le mencione mientras observaba todo su cuerpo.

-Déjame en paz por favor- Trato de suplicarme.

-Hablándome así, solo haces que te desee mas- Le dije mientras la tomaba por su pequeña y estrecha cintura y la cercaba mas a mi-Pero en estos momentos no estoy aquí Bella, para esto, estoy aquí para hablarte de una propuesta que te tengo.

Estaba decidido a llevarme a Bella por las buenas o por las malas, así que decidí empezar con una propuesta, si no aceptaba, ya veríamos que pasaba.

Le pregunte si oiría mi propuesta, pero Bella supongo que por miedo no respondió, pero es que no le había dejado claro a esta tonta que no me gustaba que me ignoraran o que no respondieran cuando yo preguntaba algo.

-No, no, no Bella te dije el día de la fiesta que no me gustaba, que no me respondieran- Dije mientras apretaba mas mi mano en torno a su brazo, solo para que entendiera- Vamos de nuevo, Te pregunte que si ibas a escuchar mi propuesta.?

-S… Si- Dijo entrecortada, Podía ver como su cara reflejaba dolor, debía ser por una de mis manos que tomaba su brazo.

-Bien, ahora escucha bien- Dije mientras tomaba un respiro- Según vi esta mañana tu padre esta muy feliz verdad Bella? –_SI_, vi como su cara se transformaba en uan de terror.

Aunque asintió de forma afirmativa

-Muy bien, pues vi que esta muy feliz con lo que le dije el día de a fiesta, pues tengo una mala noticia para ti, pero buena para mi,- Dije mientras observaba su rostro- Bella o vienes conmigo o tu padre pierde su empleo.

Cuando note que Bella, estaba empezando a pensar en mi propuesta decidí ponérsela, mas difícil.

-Ah, lo olvidaba si decides que tu padre pierda el empleo, me asegurare-

Dije mientras acercaba más su rostro a mí, y apretando mucho mas mi agarre, por un momento creí que rompería su brazo - De que no consiga nunca mas un empleo en otra compañía.

En estos momentos el rostro de Bella, era para una foto, miedo, terror, duda, y muchos mas sentimientos se veían reflejados en su rostro, _Si_, se sentía bien, sabia que Bella me temía, me sentía como el rey del mundo, Bella tendría que obedecerme para siempre.

Después de un rato, empecé a molestarme.

-Vamos Bella no estaré aquí todo el día- Le dije molesto.

-Acepto- Me contesto.

En estos momentos, el sentimiento era indescriptible, Bella había aceptado sin chistar, y yo había pensado que iba a ser un poco mas difícil de convencer, pero no resulto que Bella había decidido obedecerme, de nuevo el rey de mundo.

-Perfecto- Dije mientras la jalaba hasta dentro del auto.

-Muévete- Le dije para poder entrar en el auto, aunque había espacio solo quería molestarla.

-Jorge, vamos a la casa- Dije dirigiéndome a mi chofer- Ahora tu- Le dije a Bella, señalándola..- Quiero que llames a tu madre y le digas que iras a casa de cualquier amiga.

-Yo no tengo amigas- Dijo tratando de engáñame, que niña mas idiota.

-Vamos Bella no me hagas enojar, sabes que no me veo bien molesto cierto?- Pude ver en sus ojos que entendió el mensaje.

Tomo el teléfono que yo tenia en mis manos, la vi marcar el numero, pero antes de que presionara la tecla de llamada, recordé algo.

-Quiero que le digas, que te quedaras a dormir unos días- Le dije mientras me miraba fijamente.

-En donde?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Pues donde mas crees tu Bella- Dije mientras le lanzaba el teléfono a la cara, vi como en su cara aparecía una expresión de rabia, y esto solo me izo reír internamente.

Marco nuevamente el numero que supuse que debía ser el de su casa.

-Alo- Contesto Su madre, podía oír todo, y vi como Bella me miraba un momento y luego volteaba a ver a otro lado.

-Mama?- Pregunto Bella, aunque sabia perfectamente que Bella estaba consiente de que era su madre..

-Bella, Cariño donde estas que no has llegado, teng tu…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo Bella la corto.

-Mama estoy en casa de una amiga, y creo que me quedare un par de noches- Dijo sin pensarlo.

-Oh, cariño eso es genial- Grito su madre prácticamente- Como se llama tu amiga?- Genial, no tendría que preocuparme por los padres de Bella por unos días.

Cuando menciono el nombre de la amiga espere que Bella dijera algo.

-En casa de Ángela- Espero a ver si respondía- Recuerdas que una vez te hable de ella.

-Así, si, si cariño ya recuerdo- Dijo su madre en tono de afirmación.

Sabía perfectamente que era mentira, el tono de su voz, dejaba muy claro que no recordaba muy bien, definitivamente la memoria de los humanos era un autentico colador.

-Si, bueno mama, tengo que irme, un beso te quiero- Dijo Bella tratando de colgar rápido.

-Chao, cariñ…- Pero corto la comunicación, ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar con mi Bella, los días que me quedaban con ella, después vería como resolvería para ver a Bella.

-Perfecto-Mencione en un murmullo. Mas para mi que para Bella, lego que me dedique a mirar el paisaje pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con mi pequeña.

Genial!, podía escuchar como la tonta de Bella, lloraba, me molestaba muchísimo aunque quería intentar calmarla, pero no sabia como, nunca había tenido que hacer esto, Bella era una niña pero no una bebe para estar llorando como una boba.

-Vamos, Bella cariño que te pasa?- Dije en un tono suave, colocando mi mano sobre la de ella, aunque apenas mi mano izo contacto con la de Bella, esta intento retirarla, pero se lo impedí, tomándola con fuerza.- Deja de llorar, me molestas.

Parecía que me había hecho caso, aunque ahora se dedicaba a mirarme con mala cara.

-No va hacer tan malo, mientras tu te portes bien- Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza como un dueño lo hace con su perro. De ahora en adelante Bella seria como mi mascota, pero mi linda y cuidada mascota, y la trataría como una fina muñeca de porcelana, no dejaría que nada le pasar pero tendría que obedecerme.

A partir de ahí todo quedo en silencio. Observe a Bella fijamente ç, note que era mas hermosa de lo que yo creía, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, sus labios, pero no me preocupaba por que ahora todo eso me pertenecía.

-Vamos Bella- Dije esto mientras la sacaba a la fuerza del auto- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Le dije mientras la cargaba de un brazo, en este ya se veían las marcas de mis dedos, pero en realidad se veía bien , hacia contraste con su piel.

Entramos en mi magnifica mansión, tenia que ir a arreglar algo, así que tardaría unos momentos, en subir.

-Ve al piso de arriba segunda puerta a la derecha, ese es mi cuarto- Le dije mientras retiraba mi apretada mano de su brazo- Date una ducha y después veremos como nos divertimos- Le dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de deseo.

Mientras entraba en mi enorme cocina me senté a relajarme, le daría tiempo a Bella para que se adaptara un momento, tampoco quería parecer un mounstro, o "tan mounstro" .

Pero me estaba volviendo loco por tenerla en mis brazos, no soportaba esto, vamos Edward que te sucede, subirás en un momento, me decía mentalmente tenia que tener control.

Después de un rato, decidí subir, cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación Bella no estaba ahí, me moleste un poco, Bella quería seguir fastidiado. Ice silencio y pude escuchar el latir de su corazón, en una de las habitaciones de las derecha, cuando intente abrirla, me di cuenta de que Bella, había colocado algo en frente de la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza empuje la puerta esta inmediatamente se abrió.

-Vamos Bella sal de ahí, antes de que me moleste- Dije con voz calmada.

Antes de entrara a la habitación quería que Bella entrara en pánico que se diera cuenta de que me había molestado.

Como me di cuenta de que Bella no tenia intenciones de salir del baño, dije algo en voz alta para que supiera que ya estaba mas cerca de ella, gracias a que había tenido que romper mi puerta, ella pagaría por eso.

-Maldita seas Bella- Dije mas cerca de ella.

-Vamos sal de hay- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia tomada por ambos brazos.

-Así que quería jugar Bella?- Dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Ahora es que va a empezar el juego.

Cuando apreté mas mi agarre, la hematoma que ya tenía le dolió tanto que lagrimas gruesas empezaron a salir solas de sus ojos.

-Ves cariño, te dije que esto no iba a pasar si te portabas bien- Iba diciendo mientras la arrastraba, a mi habitación- Pero no la bebe tenia que ponerse fastidiosa.

En mi cuarto la lance hacia la cama, cayo en posición boca arriba, pero apenas su cuerpo toco las suaves sabanas, trato de correr pero la tome antes de que pudiera volver a correr, cuando la volví a lanzar sobre la cama me posicione sobre ella para no dejarla escapar..

Mis manos aprisionaban las suyas sobre su cabeza y mis piernas atrapaban las suyas, dejándola en una posición sin escape, que mas podía hacer, esa idiota.

Pero mientras mas se movía con mas fuerza mis manos aprisionaban las suyas, al igual que sus piernas, estaba casi seguro de que las hematomas ya se hacían visibles en sus muñecas.

Pero no me importo lo único que quería hacer ahora era besarla con desenfreno y hacerla mía, que ella supiera que su dueño era yo.

Por favor- Intento suplicarme, pero le era difícil por que las lagrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos y su voz apenas se escuchaba.- Are cualquier otra cosa.

-Bella, no te deje claro hace un rato, que cuando me hablas así solo me haces desearte mas- Le dije mientras empezaba a besar su cuello.

Ya Bella era imposible moverse la tenia tomada con tanta fuerza que, hasta a mi me dolían mis manos, pero seguiría así.

-Vamos Bella, no será tan malo- Dije mientras bajaba de su cuello hasta el área de sus senos.

-N…- Pero su grito fue callado por mis labios, tenia que admitir que eran deliciosos, el sabor de los labios de una niña me estaba matando.

Mis labios siguieron besando, lamiendo, y mordiendo su boca, se sentía tan bien que por un momento mis manos dejaron de presionar tan fuerte.

Entre beso pude escuchar la voz de Bella.

-Mmm suelta…- Me dijo.

Cuando entendí el mensaje solté sus manos, quería que ella también disfrutara de mi.

Seguí con el juego pensando que Bella también estaba disfrutando, tanto o mas que yo, pero cuando baje para el área de su cuello, sentí que algo me golpeo la cabeza.

Estaba sorprendido caí a un lado de la cama, no me había dolido pero estaba mas que sorprendido, cuando caí a un lado de la cama Bella aprovecho y salio corriendo.

-Maldita sea- Dije en voz alta, y fui tras Bella.

Cuando llegue a la puerta principal Bella estaba intentado abrirla pedro se la impedí, tomándola por un hombro la voltee con fuerza.

Ya de frente pude ver la cara de Bella su rostro reflejaba miedo.

-Edward yo- Pero la corte antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la tome por el cuello, levantándola del suelo.

-Te lo dije cariño- Le dijo mientras apretaba tanto mi agarre que ya Bella no tenia aire- No me hagas enfadar por que no me veo bien.

Pude ver que Bella iba a peder el conocimiento, pero así no me servia la necesitaba para estos momentos, así que la solté, para que pensara que me había apiadado de ella.

Cuando la volví a tomar por sus brazos la lance a un extremo del salón, quería que supiera que el que mandaba aquí era yo, y a mi debía respetar.

-Ahora Bella-Le dije mientras me acercaba y la tomaba por el cabello y la levantaba por este- Quiero que te portes bien, por que te aseguro que puedo ser muchísimo pero que esto.- Quería que viera en mis ojos que decía la verdad.

La lagrimas que habían caído hace un momento de los ojos de Bella, volvieron a caer

-Cállate- Rugí mientras la llevaba de vuelta a mi habitación.

Cuando nota que iba a llorar otra vez, no pude reprimir mis ganas de darle una cachetada.

-Te dije que te callaras- Grite mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación y la lanzaba de nuevo en la cama.

Me coloque sobre ella para que viera que ahora venia lo peor, y que ahora íbamos a disfrutar, quisiera o no.

Mis manos aprisionaron de nuevo sus muñecas, pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza.

-Esta vez Bella, espero que no se te ocurra volver hacerme lo de hace un momento por que esta vez no seré tan bueno- Dije mientras comenzaba a besarla.

-Eres un mousntro- Me dijo mientras besaba el inicio de sus senos.

Otra cachetada para su cara, pero no estaba nada molesto.

-Oh, Bella cariño, soy tu mounstro personal- Dije mientras lamía sus pechos- No te parece lindo-

No aguantaba mas arranque la camisa de Bella, mandándola por una parte de la habitación.

Con una de mis manos recorría todo su cuerpo y la otra sujetaba sus muñecas, pero me deje llevar tanto que mi agarre se aflojo un poco.

-Te lo advierto Bella, si haces algo te arrepentirás- Dije mientras soltaba la mano que apresaba su muñeca y me dedicaba a recorrer su cuerpo con ambas manos.

En un momento coloque a Bella sobre mi quería que ella también pudiera verme.

Cuando note que Bella quería tocar mi pecho, me excite aun mas, _Ella lo estaba disfrutando, _Pero sus manos eran tímidas así que tuve que obligarla a tocarme.

Antes de poder hacer otra cosa me coloque a mi y a Bella de rodillas para poder desabrochar su pantalón, quedando ella solo en ropa interior, se veía mas hermosa de lo normal..

Volví a lanzarla sobre la cama, y esta vez besaba todas las parte de su cuerpo que podía.

Después de besar cada parte de su cuerpo, La coloque encima de mi y empecé a besar de nuevo el inicio de sus senos, cuando Bella vio mis intensiones que quitarle su brazier, se coloco sentada sobre mi para permitírmelo.

Volví a recostarla en la cama, y empecé a jugar con sus senos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, besándolos.

SI! Bella se había entregado, me sentía tan bien pero quería hacerla mía ya de una vez.

Estaba ya dispuesto a retirar la ultima pieza de ropa que quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

Bella se aferro a mi espalda besándome sabia que era una excusa para que no terminara de desnudarla..

-Bella, muévete- Le dije medio molesto no quería que me hiciera repetirlo, la segunda no seria tan cordial.

Empecé a besar todo su cuerpo todo lo que podía, ser tocado por mis labios, la piel de Bella era tan suave que provocaba morderla.

-Mmm Bella- Dije al sentir la caricias de Bella en mi cabello y en mi espalda.

Seguí besando el hermoso cuerpo de mi Bella, mas que todo su vientre para que supiera que estaba a punto de unirnos.

Hasta que poco a poco con mis dientes, retire la ultima pieza de ropa que quedaba sobre ella, quedando completamente desnuda ante mi, pude ver todo su cuerpo, y mis ojos brillaban. Me sentía …Feliz? Era feliz con Bella.

No aguante mas y cargue a Bella y la coloque sobre mi.

Y entre en ella, suavemente, nunca me había sentido así me sentía completo, con Bella todo se veía hermoso ella era como el sol de mi mundo, me sentía un hombre junto a ella y eso que solo era una niña.

Con Bella, estaba todo bien, no la dejaría ir nunca, ahora ella seria mía, hoy, mañana y siempre .

Poco a poco fuimos subiendo el ritmo de nuestros movimientos.

Hasta que Bella no podía mas y se tumbaba en la cama para dormir, escuche un gruñido de mi pecho por que yo quería mas, quería seguir besándola.

Pero resignado deje que durmiera, solo pude abrazarla por el costado, observándola de vez en cuando besada su cuello, o su pequeña cintura.

Esta pequeña iba sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mí definitivamente.

Sentí que de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser más fácil.

Deje que Bella durmiera y mi tiempo se me paso observándola, cuando me di cuenta eran las 6 hoy tenia que ir a la oficina a atender todos los asuntos que deje pendientes de ayer, por estar con esta pequeña demonio, así que decidí irme y dejarle una nota.

Bella no seria tan tonta como para huir, por que sabia que la pagaría caro, y aparte ella no tenia ni la menor idea de en que parte de la ciudad estaba así que todo estaba bien.

Deje una pequeña nota en la mesa de noche:

"_Mi pequeña Bella, he tenido que salir por asuntos del trabajo, te veo después"_

Me duche, me di un baño me vestí, mientras Bella seguía durmiendo.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina, ice todo lo que tuve que hacer, me llevo toda la tarde, y mi mente solo la ocupaba Bella, que estaría haciendo, como se sentiría después de lo de anoche.

Cansado de tanto trabajar, solo pensando como Bella, iba quitarme el cansancio me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue capte el olor de Alice.

_Maldición!_ Había estado en mi casa, donde esta Bella, no podía oír su corazón si Alice se había atrevido a llevársela y Bella acepto ella lo pagaría muy caro, todo esto que me estaba haciendo lo pagaría.

Entre a mi enorme mansión y revise todo, fui hasta mi habitación hay seguía la nota que había dejado esta mañana para Bella, ella no la había visto, pero eso no justificaba que se allá ido, ya mismo la buscaría y cuando ella estuviera aquí se iba a enterar como era Edward Cullen furioso.

Subí a mi Volvo, corrí por toda las calles, furioso no e importaba que la policía me multara, primero tenían que pararme que en estos momentos era imposible.

Cuando llegue a casa de mis padres estacione fuertemente no me importaba que se molestaran, Bella era mía, mía y de mas nadie!

Cuando Baje de mi auto, iba entrando a la casa y pude ver a Bella en la ventana de uno de los cuartos.

Aun con miedo se veía hermosa, pero en estos momentos no podía pensar en eso, primero tenia que recuperarla y luego castigarla por haberse ido y dejarme.

_Ahora si empezaba el juego…_

**Hooolaaa! A tdooos, espero que les guste! Después de este si viene lo de casa de los Cullen, no se deseperen ni me odien :p**

**Y quiero decirle que se me hace un poco difícil actualizar debido que en mi pais hay problemas con la luz, y aprte mi intenert se cae T__T **

**Disculpen! Tratare de actualizar mñana o pasado mañana :D**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	10. Casa Cullen

**Hooola! Bueno ahora si esta la parte que tods esperanban! :p**

**Cuando Edward llega a casa de los Cullen.**

**Buenoo espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Casa Cullen**

_Últimamente mi vida estaba en manos de todo el mundo menos en las mías, esta vez la moneda de mi existencia, estaba en manos de la familia Cullen, podrían ellos salvarme… _ (Bella)

..

_Ahora si empezaba el juego…_(Edward)

En estos momentos mi mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, las lagrimas habían empezado a salir solas de mis ojos, el miedo se había apoderado completamente de mi, sabia que ya no había escapatoria, ni siquiera la familia Cullen podría ayudarme.

Cuando vi la determinación de la mirada de Edward me di cuenta de que, ya no tenia escapatoria, Edward estaba decidió a llevarme con el, mas lagrimas, como podía el hacer esto, por que simplemente no me dejaba empas y me dejaba ser la niña que debía ser.

Con mi voz llorosa intente llamar a Alice, pero parecía que ningún sonido quería salir de mi boca.

-A..Alic…Alice- Trate de de gritar y cuando por fin su nombre salio claramente de mis labios, escuche como esta llamaba a mi puerta.

Yo aun muerta de miedo no podía moverme, solo esperaba que Alice me entendiera y entrara por si sola, y así lo izo por que vi como el pomo de la puerta giraba y por ella entraba la pequeña Alice, con cara de preocupación.

Cuando vi su cara supe que algo no nada bien, y eso fue la gota que derramo el baso. Mis piernas no pudieron mas y perdieron su fuerza, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, las pequeñas manos de Alice me tomaron, y me abrazaron.

-Todo estará bien Bella- Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza como lo hace una madre.

-Ayúdame- Le pedí con mi voz nasal- No dejes que me lleve.

Alice puso una cara de dolor cuando dije esto, eso me izo sentir peor, algo dentro de mi me dijo que mis esperanzas eran en vano, y…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un vidrio o algo, romperse, esto izo que mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos y mi cuerpo empezara a temblar.

-Bella cariñ0o, tengo que ir abajo- NO, no quería que me dejara sola, pero no podía retenerla, era su familia la que tenia un problema por mi culpa y ella debía estar presente.

Solo le di a entender que si, con un asentimiento de mi cabeza, esta al notar mi seña, beso mi frente y salio en dirección al piso de abajo.

Malita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió venir con Alice, habría evitado una pelea entre su familia, habría evitado la furia de Edward y pude haber evitado mi castigo que sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría.

En los momentos que estuve sentada en la cama lo único que pude hacer era llorar, mi cuerpo no quería responder a mis movimientos, el miedo todavía era parte de mí, mi mundo estaba todo nublado.

¡PLASH! El sonido de otro objeto cayendo, y todo esto era por mi culpa. No podía seguir permitiendo esto, así que me arme de valor y decidí salir.

Camine lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, no quería salir, pero tenia que hacerlo. Así que lo ice lentamente, Salí de la habitación en la cual me encontraba.

Camine por el gran pasillo que llevaba a las grandes escaleras, pero antes de ponerme a la vista de todos me escondí tras la pared que, estaba a un lado de las escaleras.

Deje que un gran suspiro saliera de mi boca. ¡VAMOS! Bella ármate de valor, pero daría un vistazo, antes de hacerme visible completamente, así que asome un poco mi cabeza solo para ver como estaba todo.

Pero me arrepentí al momento de hacerlo, ya que los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en el lugar donde yo me encontraba, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver la rabia, el enojo, enfado en ellos, esto izo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, desde mi espalda hasta mis piernas.

Después de que Edward me vio, izo un movimiento tan rápido que ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar, su hermano el grandota, llego junto a el y lo tomo por el cuello, lanzándolo de nueva hacia la puerta principal.

Ante todo esto mis ojos se abrieron, esto era imposible, eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes, sentía como si mis ojos fueran a salirse de su orbita.

Aun asombrada, vi el rostro de dolor que coloco Edward por unos momentos, cuando su cuerpo choco contra la puerta, esto me izo sentir mal, no quería que lo lastimaran, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

Cuando su hermano lo volvió a tomar por el cuello, y vi. Que lo iba a volver a lanzar por lo aires, un grito salio de mi garganta sin yo quererlo.

-NO! Por favor no- Dije haciéndome completamente visible ahora, en el inicio de las escaleras.

Podía sentir la mirada de toda la familia de Edward sobre mi, pero mi vista estaba fija sobre Emmett?, si sobre el, quería expresarle a través de mi mirada que se detuviera.

No sabia el porque de mi reacción, pero no quería que lastimara a Edward, aunque sabia perfectamente que el se lo merecía, por todo los golpes, las marcas que en estos momentos tenia mi cuerpo.

-No, no lo lastimes- Dije mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, pero antes de que pudiera pestañear, Alice se encontraba a mi lado.

-Bella- Dijo abrazándome- El se lo merece.

-No! El no izo nada- Le dije con mi voz nasal- La que huyo fui yo.

Observe como los ojos de Alice casi se salían de sus orbitas, pasaron de impresión a rabio, pero esta mirada no fue dirigida a mi, si no a Edward que es estos momentos tenia los ojos fijos en mi.

-Ves lo que has hecho- Grito mientras con una velocidad impresionante llegaba ante Edward y lo tomaba de cuello, lanzándolo por los aires- Te dije que solo era una niña, ya la dañaste.

Pero antes de que Edward tocara el suelo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba a mi lado, colocándome tras de el, como si mi enemigo fuera Alice y su familia.

-Ella es mía- Le grito a todos ellos.

-Y..yo..yo- Dije con voz entrecortada tratando de llamar ala atención de todos- Tengo que irme con Edward.

Tenia la esperanza de que con esto Edward no me hiciera nada, ya no quería ser golpeada mas, mi cuerpo estaba todo dolido.

En la familia Cullen, todas las expresiones de sus rostros era de asombro y de rabia, sabia que estaba siendo una malagradecida, después de todo ellos me habían prometido, cuidarme y habían peleado hace unos momentos por mi culpa, era como si la pelea no hubiera tenido sentido. Pero estaba segura de que tal vez con esto podía evitar de que pasara algo más.

Con la sensación de que todo había pasado, trate de calmarme, pero ante de que pudiera siquiera soltar un suspiro de alivio, la hermana de Edward o su cuñada, Rosalie llego ante nosotros empujando a Edward, lejos de nosotras.

-Bella, no puedes hacer esto- Dije mirándome directamente a los ojos, pude escuchar un gruñido por parte de alguno de los presente, supuse que fue Edward- Te golpeara de nuevo, que maltratara, hasta podría matarte. No tendrá compasión- Me dijo todo esto como tratando que de convencerme.

Pero de que servia seguir peleando, Edward encontraría la forma de llevarme de nuevo a el, prefería sufrir unos momentos a que sufrir toda la vida, sabiendo que el me perseguiría siempre.

Sabia muy bien todo esto, pero que ella lo dijera de esa forma izo que las lagrimas empezaran a salir de mis ojos nuevamente, y esta vez eran incontrolables.

-No..n…no- El no me ara nada, aunque sabia perfectamente que era mentira, no podía hacer mas nada que entregarme, sabia que este castigo seria menos doloroso, que a uno que podría darme Edward si no me fuera hoy con el.

-Yo.. y.. yo.. fui la que acepto ir con el- Le dije mientras miraba mis zapatos.

Esto era cierto, aunque tuve que aceptar ir con el para que mi padre no perdiera su empleo.

-Ya te lo dije Rosa, ella vino conmigo- Dijo aun en su puesto al lado de la puerta principal.

Ante esto, Rosalie que me tenia tomada por mis hombros con delicadeza, me soltó con furia.

-Tu- Dijo señalando a Edward- Que le dijiste?

-Bella cariño- Me dijo fijando su mirada en mi- Yo te dije algo?

Sabia que debía mentir, si quería que le castigo de Edward no doliera tanto, tenia que decir una mentira.

-N..No el no me dijo nada- Dijo con mis voz todavía entrecortada.

-Claro qu…- Pero la voz de Rosalie fue cortada por la voz de Alice.

-No te preocupes Rose, Edward va a arrepentirse mas pronto de lo que imaginas- Dijo mirándome- Y cuando se de cuenta de lo que izo será demasiado tarde.

Vi como Rose iba a protestar, pero se callo, y observe como Edward también tenia la vista fija en Alice, como tratando de descifrar lo que había dicho.

Pero después de un momento de silencio, con varios pares de ojos fijos en mi, y yo con mis vista fija en el suelo pensando en todo lo que me pasaría en unos momentos.

Edward me castigaría de eso no habría duda, y me dolería esa tampoco era una duda, pero sabia que no duraría tanto mi sufrimiento ya que, el tendría que dejarme volver a mi casa muy pronto, si no mi madre empezaría a preocuparse, aunque nada mas llevaba dos días fuera de casa, y le había dicho a mi madre que estaría con mi "amiga" varios días.

-Vamos Bella- Dijo Edward mientras habría la puerta.

Tenia la esperanza que de Edward no me lastimara tanto, después de todo decidí volver con el, debería tener algo de compasión.

Vi como el salía hacia su carro, intente moverme pero mis piernas no reaccionaron a su llamado, y con los ojos de todos fijos en mi menos podía.

-Vamos Bella, no me hagas repetirlo- Ante esta un gruñido salio de parte de Emmett, Rose, Jasper, y Alice.

Ante esto tuve que moverme a juro, obligue a mis piernas a que empezaran a bajar las escaleras.

-Edward por favor- Escuche decir a la madre de este, escuche como su voz parecía un lamento como si quisiera llorar.

-Todo esta bien mama- Dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su madre.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, unos brazos me rodearon, era Alice, ante esto mis ojos ardieron, por las lagrimas, pero no, diva ser fuerte y aguantar.

-Todo va a estar bien Bella- Me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

Ante esto trate de devolverle una sonrisa, pero mi cuerpo estaba todo tieso del miedo, otra que me abrazo fue Esme, esto me izo sentir peor, me izo recordar a mi madre, de la cual no sabia nada.

El último fue Emmett, que sentí como si fuera mi hermano mayor, como una familia tan hermosa podía estar unida a alguien como Edward.

-Cualquier cosa que te haga ese imbecil, llámame- Dije Emmett en mi oído.

-Bella vamos- Dijo Edward desde el auto.

Aquí empieza mi castigo nuevamente.

Ya dentro del auto, en la vía hacia casa de Edward, estuve en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a las casa que me baje del auto, entramos a la casa y cuando me disponía a subir las escaleras la voz de Edward me detuvo

-No me has dicho Bella- Dije mientras me hablaba con ironía y con un tono extremadamente cínico.- Que tal la pasaste en casa de mis padres.

Seguía dándole la espalda a Edward, no quería ver al expresión de su rostro, pero tenia que hacerlo, y cuando lo ice este se encontraba a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Sentí como sus fuertes manos tomaban mi mentón con mucha fuera, y me obligaban verlo fijamente a los ojos.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi cuerpo volaba por el aire para ir a chocar directamente contra un gran espejo.

-Te dije Bella, el día que nos estábamos divirtiendo- Dijo mientras me tomaba por mi cabello fuerte mente y me levantaba- Que no quería que me hicieras nuevamente algo así.

-Edwa…Edw.. Y.. yo yo disculpa- Dije mientras lloraba.

-No Bella eso no sirve de nada- Dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi rostro.

-Por favor- Dije sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Una cacheta para mi rostro, y de nuevo mi cuerpo por el aire directo a caer en las escaleras.

-No Bella te lo dije una vez- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- Y sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas.

-Pero déjame decirte- Dijo mientras tomaba mi cuello y me ponía a su altura- Que esto fue mucho peor.- Dijo apretando tanto que ya no podía respirar- Y creo que entenderás que este castigo será mucho peor.

Dijo mientras soltaba mi cuerpo y este chocaba contra el suelo, se sentía muerto, sin vida, no podía moverme.

Sentí sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, apretándolas tanto que un gemido de dolor salio de mi boca.

-Te duele Bella?- Pregunto con un falso tono de preocupación- Pues te dolerá mas.- Me dijo mientras su agarre se tornaba tan insoportable que solo quería cortarme los brazos para que no doliera tanto.

-Te lo dije Bella- Tomándome del cuello, y colocándome nuevamente a su altura.

Sentía como las manos que estaban en torno a mi cuello, se apretaban tanto que sentí como perdía el conocimiento, pero antes de llegar a ese estado, me soltaron y me dejaron caer con demasiada fuerza en el suelo.

Después de esto solo pude entender el golpe tras golpe, cachetas tras cachetada, las patadas en mi estomago. Todo.

Ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo, el dolor eran tan insoportable que quería morir hay mismo y olvidarme de la existencia de Edward, de todo lo que me había hecho.

Y por fin cuando pensé que todo había terminado, las manos de Edward volvieron a tomar mis muñecas pero esta vez sentía como era arrastradas a través de toda la casa, sentía el frió suelo tocar todo mi cuerpo.

Pero no entendía, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnuda mi ropa, estaba hecha trizas, no tenia puesto mi pantalón, mi brazier esta todo roto, y la ultima pieza de mi ropa interior estaba también destruida.

Sentía mi piel toda raspada gracias al frió y duro suelo, aunque se sentía bien, el frió contra mi cuerpo, ya que mas múltiples hematomas de mi cuerpo, pedían a gritos algo que calmara su dolor.

Cuando llegamos al salón donde se encontraban varios muebles y sofás, sentí como Edward me dejaba sobre uno de ellos.

Si, pensé mentalmente todo había acabado, pero ese sentimiento de calma no duro mucho, por que a través de mis ojos que estaban prácticamente cerrados pude ver como Edward se desvestía.

NO! Iba a tenerme aquí mismo. Ante esto mis ojos se abrieron completamente de miedo, mi expresión de miedo sabia que se reflejaba intensamente en mi rostro.

-Así es Bella- Dijo mientras bajaba sus pantalones- Crees que había terminaba, te dije que la próxima vez no iba a ser tan bueno.

Y así sin más entro en mi, tan fuerte que una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo, y el grito de dolor fue tan fuerte que no pude evitar que saliera.

Edward empezó a subir el ritmo de sus movimiento y por mas que quise evitarlo, los gemidos de placer empezaron a salir de mi boca, sin yo poder evitarlo, se sentía tan bien pero a la vez odiaba todo esto, prácticamente estaba siendo violada.

-Oh Bella, mmm, Oh- Me decía Edward entre gemidos.

Cuando salio de dentro de mi, se quedo un momento sobre mi, cuando recupero el aliento, volvió a tomarme por mis las moradas muñecas.

-Ahora Bella nos divertiremos muchas mas- Dije mientras sentía como las escaleras golpeaban todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora que mas podía temer, para que escapar si sabia que la próxima ves podría morir, pero cual era la diferencia de morir, al estado en el que me encontraba en estos momentos.

No podía soportarlo mas, todo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos algo que aliviara el dolor, algo que desapareciera todas estas hematomas.

Sabían que ya no habría escapatoria y no podía hacer nada, solo me dedique a observar mi cuerpo mientras esperaba, sea lo que sea que Edward estuviera planeando.

Primero mi cara, sentía como me ardía, por las cachetadas y a la vez dolía por las veces que Edward me tomo, por esta con sus fuertes manos, supuse que las hematomas ya eran visibles.

Segundo mis brazos, me dolían demasiado, por los golpes y los fuertes agarres, tenia hematomas en casi todo en brazo, y mis hombros los sentía ya como si estuvieran rotos.

Tercero mis muñecas, estas ya casi ni las sentía era como si se fueran desprendido de mi, en ellas lo que se notaban eran los dedos de Edward y otra que se notaba en exceso era el extremo dolor que sentía.

Cuarto todo mi Tronco, desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, todo llenos de golpes y morados, y un intenso dolor en las costillas.

Y por ultimo mis piernas, esta ya no tenían fuerza para mantenerse de pie, ni siquiera. Debía sostenerme del agarre de Edward o dejar que el me llevara, por que prácticamente en estos momentos mi cuerpo, parecía muerto.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Edward, este me lanzo sobre la cama, y empezó a besar y morder mi cuello, lo mismo con mi boca y cada parte de mi cuerpo que sus labios pudieran tocar.

No podía resistirlo se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez mi cuerpo, quería resistirse a sus carisias, pero con que fuerza, yo solo dejaba que Edward jugara conmigo, hoy seria la muñeca de trapo, o la marioneta de Edward para que el hiciera conmigo lo que le diera la gana.

Esta noche el seria mi guía, mi director.

Lo único que podía hacer era ver fijamente el techo, intentando pensar que yo no me encontraba en el ese lugar, ni mucho menos haciendo todo esto. Pero resultaba extremadamente difícil ya que mis malditas hormonas como cualquier otra respondían a sus toques.

Después de una sección de besos, toques por partes de Edward y posiciones, Edward se introdujo en mi con demasiada fuerza.

Poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo de cada, posición en la que el me colocaba, nunca me hubiera imaginada a mi en toda mi vida haciendo todo el tipo de posiciones a las cuales Edward me sometía.

-Oh Bella, Oh- Griatab Edward.

-Mmmm Edward, más mas- No odia evitar que estas palabras salieran sola de mi boca.

Volvimos a cambiar de posición ahora yo sentada sobre el y el casi igual que yo, se sentía extremadamente raro, ya que mis brinco eran tantos que sentía que pegaría contra el techo.

Colocándome en otra posición, el acostado y yo sobre el, no pude evitar tocar todo su pecho mientras, aumentábamos el ritmo de nuestros movimientos, escuchaba como el gemía mi nombre, y por mi lado gemía el suyo.

De nuevo cambiamos de posición, ahora Edward sobre mi, moviéndonos muchos mas,

Que en la anterior.

-Ohh mmmmm Edward. Ahhh- Gritaba yo por mi parte sin evitarlo.

-Bella Bella, Bella, mas, mmmm- Decía el en mi oído.

Después de que llegáramos al clímax, Edward callo a mi lado, yo boca arriba y el acostado tomándome por la cintura, recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mano, desde mi zona intima hasta mi cuello, dando pequeños besos en mi hombro.

Así poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

-Después de todo, igual tú también disfrutaste- Dije Edward en mi oído

Así era después de todo no podía huir y decir que yo no lo había disfrutado por que seria una gran mentira.

_Pero después de todo quien no se entregaría al placer, si ya no puedes luchar…._

**Hooola, bueno espero que allan disfrutado el cap, gracias por esperar y bueno graciias :p**

**Les cuento que he tenido muchoas problemas con el servicio de luz, (es en realidad en todo mi pais) y para remate el Internet se cae a cada momento T___T**

**Buenoo buenoo ya espero que m sigan leyendo.**

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Grcias tdos por sus hermosos comentrios ^^**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	11. ¿De vuelta?

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Hooola, me alegraa que les ****allá gustado el anterior cap :D**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic! :D**

**Y muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**De vuelta**

_Pero después de todo quien no se entregaría al placer, si ya no puedes luchar…._

..

-Mmmm- Gruñí por el dolor.

En realidad todo mi cuerpo gruñía prácticamente por si solo, debido al dolor. Pero debía evitar pensar en eso por que mientras mas lo pensaba mas dolía, tendría que encontrar algo que me ayudara a aliviar el dolor, el que Edward me causo.

Hablando de este pude sentirlo a mi lado, tenía los ojos cerrados, debía estar dormido, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Se veía tan hermoso así, tan angelical, mas hermoso de lo que era en realidad.

No pude evitar, las ganas de tocar su rostro, pero justo cuando mis dedos estaban a unos centímetros de tocar una hermosa nariz, Edward abrió sus ojos, rápidamente, fue tan repentino que yo misma brinque del susto.

-Buenos días Bella- Me dijo mirándome directamente.

Se veía tan tierno, como lo dijo, hizo que me dieran ganas de besarlo, pero NO, aun podía recordar lo que había hecho anoche. Mis ganas de tocar su hermoso rostro pasaron en el momento que mis ojos se encontraron con los de el. Esto me hizo recordar su mirada de furia anoche.

Cuando trate de levantarme, para ir al baño a darme una ducha que aliviara mi dolor, sentí como una mano tomaba mi muñeca, con tanta delicadeza que apenas sentí el toque.

Por un momento me asuste, pensando que Edward se había molestado, me detuve abruptamente, y me quede quieta en mi posición.

Como le estaba dando la espalda a Edward, no sabia que expresión tenía su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar algo mas su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, quédate conmigo- Dijo dulcemente mientras pasaba una de sus frías manos, por mi adolorida espalda.

No supe como reaccionar, Edward siempre había sido muy violento, esto en realidad nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

Poco a poco las manos de Edward, se encargaron de ir recostando mi desnudo cuerpo, nuevamente sobre la cómoda cama.

Cuando estuve completamente acostada, sin moverme con mi vista fija en el techo, sentí como las manos de Edward empezaban a acariciar las heridas de mi cuerpo, ante sus toques mi cuerpo se estremeció, no sabia si de miedo o por otra cosa.

Por un lado sus caricias se sentían muy bien contra las heridas, pero no sabia que planeaba hacer Edward, si volvería hacerme suya, o simplemente tenia ganas de acariciarme.

Lentamente fui relajándome un poco, si después de todo que podía hacer Edward que me causara mas dolor del que sentía en estos momentos.

Deje que el me acariciara, desde mi vientre, hasta mis mejillas, lentamente, pero después de un rato de acariciarme, empezó a depositar besos en mis hombros, dulcemente, se sentían extremadamente bien.

Cuando empezó a besar el área de mi cuello, me estremecí y mi cuerpo se volvió a colocar tieso, el dolor de mi cuerpo era demasiado grande como para poder soportar algo más.

Sus besos fueron subiendo, desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla y poco a poco llegaron a mi boca.

Primero empezó besando mis labios lentamente, mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban lentamente mis hombros.

Sus besos, eran como tocar el cielo, con mis dedos, no entendía como después de todo lo que el había causado en mi yo aun podía sentirme así.

Después de besar suavemente mis labios, empezó a besar mi pequeña nariz, con pequeños y delicados besos.

Yo todavía estaba completamente tiesa, no sabia como responder, si besarlo o dejarlo así, que el siguiera acariciándome y besándome.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos, estaba vez el movimiento era mas intenso, su lengua buscaba paso entre mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Después de un momento no pude aguantar mas y permití que explorar mi boca nuevamente.

Pero mientras de beso se hacia mas intenso, podía sentir como las manos de Edward dejaban de ser delicadas para tomar mi cintura. Pero cuando esto paso un gemido de dolor salio inconscientemente de mi boca.

Ante esto Edward dejo de besarme para observarme directamente a los ojos. Por un momento me asuste pensando que se había molestado por yo haber interrumpido nuestro beso. Pero en vez de eso Edgar se quedo observándome fijamente, en su mirada había algo que no podía descifrar.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar descubrir que era Edward se levanto lentamente de la cama, Me sonroje de sobremanera cuando me di cuenta de que el también iba completamente desnudo. Pude observar cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus musculosas piernas, hasta su hermoso y formado pecho.

Vi como se acerba a una pequeña mesa, observe como buscaba algo en una de las gavetas, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, se devolvió nuevamente a la cama.

-Te dolerá un poco- Dijo mientras se recostaba a mi lado, y por fin vi que era lo que se encontraba en sus manos, era un pequeño potecito, de crema contra los golpes.

Me sorprendí de sobre manera, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Edward el había demostrado que no era una persona delicada.

Poco a poco empezó a esparcir crema por todas las áreas de mi cuerpo que tenían hematomas.

Mientras esparcía la crema por mi cuerpo, podía sentir su visat fija en mi, sus ojos, se veían tan tiernos, pero todo esto se me olvido cuando el área de mis costillas, dolió extremadamente, vi como el rostro de Edward se transformaba en una de preocupación por unos momentos.

Pero no duro tanto como me hubiera gustado. De repente las caricias de Edward pararon, y vi como se paraba de la cama para ir al baño.

-Me voy a dar una ducha, después podrás hacerlo tu- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba a este- Solo espera que tu cuerpo absorba toda la crema.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta, las lágrimas empezaron a salir inconscientemente de mis ojos, no sabia si era por dolor, por miedo, por no saber nada de mis padres. Tenia un sin fin de sentimientos en mi cabeza en estos momentos.

Pero no podía permitir que Edward me viera llorando, sabia muy bien que a el le molestaba en exceso que yo llorara, pero todo esto era por su culpa, lo ultimo que podría permitirme era que me desahogara aunque fuera solo con mis lagrimas.

Muchos mas pensamientos siguieron llegando a mi mente mientras el tiempo pasaba, mis padres, la escuela, la familia Cullen, Yo con mis golpes, Edward.

No podía creer que solo hace 4 días mi vida, era como la de cualquier adolescente normal, no tenía todas estas marcas sobre mí, veía todos los días a mis padres, al fastidioso de Mike. Todo era simplemente eso Todo, no podía creer cuanto podía cambiar mi vida, solo por tratar de cuidar el empleo de mi padre.

Cuando escuche que el sonido de la ducha se paraba, significaba que Edward ya saldría del cuarto de baño, así que me prepare ara yo entrar en el, pero cuando intente levantarme el dolor hizo que fuera imposible.

_Genial_, me dije mentalmente, hace un momento pude, porque ahora no?,. De nuevo intente levantarme, pero lo único que lograba con esto era que el dolor de mis heridas se hiciera mas intenso.

Cuando Edward entro en el cuarto, observe que nada más traía una pequeña toalla, alrededor de su cintura, que prácticamente no cubría nada.

_Pero, por lo menos no esta desnudo._ Me dije internamente, aunque este preciso momento la imagen de Edward completamente desnudo hace unos momentos llego a mi mente como un recuerdo, ante esto pude sentir como mi cuerpo se enrojecía de la vergüenza.

-Bella, ya puedes ir a ducharte- Me menciono mientras buscaba su ropa.

Nuevamente intente levantarme, pero con esto solo logre que un gemido saliera de mi boca, gracias al dolor. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Bella, no te quieres bañar?- Pregunto inocentemente.

No sabia si lo hacia apropósito, porque gracias a el era que no podía ni siquiera mover mis brazos.

-Y..yo.. yo no puedo- Dije sin mirarlo. Talvez se molestaría porque pensaba que yo lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Para recordarle que el había sido el culpable de todo esto.

Pero antes de que pudiera, pensar otra cosa, sent. Como los brazos de Edward, me tomaban, y me cargaban para llevarme directamente al baño.

Apenas sentí, el pecho desnudo de Edward, junto a mi piel, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda, las gotas de agua que recorrían el cuerpo de Edward, se ligaban a mi piel, y hacían que un frió inexistente llegara a mi.

Cuando Edward me deposito en la bañera, me di cuenta de su fija mirada, la cual recorría completamente todo mi cuerpo, se sonroje, al darme cuenta que yo también miraba su desnudo pecho.

Pero todo esto no duro mucho, ya que Edward se levanto rápidamente dejándome sola y sin saber que hacer porque, las heridas de mi cuerpo impedían que me moviera lo suficiente como para, poder enjabonarme.

_Y ahora que?_Me decía mentalmente, no llamaría a Edward, es mas, si lo llamara que le diría, solo podía esperar que el dolor se calmara un poco y después podría empezar a bañarme realmente.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera relajarme dentro de la tina, con esta relajante agua caliente, me di cuenta de que Edward se encontraba observándome desde el cuarto. No tenia ni la menor idea de que hacia, de seguro se burlaba de mi y de mi desvalido cuerpo.

Aunque, mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando vi que Edward se me acercaba, y se colocaba a mi lado, y tomaba el jabón.

Con la vista fija en mis ojos, Edward empezó a enjabonar todo mi cuerpo, me dio tanta vergüenza que tuve que bajar la mira, pero lo único que conseguí ver, era como sus manos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, esparciendo toda la espuma, que las manos de Edward tenían.

Cuando baje mi mirada, después de unos segundos pude sentir, como Edward tomaba mi cara con delicadeza y me obligaba a mirarlo.

Cuando nos miradas se encontraron, no pude evitar que nuestros labios hicieran lo mismo, se sentía realmente bien, sus fríos labios, besaban cada parte de los míos, y con su fina lengua delineaba el contorno de mi boca.

Después que retirar en jabón de todo mi cuerpo, sentí como las manos de Edward tomaban nuevamente mi cuerpo, enrollándolo con una toalla.

Así mismo, me llevo a la habitación y me deposito en la suave cama.

-Ten Bella- Dijo señalando unas piezas de ropa- Colócate esto, iré a prepararte el desayuno.

La verdad en estos momentos estaba mas que sorprendida, Edward nunca se comportaría así, a menos que se sintiera culpable, y así debería ser, por que gracias a el todo mi cuerpo estaba totalmente golpeado y lleno de espantosas marcas, las marcas de sus dedos.

Tomando la ropa que el me había tendido, me di cuenta de que ya podía moverme, claro aunque todavía me dolía todo. Pero ya de nada servia pensar en eso, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Tome la ropa y observe que era una hermosa camisa, cuello tortuga, y manga larga. _Que irónico_, pensé mentalmente, a Edward no le gustaba ver lo que había hecho, las marcas de sus dedos en mi cuello. La otra parte de mi ropa era un pantalón tipo pitillo, completamente negro, la verdad es que todo junto se veía realmente bien.

Me coloque primero que nada, la ropa intima. Pero antes de ponerme el pantalón, me entraron unas ganas de ver el estado de mi cuerpo, así que me dirigí hasta el baño, ya en este pude ver e estado de mi cuerpo.

Los moretones de mi cara estaban ya de un color verdoso, eso significaba que iban a desaparecer pronto, Los de mi cuello todavía se veían intensamente. Los de mi pecho y estomago, estaba hay todavía, aunque en algunas zonas ya casi estaban desapareciendo.

Pero le agradecía a Edward profundamente el que me allá aplicado esa crema, ya que el dolor había disminuido. Pero ya no pensaría mas en todo esto, decidida volví a la habitación dispuesta a vestirme para bajar.

Dándome cuenta de algo a lo que no le había prestando atención, mi enorme hambre, no había comido desde antes de ayer en la mañana. El día que Salí de mi casa normalmente, el día que mi vida dio un giro completamente diferente.

_Ya Bella basta_, me dije mentalmente antes de que mis lagrimas empezaran a salir de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento.

Tenia que demostrarle a Edward que yo era fuerte, trataría de no llorar mas, tendría que demostrar que era una mujer madura, fuerte, decidida. Pensando en todo esto no me di cuenta de que ya estaba completamente lista, solo faltaba que cepillara mi cabello.

Me senté frente al enorme espejo, de la fina peinadora, donde se encontraban todas las lociones de Edward, sus cremas, y objetos para su cuidado personal. Busque por unos minutos algún cepillo o peine que sirviera para desenredar, mi maraña de pelo.

Y por fin lo encontré, pero cuando me disponía a comenzar la tarea, una mano tomo el cepillo, arrebatándomelo de la mano, y haciendo este la tarea. A través del espejo pude ver que era Edward, que cepillaba mi cabello con delicadeza, como lo haría cualquier profesional.

Deje que hiciera su trabajo, lo hacia tan dulcemente que me sentí adormilada por un momento, pero aun con la vista fija en Edward, que no apartaba su vista de mi, nos observamos mutuamente.

Mientras el terminaba su tarea, yo me dedicaba a admirar cada fracción de su rostro, cada movimiento, que el pudiera hacer.

Sus ojos, ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, eran hermosos, de un color caramelo. Su nariz, recta y perfecta que provocaba jugar con ella, como lo hace una madre con su hijo. Sus labios, tan dulces, del tamaño adecuado, perfectamente delineados, el labio superior un poco más fino que el inferior, pero igual de perfectos, e igual de dulces.

Su enorme y moldeado pecho, que aun con la camisa puesta, se marcaba perfectamente a través de esta. Después de terminar de adorar cada parte de su cuerpo visible para mi, en estos momentos, dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a su rostro.

Me di cuenta de que el, tenia su vista clavada en mi, seguí en rumbo de su mirada, y me di cuenta de que esta estaba fija en mi pecho, me sonroje levemente al darme cuenta, pero todo esto no duro mas de unos minutos, ya que Edward volvió a fijar su vista en mi cabello.

Pude sentir como mi cabello, estaba ya lizo, pero Edward seguía peinándolo, no lo detuve como en realidad se sentía bien, y me provocaba un estado de ensoñación, con el cual casi me caigo de lado, si no es porque Edward me sostuvo.

-Vamos a desayunar- Dijo colocándome establemente sobre el suelo. Depuse de que quede completamente parada, Edward tomo mi mano, para guiarme, hasta la cocina, aunque ya concia muy bien el camino.

Pero antes de que pudieras dar dos pasos, un dolor casi insoportable, por parte de mis costillas impidió que pudiera seguir avanzando más. Y apartando el dolor de mis costillas, mi cabeza la sentí a explotar por un momento.

Edward al notar esto, dirigió sus frías manos a mi costado, sus manos se movían como si tratara de encontrar algo sobre mi piel, pero en un momento justo cuando sus manos tocaban mis costillas, un gemido salio de m boca.

Ante esto Edward dirigió, una mirada penetrante directa a mis ojos, yo solo pude devolverle la mirada sin decir nada, Edward volvió a posicionar su mirada en mi costilla, pasando lentamente su mano sobre esta.

Otro gemido, esta vez Edward no me mira, si no que levanto directamente a la mesita donde se encontraba el pequeño frasco de crema, que el había aplicado hace un rato.

Pero en vez de venir directamente hacia mi, fue directamente hacia otra parte del cuarto, otra pequeña gaveta, de donde saco una gruesa venda.

Cuando Edward volvió a mi lado, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar, este ya me había tomado en sus brazos, y se dirigía a la cama.

Una vez ya sobre la cama, Edward delicadamente me quito la camisa que me había puesto, solo hace unos momentos.

Y cuando solo quedo mi pecho tapado por mi brazier, Edward empezó a esparcir, la crema por todo mi torso, por ambos costados, el derecho y el izquierdo, masajeando suavemente, sentí como si las manos de Edward exploraran por primera vez, mi cuerpo, como si desvirginizaran mi cuerpo nuevamente.

Los toques de Edgar se sentían aun más fríos, debido a la alta temperatura de la crema, más los fríos dedos de este.

Pero antes de que pudiera "congelarme", Edward detuve el esparcimiento de la crema, y coloco la venda, alrededor de todo mi torso, luego se dedico a cargarme y a llevarme al piso de bajo, donde supuse estaría mi desayuno.

Pero cuando llegamos al primer piso, vi que Edward se dirigía a la gran sala. En vez de al comedor, pensaba que iba a comer, Pero no pude preguntarle nada, ya que Edward me dejo sobre uno de los hermosos sofás y salio de la habitación.

Ante la ausencia de Edward, me pregunte que le pasaba, el tiempo el cual llevaba aquí, me había dado cuenta de que el no era muy cariñoso, ni mucho menos mucho menos hospitalario, nada simplemente, concia su faceta de hombre violento, sádico, Dueño de una compañía y eso. Eso era lo único del hombre con el cual, me besaba, me acariciaba y demás.

Quería preguntarle a Edward, si podría llamar a mis padres, _Genial_, pensé internamente, tenia que pedirle permiso a alguien para llamar a mis padres, pero igual quería hablar con ellos, sabia que iban a empezar a preocuparse, pero que les diría si no tenia la menor idea de que haría Edward conmigo, si me dejaría ir, o me seguiría obligando a estar aquí.

Pero no pude seguir con mis "profundos" pensamiento ya que Edward interrumpió en la habitación, con una gran bandeja llena de comida de todo tipo, había tostadas, tocinos fritos, huevos revueltos, muchas mas cosas, y una copa llena de lo que se veía que era un delicioso jugo de naranja.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, y sin yo esperármelo Edward empezó a darme la comida en la boca_, Guao_, pensé, esto si es mucho, se que no estoy muy bien, pero creo que no era para tanto.

Después de un momento, me deje llevar tanto por la ocasión que tome, una pequeña porción de tocino, y se lo di en la boca, justo cuando mis dedos tocaron su boca, sentí un escalofrió, pero antes de poder pensar otra cosa, la boca de Edward atrapo mis dedos, dentro de ella.

Me sorprendí tanto, que no me moví un centímetro, solo deje que los labios de Edward besaron mis pequeños dedos. Pero me sorprendí mucho mas cuando los labios de Edward se estamparon contra los míos.

Acepte gustosamente el beso, y no sabia exactamente porque, pero poco a poco nuestro beso fue subiendo de intensidad, tanto que la bandeja de comida había ido a parar al piso, y Edward se había posicionado sobre mi.

Pero justo, cuando su lengua había empezado a pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca, un fuerte dolor invadió el área de mis costillas, y una queja de dolor salio, de mis labios, me quede inmóvil, porque no sabia cual seria le reacción de Edward.

Pero fue totalmente distinta a como yo la esperaba, se levanto lentamente tomando, la bandeja de comida, y colocándola a mi lado, de nuevo. Esto era todo lo contrario a la que yo hubiera esperado de Edward alguna vez.

Se dirigió a la puerta del Fran salón, diciendo algo antes de salir.

-Come, ya volveré.-En realidad eso fue lo único que pude escuchar, no se porque me sentía decepcionada, talvez hubiera esperado un grito, o cualquier otra cosa, mas que un simple, _Come_.

Pensando, en todo lo que había pasado, fue comiéndome mí comida lentamente, esperando a Edward, pero este nunca llego, ante esto, solo pude seguir comiendo, no debería preocuparme o ponerme ansiosa. Pero como le decía a mi corazón que no si en estos momentos lo único que deseaba, era que Edward entrara por la gran puerta y me besara.

Quitando de mi mente esos raros pensamientos, trate de levantarme, y lo logre, cuando estuve de pie, me dirigí, a la puerta, para llevar la bandeja de comida a la cocina, y tomar un poco mas de jugo.

Pero justo al entrar a la cocina la imagen que vi me asombro demasiado, y a la vez me rompió de corazón. Edward estaba sentado en la silla, con su cabeza entre sus manos, y tomando su cabello con fuerza, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

Totalmente asombrada ya que Edward, siempre mostraba su porte de hombre fuerte y dominador, no esperaba nunca ver algo así ante mis ojos. La imagen era realmente triste lo único que quería era ir a abrazarlo y estrecharlo en mi pecho fuertemente.

Pero cuando este se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se levanto rápidamente mirándome fijamente, tanto que pude jurar que vi en sus ojos, como se reflejaba el dolor, pero antes de que pudiera comprobar esto, Edward desvió su mirada.

-No te oí entrar- Dijo mirando otra cosa que no fuera yo, esto en cierta parte me puso mal.

-Yo… lo siento- Dije bajando la mirada, y colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa, no sabia que hacer, a donde ir, me sentía como en casa de un extraño, aunque eso era _Casi_ cierto.

-No te preocupes- Dije por fin desviando su atención a mi.

-Yo..este.. Edward quería ver si…- _Vamos_ Bella no tienes que pedirle permiso, tome un suspiro de fuerza y lo dije- Yo podía llamar a mis padres.

Edward me miro, durante unos minutos, los cuales me parecieron eternos, tenia ganas de gritarle que me respondiera.

Pero no pude hacer nada, ya que Edward se me acerco, ante esto yo solo pude retroceder un paso, cuando Edward noto mi movimiento, paro su caminata, y clavo sus ojos en mi fijamente, sentí como si con la mirada el podría preguntarme que pasaba.

-Ten- Dijo estirando su brazo, para entregarme algo que parecía ser un teléfono- Puedes hablar solo 5 minutos.

Esto me molesto de sobre manera, me dieron unas enormes ganas de tirarle el teléfono en la cara, el no era _NADIE_, para decirme cuanto tiempo yo podría hablar con mis padres.

Sabia que tenia que calmarme por lo menos hablaría con mi madre, con el poco tiempo que me quedaba dudaba, de que pudiera siquiera saludar a mi padre.

Tome el teléfono, prácticamente arrancándoselo de la mano, y trate de caminar rápido, pero un dolor de mis costillas, arruino mi dramática salida.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, decidí que no valía la pena, así que camine como yo pudiera, Salí por una de las grandes puertas que daban al patio trasero, en este había una hermosa piscina, con hermosas rosas, y todo tipos de flores, parecían un jardín, de esos que habían en los cuentos de hadas.

Marque rápidamente el numero de mi casa, repico solo unos momentos antes de que mi madre contestara.

-Alo- _Por fin_, el poco tiempo que tenia sin saber de ella parecía eterno.

-Mama?- Pregunte, aunque sabia perfectamente que era ella.

-Bella? O mi hermosa Bella, Donde estas cariño, porque no me has llamado- Dije rápidamente.

-Cálmate mama- Aunque yo ni siquiera pudiera calmar mis nervios.

-Ok, pero Bella cuando piensas volver.- _Genial_, pensé internamente, ahora que le diría si eso no lo decidía yo.

-Bella, cariño estas hay?-

-Si mama.

-Y entonces cuando vuelves.

-No lose mama.

-Tu padre te quiere aquí mañana- Dijo mi madre esperando mi reacción, y en realidad eso no me lo esperaba como rayos haría si, estaba toda morada y no sabia si Edward me dejaría volver mañana.

-Yo… mama por favor mañana no- Dije tratando de convencerla- Los padres de Ángela tendrán una cena mañana y estoy invitada.

-Mmm, bueno pero tu padre y yo podremos ir- Dijo ella, ante esto un grito de horror salio de mi boca.

-NO.-Grite

-Que sucede Bella- Pregunto mi mama asustada.

-Yo… nada mama es Ángela que me a asustado.- Dije no muy convencida.

.-Que linda Bella, porque no me la pones para saludarla.- Estaba toda estresada, que haría con mi mama.

-No, mama volvamos a tema- Pero justo en ese momento vi que Edward se asomaba por unas de las puerta y me hacia señas para que terminara la conversación.

-Mama por favor.- Dije apurada.

-Bueno Bella no lo se- Me estaba frustrando.

-Mama uds no podrán asistir porque ya todo esta arreglado, y hay comida justa solo para los que iban a venir y punto- Dije algo molesta.

-Bueno te espero aquí pasado mañana, ya no mas Bella- Necesitaba mas tiempo, pero sabia que mi madre no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ok, chao mama me tengo que ir Te quiero- Y colgué antes de oír su respuesta.

Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando pase justo al lado de Edward, le devolví el teléfono, ahora estaba mas nerviosa por que no sabia si el me iba dejar ir.

-Que te dijo tu madre- Pregunto mientras, me seguía el ritmo lentamente, hasta la gran sala.

No respondí la primera vez, sabia que se iba a molestar, pero no podría hacerme mas daño, del que ya me había hecho.

Pensando en esto me dio un deje de rebeldía, no le respondería, sabia que se iba a molestar pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

Llegue lentamente hasta uno de los sofás, sentándome con toda la tranquilidad de este mundo, aun podía ver como Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Bella, te he preguntado algo- Dijo mientras me miraba con algo de rabia.

Seguí sin responderle.

-Bella…- Dijo mirándome ya con furia.

Observándome las uñas como si no me importara le respondí.

-Mi mama me quiere, en la casa pasado mañana- Dije mientras observaba su expresión, en estos momentos mi rebeldía había desaparecido.

-Y quien ha dicho que yo te dejare ir….

_Los placeres violentos, terminan en la violencia, ahora creo que soy masoquista…_

**Hooolaaa!, espero que les alla gustado el cap :D **

**Bueno espero sus reviews, y espero muchos jajajaja**

**Bueno estoy tratando de actualizar cada vez que puedo, pero como les dije antes tengo todos los problemas con el Internet y el servicio de luz ahora se suma, la escuela… **

**Bueno no los aburro mas!**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap.**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	12. Asi sera

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Les recuerdo que es inventado. ****Ficción.**

**AVISOO!: La pagina no se porque, no me esta dejando subir los capítulos, trato de ver que pasa, si es mi Internet o algo, pero nada, si Uds. Ven que me tardo mucho talvez es por esto.**

Holaaaa! Muchísimas gracias a tdooos por sus reviews, me encantaron de verdd, aprecio mucho que les gusteee!

Bueno no los aburro mas, los dejo con la historia:

**Así será**

_Los placeres violentos, terminan en la violencia, ahora creo que soy masoquista…_

-Pe..pero Edward es mi madre la que me dijo que tendría que irme- Dije mirándolo desesperada. Sabia que si no iba a mi casa, mis padres empezarían a preocuparse o se molestaría y me buscarían en casa de Ángela "donde yo estaba"

-Ya lose- Dijo mientras miraba sus uñas con gesto despreocupado.

_Genial_, dije mentalmente, estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho yo- Estupida rebeldía.

-Edward tengo que ir- Dije mientras me acercaba a el inconscientemente.-Son mis padres- Dije colocando mis manos sobre su pecho.

-No- Dijo con firmeza.

Lo mire directamente a sus ojos, tratando de ver algún signo de que era una broma, pero no. El no podía hacer esto, mis padre me matarían y lo matarían a el, y aparte mi cuerpo todavía estaba todo marcado.

-Y..yo por favor Edward, son mis padres.- Dije mirándolo fijamente.

-No, ya dije que no Bella-Dijo mientras con sus manos tomabas las mía- No me hagas repetirlo.

Con un exceso de molestia solté el agarre de sus manos de un sopetón, eso si que era mucho, que mas quería el.

-POR DIOS! Edward, que mas quieres de mi- Dije mientras sentía como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos- Me has quitado todo, que mas quieres que te de.

Observe como sus ojos, cambiaban su expresión a una de molestia.

-Como puedes decir eso, si tu los disfrutabas tanto como yo- Dijo mientras se me acercaba unos pasos.

Eso fue prácticamente como una cachetada a mi orgullo, dolió tanto que solo pude mirar a Edward fijamente, aun con las lágrimas saliendo de mis cristalinos ojos. Necesitaba decirle algo que lo hiriera tanto como el lo había hecho conmigo.

-Fu..fue...fue por que tu me obligaste- Dije buscando algo para acusarlo- Tu me quitaste mi virginidad a la fuerza- Cuando mencione todo esto, las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado estos últimos 3 días llegaron a mi mente- Y también me golpeaste.

Ante esto, vi como la mirada de Edward se oscurecía, y por un momento vi, como sus ojos recorrían todas las marcas de mi cuerpo, marcas de sus dedos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- Dijo mientras se acerba a mi, y yo retrocedía.

-Si, si tiene que ver.- Dije escapando por debajo de su brazo, pero su mano me atrapo, antes de que yo pudiera ir a otro lado.

-Vamos Bella- Dijo mientras hacia que lo mirara a los ojos- No quieres que me moleste verdad.

Este comentario izo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, e imágenes de todo lo pasado anoche, llegaron a mi mente tan rápidamente, que hasta puedo decir que me mareo.

Pero Edward no podía hablar enserio, el no podía volver a pegarme como ayer, no lo soportaría_. Hasta podría matarte, si quisiera_, las palabras de Rosalie, llegaron a mi mente también, todo esto izo que gotas calientes empezaran salir de mis ojos.

-Y ahora porque llorar Bella?- Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

No Quero sus abrazos, no quería que esos formados brazos que me habían golpeado, me tocaran otra vez.

Tenia que encontrar la manera de que pudiera ir a casa de mis padres, _ok, hoy es miércoles, tengo hasta el viernes_, dije mentalmente, tenia que encontrar cualquier manera de que Edward, pero en estos momentos necesitaba relajarme para poder pensar.

Cuando Edward me soltó, observe como se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de salir este se volteaba a verme, supuse que iba a decirme algo.

-Esta noche vamos a salir-Dijo mientras desaparecía detrás del marco de la puerta.

_**QUE**_, eso era imposible, me negaba rotundamente a salir, con mi cuerpo en este estado, que pensaría todo el mundo, yo una adolescente con un adulto y la niña toda marcada, cualquiera sacaría la conclusión rápido.

Seguí rápidamente a Edward, para darle mi respuesta.

Cuando lo encontré, este se encontraba, en la piscina, parada al borde de esta observando todo, las flores, la cristalina agua de la piscina, absolutamente todo.

-No voy a salir- Dije firmemente.

-No te pedí respuesta Bella- Dijo aun mirando otra cosa que no era yo, esto me molesto aun mas.

-Pero yo te las estoy dando y es no- Dije mientras colocaba mi brazos en forma de jarra.

-Mi respuesta es que, iras conmigo quieras o no Bella- Dijo por fin posando su mirada en mí.

-Pero yo no quiero, y menos así como me encuentro, por tu culpa- Estas últimas palabras se salieron de mis labios debidos a la rabia.

Me asuste cuando vi que Edward se aproximaba a mi, mi como respiraba con dureza, esto causo un efecto de terror en mi, por un momento creí que me golpearía. Pero no fue así, lo único que izo cuando llego al frente mió fue observarme directamente.

-Ya basta Bella, dije que irías por que si- Dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo, por un momento pensé que iba a apretarlo, pero solo lo tomo para cercarme mas a el, aunque ya con mis morados dolía, aunque solo un poco.

-Edward por favor suéltame- Dije con un exceso de molestia- Me duele.

Ante esto, Edward me soltó apenas yo termine mi oración, nunca hubiera esperado eso y mas con las cosas que yo le había, dicho me imaginaba que estaba molesto.

-No tienes que preocuparte de que te vean- Dijo mirándome viendo mi reacción- Rente un lugar, solo estaremos tu y yo.

Esto me calmo un poco, pero el hecho de que estaríamos nada mas el y yo, me aterraba mas, sabia que ya no podría hacer mas de lo que me había hecho, pero aun así, el sentimiento no desaparecía.

-No quiero- Dije elevando mi mentón, en un movimiento que denotaba orgullo.

-Vamos a ir quieras o no, ya te lo dije- Cuando menciono esto ultimo, no se como, pero me abalance sobre el, tratando de propinarle puñetazos en su pecho que le doliera, pero parecía que era como si le pegara con un pequeño peluche.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera, pestañear, su manos me tomaron, con facilidad, y en menos de unos segundos, pude sentir la fría agua de la piscina, mojar hasta lo mas profundo de mi.

Un poco ahogada, Salí a la superficie, y vi como Edward se reía.

-Necesitabas bajar tu temperatura- Dijo entre risas, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a salir- Estabas que explotabas.

Pero orgullosamente, subí mi mentón, sin decir ni una palabra, me dirigí a las escaleras, cuando Salí, me di cuenta que mi camisa estaba prácticamente transparente, ante esto le quise dirigir una mirada de reproche a Edward, pero cuando me voltee para verlo, este tenia la vista fije en mi camisa, mas bien en mi pecho. Ante esto sentí como la toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mi rostro.

No dije nada, pero aun con gesto de orgullo, camine en dirección a la puerta, sentí como Edward seguí mis pasos justo tras de mi, trate de no prestarle atención al hecho de que este no apartaba la viste de mi pecho, aun roja, cuando entre en la hermosa sala, me dirigí a las grandes escaleras.

-Necesito ropa- Dije sin mirarlo aun.

-Puedes tomar lo que quieras del armario, del cuarto rosado- Cuando menciono esto ultimo, recordé lo de ese cuarto, cuando supuse que era de su hija. Pero como aun estaba molesta no dije nada.

Pero esta vez en ves de entrar a la habitación de Edward me dirigí directamente a la habitación rosa, pero apenas pase a través de la puerta, la cerré. Pude oír la voz de Edward afuera.

-Bella, que diablos?- Dijo con tono de reproche.

-Lo lamente Edward, pero me voy a dar un ducha- Dije mientras me dirigía al baño, no hablaría mas.

-Bueno, como quieras- Eso fue lo último que escuche por parte de Edward.

Me dirigí al baño, donde comencé a quitarme toda mi ropa empapada, cuando ya estuve completamente desnuda, me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente se sentía tan bien sobre mi frió cuerpo, esta agua calienta calmaba todos mis sentidos, todo mi orgullo, y cualquier sentimiento desapareció.

Me quede un rato largo bajo la ducha, después de unos momentos empecé a enjabonarme completamente, lave mi cabello, todo esto lo ice lentamente, solo quería imaginar que estaba con mis padres y que era libre nuevamente.

Con todos estos pensamientos, termine de asearme rápidamente. Llegue hasta el cuarto pero me sorprendí de sobre manera cuando vi a Edward ahí, era imposible, yo había cerrado la puerta con seguro, y el único sitio que quedaba para entrar era una ventana.

-Entraste por la venta- Fue lo único que pude decir, escuche como mi voz sonaba perfectamente a reproche.

-Eso no importa- Me di cuenta de que intentaba cambiar de tema- Vine a ayudarte a escoger la ropa.

-No necesito tu ayuda, se escoger mi ropa sola- Dije aun orgullosa.

-Eso ya lose Bella, solo quiero disculparme- Dijo mientras se me acercaba tanto que quedaba solo a unos centímetros de mi rostro.- Y yo quiero ayudarte a es a vestirte.

Cuando menciono esto ultimo pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de lujuria? O era deseo?, en realidad no sabia, ni quería saber, pero los nervios podía sentirlos a flote dentro de mi.

-Yo no quiero que tu me ayudes- Dije mas decidida.

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte y así será- Dijo mientras buscaba la ropa en el armario.- Ten- Dijo mientras me lanzaba un hermoso conjunto de ropa intima negro de encajes, y una hermosa camisa de cuadros negros y grises de tiras gruesas, que llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, con esto un pantalón gris claro, tipo pitillo.

No pensaba vestirme con el viéndome, sabia muy bien que el ya había visto mi cuerpo todo desnudo completamente, pero siempre era en la oscuridad, así que aquí era realmente incomodo, por lo menos para mi.

-Vamos Bella vístete- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

-NO, contigo aquí no.- Dije de forma "autoritaria"

-Creo que sabes que no me iré de aquí- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno entonces me iré yo- Dijo mientras tomaba toda la ropa y me dirigía a la puerta.

-Bella, no me obligues a quitarte esa toalla, a ver si se te quita la pena- Sentí como mi cara pasaba de color a color, rojo, anaranjado, verde, morada, azul. El no se atrevería hacer eso, o si?, Edward me había demostrado que era capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Pero me resultaba realmente difícil con el observándome toda, no quería ni podía, prefería que el lo hiciera ala fuerza, como todo lo que me había hecho, no seria tan vergonzoso.

-Bella tenemos que irnos- Dije ya molesto.

-Tu ya te bañaste?- Pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, quería hacerlo contigo, pero tu fuiste demasiado rápida- Cuando dijo esto, sentí como si yo fuera un tomate viviente- Además no trates de cambiar de tema vístete.

-Yo..yo..yo no puedo- Dije mientras bajaba mi vista, pero pronto sentí como las manos de Edward tomaban mi mentón y me obligaban a mirarlo, pero de repente sentí un frió enrome sobre mi cuerpo, cuando baje la vista para ver que sucedía, no tenia la toalla puesta, Edward la tenia en sus manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, las manos de Edward me obligaron a verlo de nuevo.

Pero después de esto, sentí como mis pies abandonaban el suelo, era Edward me estaba cargando y pude sentir la suave cama en mi espalda.

Poco a poco Edward fue colocando cada pieza de ropa sobre mi cuerpo, me sentía como una niña pequeña, solo que a una niña pequeña no al tocan como Edward tocaba mi cuerpo, sus dedos hacían que mi piel se erizara, y mientras el me bestia depositaba dulces y suaves besos, en cualquier parte posible de mi cuerpo, mi vientre, mi estomago, mis senos, mi cuello, mis cachetes, y por fin mis labios.

Cuando nuestros labios se entrelazaron, sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero, la lengua de Edward pedía permiso para entrar, y yo se lo di. Fue algo magnifica, sus labios expertos contra los míos inexpertos, se sentía realmente increíble, sentía que el era mi maestro, y esto era algo que el solo me podría enseñarme.

Nuestro beso fue subiendo un poco de intensa, yo que estaba debajo de Edward, rodee por la cama, y los brazos de Edward me colocaron sobre el, nuestros labios estuvieron unidos por unos pocos momentos ya que, Edward dejo de besar mis labios, para pasar a mi cuello.

Yo solo me resignaba a acariciar su cabello, y besar de vez en cuando su cuello, Edward volvió a tomar posición de mis labios, mordiéndolos, ante esto, un gemido de placer se escapo de mi boca, ante esto eso se movió mas rápido.

De pronto la camisa que me había puesto solo hace unos minutos ya no estaba, solo quedábamos: el pantalón, mi brazier y yo.

Pronto sentí como Edward se sentaba, posicionándome sobre el, mordiendo mi cuello, y depositando suaves besos, después de esto, sentí como las manos de Edward buscaban el broche de la única pieza de ropa que quedaba sobre mi pecho.

Cuando lo encontró, sentí como mis pechos quedaban en el aire, de repente Edward me volvió a costar, esta vez el posicionado sobre mi, cuando esto paso me di cuenta de que el lo hacia para poder besar mis senos.

Apenas su boca encontró uno de mis pezones, los mordió, ante esto un gemido mas fuerte salio de mi boca, estaba consiente de lo que podía pasar si seguíamos, pero en estos momentos no me importaba en absoluto.

Pero antes de poder seguir besándolo, Edward se separo de mi, lo mire con gesto de confusión.

-Es mejor que paremos, si no, no creo que pueda detenerme- Dijo mientras me sentaba sobre el para colocarme mi brazier.

-Ten- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y me entregaba mi camisa- Pon tela mientras me baño.

Un poco decepcionada, me coloque mi camisa nuevamente, mientras me quede sola me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido, realmente estaba muy excitada, mi cabello era un desorden total, mi boca roja, de tantos besos.

Trate de calmarme un poco, así que baje directo a la cocina, para tomarme un baso con agua excesivamente fría, me sentía como un hombre, que hesitan bañarme con agua fría, para bajar un excitamiento

Me senté un momento en el gran muebles, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido, y esta vez fui yo, la que cedió y quería seguir con mas, no Edward el nos detuvo, recuerdo que hace un momento me sentí decepcionada, y creo que todavía lo estaba, esto me hacia rabiar de sobremanera.

Escuche un sonido, proveniente de la escalera, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera voltear a ver, Edward ya estaba a mi lado, como es que podía ser tan rápido, definitivamente Edward no era algo normal. Pero me sorprendí mucho al saber que esto ya no me asuntaba como antes.

-Vamos- Dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

La tome sin ningún recelo, camínanos directo a la puerta, Edward la abrió y permitió que yo pasara primero, fuimos directo al hermoso Volvo plateado de este. Edward abrió caballerosamente la puerta para mi.

Cuando este estuvo dentro del auto, salimos del "mini" estacionamiento de Edward.

El viaje fue realmente tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablo, pero no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien, esta perfecto. Llevábamos una hora de viaje y esta por preguntarle a donde íbamos, pero una visión me distrajo.

Frente a nosotros empezaron a formarse filas de enormes y hermosas palmeras, y una suave brisa llego a mis pulmones, en cuanto esto paso, un delicioso olor a playa, llego todo mi ser.

Mire a Edward sonriente, la verdad es que me encantaba el sol, y en la playa, este era mas directo, además todo era tan hermoso, la playa que se veía, mientras íbamos en la carretera, se veía extremadamente cristalina.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, se veía espectacularmente hermoso, parecía un ángel, un adonis, mi propio adonis, o como el había dicho mi "_Mounstro personal"_ .

Esto me izo reír en voz alta, Edward al ver esto se volteo a verme con cara de interrogación, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

Seguí observando el hermoso paisaje, Hermosas palmeras, grandes pájaros, el perfecto sol, el olor del mar, el sonido de las olas reventar contra las rocas. Perfecto, todo esto era simplemente perfecto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Edward poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad, y vi que no dirigíamos a algo parecido a un puerto, en este había un vigilante parado, apenas Edward bao un poco mas el vidrio del carro, y el Sr. Lo vio nos dejo pasar de inmediato, dentro de este nos atendieron varias personas, pero yo solo andaba de la mano de Edward.

Podía sentir como todos me miraban y dirigían mirada a mis marcas, pero de la mano de Edward nada de esto me importaba. Solo éramos el y yo, en realidad no me entendía ni yo misma, por que con todo lo que el me había dicho y hecho, yo debería detestarlo u odiarlo, pero simplemente no podía, el era demasiado hermoso, como para poder odiarlo.

Con las miradas de todos sobre mi, sentí como Edward me jalaba, porque me había quedado tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me movía.

Caminando lentamente nos fuimos acercando a un hermoso Velero, Con el nombre _"The E.C" _, Me supuse que se refería a su nombre, pero en realidad eso no importaba, porque toda mi atención estaba centrada, en ese hermoso barco, de grandes velas, de colores blanco y plateados.

-Te gusta?- Pregunto Edward, con su vista fija en mi.

-Me encanta- Respondí fascinada, sin quitarle la vista al barco.

-Es prácticamente mió, todavía esta en negocio- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba verlo- Pero si a ti te gusta, lo termino de comprar, que te aparece- Dijo sonriendo.

Me quede asombrada con esto ultimo, nunca esperaría algo así, en mi mente se empezaron a formar imágenes de Edward y yo en una relación seria. Pero todavía estaba en shock, Edward me estaba tomando demasiado en cuenta para ser alguien de la cual no iba a saber mas nada, dentro de unos días.

-Y..yo.. es hermoso- Dije sonrosada, por su comentario- Pero que a ti te guste es lo importante no?.

-De Ahora en adelante también tu opinión cuenta- Eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de dirigirse a hablar con alguien. No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir con esa frase, el y yo no podríamos estar siempre juntos, mis padres no lo permitirían y era legalmente imposible.

Cuando Edward termino de hablar con el hombre, que supuse que era con quien estaba haciendo el negocio, se dirigió a mi y me tomo nuevamente de la mano, para entrar en el barco, este por dentro, era mas increíble, que por fuera. Todo de un cuero blanco, con cuadros precisos, lámparas enormes y pequeñas, que iban a la perfección con la decoración.

-Es… es precioso- Dije mirándome embelezada, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

-Bueno Bella, voy a encender en bote, para salir- Dijo dirigiéndose a un pequeño cuarto que estaba en el centro de todo y al frente.

Recorrí todo el barco, era simplemente espectacular, tenia una mini cocina, dos cuartos pequeños, y 3 baños, una mini sala, con un enorme televisor, y una pecera que abarcaba toda la pared.

Cuando Salí, me coloque justo en el barandal, el barco ya estaba en movimiento, podía ver como las pequeñas olas de mar, chocaban con este. Desde aquí la vista era hermosa, se veían lejanas y pequeñas islas, y a lo lejos, de donde sobresalían gigantes palmeras.

De pronto sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, Edward acariciaba mi vientre sobre mi camisa.

-Hermoso no?-Dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro.

-Mucho- Dije observando una vez mas todo.

-Podremos venir cada vez que quieras- Dijo mientras le colocaba frente a el. Y empezaba a besarme, esto me recordó a lo ocurrido en la casa y me sonroje.

-Te ves mas hermosa así- Dijo mientras tocaba mi nariz.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, en un beso mas profundo, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el en mi cintura, atrayendo mas hacia el.

Nuestro beso se izo mas intenso en pocos minutos, tanto que ya yo me encontraba sentada sobre la barandilla, aunque claro sujeta por Edward, y mi camisa ya me llegaba casi al pecho.

Poco a poco fuimos calmándonos.

-Quieres bajar?-Pregunto mirando una pequeña isla.

-Se puede?- Dije dudosa, no quería molestar.

-Solo si tu, quieres- Dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces si- Le dije, apenas mencione esto el se dirigió a la "cabina de control" y detuvo el barco.

Cuando nos bajamos del bote no pudimos evitar que nuestros pantalones se mojaran, pero no me importo mucho, después de un rato de caminar tomados de la mano, no acostamos, yo sobre su pecho, estuvimos así durante un buen rato, todo estaba perfecto, en absoluta tranquilidad.

Luego de hablar sobre todo, el me contó de que trataba su compañía, yo le hable de mi escuela, de mis padres, hablamos de nuestras relaciones, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando le dije que nunca había tenido una.

Luego, antes de darme cuenta, los labios de Edward aprisionaron los míos, y antes de darme cuenta mi camisa había desaparecido, Edward besaba desesperadamente mi cuello, y yo lo besaba a el en los labios, poco a poco logre deshacerme de la camisa de este, todos mojados y llenos de arenas, seguimos besándonos.

Después de un momento, sentí como Edward me despojaba de mis pantalones, y me colocaba sobre el, así seguimos besándonos hasta que, sentí las manos de Edward desabrochando mi brazier. Sobre mi, solo quedaba la ultima pieza de ropa interior, aunque esta no duro mucho puesta.

Yo también logre, despojarlo de toda su ropa y sin mas sentí a Edward dentro de mi, tan duro y fuerte, un gemido de placer salio de mi boca, y esto incito a Edward a moverse mas rápido, y así lo izo nuestros movimientos eran tan rápidos que dolía un poco.

Cuando cambiamos de posición Edward quedo justo arriba de mi, apoyado en sus manos, para que yo no tuviera que soportar su peso. De nuevo nuestros movimientos era rápidos.

Cambiamos de posición nuevamente esta vez ambos quedamos de lado, viéndonos a los ojos. Gemidos y más gemidos era lo único que se podía escuchar en esta solitaria playa, y cuando por fin logramos llegar al clímax, caí rendida en el pecho de Edward.

Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, lo habíamos pasado de lo mejor, aunque talvez yo no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no lo podía negar que el placer era enorme.

Pero esto no podría ser para siempre, Edward, sabia que yo tenia que volver con mis padres, así que aproveche que los dos estábamos bien y decidí preguntarle.

-Me podré ir con mis padres- Le pregunte.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

-No- Dijo mientras tenia la vista fija en el cielo.

Esto me izo molestar rápidamente, molesta me levante y empecé a recoger mi ropa poniéndomela, como pudiera.

-Que haces Bella- Dijo Edward molesto.

-Me quiero ir- Dijo mientras trataba de subir al barco, cuando lo logre.

Me fui directamente al baño, ahí me detuve frente al espejo, en este las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, sin yo poder retenerlas, no tenia la menor idea del porque de esto, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Llorar por miedo, por desilusión, por amor?

No esto era imposible, yo no podía enamorarme de Edward, pero algo en el fondo de mi cabeza me decía que ya lo estaba. Pero no, el no podía saber de esto, porque ahora si seria una presa fácil.

Molesta y con los rastros de lágrimas aun en mis mejillas, me mire en el espejo. Me sorprendí al ver que las heridas ya no eran tan visibles, debido a que estaba quemada por el sol y este difuminaba las marcas.

Después de esto, decidí lavarme la cara y salir del baño, solo quería llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir.

Cuando Salí Edward estaba sentado en uno de los muebles, este me miraba fijamente, pero yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Cuando Salí a la cubierta, me coloque en un barandal, y me senté agarrada de este. Todo el viaje estuve, en un momento voltee mi cabeza y vi a Edward, parado en el marco viendo fijamente, nuevamente lo ignore.

Cuando llegamos al muelle, me baje sin la ayuda de Edward, aunque en varias oportunidades casi me caigo, y también en varias ocasiones oí múltiples suspiros por parte de este.

En el viaje devuelta a casa, fue de un silencio total, pero este no era como el otro viaje, se notaba la tensión entre nosotros.

Pude observar como el sol se ponía en el horizonte. En el pequeño reloj de auto, pude ver que ya eran las 7:30 cuando llegamos.

Me baje rápidamente del auto, hiendo directamente, al cuarto. Ya en este, fui directamente a la ducha, aproveche y me di un relajante baño, me puse, una pequeña bata, que estaba en el armario del cuarto rosa.

Y me acosté sabia que no eran más de las 9, pero estaba muy molesta para poder seguir viéndole la cara a Edward.

Pero antes de que me quedara dormida pude escuchar la voz de Edward al entrar a la casa.

-Si quieres volver con tus padres, tienes que convencerme- Dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado- Cosas como la que paso en la playa, funcionan. Tienes todo el día de mañana.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía todo rojo, de la vergüenza, pero tenia que hacer algo.

Así que me recosté en el pecho de Edward… _Aquí empezaba mi forma de convención._

_Del odio al amor, ahí un solo pasó… Con Edward creo que ya son más de uno._

**Hoooola! Muchísimas graciias por su reviews!**

**Y gracias por la espera, de vrdd que uds son lo max! Las amooo por amar mi fic :D **

**Bueno esperoo muchísimos mas rviews! (:**

**Weeee chaoo ooooooooo!**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	13. Convenciendote

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Les recuerdo que es inventado. ****Ficción.**

**AVISOO!: La pagina no se porque, no me esta dejando subir los capítulos, trato de ver que pasa, si es mi Internet o algo, pero nada, si Uds. Ven que me tardo mucho talvez es por esto.**

**Hooola! Wooooo estoy feliizz en excesoo de vrdd que uds son lo mx :D**

**Todos su reviews son inspirantes, me hacen querer hacer este fic largísimoooooooooooooo! :p**

**Bueno buenoo aquí los dejo:**

**Convenciéndote**

_Del odio al amor, ahí un solo pasó… Con Edward creo que ya son más de uno._

-Mmm- Dije mientras estiraba mis brazos, di un gran bostezo, mientras esto pasaba recordé todo lo pasado la noche anterior.

Se suponía que hoy me tendría que encargar de convencer a Edward, para que me dejara ir con mis padres, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era como convencerlo. El me había dicho exactamente lo que el quería o lo que yo debía hacer si quería irme a mi casa.

Pero como rayos haría, si no sabia absolutamente nada sobre el tema, como convencer a un hombre. Sabia lo que Edward quería, pero no sabia como hacerlo, en estos momentos me parecía que era prácticamente imposible, era mucho mejor o mas fácil cuando Edward lo hacia por su cuenta, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

"_Pudiste luchar o no disfrutarlo" _Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, _Genial,_ ya me estaba volviendo loca, aunque prácticamente tenia toda la razón, ya que pude haber odiado a Edward pero lo único que ice fue entregarme no una vez, si no dos, o mas, porque en realidad en estos momentos no quiero recordar todo lo que había hecho esta semana.

Lentamente trato de levantarme, pero antes de que pudiera colocar mis pies en el suelo, una mano me tomo por la cintura, cerré los ojos con fuerza. _Vamos Bella aquí empieza todo_, me dije mentalmente, mientras volteaba con una sonrisa.

-Bella, ha donde vas?- Dijo Edward aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo quiero ir un momento al baño cariño- Un momento de donde rayos salio eso, creo que fue por mi raro método de convención.

Pero algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta, era de cuando estas palabras salieron de mis labios, una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa, se formo en la boca de Edward.

Sentí como la mano de Edward, que antes estaba en mi cintura, se aflojaba, hasta un punto en el que quedaba libre. Lentamente me dirigí al baño, ya dentro de este fui directamente al espejo, trataría de arreglarme lo mejor posible.

Cepille mis dientes, con el primer cepillo que encontré, sabia que era algo asqueroso, pero lo necesitaba, era "una urgencia", también me di cuenta de que las marcas, ya no se veían para nada, era como si simplemente nunca hubiera pasado nada.

De nuevo lentamente me dirigí a la habitación, cuando entre Edward aun seguía acostado y con los ojos cerrados.

Tomando un fuerte suspiro, me senté en la cama, y me puse en posición de gateo, y así lentamente me dirigí hasta Edward.

Este cuando sintió mi peso, abrió los ojos, y pude ver como en su mirada había un profundo deseo, ante esto me puse más nerviosa, así que me detuve. Pude ver como su ceño se fruncía.

Ante esto me puse a dudar, si de verdad quería volver con mis padres_, Pensamiento estupido Bella_. Me dijo a mi misma mentalmente. Obviamente quieres volver con tus padres, _No dejes que el miedo te gane. _

Así que asustada y con todo el remolino de sentimientos que sentía por dentro, seguí gateando hasta llegar a un lado de el.

-Bella q..- Pero lo calle, colocando un dedo en su boca.

Y así poco a poco me fui acercando a Edward, cuando estuvimos tan cerca como para sentir su aliento, me detuve por un momento, solo para ver su expresión. En sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo y la lujuria, no se que me sucedió, pero esto me incito a besarlo mas rápido.

Así que sin esperar mas, uní mis labios con los de el, mi beso, fue al principio tímido, pero luego sentí las manos de Edward en mi cuello, empujándome lo mas que pudiera a el, pero parece que eso no fue suficiente para el ya que sentí como sus manos tomaban mi cintura, y mientras esto pasaba nuestros labios se separaron unos segundos, cuando esto paso un gemido de protesta salio inconscientemente de mis labios, pero antes de darme cuenta me encontraba sobre Edward. Me sentía como un jinete que iba a montar su caballo.

Este pensamiento me izo sonrojar, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a esto, por mas que llevaras cierto tiempo en esto con Edward.

Pero antes de poder pensar otra cosa, Edward me volcó, quedando el sobre mi, sentía como sus manos recorrían mi cuello, mis mejillas, mi cabellos. Y no solo sus manos, ya que sus labios empezaron a besar con desespero mi cuello, y el inicio de mi pecho.

Pero antes de que Edward pudiera seguir besándome, trate de darme la vuelta para quedar yo sobre el, pero fue prácticamente imposible, ya que pareciera que Edward ni siquiera sintiera mi empuje.

-Mmm voltea- Dije mientras Edward mordía mi labio inferior, este me miro por unos momentos, como tratando de entender, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer me lo permitió.

Cuando estuve posicionada sobre el, empecé a besarlo con desesperación, no tenia la menor idea de donde salio ese sentimiento, pero no me importaba en estos momentos, así que seguí con mis besos, acariciando su cabello.

Pero justamente cuando sentí las manos de Edward buscando el final de mi camisa, trate de parar lo que estábamos haciendo, ya que sabia lo que vendría si no me detenía.

Pero me resultaba realmente difícil, las caricias serian deliciosas hasta para una bebe, es mas hasta pude imaginarme eso, fue el pensamiento mas morboso que había tenido en mi vida, pero en estos momentos mi mente no funcionaba realmente bien.

Cuando sentí que mi camisa, se despedía de mi cuerpo, me tense, debía parar ahora.

Lentamente, fui deteniendo el beso entre Edward y yo, pero no me separe de el del todo, todavía nuestros labios se rozaban y nuestras narices se acariciaban mutuamente.

Mientras calmaba mi respiración, nuestras miradas estaban fijas, entre ellas, este realmente era para mi un momento magnifico, por primera vez podía mirar a Edward a los ojos, sin temer.

Cuando trate de levantarme, Edward me lo impidió, tomando mi brazo, con un poco más de fuerza de la debida.

Ante esto un silencioso gemido resonó en mi boca, pero esto no detuvo a Edward, y aun podía ver el deseo de sus ojos.

-Bella esto no te ayu…- Pero lo corte dándole un corto beso, y parándome rápidamente.

Mientras me colocaba la camisa, que hasta hace unos momentos, estaba en el suelo, me fije que Edward tenía su vista fija en mí, y esta no era nada bonita, no se parecía en absoluto, a la de hace unos momentos.

Cuando vi, que tenia intensiones de levantarse, me di cuenta de que sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño, ahí me asuste tanto, que me apresure hasta el, y con la voz mas sensual que he podido poner en mi vida trate de detenerlo.

-No- Dije mientras colocaba mis pequeñas manos sobre su pecho- Quiero darte una sorpresa.

El rostro de Edward pasó de furioso a uno de duda, pero poco a poco, con los suaves empujones de mi parte, se volvió a recostar en la cama, con su vista fija en mí.

-Quédate aquí-Dije dándole un corto beso- quiero darte una sorpresa. Espera que te llame.

Su expresión de duda no desaparecía, y en mi rostro también se formaba una igual a la de Edward, ya que no tenia la menor idea de porque había dicho eso.

No sabia que podía hacer para sorprender a Edward.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Edward me dio a entender que ya todo estaba claro, así que lentamente me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, con mí vista fija en el suelo, pensando que rayos haría ahora, nuevamente mi pregunta: Que podría hacer para convencer a Edward, el ya me había dejado claro lo que a el le gustaba, pero me resultaba realmente vergonzoso.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, ante de salir, le dirigí una mirada a Edward este tenia su vista fija en mi, pero su mirada era completamente extraña, no sabría como describirla, era como de felicidad, pero a la vez de duda, prefería quedarme así, sin saber nada, simplemente hacer lo que tenia planeado.

Así que camine lo mas rápido posible, en las escaleras tuve el máximo cuidado para no caer, pero aun así me moví rápido. En el pie de la escalera me detuve, necesitaba pensar que rayos haría ahora, y si preparaba algo de comer, o nos bañábamos en la piscina, la verdad es que ambas sonaban realmente bien. Pero no creo que se suficiente.

_Sedúcelo_, dijo esa loca voz en mi cabeza, aunque tenia razón, pero yo no tenia ni la menor experiencia en eso, que debía hacer?, vestirme solo con mi ropa interior o andar completamente desnuda.

Pero en realidad no me encontraba cómoda con ninguna de las dos, me parecían demasiado vergonzosas como para hacerlas, definitivamente era muchísimo mas fácil, cuando Edward hacia todo el. Pero necesitaba moverme.

Así que me dirigí a la cocina, prepararía algo deliciosa, haría lo que mi madre siempre hacia cada vez que quería tener un "día especial" con mi padre. Aunque claramente el día de Edward y mió, no seria nada especial, todo esto seria como un pago para que me dejara salir.

Así me puse a cocinar, la verdad es que Edward ahora tenia todos sus armarios de comida hasta el tope, me resultaba fascinante poder usar lo que yo quisiera, esperaba que Edward no se molestara por esto, aunque tenia que hacer todo lo necesario para "convencerlo" o "pagarle".

Huevos revueltos, tostadas, salchichas, unos sándwiches, un delicioso jugo, frutas, una enorme variedad de mermeladas, para las tostadas.

Pero necesitaba un ambiente especial, el comedor era realmente muy tétrico, para todo lo que yo tenía planeado.

Así que se me ocurrió la idea, de que podríamos comer en la piscina, pero no recordaba si había alguna mesa, así que decidí ir a ver.

Cuando Salí, el sol me impacto en la cara, era realmente un día espectacular, el sol se reflejaba en la piscina, dándole al jardín un brillo más agradable de lo normal.

Me di cuenta que donde estaban las rosas, había una pequeña mesa blanca, con una enorme sombrilla. Perfecto, dije mentalmente, eso serviría, mejor de lo esperado.

Así que fui nuevamente a la cocina, ahí empecé a buscar en alguna de las tantas gavetas, una bandeja, para poder llevar, la enorme cantidad de comida, a la mesa.

Y después de unos minutos de búsqueda, la conseguí, una hermosa bandeja plateada, coloque toda la comida sobre ella, y me dirigí a la mesa de la piscina, en el camino estuve, mas atenta de lo normal para no caer.

Cuando logre llegar a la mesa, coloque todo hermosamente ordenado, y me dirigí a buscar a Edward, realmente esperaba que todo saliera como lo esperaba.

Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, no sabia porque estaba así, si solo era un tonto desayuno, _Eso no es lo que te preocupa_, dijo mi subconsciente, creo que sabía que era lo que me preocupaba realmente. Lo que iba a pasar después del desayuno.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, me quede parado un momento en la puerta antes de entrar, tome un suspiro, _Vamos Bella_, me dije mentalmente, pero cuando estas palabras llegaron a mi mente, a ella también llegaron recuerdos de la noche en que Edward me fue a buscar a la casa Cullen.

Esto izo que mi cuerpo temblara aun mas, pero no pensaba repetir, el mismo error de hace unos días, el tratar de huir.

Así que tratando de sacar todo esos horribles pensamientos de mi mente, entre en el cuarto. Edward seguía en la misma posición, en la cual lo había dejado, recostado en la cama, lo único que cambia cuando entre, fue la dirección de su mirada, esta que antes miraba el techo fijamente, ahora estaba posada en mi.

Me quede parada en la puerta observando fijamente a Edward, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y creo que ninguno de los dos tenia intención de romper esa conexión.

Mirando a Edward como lo hacia ahora, se me olvidaba todo lo que había sucedió estos últimos días, así poco a poco, con mi vista fija aun en Edward, me fui acercando a la enorme cama, ya cerca de ella, rompí el contacto de nuestros, buscando su mano, no tenia la menor idea de donde había salido ese impulso, pero iba a tomar a Edward de la mano, para llevarlo abajo.

Cuando la encontré, la tome con cuidado, tratando de empujar hacia delante, para que se levantara de la cama, y este al entender lo que deseaba lograr, se paro por si solo.

No se cuando paso, pero mis manos que hasta hace un momentos tomaban sus manos, ahora se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, y por su parte, las manos de el se encontraban a mi cintura, acercándome mas a el.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta su boca y la mías se encontraban unidas, este beso, era distinto era con lleno de pasión, deseo, y una remolino de emociones.

Pero al darme cuenta, de que podría pasar, al igual que hace un rato, me separe. Pero las manos de Edward tomaron mi rostro con fuerza, obligándome a besarlo, la verdad es que esto se había convertido en uno rudo, tanto que en uno de mis pequeños movimientos, por separarnos nuestros dientes chocaron, pero Edward aun seguía apretando mi rostro, y esta vez me dolió.

-Edward ya para- Le dije entre besos, pero no parecía funcionar para nada, ya que siguió besándome a la fuerza, cuando vi que el no se detenía, me asuste un poco, las cosas iban tan bien, como para que esto lo dañara, y Edward no me obligaba hacerlo, pero no vi que tuviera intenciones de soltarme.

Cuando por fin sentí, que sus manos me soltaban me aleje de el, dejando un pequeño espacio entre el y yo. Quería alejarme lo mas que pudiera, y no tener que ha… Pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Edward.

-Bella, se supone que debes convencerme- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano- No alejarme.

Y así con mis manos entre las de el, nos dirigimos a la puerta, en todo el camino hasta la sala, estuve pensando en la palabras de Edward, y el tenia razón, se supone que debía portarme hoy mejor que nunca, no así, debía dejar que el hiciera hoy conmigo todo lo que quisiera, aunque no abría mucha diferencia a los días anteriores, pero este día era mi obligación.

Así que en el pie de la escalera, me detuve abruptamente, ante esto Edward me dirigió una mirada, como tratando de saber que pasaba.

Y así sin pensarlo, bese a Edward un beso, ni tan largo, ni tan corto, lo suficiente para compensar lo pasado en la habitación.

Edward que se había quedado parado, viéndome, no se movió cuando lo tome de la mano, pero al segundo intento si lo izo, y esta vez fui yo la que lo guié. Salimos por la puerta que daba al área de la piscina, y nos dirigimos a la mesa, me voltee para ver la expresión de Edward.

Pero otra cosa llamo mi atención, fue que, Edward resplandecía, prácticamente brillaba, pero era un pequeño brillo apenas notable, pero aun así no sabia como no me había dado cuenta en la playa.

Pero no pude seguir viéndolo ya que la voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Bella- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente la comida- Que es todo esto.

Por un momento pensé que se había molestado, pero al ver su rostro, que estaba sereno, me calme.

-Quise hacer el desayuno- Dije mientras lo empujaba, para que se sentara en una de las sillas.

Y cuando por fin logre sentarlo, me dirigí a mi silla, y me dedique a observarlo, pero el no se movía simplemente veía la comida, sin expresión alguna, y a veces su mirada se fijaba en mi.

El hecho de que ni siquiera tocara la comida me molestaba, había hecho todo esto algo que el me había dicho, que tenia que "convencerlo" .

-No envenene la comida, si es lo que crees- Dije molesta colocando mis brazos en forma de jarra.

Pero su reacción fue totalmente distinta, empezó a reírse mientras me miraba.

-No es eso Bella- Dijo mientras trataba de parar de reír- Es que no tengo hambre. No puedo comer.

Lo mire con cara de duda, como era eso de que "no podía comer" , no estaría enfermo verdad, no, Edward estaba en perfectas condiciones, talvez pensaba que lo quería matar.

Pero aun con todo esto no pude evitar, que una expresión de desilusión, surcara por mi rostro, Edward al ver esto se paro rápidamente. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo.

-Que sucede Bella- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba mirarlo- Porque te pusiste así.?

Me daba una enorme vergüenza decirle, que era porque quería impresionarlo con mi comida.

-Bueno solo quería que comieras- Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, aunque esto no tenia mucho sentido.

Edward me miro por unos segundos, luego se giro hacia la mesa y tomo una tostada y se metió la mitad en boca, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

-Te gusto?- Pregunte como una niña cuando le dan un dulce.

-La verdad- Dijo "saboreando"- Es que esta realmente delicioso.

-Entonces come mas- Dijo acercando el plato a nosotros.

Pero Edward impido que siguiera con mi tarea.

-Come tu- Dijo mientras tomaba una tostada y me la daba como a una niña pequeña.

Comí sentada sobre el, de vez en cuando nos dábamos pequeños besos, o Edward acariciaba mi cintura, sobre mi camisa, y en algunas ocasiones, me levantaba levemente la camisa, solo para tocar mi piel.

Cuando me tome la ultima gota de jugo que quedaba en mi baso, me voltee a ver a Edward, este tenia su vista fija en mis labios, este izo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, _quería besarlo, necesitaba besarlo, debía hacerlo._

Y así me acerque a el, y uní mis labios junto con los de el, y ahí comenzó la pasión nuevamente.

Su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, y yo gustosa le di paso. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, y trataban de acercarme mas a el, aunque era ya casi imposible, entre nosotros no había nada de espacio.

Sentada sobre el podía sentir, su erección, en mis piernas, no se porque pero esto me incito a besarlo aun mas.

Y así fue, nuestro beso aumento la intensidad.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta Edward se había levantado, aun conmigo en brazos, cargándome, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se me ocurrió una idea.

-La piscina- Dije entre besos.

Cuando mencione esto ultimo, observe como a Edward le brillaron los ojos, hermosamente.

-Hay un jacussi- Dijo mientras mordía mi labio. Un gemido de placer salio de mi boca.

-Déjalo para la noche- Edward paro abruptamente nuestro beso, no sabia de donde había salido eso, pero ya lo había dicho.

Pero la mirada de Edward, era de pasión, de deseo, y todo lo que pudiera sentir un hombre, cuando esta con su mujer.

Así que sin darme cuenta, Edward me había tomado en brazos y ahora nos dirijamos a la piscina, cuando entramos, el agua estaba extremadamente refrescante.

Y ahí seguimos besándonos, cuando sentí que Edward que aprisionaba en la esquino, supe que vendría ahora.

Poco a poco fuimos despojándonos mutuamente de nuestras prendas de ropa. Y ante de si quiera poder pestañear Edward estaba dentro de mí, varios gemidos de placer salieron de mi boca y la de Edward, nuestro ritmo fue creciendo. Por otra parte mis gemidos eran callados por lo besos de Edward, y cuando no besaba mi boca, estaba mordiendo mi cuello, o mis pechos.

Y yo por mi parte tampoco podía evitar, todo su escultura cuerpo, Me parecía el ser mas hermoso y magnifico de este planeta.

Cuando nuestros movimientos, subieron de intensidad, nuestros gemidos eran ya imposibles de callar.

Y Así cambiamos de posición, Edward me cargo rápidamente, y me coloco a la orilla de la piscina, ahí se coloco sobre mi, y volvió a entrar en mi con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos de puros gemidos, besos, mordeduras, volvimos a cambiar de posición. Esta vez yo sentada sobre el, y así empezamos de nuevo.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más, llegamos al clímax, caí rendida sobre el pecho de Edward, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Edward hacia lo mismo, y aparte depositaba dulces besos sobre mi frente, toda mojada, por el sudor y obviamente el agua de la piscina.

Después de un rato de estar recostados ahí, Edward y yo nos fuimos incorporando lentamente, ambos desnudos, pero esta vez no me avergoncé.

Cuando trate de buscar mi ropa, me di cuenta de que estaba, esparcida por toda la piscina.

Pero no pude ni siquiera intentar tomarla, ya que Edward me tomo, en sus brazos, y se dirigió a la puerta, y no se como ni cuando, pero en pocos segundos nos encontrábamos en la habitación.

Pero en vez de detenernos, fuimos directamente al baño, allí Edward me deposito, en la enorme "bañera" o mas bien debería decir Jacussi.

Y lo que menos esperaba fue que el, se metió, también, ambos cabíamos perfectamente en ella.

-Bella- Dijo mientras tomaba algo- Enjabóname por favor- Dijo tendiéndome el pequeño jabón rosa.

Empecé por su cuello, esparcí todo el jabón por donde pude, luego fue su pecho, ice lo mismo, pero disimuladamente tocaba sus músculos, su formada espalda también la enjabone. Y así fui poco a poco enjabonado todo su cuerpo, tocando disimuladamente.

Cuando termine de enjabonar, le pase el jabón a Edward, pero este en vez de guardarlo empezó a enjabonarme a mi.

Justamente como yo a el, empezó con mi cuello, luego paso a mi pecho, y así siguió sin yo detenerlo, o decirle algo

-Ayúdame a quitarlo- Dijo mientras encendía la regadera y se colocaba debajo de ella.

Con mis pequeñas manos, fui retirando todo el jabón que estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Este izo lo mismo conmigo, y cuando ya estuvimos listos, en vez de salirnos nos quedamos en el agua.

Poco a poco Edward se acerco a mí, y me beso, nuestro beso era realmente intenso, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir.

Pero sin esperármelo, sentí a Edward dentro de mi, y pude demostrárselo, con un sonoro gemido que salio de mi boca. Pero esta vez no fue con la anterior, si no mas lenta, con mas calmada, simplemente disfrutándolo.

Cuando todo acabo, Edward me saco, toda mojada, y me recostó, sobre la cama, no le importo que estuviera chorreando agua, y se coloco a un lado de mi.

Y así me recosté de su pecho, estaba realmente cansada, no esperaba que a mis 14 años, haría todo lo que había hecho en estos últimos días, aunque en realidad nunca me imagine a mis 14 años, secuestrada con uno de los hombres mas perfectos de este mundo.

Así pensando todo esto me quede dormida.

….

Me sentía completamente energizada nuevamente, pero esa no fue la razón por la cual desperté, si no unas manos que acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, y hacían figuras imaginarias sobre el.

Cuando levante mi cabeza, Edward me miraba, sonreí, al ver su expresión. Ese brillo que había visto hace un rato, aun estaba ahí, creo que el hecho de que ambos estuviéramos completamente desnudos, no ayudaba.

Después de estar un rato, recostada del pecho de Edward, ambos nos levantamos. Yo por mi parte me dirigí al cuarto rosa. Ahí me coloque lo primero que vi, cuando Salí Edward también estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Ambos nos tomamos de la mano, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Y nos dirigimos a la cocina, ahí Edward se sentó, mientras yo buscaba algo de cenar, porque ya eran las 7:00 pm, toda la tarde se me había pasado durmiendo.

Decidí comer un cereal, mientras me lo preparaba, sentía la mirada fija de Edward, y mientras lo comía fue igual.

Termine de comer, el delicioso cereal. Y cuando me disponía a limpiar el plato, la mano de Edward me detuvo.

-Ven conmigo- Dijo mientras me guiaba a una especia de terraza.

Cuando llegamos, el cielo, estaba ya prácticamente oscuro, era verdaderamente hermoso, la luna estaba completamente llena, la estrellas brillaban mas que nunca.

Me sentó con Edward, en un hermoso mueble, que se encontraba allí, completamente negro, me recosté de su pecho, y nos sentamos a ver el cielo.

Estuvimos allí un rato largo, y cuando empezó hacer frió, sentía las frías manos de Edward, intentando darme calor, pero algo me llego a la mente, todavía me quedaba el resto de la noche para convencerlo.

-Sabes que me daría calor- Dije fijando mi vista en el- Un baño en un Jacussi, de agua caliente.- Dije en su oído.

Ante de darme cuenta, ya Edward me tenia en sus manos, pero en vez de ir al Jacussi de la habitación, fue un camino totalmente distinto. Las misma escaleras que tomamos para llegar aquí, teníamos que subirlas y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me sorprendí.

A la luz de la luna, había un hermoso Jacussi, negro, en el cual ya había sido metida.

El agua estaba extremadamente deliciosa, y con Edward era mucho mejor.

Mirando al cielo, no me di cuenta de cuando Edward llego a mi lado, Y había empezado a besarme el cuello.

Y así nos fundimos nuevamente en la pasión de nuestros besos, caricias, gemidos, sin importarnos si alguien pudiera oírnos o vernos, éramos simplemente el y yo.

_El y yo, algo simplemente irrasional..._

* * *

**Hooola! Jaja apuesto que esperaban muchísimos lemmos, no hubo tantos pero si algo.**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews :D**

**Esperoo que me sigan leyendo! 3 **

**Y que sigan queriendo mi fic(:**

**El proximo lo subire dentro de un dia y medio o dos dias, por el colegio :/**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	14. Pèrdida

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Les recuerdo que es inventado. ****Ficción.**

**AVISOO!: La pagina no se porque, no me esta dejando subir los capítulos, trato de ver que pasa, si es mi Internet o algo, pero nada, si Uds. Ven que me tardo mucho talvez es por esto.**

**Sabrán que en estos momentos mi felicidad no es normal, cada comentario de uds, me hace querer hacer este fic eterno, y quiero decirles que no se preocupen a mi fic, todavía le quedan unos cuantos cap :D**

**Buenoo loos dejo con la historia.**

**Perdida**

_El y yo, algo simplemente irracional..._

Sentí algo realmente suave sobre mí, abriendo un poco los ojos me di cuenta de que era una enorme, preciosa y fina sabana de algodón. Y al lado de esta algo muchísimo mas precioso, _Edward_, se encontraba, a mi lado, aun con los ojos cerrados. Supuse que estaría durmiendo.

Aprovechando estos momentos de tranquilidad no pude evitar pensar, que pasaría conmigo.

_¿Habría logrado convencer a Edward?, ¿Seria libre ahora?, ¿Vería a mis padres?_

Poco a poco, todas estas preguntas fueron llegando a mi mente, y con cada uno de ellos, una imagen de todo lo que no había hecho esta semana. Mi escuela, me preguntaba porque no habían llamados a mis padres, lo mas seguro era que, porque como yo era una de las mejores de mi clase, pensaron que estaba enferma o algo así. Por otra parte.

Mis padres, realmente los extrañabas, aunque pareciera mentira, pero necesitaba, los calurosos y amorosos abrazos de mi madre, o las miradas de vergüenza de mi padre. Sabia muy bien que en algún momento, yo tendría que formar mi vida, pero nunca pensé que me alejaría de mis padres a mis 14 años.

Y Edward, no sabia, si con todo lo que había hecho ayer, había logrado convencerlo, porque después de todo, nunca podría confiar en alguien que me tiene secuestrada, y que cada noche juega conmigo. _Un juego que disfrutar,_ dijo la estupida voz de mi subconsciente, porque me afectaba tanto?, tal vez era porque esa estupida voz tenia la razón y yo no quería aceptarlo por vergüenza o miedo?.

Miedo?, cual podría ser el miedo, de algo como eso, muchas podrían decir que seria el miedo, de ser usada como un juguete sexual, pero mi verdad era que tenia miedo a aferrarme a todo esto. _Tienes miedo a enamorarte_, dijo la estupida voz nuevamente.

Podría enamorarme de alguien como Edward, porque a pesar de ser hermoso, perfecto, a veces dulce, y especial, era el hombre que me había secuestrado, y me había quitado mi virginidad de la peor manera.

Podría enamorar del hombre, que me había golpeado, que me había chantajeado, que me había obligado a estar con el, era como si estuviera obligado a quererlo.

Era como un Amor por Obligación.

Pero porque me daba tanto miedo pensar que no lo volvería a ver mas, que si me separaba de el, ya no tendría sus besos, ni sus caricias y ni sus penetrantes ojos sobre mi. Porque aunque todo esto estuviera mal, me era imposible volver a imaginarme, con una vida normal, como la antigua Bella.

Pero porque estaba diciendo tantas tonterías, si después de todo no tenia la menor idea de si había podido convencer a Edward, de que me dejara volver con mis padres.

Ahora me tocaba pensar que pasaría si Edward no me dejara volver, que harían mis padres al respecto, sabia que Edward tenia suficiente poder, para desaparecer y yo con el, si el lo deseaba. Solo podía desear que todo saliera bien.

Pero que era en estos momentos para mi, algo bien?, Si no podía dejar de pensar en que nunca mas vería a Edward, o mis padres.

Entonces me tocaba decidir entre mi familia o mi "amor"

Perfecto. Nunca me había imaginado en esta posición, me sentía como una chica de la televisión, dramáticamente tendría que decidir entre "el amor de mi vida" o mis padres.

Pero todos estos pensamientos se perdieron, cuando sentí que Edward se estaba moviendo, cuando voltee mi cabeza para verlo, este tenia la vista fija en el techo. Sentí un cosquilleo de incomodidad en mi barriga, me sentía rara al no ver a Edward mirándome.

Nos quedamos así un rato mas, el observando el techo, y yo mirándolo, tratando de grabar lo mas posible su rostro en mi cabeza, pero por otro lado me preguntaba, que pensaba.

Pero cuando por fin volteo a verme, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, pero no odia saber porque, el no podría estar así por mi verdad, se suponía que yo era solo un "juguete sexual"

-Te llevare a casa de tus padres después del desayuno- Dijo mientras dirija su vista nuevamente al techo- Con todo lo que hiciste ayer, convencerías a cualquier.

No sabia realmente, el porque del sentimiento, que se acababa de formar en mi pecho, se sentía realmente mal, como si tuviera el corazón roto.

-Uhump- Fue lo único que pude decir, y al igual que Edward dirigí mi vista al techo.

No lo vería otra vez, tendría otra mujer, todos estos pensamientos llegaban a mi mente. La imagen de Edward besando a otra mujer, me hacia sentir realmente mal, con una esposa y un hijo, y el hecho de no verlo mas, no me importaba si lo viera con su novio con tal de verlo seria feliz.

Pero no seria como yo quería, esto seria imposible de que sucediera otra vez, pero mis pensamientos masoquistas no dejaban de llegar a mi mente.

_Edward con otra mujer, con su esposa, con un hijo, Enamorado de otra, Olvidándose de mi. _

Todo esto izo, que mis ojos empezaran a arderme. Así que rápidamente me levante de la cama y corrí al baño.

-Bella qu..- Fue lo último que pude escuchar de Edward.

Cuando cerré la puerta, me deje caer al lado de esta, esta vez las lagrimas eran imparables, y no sabia porque lloraba.

La imagen de Edward con otra mujer, me partía el corazón, pero porque? Me había enamorado de Edward Cullen?

Parecía que si, y por más que quisiera estar a su lado, nunca podría, mi deber era estar con mis padres, y crecer al lado de alguien con quien de verdad pudiera estar.

Pero porque era tan doloroso, porque el saber que su mirada nunca estaría fija en mi nuevamente, que sus labios no me besarían mas, que sus abrazos serian para otra.

Talvez iría con Taya, ella de verdad que debía ser el tipo de mujer para Edward, a ella podría llevarla con el a sus fiestas de sociedad, o importantes reuniones de trabajo.

Pero yo simplemente no, yo era solo una niña insignificante, que nunca podría estar con el, más allá de las paredes de esta casa.

Estuve en el piso llorando un buen rato, imágenes y mas imágenes se formaban en mi cabeza, de Edward con su esposa, o cualquier otra mujer, en su cama, la cama que tantas veces compartí con el.

Pero ya, debía de dejar de llorar, yo una niña de 14 años, llorando por un hombre que me llevaba 10 años, exactamente.

Poco a poco aun con el rastro de lagrimas en mi ojos, me levante para dirigirme al espejo. En este me mire mis ojos, rojo intenso de tanto llorar, mi cabello, hecho un desatare, y un detalle del cual no me había dado cuenta, la camisa de Edward estaba puesta sobre mi.

Todo me olía el, porque tenia que ser tan masoquista y seguir pensando en el, porque simplemente no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, como una adolescente normal, sacaría a su secuestrador.

Trate de quitar, las manchas rojas en el área de las ojeras de mis ojos, productos del llanto, pero fue imposible, aun seguía ahí. Genial, Edward vera que estaba llorando, y lo mas seguro es que me iba a preguntar porque, y simplemente no podía decirle que era porque no quería separarme del.

Estuve un momento tratando de quitar esas enormes manchas, pero nada funcionaba, pero pare, cuando la voz de Edward, me llamo.

-Bella, sal por favor, necesito el baño- Dijo secamente.

Esta oración izo que mi corazón se rompiera mas, su indiferencia me estaba matando, preferiría mucho mas que me gritara, que me hiera suya, hasta que me pegara, pero simplemente nada, era como si ya se hubiera artado de mi, o ya no servia como un juguete.

Lentamente me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí, mire a Edward, pero este tenia su vista fija en algún punto tras de mi, este izo que mis ojos ardieran lentamente, pero no le daría el placer de verme llorar. Vi que iba a decir algo, pero lo corte cuando me moví rápidamente hacia la habitación, no permitiría que me siguiera lastimando.

Cuando llegue a la cama, escuche, la puerta del baño cerrarse con llave, y el sonido de la ducha.

Porque era así ahora, Edward hubiera dejado la puerta abierta para que yo pasara, no pero esta vez la cerro, hasta con seguro

Me deje caer en la cama, soltando un fuerte suspiro, necesitaba pensar, respirar, pero si lo hacia con mucha frecuencia me arrepentía, porque todo olía a el, las sabanas, las almohadas, hasta yo misma olía a el, necesitaba darme un baño que borrara todo rastro que Edward hubiera dejado en mi.

_Pero como borraba el rastro de mi corazón_, ya Bella, me dije a mi misma, necesitaba pensar en otras cosas, cosas que no dolieran.

Como mis padres, hoy los vería, _Porque Edward te iba a dejar_, dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

Ya Bella, ya, piensa en otra cosa, mis amiga, Ángela, con quien se suponía que debía estar. _Pero no, estas con Edward._

Estupida voz, todos mis pensamientos, no podían estar alrededor de Edward, era imposible.

Frustrada coloque una almohada sobre mi cara, y grite.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera darme cuenta, Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

-Bella que sucede- Dijo mientras, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Un momento Edward preocupado por mi?, _JA_, seria hermoso que fuera así.

Pero algo que no me había dado cuenta, es que Edward solo tenia una toalla, alrededor de su abdomen, me sonroje al verlo, y me dieron ganas de besarlo ahí mismo, pero no, debía ser fuerte.

Pero las gotas de agua que corrían por su cuerpo, se hacían tan tentadoras, que era capaz de saltarle encima ahora mismo, pero todo esto se fue al piso, cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de el, y este tenia una expresión de hostilidad, de molestia.

Tal vez se había molestado, porque había interrumpido su baño, por algo innecesario.

Acordándome de su pregunta, trate de pensar algo que pudiera decirle.

-Y..yo…yo me a..asuste..porque vi… algo, si algo que me asusto- Dije sin pensarlo.

Pude ver como Edward me miraba como tratando de ver si mentía, y luego dirigió su mirada a todo el cuarto, pero al fin soltando un suspiro, volvió su mirada a mi, y pude ver que iba a decir algo.

-Después de que termine de ducharme, lo aras tu- Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lado- Luego podrás desayunar y después te llevare a tu casa.

Luego de decirme esto, se metió lentamente al baño, y yo volví a tumbarme en la cama, con mi vista fija en el techo, otra vez la indiferencia de Edward, tal vez estaba esperando que yo me fuera para traer a Taya.

Así sentí como nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, calientes, y gruesas gotas de agua, que por más que intentara pararla no podía.

Todo esto no hubiera pasado, si mi madre no me hubiera obligado a ir a estupida fiesta, _Pero tienes mucho que agradecerle también, _y esa estupida voz tenia razón, porque si no fuera por ella, nunca habría conocido a Edward.

Quería arrepentirme pero simplemente no podía, decir, que odiaba el hecho de estar aquí, y que odiaba a Edward por lo que me había hecho, no podía.

Así me quede, hasta que Edward volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Puedes ir ya a ducharte- Dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

Sin responderle y sin mirarlo me dirigí al baño, y al igual que el cerré la puerta, con su respectivo seguro.

Me tome todo el tiempo del mundo, para desnudarme, aunque solo traía una camisa puesta, lentamente abrí el agua de la ducha, y poco a poco fui mojando cada parten de mi cuerpo, cuando estuve completamente mojada, deje que las lagrimas que estaba guardando desde hace un rato, salieran completamente.

La verdad no parecía que estuviera llorando, ya que mis lágrimas se unían con la caliente agua de la ducha. Solo quería llorar, sentía que mi cuerpo no tenia fuerza para enjabonarme, pero debía hacerlo, no podía dejarme decaer, por alguien a quien yo no le importaba en absoluto.

En mi mente solo quedaba la imagen, de sus hermosos ojos, color miel, tan profundos, ese color dorado que me estaba matando, y as estuve en la ducha durante un rato largo, dejando que las lagrimas se confundieran con el agua de la ducha.

Cuando ya sentí que mis dedos estaban lo suficientemente arrugados, decidí salir.

Pero ay fuera de la ducha me di cuenta que no había traído mi ropa, _Genial_, dije mentalmente no tenia ganas de pedirle a Edward que me ayudara, ni volver a colocarme su camisa, impregnada de su olor.

Tome la toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo, me quede un momento pensando lo que era mejor hacer, pero lo único que se me ocurría era ir a buscar yo la ropa.

Así que tome un gran suspiro, y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de abrirla, volví a suspirar, necesitaba tomar fuerzas.

Pero antes de seguir pensándolo mas, la abrí, Edward se encontraba sentada en la cama, observando un punto fijo en la pared.

Pero este al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se quedo observándome muy sorprendido, pero yo me obligue a no mirarlo, así como yo había sufrido, el también lo haría. Aunque no creía que le importase mucho.

Levante mi mentón orgullosamente, y camine directamente a la puerta, sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada a Edward, aunque podía sentir perfectamente su vista fija en mi o en mi cuerpo mas bien.

Cuando llegue a la puerta estaba a punto de abrirla cuando unas manos tomaron mi cintura obligándome a voltear.

Pero antes de si quiera poder pestañar mis labios, fueron tomados por los de Edward. Y yo misma le devolví el beso. _Si esta era la ultima vez, la disfrutaría como nunca_, dije en mi mente.

Así sentí como pronto, la toalla abandonaba mi cuerpo para irse a posar en el suelo, ahora solo quedaba mi desnudo cuerpo, y el de Edward que se pegaba cada vez mas al mió.

Cuando sentí que mis pies, dejaron de tocar el suelo, me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a la cama.

En esta Edward se coloco sobre mí, con mucho cuidado apoyándose en sus codos, para que yo no tuviera que aguantar su peso.

Pronto seguimos con nuestro beso, mientras Edward besaba mi cuello, yo me encargaba de desabrochar su camisa, tarea que la realice en pocos minutos, así el siguió besando mi cuello, mis pechos, mi abdomen, mi vientre, y con cada uno de estos veía una increíble sensación de satisfacción y deseo.

Y ese deseo era perfectamente visible en los ojos de Edward en estos momentos, cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse esto no duro mucho, ya que Edward se movió para morder levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, y morder todas las partes de mi cuerpo posible.

Mientras esto pasaba, así como antes yo me encargaba de dejar a Edward completamente desnudo, algo que logre en menos de lo esperado.

Y así el cambio de posición, el completamente acostado y yo sobre el, nuestros cuerpos perfectamente sincronizados empezaron a moverse, era como si estuviéramos hecho uno para el otro simplemente,

Nuestros gemidos, eran excitantes, tanto que me incitaban a moverme más, quería que Edward se acordara de mi por siempre y este seria mi recuerdo.

Los labios de Edward besaban los míos, cada segundo que podía, y cuando su boca no estaba en la mía, estaba entre mis pechos, y besando cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, pero no era solo eso, si no que me otorgaba suaves mordeduras, y a la vez sentía como lamía mis pezones.

Y con cada beso, fuimos subiendo de intensidad, con movimientos cada vez mas rápidos, pero antes de llegar al clímax, Edward cambiaba de poción, esto me molestaba pero a la vez me hacia desearlo mas.

Tenia la leve impresión de que lo hacia para alargar mas el momento.

Este vez nos encontrábamos ambos sentados en la cama, yo sobre el y dentro de el también, cuando nos posicionamos así, nuestros labios estuvieron en contacto por mas tiempo.

Luego de esto, sentí como Edward me colocaba sobre el nuevamente, y empezábamos a movernos rápidamente como antes.

-Mmmm Bella- Dijo mientras me besaba.

-Edw..Ed..Edward.. mas- Dije entrecortadamente por cada movimiento.

Y al parecer este izo caso a mis deseos, ya que nuestros movimientos se intensificaron mucho más.

Pronto cuando llegamos al clímax, un último gemido escapo de mis labios, y así caí rendida en el pecho de Edward.

Me sentía realmente bien, aunque sabia que después me arrepentiría demasiado, por haber tenido a Edward una vez mas, pero esta vez deseaba de corazón poder guardar su aroma en mi mente, sus expresiones y todo absolutamente todo, en estos momentos no me importaba el mañana, o mis padres, nada.

Después de un rato, que pudimos controlar nuestras respiraciones, escuche como Edward hablaba.

-Tienes que vestirte Bella- Dijo mientras sentía como trataba de levantarme de sobre el- Tus padre te esperan.

Cuando sentí, su empuje me sentí realmente, mal, me sentía rechazada. _Nuevamente fuiste usada_, dijo mi subconsciente, y sentí como si tuviera la razón. Con todo esto sentí como las lágrimas hacían competencia por ver cual saldría primero de mis ojos.

Pero antes de derramar alguna, Salí caminando lo mas rápido que pude al cuarto rosa, para vestirme. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, olvidarme de Edward, no quería saber mas de el, sacarlo de mi mente.

Ya en el cuarto, no tuve ni la menor idea de lo que me coloque, solo que quería irme. Así que Salí de la habitación, rogando que Edward estuviera listo. Y si que lo estaba, el se encontraba en la puerta principal.

Sin mirarlo, pase por su lado, y me fui directamente al auto, pronto sentí como Edward se metía dentro del auto también, y así empezamos la marcha.

En el camino estuvimos en silencio, no quería romperlo, solo quería llegar a mi casa, e irme a mi cuarto a llorar.

Y cuando me di cuenta, de que estábamos por llegar, me puse a pensar como seria nuestra despedida.

Como se despedía una persona, de alguien que había sido violento, sádico, y todo lo imaginable posible.

Pero ya no tendría que pensar, mas en eso. Cuando observe que nos deteníamos en la esquina para cruzar, dirigí mí vista a Edward, tendría que mover un poco más el auto.

-Ya se que no vives aquí, pero no quiero que tus padres me vean. Tendrás que caminar- Dijo sin mirarme.

Nuevamente su indiferencia, sentí otra vez como mis ojos ardían. Pero no debía llorar, no aquí.

Cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta del auto, oí la voz de Edward-

-Adiós Bella- Y eso fue lo último que oí, antes de que el auto de Edward desapareciera por la calle.

_Se fue, y tal vez había perdido a mi amor…_

* * *

**Hoooooooolaa! Graciias por esperar de verdad, y gracias por sus reviews y espero muchsiimos mas :D**

**Espero que les alla gustado el cap, se que muchso creen que ya va a acabr el fic, pero SORPRESA! No es asi xD**

**Lo sguire hasta que se aburran jajaja Es en bromaa!**

**Saben tengo una meta, quiero que mi fic tenga mas de 700 reviews!, me ayudan?**

**Jajajaja Buenoo chauuuu **

**Xo xo **

**Fefi(:**

**Buenoo chaooo!**


	15. Edward Pov Recuerdos

**He he hellooooooo! Como estas? Espero que buenisiiio :d**

**Tal ves se pregunte por que tanta felicidad.**

**Weeee es gracias a uds! Con sus reviews y su apoyo conmigo y mi historia (:**

**Soy tan Feeeeeliz :D**

**Bueno estoy seguro que esto es algo que muchos esperaban ….**

**Edward Pov "Recuerdos"**

Entre al edificio, nuevamente, con la vista de todos fijas en mi, me dirigí al ascensor, cuando llego a mi piso, le pedí a mi secretaria, que me pasara todas las llamadas y entre a mi oficina, ya dentro de ella, me senté en el enorme sofá de cuero, a recordarla a _ella_.

Hacia ya 4 meses, que no la había visto nuevamente, la extrañe cada día desde su ausencia, desde esa vez que la abandone en esa fría esquina.

Me había enterado de que había cumplido 15 años ya, y que sus padres, le habían regalado un corto viaje de 2 semanas, el día de su cumpleaños me encargue de que a su casa le llegaran 4 ramos enormes de flores, cada uno distinto, claro que no le puse de parte de quien era. Pero aun no sabia exactamente porque me aleje de ella, aunque creo que se la respuesta.

Todo por cobardía, por egoísta, gracias a que mi padre me había amenazado con que si no la dejaba ir, el me quitaría la dirección en estas enormes empresas, y con eso implicaba, un reducimiento de mi sueldo, Y era enormemente egoísta como para dejarlo por alguna mujer.

Y esa era mi excusa, que había otras mujeres en el mundo, las cuales matarían por darme placer, pagarían por una pequeña mirada proveniente de mis ojos, matarían por probar el sabor de mis labios. O haría lo imposible por tenerme en sus camas.

Pero no, tuve que encapricharme con una estupida niña, porque así era que la llamaba, Mi Capricho, no podía ser algo mas, era solo una niña, la cual no me podría dar el placer suficiente como lo hacían algunas.

Como por ejemplo Taya, ella era realmente buena, parecía una fiera, dentro y fuera de la cama, Pero no besaba como Bella.

_Maldita sea_, me dije mentalmente, porque entre todos mis pensamientos tenia que salir ella.

Porque en todo momento, tenia que recordar el sabor de sus labios, lo suave de su piel, sus hermosas mejillas sonrosadas, Cada ves que teníamos sexo, ella era capas de hacer sacar toda la pasión de mi cuerpo.

Por que era eso, solo sexo, con todas era sexo, nunca podría llegar a decir que con Isabella, ice el amor, porque yo no era capaz de amar, era un ser realmente egoísta como para tener que compartir todo con alguien, y mucho menos con una mujer.

Pero porque en los días que estuve con ella, sentí que debía darle todo, como el día que fuimos a la playa, que le dije que lo mió ahora seria de ella, no tenia la menor idea de donde había salido ese comentario.

Pero pensando en eso, se vinieron a mi mente recuerdos, de cuando estuvimos en la isla, que hermoso momento, donde Isabella me demostró, que puede llagar a tener demasiada pasión, que puede ser tan caliente como el mismo fuego.

Pero nunca nada se podría comparar, al día siguiente de ese, el día que la obligue a convencerme, aunque hubiera sido solo una estrategia para tenerla mucha mas veces, yo sabia mucho antes de ese día, que algún día tendría que volver con sus padres, aunque me negara de sobremanera, pero lo que me izo darme cuenta de que debía despedirme fue la amenaza de mi padre.

Lo puedo recordar perfectamente.

_**FlashBack…**_

_Me sentía realmente bien, Bella acababa de demostrarme cuanta pasión era capaz de dar, y así era, hace exactamente 10 minutos estuvimos en el caliente Jacussi, en un sección de sexo desenfrenado._

_Luego de que Bella entregara todo de si, tome la decisión que la llevaría a mi cama, si seguía dentro de este Jacussi, con Bella dentro y completamente desnuda, no aguantaría mucho y la volvería a tomar aunque ella estuviera cansada._

_Así que la tome en mis brazos, su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna se veía, realmente más hermoso de lo normal, hacia que sus largas pestañas se viera muchísimo mas finas, que su cuello se viera tan delicado y suave, sus pecho se veían realmente bien, redondos, con sus pequeños pezones rosas, era completamente perfecto, era la única cosa en el mundo por la cuala yo me detendría de hacer algo._

_Su plano vientre, pareciera que brillara, me daban ganas de besarlo, morderlo, chuparlo, ciertamente el cuerpo de Bella, seria la perdición para cualquiera, incluso talvez para mi._

_Llegamos pronto a mi habitación, gracias a mí sobre humana rapidez, la verdad este era una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro._

_Y hablando de eso, me preguntaba si Bella, tendría alguna idea de lo que yo era, pero no me importaba, ella iba a estar conmigo, no me importaba lo que pensara o si se asustaba._

_Entre mis pensamientos me di cuenta, que mi teléfono estaba sonando a mi lado, en la mesa de noche._

_Lo tome, antes de que despertara a Bella, antes de contestar, vi en la pantalla que se trataba, suspire antes de tomar la llamada, ya sabia lo que me esperaba._

_Apenas coloque el teléfono en mi oreja, pude oír la voz de mi padre._

_-¿Qué vas hacer?- Dijo con voz distante._

_-Hola, padre yo estoy muy bien gracias y tu?- Dije con intensiones de molestarlo._

_-No estoy para juegos, estas dispuesto a peder la empresa o a una mujer- Dijo con la voz mas dura que nunca había oído._

_Sabia que lo que mi padre decía era mentira, el respetaba demasiado a las mujeres, y sabia que se sentía mal por Bella, por lo que supuestamente yo le estaba haciendo._

_-Creo que sabes perfectamente mi respuesta- Dije para no decir mi decisión en voz alta._

_- Muy bien Bella, tiene que estar mañana en su casa,-Dijo explicándome su plan- Ya que obviamente no la llevaras a las- Izo un pequeño silencio mientras supuse que vería la hora en su reloj- 3:00._

_-Si padre como tu digas- Dije ya tratando de cortar la conversación, solo quería cerrar los ojos y pensar en todo lo que mi Bella, había hecho para "convencerme"_

_-Adiós- Dijo y así sin más colgó._

_Sabía__ que Bella, iba a dejar de ser mía, después de unas horas, pero si me quedaba tiempo porque no disfrutarlo. Así me acurruque a su lado, besando su hombro, a esperar que el tiempo pasara._

**…** _**Fin FlashBack**_

_Genial_, gracias a Carlisle me había separado de una de las pocas mujeres que me hacían tocar el cielo, con la punta de mis dedos.

Estaba Bella, que en los días que estuve con ella, viví en el cielo, aunque fuera imposible para mí.

La segunda era… era… _Vamos Edward recuérdalo_, dije mentalmente_, Bueno quizás me acordare después, _dije nuevamente, como era posible, que yo un vampiro, con talentos sobrenaturales, y con una memoria enorme, no pudiera recordar a esas mujeres.

_Tal vez porque la única ha sido Bella,_Dijo mi subconsciente.

Eso era imposible, ella era solo una niña, la cual me había atraído físicamente, y que era buena dándome placer, pero no podía ser la única, en toda mi vida había estado con muchas mas mujeres, mas de las que el hombre mas mujeriego pueda tener en su vida humana.

Recordaba cada uno del rostro de esas mujeres, aunque siempre estuve con cada una de ellas por estar aburrido, o simplemente no tenía más nada que hacer.

Pero perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta.

_-_Adelante- Dije mientras me acomodaba mi corbata, y me sentaba tras mi escritorio.

Por la puerta entro rutinariamente, mi secretaria, Kate, ella fue la que se salvo entre cientos de personas que peleaban por el puesta, realmente ella era la única capaz de llave mi ritmo, y soportar mis arranque de iras, que era algo frecuentes.

Cando Kate, llego aquí, conocí por primera vez, a la única mujer humana a la cual no le he gustado, ella era realmente simple, pero no podía negar que era hermosa, en varias de mis muchos días de aburrimiento, me hubiera gustado que Kate, me diera algo de placer con una magnifica sección de sexo en mi oficina, pero claramente ella no era de esas.

Al principio me moleste un poco, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que mis secretarias que ayudaran en todo, y cuando digo todo, es TODO, como cuando llego, Jane, con ella hacia rapiditos todos los días, gracias a ella, muchas veces evite peleas con algún socio, porque ella si sabia como calmarme. Pero fue despedida, porque me entere que había iniciado una relación, y cada vez que queríamos jugar teníamos que estar al pendiente, de cuando su novio la llamara, y era realmente un fastidio.

Con Irina, era casi lo mismo, solo que ella quería, que la besara más, y menos acción, esto no me agradaba tanto. Pero a pesar de todo, hacia un sexo oral increíble, creo que por eso a ella le gustaba jugar tanto con su boca. Pero la despedí, cuando llego Emily, una preciosa morena buscando trabajo.

Ella si que quería trabajo, y a mi también me hacia trabajar, para darle mas placer, pero al final, quedaba complacida como todas, Pero al igual todas antes de Kate, fue despedida, al enterarme que se había enfermado.

Y así como Jane, Irina, Emily, había pasado un sin fin de mujeres, por el escritorio de mi oficina.

Pero tuve que alejar esos pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta de que Kate me estaba hablando.

-… Y tienes que llamar al Sr. Villegas, para confirmar la compra- Dijo finalizando mientras dirigía su mirada desde su pequeña libreta hasta mi.

-Edward, no me prestas atención- Dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada severa que me recordó a mi madre- Llevas así, unos 2 meses quizás, que sucede?

Pregunto mientras se sentaba justa al frente mió.

Que pretendía ella, que le contara que estaba encaprichado, con una niña de ahora 15 años, la cual, había secuestrado, golpeado, y hecho mía.

Y no me arrepentía de nada, porque que yo jure que iba a domar a esa fiera, y así lo ice, y si lo tuviera que hacer de nuevo, lo haría.

Tenía claro que Bella, no estaba conmigo, pero ella seria eternamente mía, así que se me ocurrió, darle algunos detalles a Kate, no le dije todo pero si le pedí que averiguara, absolutamente todo sobre la familia Swan, no le pedí que averiguara sobre Bella exactamente, para no darle sospechas pero mañana mismo tendría todo lo pedido.

-Bueno Edward, no se que para que deseas esto, pero no es de mi incumbencia- Dijo mientras se levantaba, eso era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de Kate, nunca preguntaba- Mañana mismo tendrás todo.

_Genial_, volveré a tener a mi Bella, junto a mí, haría cualquier cosa para lograr esto, aunque tuviera que promover a Charlie a otro país y obligar a Bella de alguna forma a estar aquí.

Pero en cierta parte, sentía que me había puesto demasiado sensible con Bella, ella había aprovechado esto.

De ahora en adelante seria exactamente como antes de conocer a Bella, antes del día de la fiesta.

No me iba a importar lo que los demás me dijeran, aunque tuviera claro que estuviera haciendo algo mal, no me iba a importar la opinión de mi familia, no me iba a importar que Bella dijera que no, ella era mía, no me importaba si mis padres me quitaban la empresa, no me iba a importar que Bella, me rogara, y si tenia que usar la fuerza la usaría, ahora se haría todo lo que yo quisiera.

Con estos pensamientos Salí de mi oficina, no "trabajaría" as por hoy estaba extremadamente feliz, como para hacer algo que no fuera planear que haría.

-Adiós Kate, me voy a casa- Dije casi sin mirarla.

-Adiós Edward- Dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Estaba realmente feliz, así que decidí pasarme por casa de Taya, hace 2 días que no tenia nada de acción.

Porque en realidad estos últimos dos mese, había tenido mucha venturas, tratando de dejar de pensar en lo que me había sucedido, pero con cada mujer la imagen de Bella, parecía en mi mente, y esto hacia que yo me molestara con todas con las que había estado, echándole la culpa de que no fueran lo suficientemente buenas.

Al llegar a planta baja, sentía nuevamente la mirada de todas las mujeres sobre mi, miradas de deseos, estaba tan feliz que hasta le guiñe el ojo a una de ella, la cual casi se desmaya.

Sonreí ante esto, mientras llegaba a mi hermoso Volvo, me subí en el y empecé el camino a casa de Taya.

El camino no era muy largo, ya que Taya había comprado su apartamento a unas cuadras de mi oficina "para estar más cerca de mí".

Cuando llegue, el conserje me dejo pasar, porque sabia que venia directamente a ver a Taya, ella vivía en el Penthouse, fue un regalo de mi parte por sus constantes servicios.

Cuando escuche el sonido del ascensor anunciando mi llegada, Salí rápidamente. Toque el timbre Taya solo una vez, y unos minutos después, vi como esta abría su puerta.

-Hola Edward- Dijo con voz lo suficientemente seductora como para hacer fantasear a cualquier hombre, pero por supuesto yo no era cualquier hombre.

-Taya- Dije secamente, mientras entraba en el apartamento, sin su permiso, aunque no lo necesitaba, sabia muy bien que Taya se derretía por mi.

Cuando llegue al sofá, me senté, este era de cuero negro, parecido al de mi oficina, pude escuchar como Taya se dirigía rápidamente a mí. Y antes de pensarlo ya la tenia sobre mí, besando cada parte de mi rostro.

Y así fuimos ella sentada sobre mí, restregándose contra mi, casi erecto miembro, así me apresure besar su cuello, aunque no era tan suave como el de Bel…

_Basta Edward_, me dije mentalmente, hoy no la recordaría, a partir de ahora seria el hombre de antes, y usaría a Taya, como sello de mi trato conmigo mismo.

Bese con fuerza sus labios, incesando mi lengua sin pedir ningún permiso, ante esto oí un gemido de Taya. Esto me insito a seguir besándola mucho mas, y hacer mucho mas que darle besos.

Después desvié mi boca de la de ella, y me puse a besar su cuello, al momento de hacer esto, oí un quejido por parte de Taya, y sentí como trataba de que nuestros labios se juntaran nuevamente, pero cuando me di cuenta de sus actos, las tome por los hombros con fuerza, para que entendiera mi mensaje.

Después de esto Taya no volvió a intentar hacer otra cosa, sonreí con malicia, complacido por saber que las mujeres me hacían caso, solo al yo hacer un pequeño gesto.

Besando su cuello, me encargue de quitarle su camisa, con aun esta sentada sobre mí, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería lograr, izo mas fácil mi trabajo, cuando se la arranco prácticamente.

Sonreí ante esto, se notaba que Taya estaba desesperada por tenerme con ella, porque en estos últimos 4 meses, solo había tenido sexo con ella, unas 8 o 9 veces, y las demás habían sido, con mujeres que concia en mis seguidas fiestas.

Cuando Taya quedo solo con su brazier, me dispuse a besar, el inicio de sus senos, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, pero pronto me canse de esto, así que yo mismo arranque su brazier, dejando sus enormes pechos a mi disposición.

Cuando iba a tomarlo en mis bocas, decidí que era mejor si ella estuviera acostada, así que antes de que ella se diera cuenta la coloque en el sofá completamente acostada, y así empecé mi tarea con sus senos.

Mordí cada uno de sus pezones, los lamí, los bese, y con cada uno de mis movimientos venia un gemido de placer por parte de Taya, ella si que era fácil de complacer.

Pero esta no se quedaba atrás, ya que ella misma se había encargado de arrancar mi camisa, me moleste cuando me di cuenta de que la había roto. Y ante esto, apreté mi mano contra su costado. Escuche como gimió de dolor, pero ella sabía muy bien que no se podría quejar.

Seguí jugando con sus pezones, dándole el mismo trato a ambos, pero necesitaba mas que unos operados senos, Así que empecé a subir la corta falda de Taya, y cuando ya esta estuvo lo suficientemente alta, arranque su ultima prenda intima.

Y sin esperar más, la embestí con fuerza, no estaba ahora para el romanticismo.

-Oh…Edward..Oh..mmm…Mas…Mas- Escuche que decía.

Y no dude en darle lo que pedí, rápidamente mis movimientos subieron de intensidad, con Taya debajo de mi la monte como si fuera una carrera de caballos.

Pero los gemidos de Taya no eran los únicos que se oían, si no también algunos míos, pero no me sentía completo, por así decirlo, necesitaba mas. Quería moverme mas rápido.

Y así lo ice, no me importaron los gritos de Taya, solo quería placer y ella me lo iba a dar le gustara o no.

Pero después de un momento, ante de llegar al clímax, cambie de posición, esta Vez con Taya nuevamente sentada sobre mi.

Nos movíamos tan rápidamente, que los pechos de Taya, brincaban de un lado para el otro.

Así me seguí moviendo, hasta que sentí que Taya no podía más y caía en mi pecho.

_Estupida humana_, pensé mentalmente, ya estaba cansada, y yo necesitaba más, así que la eche a un lado. Y le levante la cara.

-Quiero que me des mas- Dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, y apretando fuertemente su mentón.

Ante esto ella sonrió, supongo que había recibido bien el mensaje, y yo por mi parte también sonreí, en algo que Taya tenia experiencia era en darle placer a los hombres. Y no dudaba que iba a quedar satisfecho con lo que venia ahora.

Taya se levanto lentamente del sofá, colocándose de rodillas, justo frente a mí, colocando ambas manos sobre mis rodillas, se acerco poco a poco.

Gemí ante la sensación y su lengua suavemente hizo su camino.

Su lengua pasaba repetidamente sobre mi miembro, besándolo y dando leves mordiscos.

Mis pensamientos se hacían incoherentes mientras su boca trabajaba en mí. Comencé a mover su cabeza más rápido, intentando encontrar mi liberación. Los músculos de mi estómago se contrajeron y moví su cabeza más rápido, sabiendo que estaba cerca. Taya siguió chupando y girando su gran lengua.

La boca de Taya, se sentía realmente bien, sobre mi miembro, pero quería ya terminar con esto,

Así que tome su cabeza y enrede mis dedos en su cabello, y así la empuje más hacia mí, mas rápido y más fuerte, ante esto Taya formo una sonrisa con sus labios, y mordió levemente mi miembro.

Depuse de aburrirme la tire de su cabello, sacándola por fin de mi, y justo después que esto paso la subí rápidamente sobre mi, embistiéndola nuevamente con mas fuerza.

Cuando por fin sentí que llegue al clímax, caí rendido en el espaldar del sofá. Cuando sentí que Taya se había apoyado en mi pecho, por el cansancio, la quite de sobre mi lo mas rápido que pude, escuche como un quejido salía de su boca. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, se callo rápidamente.

Descanse un momento más y me levante, colocándome mi pantalón. Con la vista puesta en las marcas de sudor que habían quedado en el mueble, con las formas mía y de Taya.

-Búscame una camisa- Le dije mientras me daba cuenta que a la mía le faltaban todos los botones.

-De donde puedo sacar una camisa yo Edward?- Dijo mientras me miraba aun acostada sobre el mueble, esto me izo enojar- Además te ves mejor así.

Pero no pudo seguir diciendo algo ya que la tome por el cabello con fuerza.

-Taya no me hagas molestar- Dije mientras la hacia mirarme directo a los ojos- Puedes darme una de los muchos amantes que traes aquí, se perfectamente como eres.

Cuando termine de decir esto, los ojos de Taya se abrieron de la impresión, pero no dijo mas nada, ya que fue directamente a su habitación, y volví unos minutos después con una camisa formal, blanca.

-Bien- Dije mientras me la colocaba.

Cuando estuve completamente vestido, Salí del apartamento, sin oír lo que Taya me había dicho.

En mi camino hasta mi auto, mi mente, estuvo completamente en blanco, no tenía ni ganas de pensar solo quería llegar a mi enorme casa y recostarme en mi cama, aunque sabía que yo nunca podría dormir, me sentía realmente bien.

Llegue pronto a mi hermoso Volvo, me subí rápidamente en el, y así como me subí, maneje a mi casa. Cuando llegue a esta, estacione mi auto, y entre lo más veloz que pude en la casa, y con velocidad vampirica, subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Ya dentro de ella, me lance prácticamente en mi cómoda y enorme cama.

Y en esta me puse a pensar en todo y en nada….

Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos me sorprendió, que eran ya las 8:00 de la mañana, era hora de ir al trabajo.

Así que me duche rápidamente, para quitar el olor del fuerte perfume de Taya, que aun se mantenía desde ayer.

Ya vestido, me dirigí de una vez a mi Volvo, estaba algo apurado ya que sabía que, debía haber un sobre esperándome en mi oficina con cierta información que había pedido.

Conduje realmente como un demente, tocándole cornetas a todo aquel que no se moviera rápido.

Pero mi espera no se izo eterna, ya que llegue al enorme edificio, propiedad de los Cullen, y entre en el gran estacionamiento.

Casi corriendo subí al ascensor, me sentí realizado, cuando escuche el sonido de este anunciando la llegada al piso requerido.

Nuevamente casi corriendo, fui a la oficina de Kate, cuando llegue, entre sin tocar, esta no se sorprendió al verme.

Y sonriendo me entrego un sobre marrón no muy lleno.

Le devolví la sonrisa, más feliz porque sabría ahora que había pasado con Bella estos últimos 4 meses.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina, me senté tras mi escritorio, pero antes de empezar a leer, todo lo que había dentro del sobre, llame a Kate.

-Por favor Kate que nadie me moleste, yo te aviso cuando estoy disponible- Dije rápidamente.

-OK Edward- Me respondió con voz de risa.

Pero sin esperar más me dedique a abrir el sobre. Las primeras hojas se trataban de Renne Swan, la cual seguía siendo ama de casa, esposa de Charlie, del mismo físico con la cual la había conocido, después de esto, venían su numero, cedula, y sus datos personales, cosa que no me interesaba.

Luego venia Charlie, esposo de Renne Swan, trabajador de mi empresa, ascendido hace 3 meses, mismo físico, y lo que venia a continuación era lo mismo que su esposa, numero, datos personales, cedula, y unas tonterías que no me importaba.

Y por fin el de mi Bella. En este decía que seguía estudiando en el mismo colegio, ahora con sus respectivos 15 años, vivía en el mismo lugar, no tenia teléfono, su físico seguía siendo el mismo a excepción de que su pelo había crecido mas, y se había oscurecido,

Sus pechos también habían crecido, como podía ver en la foto, que se encontraba en la parte superior izquierda de la hoja, esto me izo desesperarme por tenerla.

Talvez podría hacer una fiesta, si eso seria, como la que ice cuando la conocí.

Pero cuando seguí leyendo el informe de Bella me di cuenta de algo que no había visto.

_Isabella Swan actualmente en una relación con…._

_Egoístas? Si, Violento? Un poco, Enamorado? Nunca… _

* * *

**Hoooolaaaaaaa! Espero que les allá gustado el cap, queria que supieran lo que Edward sentia y el porque dejo a Bella asi en la calle, porque muchas me dijeron que Edward no era asi, pero les digo que lo izo por egoísta el prefiere seguir siendo dueño de su empresa, mas bien quiere ser dueño de todo.**

**Buenoo les digo que voy a subir el otro cap, el jueves o viernes! :D**

**Weee chao chaoo esperooooo muchísimo reviews! :D**

**Los quierooooooo! **

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	16. Todo mal

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Les recuerdo que es inventado. ****Ficción.**

**Hooooooooolaaa! Muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo sus reviews. Ls amo(: **

**Se que muchos no están de acuerdo con el trama de mi historia, pero es problema de cada uno si quieren leer o no.**

**De verdad aprecio que les gustee tanto mi fic :D**

**Ya, ya no los aburro más:**

**Todo mal**

_Egoístas? Si, Violento? Un poco, Enamorado? Nunca… _

-Bella Despierta- Escuche la voz de mi madre, desde la cocina- Llegaras tarde.

Si responder, me moví lentamente en dirección al baño, cerré la puerta silenciosamente, luego me dispuse a desvestirme, ya completamente desnuda, encendí la ducha, coloque el agua tibia, necesitaba despertarme completamente ya alejar todos los pensamientos que entraban a mi mente todas las mañana, y no se iban hasta que tocaba mi hora de dormir.

Cuando mi cuerpo, izo contacto con la tibia agua, fue como un_ Dejà vu_.

_Edward y yo en el Jacússi, con el agua tibia. _

Y con este recuerdo, muchos más llegaron a mi mente, todavía estaba presente en mí, el espantoso día que Edward me dejo en esa solitaria esquina.

_**Flashback…**_

_Cuando observe que nos deteníamos en la esquina para cruzar, dirigí mí vista a Edward, tendría que mover un poco más el auto._

_-Ya se que no vives aquí, pero no quiero que tus padres me vean. Tendrás que caminar- Dijo sin mirarme._

_Nuevamente su indiferencia, sentí otra vez como mis ojos ardían. Pero no debía llorar, no aquí._

_Cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta del auto, oí la voz de Edward-_

_-Adiós Bella- Y eso fue lo último que oí, antes de que el auto de Edward desapareciera por la calle._

_Sabía que me veía como una tonta parada en una solitaria esquina, pero no pude aguantar que unas rebeldes lágrimas empezaran a salir de mis ojos, __y así, camine lentamente hasta mi casa._

_Pero unos paseos antes de llegar, me detuve abruptamente, seque mis lagrimas, aparte debía pensar en que les diría, porque supuestamente "los padres de Ángela" me habían dejado aquí varada._

_Pero no me importaba mucho eso ahora solo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto, llorar, dormir y olvidarme de todo._

_Así que seguí caminando, debían ser cerca de las 4 PM, así que ya el sol estaba prácticamente oculto, cuando llegue a mi casa espere unos momentos que las lágrimas se detuvieran._

_Necesitaba pensar en cosas bunas, como que vería a mis padres, volvería al colegio. Estos pensamientos hicieron que me sintiera mejor, así que decidí limpiar los rastros de mis lágrimas y tocar la puerta de mi casa._

_Apenas toque una vez, y ya tenia a mi madre, abrazándome sin yo darme cuenta._

_-Ah, mi Bella, cariño, te extrañe tanto- Dijo mientras depositaba besos en mis mejillas- No te volverás a ir tanto tiempo, de eso estoy segura- Dijo mientras tomaba, con ambas manos mi rostro._

_Vi que me observaba fijamente, como tratando de entender algo, ella tenia su vista clavada en mis ojos, como tratando de "leerme"_

_Pero todo esto no duro mucho ya que ambas volteamos al oír la voz de Charlie._

_-Renne cariño porque tardas tanto- Al terminar de decir esto, observe a mi madre, y vi que esta sonreía tontamente, y me guiñaba un ojo. _

_Baje mi mirada sonrojada, y me di cuenta de que mi madre traía una bata prácticamente blanca transparente._

_Aun mas sonrojada cerré mis ojos tratando de sacarme la imagen de mis padres, que se había formado en mi mente._

_-Cariño Bella esta aquí- Grito mi madre, mientras dirigía nuevamente su vista a mi._

_Apenas mi madre termino de decir esto, mi padre llego amarrándose su bata de cuadros rojos y negros._

_Bella, preciosa por fin estas aquí- Dijo mientras mi madre le cedía el paso para que me abrazara._

"_No creo que me extrañaran tanto", pensé internamente. Pero me alegraba demasiado por fin estar aquí con mis padres._

_-Ven cariño, cuéntanos como la pasaste- Dijo mi madre mientras me arrastraba prácticamente al sillón._

_Necesitaba una excusa para no hablar con mi madre, sobre mis días con "Ángela", pero a mi madre nunca podría engañarla fácilmente, ella realmente buena para adivinar cuando a mi me pasaba algo o cuando mentía._

_Así que decidí que lo mejor seria, que me imaginara, que de verdad había ido a casa de Ángela, para que mis mentiras no sonaran tan falsas._

_-La verdad, fue muy divertido, sus padres son realmente amables- Dije lo mas convencida posible- Me han invitado a quedarme otro día._

_Un momento, eso fue como pedir un permiso por si Edward, volviera aparecerse, aunque lo dudaba, lo mas seguro es que ya hubiera conseguido a una hermosa mujer, con quien estar, o con quien "jugar"._

_-Oh Bella eso es genial- Me grito prácticamente mi madre, parecía que se había creído mi mentira. Sonreí ante la emoción de mi madre, la había extrañado tanto, que yo misma sonreí con ella, y la abrase sin ningún motivo._

_Este me devolvió el abrazo emotivamente, la verdad es que mi madre sabia dar amor, a todo el que lo necesitaba y en estos momentos, era lo que yo mas deseaba, quería que alguien me dijera que valía para algo, que me hiciera sentir importante en estos momentos._

_Seguimos hablando por un par de minutos mas, sobre todo lo que había hecho con los padres de Ángela, y ella misma, por un momento mi madre, había sacado la sugerencia de invitarlos a cenar, pero me negué ya que tuve que inventar que los padres de Ángela se irían de viaje._

_Pero con todo esto no pude hacer que mi madre cambiara de opinión, así que mi única salvación para que no se enterara de lo que verdad ocurrió seria, que me uniera más a Ángela._

_Gracias a Edward era que yo tenia que hacer todo esto, si el no se hubiera encaprichado conmigo, yo mi vida seguiría siendo normal._

_Pero maldita sea, porque rayos no podía sentirme mal, por todo lo que me había pasado, si no que me sentía feliz, por haber pasado esos días con Edward, y me sentía mal, porque no lo volvería a ver, o a tocar de la misma manera._

_Lo único que me hacia sentir mejor, que como mi padre trabajaba hay, algún día podría observarlo por lo menos._

_-Bueno cariño será mejor que vallas a dormir, tienes muchas ojera- Dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-Si tienes razón- Dije mientras me levantaba lentamente, los abrazaba a ambos, y emprendía mi retirada._

_Camino a mi habitación los recuerdos de mis días con Edward, llegaron a mi mente, tan rápidos con el flash de una cámara, ejemplo estupido lose, pero era lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza, necesitaba darme un relajante baño._

_Y así lo izo, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos, me sentía un poco mejor, pero el agua caliente no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos sin control._

_Apenas coloque un pie, fuera de la ducha mi cuerpo se estremeció de frió, esta noche seria una realmente fría._

_Lentamente me dirigí a mi habitación, solo con la toalla, sobre mi cuerpo, con todo lo que había pasado unos momentos, me había olvidado por completo de mi ropa._

_Ya en mi habitación me coloque unos pequeños shorts morados, y una camisa blanca de finas tiras._

_Y así me fui a la cama dejando que mi imaginación vagara por donde quisiera._

…_**Fin Flashback**_

Y todo lo que pensé ese día, lo ice, me uní mucho mas a Ángela, ahora sus padres venían cenar siempre y yo estaba metida en su casa la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

Ya había pasado 4 meses desde la ultimas vez que lo vi, y me lleve una sorpresa al saber, gracias a mi papa que Edward se encontraba soltero, y que había ascendido a mi padre a un cargo muchísimo mas importante.

Después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero había algo mucho peor en mi vida, gracias a la insistencia de mis padres, los señores Newton y hasta los padres de Ángela, y ella misma un poco.

Había comenzado hace 2 mese y medios una relación con Mike, creo que lo hacia solo para poder olvidarlo a _El,_ pero siempre era imposible, cada vez que Mike me besaba, llegaba a mi mente la imagen de Edward besándome, o lo que se sentía y no había comparación.

La verdad Mike, era dulce, pero simplemente no podía estar con, de la forma que el quería y se lo demostré en el viaje de mi cumpleaños.

Cuando cumplí mis 15 años, mis padres me regalaron un viaje de 2 semanas a Europa, ya que gracias al ascenso de mi padre, este ganaba mucho mejor que antes.

Antes de irme Mike había logrado convencer a todos de que era buena que el fuera conmigo, "por mi seguridad" decía el cada vez que hablábamos del tema. Y así el me acompaño. Cada vez que trataba de decirles a mis padres que no, ellos me decían que me podía suceder algo y que era buena idea de parte de Mike acompañarme, y que no me quejara ya que el lo hacia por mi bien.

A veces no podía creer lo ingenuos que eran mis padres, se veían muy claramente las intenciones en su rostro, nada más con ver como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que usaba alguna camisa de tiras o que se notaran mis senos. Era realmente tonto no darse cuenta de esto.

Pero no valió la pena ya que igual mis padres, lo enviaron conmigo.

Ya en el hotel, Mike intentaba por todos los medios que nos quedáramos en la Suite, y por las noches cuando dormíamos, sentía como se acercaba a mí, empezaba a besar mi hombro, pero yo me alejaba dándole a entender que no quería nada.

Pero no pasó hasta la 5ta noche, que Mike logro que tomara demás en la celebración en honor a las 15ñeras, que hacían en el hotel, esa noche recuerdo que Mike empezó a besarme. Luego de hay recuerdo mas o menos que llegamos a la suite, y no paramos de besarnos hasta que estuvimos en la cama, donde yo le quite la camisa, y el al igual que yo, empezó su tarea de desnudarme.

No quería que el me tocara, pero cada vez que sus manos, rozaban mi piel, me imaginaba que era Edward, aunque claro nadie podría nunca tocarme como el lo hacia.

Y con ese pensamiento deje que Mike, llegara hasta donde quería llegar. Cuando me penetro, vi en su rostro la sorpresa de que yo no era virgen. Pero no dijo mas si que se encargo de hacerme gemir, y por mas que no quisiera que me tocara, mi cuerpo respondía a sus instintos naturales, traicionándome.

Con la rabia de que fuera el y no Edward, le clave mis uñas en su espalda. Este gimió, pensando que yo le hacia esto en señal de aprobación y excitamiento.

Pero que mas podía hacer, así como en mi primera vez me entregue, de nada serviría pelear con Mike, sabiendo que mi propio cuerpo me traicionaría, y que el era mucho mas fuerte que yo.

Después de esa noche, nada fue igual, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba realmente molesta, Mike me había emborrachada solo para que me acostara con el.

Y se dio cuenta de mi enfado, cuando quiso tomarme la mano y yo lo solté de un manotazo.

Apartar de ahí yo misma me encargaba de mi diversión, siempre iba a los hermosos parques de Italia, Francia, Portugal, y muchas mas, y por supuesto que sin Mike, este se quedaba en la suite, o siempre me seguía de lejos.

Así pasaron mis días, la ultima noche del viaje cuando estaba recogiendo todas mis cosas, me di cuenta de que Mike me miraba demás, y observe que en varios momentos intentos decir algo, pero no le salía nada de la boca.

-Bella- Me llamo, pero yo por mi parte lo ignore olímpicamente.

Las mas seguro es que quería hablarme para pedirme disculpas por lo que me había hecho hace unos días.

-Bella- Volvió a llamarme- Bella necesito que me veas- Grito prácticamente. Pero yo seguí ignorándolo mientras iba de un lado al otro buscando que no se me quedara nada.

-Bueno si no me prestas atención, lo tendré que hablar con tus padres- Dijo empezando a recoger sus cosas.

Un momento, me dije a mi misma Mike no quería pedirme disculpas, quería hablar de otra cosa y tenia la leve impresión sobre que se trataba.

-Dime Mike que necesitas- Dije hablando con la voz mas dulce que tenia.

Por un momento pensé que se iba a negar porque observe como me miraba como evaluándome, pero finalmente hablo.

-Me puedes explicar, como es que no eras virgen- Dijo mirándome fijamente con reproche en sus ojos, y sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-Cuando la noche que me violaste- Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero necesitaba que cambiáramos de tema, como le podría explicar que el jefe de mi padre, me secuestró por unos días, me golpeo, me violo, fui a la playa con el, y no nos cansamos de tener sexo, y que luego me abandono en la esquina que esta por mi casa.

No definitivamente nunca podría explicar eso, así que necesitaba cambiar de opinión.

-No te viole Bella- Dijo mientras se volvía para seguir acomodando su ropa. Supuse que era para que no le viera la cara.

-Oooh, claro que si lo hiciste- Dijo siendo lo mas dura y cínica posible.

-Tú no te quejaste- En realidad el tenia razón, porque no luche como debería, pero recuerdo porque no lo ice, pero tampoco podría explicarle eso.

-Claro que no luche, porque alguien me emborracho, y no tenia idea de lo que estaba diciendo- Dije mientras vi como a expresión de Mike cambiaba completamente a una de desilusión.

-No me cambies el tema Bella, como es que no eras virgen Bella- Dijo nuevamente con reproche.

-Si lo era, que tu no te dieras cuenta, por querer correr es otra cosa- Dijo tratando de que creyera mi mentira, necesitaba confundirlo.

-Bella, yo se de que te estoy hablando, y tu no eras virgen para ese momento- Dijo con demasiada seguridad.

-Que? Ya has violado a otras de tus novias?- Le dije desafiándolo, necesitaba que se molestara y no me importaría pelear con el por "mi violación" pero necesitaba que cambiáramos el tema de mi virginidad.

-Bella basta ya, no te viole- Dijo ya frustrado.- Pero estoy seguro de que tu no eras virgen para ese momento.

-Si lo era Mike, y en tal caso si no lo fuera que les dirías a mi padres- La grite haciendo una pausa para ver su expresión.- "Oh charlie disculpa, que interrumpa tu partido de béisbol, solo Quería decirte que en el viaje de Bella, cuando la viole me di cuenta de que no era virgen.- Ice una pausa para respirar y seguí- Eso es lo que piensas decirle. Pues te aseguro que te saldrá todo mal.

Vi como su rostro se puso totalmente blanco, parecía cera, pero había logrado mi cometido, estaba segura de que no diría nada, Mike era muy cobarde como para enfrentarse a mi padre.

Solo imaginarme la imagen de Mike diciéndole todo eso a Charlie me izo reírme, pero necesitaba que Mike viera que estaba hablando completamente enserio.

-Además si era virgen- Dije antes de meterme al baño.

….

Luego de darme una refrescante ducha, me cambie en el baño, no quería provocar a Mike, así que me vestí, con unos pantalones que me quedaban tan largos que se arrastraban en mis talones, y eran completamente negros, y también me coloque una sudadera que me quedaba enorme negra igual.

Me acosté los mas pegada a la punta posible, no quería estar cerca de Mike, pero aun así mi estrategia no funciono porque ya cerca de la media noche, lo escuché acostarse a mi lado, y pasar una mano por mi costado, pero estaba muy cansada y adormilada como para moverme.

…

Cuando me desperté aun seguía en la misma posición, que anoche, pero Mike se encontraba mucho mas cerca de mi, y su mano ya tocaba prácticamente mis senos, molesta me levante dándole un golpe apropósito en la mano.

Y me retire al baño, me duche, cepille mis dientes y mi cabello, cuando estuve lista, Salí sin siquiera dirigirle a Mike una mirada cuando paso por mi lado para entrar al baño.

Guarde todo lo que había usado en el baño, en mi maleta, y me dispuse a bajar, supuse que Mike seria lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que yo había bajado.

Ya en la recepción le pedí, al muchacho que estaba tras del mostrador que me pidiera un taxi, este gustoso lo izo, cuando el taxi llego, monte mi maleta y estuve apunto de dejar a Mike, pero no quería tener que darle explicaciones a mi padre, cuando llegara sin el.

Así que espere unos 30 minutos, cuando por fin lo vi bajar del ascensor me di cuenta de que venia hablando con una de las trabajadoras del hotel.

_Con razón había tardado tanto_, me dije mentalmente.

Cuando Mike se dio cuenta de donde estaba, corrió a mi lado.

-Bella cariño me tenias preocupado- Dijo abrazándome, de un manotazo me aleje de el.

-Si claro- Esto fue lo ultimo que el escucho de mi parte.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, faltaban 30 minutos para nuestro viaje, pero de igual manera decidí montarme en el avión, ice todo el proceso, mostré mi pasaje, pasaporte, y entregué mi maleta.

Mike me seguía justo atrás de mi, sonriéndole a toda mujer que pasara por su lado, en realidad a mi no me molestaba su actitud me daba tan igual, que era como si el fuera un desconocido y no mi novio.

Ya dentro del avión me senté al lado de la ventanilla, necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado en mi viaje, no precisamente en Mike, si no todos los lugares que había visitado, los museos, los caffes, todo era realmente hermoso, quería volver pero con otra compañía. Pensé esto justamente cuando Mike se sentó a mi lado.

Cuando sentí la mano de Mike, en mi rodilla, estuve a punto de quitarla, pero si iba a seguir de novia con el, necesitaba que nos lleváramos mejor.

El resto del viaje fue normal, la azafata nos trajo un pequeño almuerzo, y luego la merienda, nos avisaron, que llegaríamos dentro de unas 4 horas, si ya eran las 8:00 PM estaríamos con nuestros familiares a eso de la media noche.

Por un momento me quede dormida y no supe más de mi, si no hasta que Mike me despertó avisándome que habíamos llegado.

Eufórica por ver a mis, padres abrí los ojos rápidamente, y así como dijo Mike, estábamos en el aeropuerto de USA.

Apenas nos bajamos del avión, y llegamos a la cafetería, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban.

-Bella, cariño, como te extrañe- Dijo mi madre mientras me besaba ambas mejillas.

-Mama yo también te extrañe mucho- Pero no dure mucho tiempo abrazada con mi madre ya que mi padre me tomo en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña te extrañe tanto- Dijo mi papa mientras me besaba en la mejilla y me daba un caluroso abrazo.

-Yo también los extrañe muchísimo a ambos- Dijo sonriéndoles.

-Y a mi no me extrañaste- Pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, una que ya conocía muy bien.

-Por supuesto que te extrañe- Dije mientras volteaba.

Ahí estaba Ángela, mi mejor amiga. Nos abrazamos durante unos momentos.

Pero luego tuvimos que separarnos para ir rápido al auto, ya que los padres de Mike lo estaban esperando.

En el camino al auto hablamos de todo, les conté sobre lo hermoso que eran las cosas en Europa, los museos, los hoteles, los restaurantes, las fuentes, edificios antiguos, todo era realmente perfecto.

Ahora les tocaba el turno a mis padres, me dijeron que fueron en varias ocasiones a comer en unos restaurantes. Fueron a un parque y otras cosas.

Cuando llegamos al auto, mi padre se coloco como el chofer, mi madre a su lado, Ángela se puso en una ventana Mike en la otra por lo cual a mi me toco ir en el medio.

Todos íbamos hablando animadamente, hasta que mi madre menciono algo que izo que mis bellos se erizaran.

-Bella, abra otra fiesta- Dijo sonriéndome, al principio no entendí, cual fiesta podría ser- En la empresa donde trabaja tu padre, recuerdas como la que hubo hace unos meses.

Como podría olvidarla si ahí comenzó todo.

_Después de todo, talvez l volvería a ver…_

* * *

**Leeees gusto? Espero que siiii :D**

**Yo les dije que para el jueves o Viernes, **

**Saben muchas personas me preguntan si ya se cumplió lo que dijo Alice sobre que Edward se iba a arrepentir, puuues no, todavía no ha pasado y cuando pase uds misms se daran cuenta :D**

**Bueno esperoo muchoooos reviews! Recurdan lo que quiero lograr? Pues gracias a uds estoy mas cerca :D**

**Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias (:**

**El proximo lo voy a subir el lunes o martes, ya saben por carnaval, si no lo subo es porque estooy en la plya xD**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	17. Pensamientos

**Esta historia puede contener material, que puede ser ofensivo para algunos, si eso sucede me disculpo(:**

**Pero así es la historia, no los obligo a leer.**

**Les recuerdo que es inventado. ****Ficción.**

**Holaaaaa! Como andaaan!? **

**Weeee sobre el fic anterior, se que algunos no les gusto lo que sucedió, a mi en realidad no me gusto mucho porque Mike me da algo de asco pero era NECESARIO!, lo necesito para otras cosas que van a pasar a lo largo del fic. Lo siento chics pero despreocúpense no volverá a pasar. Y se que muchos hubiera preferido a Jacob, pero por otras razones no podía ser el, el novio de Bella.**

**Pensamientos**

_Después de todo, talvez l volvería a ver…_

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si lo volviera a ver.

Miedo, Felicidad, Terror, Placer, anhelo y frustración porque era imposible que estuviera con el por todo lo pasado, había sido una completo tonta, por haberme enamorado de el, pero como hacia no podía obligar a mi corazón a no sentir.

Necesitaba inventar algo para no ir a esa fiesta, y el idiota de Mike, tampoco fuera, sabia que si Edward se enteraba de que estaba en una relación con alguien me mataría.

_Aunque esa relación no signifique nada_, dije mentalmente, pero vamos no tenia de que preocuparme por algo Edward me dejo hace 4 meses. El ya debería tener a alguien que lo satisficiera como el quisiera.

Además sabia que si asistía a esa fiesta mi madre insistiría en llevar a Mike, y no, no quiero, lo mas seguro es que le encantaría presentarlo ante todos como mi novio.

En realidad nunca supe exactamente porque acepte ser su novia, por el insistimiento de mi madre y mi padre? Si, Por que Ángela me decía que necesitaba tener a alguien que me quisiera? Si, Porque los padres de Mike me decían que era muy "respetuoso, cariñoso, etc."? Tal vez.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba había sido una completo estupida, Mike nunca me daría ese "amor" o ese "respeto" del cual resumían tanto sus padres. El era un cerdo, y lo odiaba, desde la noche de la fiesta lo odie.

Pero me sentía culpable por haber dejado que pasara todo eso, pero cuando Mike me beso a mi mente había llegado la imagen de Edward besándome, necesitaba acordarme, de cómo fue todo, ya que con el tiempo, las imágenes de mi cabeza iban perdiendo la "nitidez" por así decirlo, ya no recordaba como fue todo. Pero la noche cuando Mike me toco, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos perfectamente visibles.

Pero no volvería a pasar, Mike nunca volvería a tocarme, porque era capaz de decirle a mi padre lo que el me había hecho. No era justo que tuviera que sacrificar mi felicidad por alguien mas, no hablaba exactamente de mis padres, si no de los padres de Mike, ellos se habían puesto tan felices cuando Mike, les dijo que había aceptado. Y en realidad nunca fue así.

… _**Flashback**_

_Estaba en mi habitación, pensando en Edward, en realidad ya no se me hacia raro, en los tiempos donde mi mente, estaba desocupada eso era lo único que hacia pensar, en el._

_En como me besaba, sus abrazos, sus dulces miradas, su perfecta voz, su her… _

_Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repique de mi puerta._

_-Bella puedo pasar- Era la voz de Mike. Que querría ahora._

_-Hump, Mike estoy ocupada- Dije tratando de evitar que entrara._

_-Solo me llevara 5 minutos- Dijo intentando abrir la puerta._

_Cuando me dic cuenta de que el pomo se estaba moviendo, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y le coloque el seguro a la puerta, luego me recosté sobre ella._

_Las lágrimas amenazaban de salir de mis ojos. Porque siempre tenia que pasarme esto a mi, tener a un hombre persiguiéndome, para que yo hiciera lo que el quisiera._

_Pero Mike, no era como el. Así que no tenia porque temer, Mike no era fuerte, ni rápido, nada, y un punto a mi favor es que estábamos en mi casa._

_Cuando iba abrir la puerta escuche la voz de mi madre._

_Me moví lo más rápido que pude, quitándole el seguro a la puerta, abrí la puerta. Cuando observe que era lo que estaba detrás de ella, sentí como si un balde agua fría me cayera encima._

_-Bueno Mike ya puedes hablar con ella-Dijo mi madre mientras me guiñaba un ojo. _

_Como podía hacerme esto mi propia madre? Yo no Quería hablar con Mike, sobre absolutamente nada._

_-Yo... La verdad mama es que estoy muy ocupada- Dije molesta por su comportamiento, ella era mi madre no la de el._

_-Tranquila cariño, solo serán 5 minutos- Dijo mientras se iba dejándome con la palabra en la boca, y con Mike._

_Sentí como las manos de Mike, me empujaban por mi cintura, metiéndome al curto, apenas pude quite sus manos de mi cintura._

_-No...No me toques así otra vez- Dije totalmente roja de la rabia._

_-Tranquila Bella, se que no estas acostumbrada, pero así son los novios- Dijo sonriéndome, mientras se acercaba a mi._

_Novios, me repetí mentalmente, eso no podría pasar, yo no quería estar con el._

_-Yo no soy tu novia- Dije tragando fuertemente._

_-Oh cierto lo había olvidado- Dijo acercándome mas a mi- Bella quieres ser mi novia._

_NO, NO NO NO y no, yo no podría ser novia de el, luego de haber estado con Edward nunca habría comparación, además Edward, el me dijo que yo era de el, además yo lo quería a el._

_Pero ya te olvido, debe estar con otra, dijo mi subconsciente, esto me izo volver a la realidad, necesitaba recuperar mi vida, debía seguir adelante, pero no quería que fuera con Mike._

_Pero todos mis pensamientos, se paralizaron cuando sentí los brazos de Mike al rededor de mí._

_-Como dicen, el que calla, otorga- Dijo sonriendo._

_No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado en silencio, pensando todo esto, y que Mike había malinterpretado todo._

_-Y...yo...yo Mike yo no puedo- Dije pensando en Edward._

_-Claro que si cariño- Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos- Tus padres lo aprueban._

_Y sin yo esperarlo Mike, me di un corto beso en los labios, y salio de la habitación. Estaba en un completo shock, me sentía asqueada, y sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward. Y no pude evitar cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos._

_Corrí rápidamente hasta la puerta, Quero gritarle a Mike que se había confundido, pero cuando llegue a las escaleras pude escuchar las voces de mis padres y las de Mike, llenas de felicidad, porque yo "había aceptado", mis padres se escuchaban tan felices, no podía quitarles esa felicidad, ya encontraría la manera de terminar "mi relación" con Mike._

_Así que lentamente me dirigí a mi habitación, me asegure de colocarle el seguro a mi puerta no Quería que nadie me molestara, nuevamente me dirigí a mi pequeña cama, recostándome solo quería dormir, para no pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ahora era "novia" de Mike, algo que yo no había pedido, ni aceptado, pero que podía hacer, no era tan egoísta para quitarles esa felicidad a mis padres._

_Después de todo no era primera vez que sacrificaba mi felicidad por mis padres…_

…_**Fin Flashback**_

Recuerdo que después de eso, me quede dormida, aunque no pude evitar soñar esa noche con todo lo que me había pasado, Mike, Mis padres, Los padres de Mike, y _el_.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de mi madre anunciando, que habíamos llegado a casa. Apenas el auto se detuvo, apure a Ángela, para que saliera rápidamente, necesitaba llegar a mi cuarto, tumbarme en la cama y ver que haría.

Y así lo ice, sin bajar mis maletas, ni nada, me apresure a abrir la puerta, de la casa, cuando logre mi cometido subí lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras, cuando llegue a mi habitación la cerré, asegurándome de que tuviera seguro.

Y me tumbe en la cama necesitaba pensar.

Edward me había abandonado, el ya no sentía nada por mi, o tal vez ni siquiera nunca lo sintió, solo me había usado para el placer, como un juguete, y yo como una tonta me había enamorado.

Enamorada de un mounstro, mi mounstro personal, según Edward, Pero entonces porque si solo había sido un juguete, una distracción, me había dicho esas hermosas palabras, el día que fuimos a la playa.

_De Ahora en adelante también tu opinión cuenta._

Cuando me dijo esto sentí como si fuéramos a estar juntos toda la vida, como si mis padres no importaran, como si la familia Cullen no tuviera no voz ni voto, solos el y yo. Pero ahora me parecía tan lejano, era como una pesadilla que yo Quería tener apropósito.

Pero porque?, Edward me había dejado una marca definitivamente, y no me refería una física, si no una en el corazón, pero y ahora como lo sacaba de ahí.

Necesitaría todo el valor de este mundo para poder enfrentar a Edward nuevamente. Aunque lo mas seguro es que el ya habría superado lo nuestro. Así que no debería preocuparme.

Y así sin más deje que los brazos de Morfeo me tomaran por un largo rato.

….

Cuando desperté lo primero que ice fue tomar, un relajante baño, luego me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación para vestirme, cuando ya estuve lista, me fije que eran las 10:50 am, si que había dormido mucho, unas 10 horas en total, recuerdo haber llegado ayer en la media noche, y luego me fui a dormir.

Cuando a mi mente llego este pensamiento, recuerdos de mi sueño, llegaron rápidamente a mi mente.

Donde estábamos Edward y yo, nos amábamos demasiado, pero de repente aparecía Mike, diciéndole a Edward todo lo que había sucedido entre el y yo, y luego Edward me abandonaba nuevamente.

A partir de este sueño, los demás fueron puras pesadillas, donde siempre me levantaba para luego volver a dormir, totalmente agitada.

Mis padres no estaban, me encontraba totalmente sola, en mi casa, no sabia si debía llamar a Ángela, aunque en estos momentos, preferiría estar totalmente sola. La soledad me ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Dicho esto, me fui a la cocina donde me prepare un cereal, lo comí lentamente, mas de lo normal, no tenia ánimos de nada, mientras estaba en Europa, todas las distracciones me ayudaban a olvidarme de Edward, pero ahora el silencio, era mi peor enemigo, la soledad no, porque siempre me había gustado pero el silencio no, así que luego de terminar de comer, lave el plato que había usado, y fui a la repisa donde se encontraba el televisor para encender la radio.

Apenas toque el botón, de _Encendido_, sonó una canción realmente buena, movida, pero no tanto como para volverte loca. Estuve acostada un rato en el mueble, hasta que la canción acabo. Luego de esta pusieron una canción muy movida, me parecía familiar la había escuchado antes pero no recordaba donde.

Cuando el cantante dijo una frase, acorde donde la había oído, esta era la canción que baile la noche que conocí a Edward, donde el me había obligado a bailarle.

Nuevamente me recosté en el mueble, acordándome de cómo Edward y yo bailamos esa noche, sus manos en mi cintura, sus labios en mi cuello, su respiración en mis oídos, la sensación del toque de Edward, cuando se pego completamente a mi. Todos estos recuerdos hicieron que empezara a respirar entrecortadamente.

Pero para mi "sufrimiento" la canción acabo, le di gracias a dios, de verdad necesitaba quitármelo de la cabeza, necesitaba seguir me vida, no podía seguir esperando que Edward entrara por la puerta de mi casa, reclamando que yo era de el.

-Que pensamiento mas estupido- Me dije en voz alta, Edward nunca vendría a mi casa, y eso solo fue un sueño que tuve hace unos días, que me había puesto paranoica, porque cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de un auto, pasando por al frente de mi casa, salía corriendo a ver por la ventana, para ver de quien se trataba. Pero por supuesto siempre me llevaba una decepción a ver que era no era mas, que un padre que iba a su casa, una madre que iba a buscar a sus hijos etc.

Aburrida apague la radio, necesitaba hacer algo, tal vez podría leer un poco, solo para no pensar en nada mas, así que me dirigí a la mini biblioteca que tenia mi padre en su cuarto. En realidad no era ninguna biblioteca, solo eran unas cuantos libros colocados, en un pequeño estante.

Tome uno al azar. Tenía una hermosa portada, era totalmente azul cielo, lleno todo de estrellas, y en la parte inferior derecha, tenia el nombre se llamaba: _Huida, _parecía bueno así que decidí leerlo. Decidí abrir una página al azar, podría llevarme una sorpresa, y necesitaba distraerme.

Cuando abrí el libro. La que supuse que era la protagonista Roxane, le escribía una carta a su amado.

_Sir Anthony:_

"_Oh, mi querido, por no intentar, perdemos muchas oportunidades, sabia ud eso?. No podría imaginar que alguien como usted seria así, pero así me enamore, y por esto caí en un hueco, uno profundo, pero así es el amor?, el amor duele, nos duele en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser, quema al no ser correspondido, por eso me pregunto yo cada día, será que ud sabe amar, y tiene amor para dar? Yo solo paria esperar que si, porque si no ardería lo mas profundo de mi ser, para que hacer daño y luego arrepentirse? Es mejor decidir que queremos antes de que nos equivoquemos, Yo quiero pertenecerle de la forma correcta, Es mejor que vivir huyendo, Esto es mas fácil y mas hermoso que una huida" _

_Siempre tuya Roxane._

Sin darme cuenta una silenciosa lágrima había escapado de mis ojos, corriendo por toda mi mejilla. Pensando en el, esta carta tenia que describir mi problema, definitivamente en el mundo estaba en mi contra.

Por que rayos todo tenia que recordarme a el, molesta por esto, tome el libro y lo volví a dejar donde estaba antes. Pero el enojo no me duro mucho ya que escuche la voz de mi madre. Por fin mi silencio había acabado.

Corriendo fui al piso de abajo. Cuando mi madre me vio me recibió con los brazos abiertos, la verdad la avía extrañado mucho, y ayer por mi ganas de llorar.

-Hola cariño, ya desayunaste- Dijo mientras volvía a su tarea de colocar las compras en sus respectivos lugares.

-Si- Dijo observando cada uno de sus movimientos, quería grabarlo en mi memoria para siempre.

-Por cierto Bella, te tengo una sorpresa. – Dijo mientras me tendía una bolsa.

Por lo que pude ver se trataba de un vestido, completamente negro. Pero para que rayos yo necesitaría un vestido así, porque era nada más y nada menos que un Dolce&Gabbana. Debía haber sido realmente costoso, pero supuse que a mi madre no le importo, ya que por el ascenso de mi padre, nuestros ingresos se habían triplicado.

-Mama te debió haber costado demasiado- Dijo mirándola con cara de reprobación.

-No te preocupes por eso Cariño, anda pruébatelo- Dijo mientras me empujaba para que subiera a mi cuarto.

No podía negar que encantaba la idea de tener un vestido de marca, supuse que era una reacción adolescente normal, así que prácticamente corrí a mi habitación me desvestí rápidamente.

No se como pero en unos minutos, ya traía el vestido puesto. Me dirigí al espejo, ya frente a el, me quede estática. Este vestido era realmente hermoso, nada parecido al que use en la primera fiesta.

Era negro, manga larga, todo cubierto por delante, pero atrás era todo descubierto, era precioso, de tela muy suave, me llegaba aproximadamente 8 dedos sobre la rodilla.

_Perfecto_, dije mentalmente, corrí con el vestido puesto, hasta la cocina quería que mi mama me viera, y me dijera que pensaba.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, observe como mi mama abría los ojos como platos, y estos le brillaban intensamente.

-Oh Bella, cariño te veas preciosa, sabia que el vestido te quedaría estupendamente- Dijo mientras me hacia dar vueltas para observarlo desde todos los ángulos.

-Me lo puedo colocar con unos pequeños tacones rojos no crees- Dijo sonriéndole, mi madre me miro como si estuviera enferma. Y empezó a tocarme como si tratara de ver si tenía fiebre.

-Bella estas enferma?- Dijo cambiando su expresión a una de risa- Nunca en mi vida pensé que tu hablarías de ropa, o sobre moda.

Mi madre tenia razón, eso en realidad nunca me había importado, pero estaba tan emocionada con mi nuevo vestido de marca, que no importaba. Estos pensamientos me hicieron reír, la verdad la Bella normal nunca diría vestidos de marcas y eso, pero que mas da, estaba feliz.

-Por cierto- Dijo mi madre volviendo a su tarea- Mike ya tiene su traje- Esto me callo como un balde de agua fría.

La felicidad de hace unos momentos se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera estado presente. Y esta fue remplazada con rabia, yo no quería que Mike fuera conmigo a la fiesta.

-Mama en realidad no creo que sea buena idea que Mike valla- Dijo sonando lo mas seria posible.

-Bella claro que es buena idea, es tu novio tiene que ir- Dijo sonriendo.

_No por mucho_, me dijo mentalmente.

-Anda ya Bella, quítate el vestido antes de que se ensucie- Dijo seria.

Y así lo ice, pero me quede un momento solo con mi ropa intima de daba de verdad fastidio volverme a vestir, así que me tumbe sobre mi cama boca arriba para pensar, que haría Edward cuando viera que llegaba con Mike.

Si a mi me había… Golpeado. A Mike que era hombre tal vez no le tendría compasión.

Así con este pensamiento me quede dormida, Soñando como seria la fiesta que se acercaba, dentro de 3 días.

_Muchas personas tienen demasiadas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse, yo solo tengo una: Mike_

* * *

**Holaaa preciosuraaaas espero que no sigan molestas por el cap anterior! De verdad sorry.**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustdo esteee cap :D**

**El proximo lo voy a subir creo que el miércoles o jueves, necesito descansa aaaaaar**

**Buenoo espero su reviews, Y cálmense el reencuentro el en el proximo cap! :D**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	18. Reencuentro

**Hooooolaaaa, graciias por todos su reviews del cap, anterior, ya me falta poco para llegar a los 700 :p**

**Me faltan 10****0 xD ajajajaja no muchoos.**

**Para los que me preguntaron sobre la carta de Roxane, o sobre ese libro, la verdad es que no existe, fue un invento mió, salio cuando uní, unos versos de algunos de mis poemas, Que bien que les allá gustadoo :D**

**Bueno ya los dejo con el cap: **

**Reencuentro**

_Muchas personas tienen demasiadas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse, yo solo tengo una: Mike_

…

-Vamos Bella deja que te lleve- Me repetía Mike, por quinta vez.

-Ya dije que no, déjame empaz de una vez por todas Mike- Dije molesta.

Mike había insistido en llevarme a mi casa desde que Salí, de mi ultima clase, pero la verdad es que desde lo sucedido en nuestro viaje, me había mostrado muy distante con el, hasta mis padres se habían percatado de la tensión que había entre Mike y yo.

Y es que no era para menos, desde ese momento Mike había cambiado completamente, creía que porque había sucedido una vez, se volvería a repetir a cada momento.

Y era peor cada vez que iba a "visitarme", yo me tenia que encargar de que permaneciéramos con mis padres, para Mike no tuviera oportunidad ni siquiera de acercárseme un centímetro.

Lo quería lejos de mí, pero era más difícil a cada momento, y muchas mas desde el día que a mis padres se les metió en la cabeza, que Mike debía ir como mi acompañante la fiesta de las empresas Cullen.

Había intentado todo tipo de técnica, para que mis padres cambiaran de idea pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, No.

Esa era la respuesta definitiva por su parte, yo por mi lado, había intentado, haciendo lo imposible para que Mike no asistiera. En un cierto momento se me había ocurrido que yo podría faltar también, pero cuando la imagen de Edward llego a mi mente, todas esas absurdas ideas se fueron volando.

-Vamos Bella no seas terca- Dijo Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya dije que no Mike, vete tu- Dije saliendo del acaparamiento de la escuela- Vete y no vuelvas- Dije mas para mi misma que para el.

-Bueno como tú quieras- Dijo mientras aceleraba en su Toyota.

Observe el auto, hasta que desapareció en una de las esquinas próximas, suspire fuertemente. Necesitaba pensar en todo, pero quería a la vez no pensar nada. Me asustaba reencontrarme con Edward. Y me daba más miedo aun, descubrir que Edward pudiera tener algo con otra mujer.

Yo por mi parte no tenía derecho a reclamarle, porque yo estaba con Mike, no porque yo quisiera, pero era lo mismo, el era completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de estar con la mujer que quisiera. Y estaba segura de que el, ya ni siquiera me recordaba, de cierto modo, obviamente no todos los días se secuestra a alguien y lo olvidas tres días después, pero podría jurar que el ya tenia otra vida, en un día podían pasar muchas cosas, en 4 meses podría pasar hasta lo imposible.

_Pero vamos, _dije mentalmente, si el salón es tan grande como el último, no tendría porque conseguírmelo, podría pasar toda la fiesta sentada, o afuera del salón.

Necesitaba ir no me importaba que Edward no me viera, con solo saber que Edward se encontraba en el mismo lugar que yo era suficiente para mi. Aunque el problema era que si mis padres, les daba la gana de ir a saludar a la familia Cullen, tendría que inventar algo. Así como que necesitaba ir al baño o que me había encontrado con algún amigo.

Si, diría eso, tal vez Jacob estaría presente, por lo que no tendría que mentir exactamente.

_Pero y Mike_?, menciono mi subconsciente, _maldita sea_, hasta estos momentos mi plan iba perfecto hasta que recordé que el asistiría con nosotros. Necesitaba intentar hasta el último día.

Porque mis padres tenían que ser tan ingenuos, me dije a mi misma, definitivamente mis padres serian niños por siempre, por lo menos mi madre, y bueno, luego estaba mi padre que se dejaba influenciar por ella así que no tenia sentido que tratara de hablar con Charlie.

Pero fui sacada abruptamente de mis pensamientos, cuando choqué contra alguien, definitivamente la gente, estaba tan estresada que andaban como locos, este pensamiento me izo reír ya que yo era una de ellas.

Mis pensamientos, no eran sobre trabajo, la familia, o los hijos. Si no una gran estupidez de ver a un hombre que no se había salido de mi cabeza en 4 meses.

Nuevamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darme cuenta de que estaba a solo una cuadra de mi casa, en ese trayecto lo único que ice fue concentrarme en que no me atropellara un auto, mientras cruzaba la calle.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa. Busque por un momento las llaves en mis bolsillos, rápidamente las encontré, ahora que lo pensaba me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que debía ser rápida, y así fue.

Prácticamente corriendo, abrí la puerta de mi casa, y apenas puse un pies dentro de ella, el olor a una deliciosa comida inundo mis fosas nasales, me deleite por unos segundo tratando grabar ese aroma en mi mente.

Estuve unos segundos en la puerta, hasta que oí la voz de mi madre, que me saco de mi pequeño momento de deleite. Renne se encontraba en la cocina, debía estar haciendo la comida, podía escuchar como tarareaba alguna canción. Supuse que aun no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada.

Silenciosamente me dirigí justo atrás de mi madre, quería asustarla un poco, así que repentinamente la empuje levemente, ante esto Renne, grito tan alto, que yo diría que hasta mi padre lo había escuchado.

Pero a pesar de su enorme grito, cuando se dio la vuelta unas carcajadas escaparon de nuestros labios, cuando por fin paramos de reír, mi madre se acerco a mi dándome un caluroso abrazo y un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

-Como te fue hoy cariño- Dijo volviendo a prestar atención a la comida.

- Excelente- Dije mientras yo por mi parte me sentaba en una de las sillas, para observarla.

-Que bien- Dijo mientras me dirigía una radiante sonrisa- Y Mike?

_Genial_, llegamos al tema que quería tocar hace cierto tiempo.

-Supongo que bien- Dije sin importancia.

Ante esto mi madre me miro reprobatoria mente, según ella, yo debía prestarle mas atención a Mike, porque esa era la tarea de la mujer, estar segura de que su pareja, estuviera feliz. Pero en realidad cada vez que ella empezaba hablar sobre ese tema, lo único que yo hacia era pensar en el único que hombre, al cual a mi me gustaría cuidar.

-Mama sabes quería hablar contigo sobre algo- Dije mirando su expresión, necesitaba tener a mi madre feliz- Es sobre la fiesta de los Cullen.

-Isabella si vienes a hablarme sobre lo de que Mike no debería asistir, pierdes el tiempo- Dijo molestándose.

-Pero mama, de seguro ya todos los puestos están asignados, y puede que el no tenga donde sentarse- Dije frustrada.

De repente, sentí los brazos de mi madre rodeándome.

-Ahí! Cariño ya entiendo todo- Dijo mi madre mirándome seriamente.

Por un momento, me asuste mi madre no podía saber lo que había sucedido en el viaje, Mike no podría haber abierto su gran bocota, lo iba matar. Como se había atrevido hacerme esto, era imposible, el muy desgraciado lo mas seguro es que había inventado una loca historia para no quedar mal el. Pero necesitaba saber que era exactamente mi madre, necesitaba negarlo todo.

-Enserio me entiendes?- Dije algo emocionada, por fin mi madre, me entendía, aunque ella supiera todo en estos momentos, no me importaba que Mike le allá dicho, el solo hecho de saber que el tal vez no asistiría y nadie me vería con el, me hacia feliz.

-Claro Bella, me lo hubieras dicho antes- Dijo sonriendo- Entiendo que no quieres que Mike se sienta incomodo entre tanta gente con poder, o se sienta excluido si llegara a suceder lo que me dijiste, pero no te preocupes eso te lo aseguro que no pasara. Tu padre hablo con el Sr. Cullen, y el le dijo que no había problema de que asistiera alguien mas con nosotros.

En estos mi mente estaba colapsada de información, ¿Mi madre creía que era por no hacer sentir incomodo a Mike?, ¿Para que no se sintiera excluido?, ¿Mi padre había hablado con alguno de los Cullen?, ¿Seria Edward o Carlisle, o Emmett, o algún otro?

Necesitaba saberlo, si era Edward eso significaba que ya no le importaba, aunque tal vez nunca le importe en realidad, que ni me recordaba, aunque tal vez podría pensar que era alguna tía o tío. _Pero vamos Bella_, me dije mentalmente, solo estaba buscando excusas para decir que Edward no me había olvidado.

Sentí como algunas lágrimas, hacían competencia, por ver cual se escapaba primero de mis ojos. Y varias de ellas ganaron ya que sentí como mojaban mis mejillas, pero las limpie rápidamente, antes de que mi madre se diera cuenta.

Pero si había sido otro de los Cullen, no significaba nada, pero me extrañaba mucho ya que todos ellos estaba "molestos", por lo que me había hecho, se suponía que deberían querer mantenerme lejos de el. Aunque lo mas seguro es que pensaran que Edward no me podría hacer nada ahí, con todas las personas que iban a asistir.

Pero a pesar de todo, necesitaba saberlo, quería saber quien había sido, el que me "traiciono"

-Y..y- Dije con una especie de voz quebrada, me aclare la garganta silenciosamente antes de volver a preguntar- ¿Y con quien hablo papa?

-Con Jasper Cullen- Dijo sonriéndome.

Eso fue suficiente para mí, pero necesitaba ir a pensar en todo esto a mi habitación.

-Bueno esto…yo…mama, me voy a mi cuarto- Dije levantándome rápidamente- Llámame cuando este lista la comida.

Casi corriendo, me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba pensar.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, solté mi bolso que hasta hace unos momentos, aun se encontraba colgado en mi espalda, lo tire en el primer lugar que encontré y me tire en la cama, con mi vista fija en el techo.

¿Qué haría yo? ¿Qué haría Edward? ¿Qué haría la familia Cullen? ¿Se comportaría Edward como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Tendría a alguien a su lado? ¿Seria muy hermosa? ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Mike a mi lado?

Todas estas y muchísimas más, eran las preguntas que bombardeaban mi cabeza cada segundo, necesitaba las respuestas, y no las obtendría si no hasta el día de la fiesta. Y ya faltaban solo 2 días, para volver a ver a Edward.

Necesitaba que ese tiempo pasara rápido. Y también debía pensar en una solución para el problema que presentaba que Mike asistiera conmigo.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de mi madre llamándome para comer.

Baje lentamente, abajo mi madre me esperaba con un delicioso platillo con pasticho, comimos silenciosa mente, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, luego cuando termine, propuse que fuera yo la que limpiara los platos, mi madre gustosa acepto, cuando termine mi tarea, me seque las manos rápidamente.

Luego subí por mi bolso, tenía algunos deberes que hacer, cuando ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, decidí que haría mi tarea en mi habitación, así que abrí de par en par, mis grandes ventanas, y me di cuenta de que había empezado a caer una triste llovizna.

Y gracias a esto una frió viento se colaba por mi habitación, era realmente delicioso, pero, se sentía tan solitario, hacia que un pequeño revoltijo se formara en mi barriga, haciéndome sentir mal, definitivamente este clima no ayudaba a mi situación, y mas ver como la niebla cubría los árboles, y estos apenas se movían.

_Vamos Bella concéntrate en la tarea_, me reprendí mentalmente, así pase lo que quedaba de tarde, reponiendo las que no había hecho cuando me fui en el viaje de mis 15 años, Matemáticas, Biología, Castellano, Historia, eran solo algunas de las que debía hacer.

Cuando por fin termine, me recosté por un momento en el piso, estaba agotada mentalmente, y mi mano me dolía de tanto escribir. Necesitaba darme un baño, para luego dormir, hoy no cenaría, aun estaba llena del almuerzo.

Y así como lo dije, lo ice, tome una ducha corta, con el agua totalmente tibia, logre que mis músculos, se relajaran más. Justo después de haber lavado mi cabello, y haberlo enjuagado, me Salí, quería y necesitaba dormir.

-Buenas noches- Grite desde la puerta de mi cuarto a mi madre, que supuse que estaría en su cuarto, viendo algo en la televisión.

-Buenas noches cariño- Grito ella igualmente.

Cuando llegue me puse un pantalón largo, porque supuse que esta noche habría frió, y un suéter, como camisa. Como tenía los pies todos mojados me apresure a subirme en mi caliente cama, para arroparme con el grueso edredón.

Ya dentro de ella, trate de poner mi mente en blanco, solo quería dormir, sin soñar, nada sobre Edward, algún Cullen, Mike, o mis padres

Pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño llegaron a mi mente dos pensamientos.

Mañana era viernes, Por fin, era fin de semana. Y el otro era.

Y el sábado lo volvería a ver a el.

….

Cuando desperté, por el sonido de mi alarma me levante rápidamente para darme una ducha, luego cuando Salí, me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Un pantalón blanco y una camisa, rosa de finas tiras. Y unas bajas zapatillas rosas también.

Baje sin mucha prisa, ya en la cocina me di cuenta de que mi madre no había despertado aun, así que decidí tomar un poco de cereal, no tenia nada de prima porque aun era temprano así que pude degustar muy bien mi cereal.

Cuando termine de comer me encargue de lavar en plato que había usado, y subí nuevamente para cepillar mis dientes.

Cuando estuve lista me dirigí al colegio, como siempre caminando.

Mi día fue prácticamente normal, estuve hablando con Ángela, entregue todas mis tareas atrasadas, recibiendo una mirada de reprobación por todos los profesores por mi falta de responsabilidad, en el almuerzo, no comí mucho, solo una manzana y una Coca-Cola. En las clases siguientes no preste nada de atención, ya que mi mente se encontraba en cierto salón enorme, con muchos invitados.

Para mi gran alivio tuve la suerte de no encontrarme con Mike en todo, el día, tenia la esperanza de que hubiera enfermado, y así no pudiera ir a la fiesta. Estos eran los pensamientos con los cuales me dirigí a mi casa, iba tratando de adivinar de que se había enfermado Mike.

Pronto llegue a mi casa, mi madre no se encontraba, supuse que debía estar en el supermercado, o haciendo alguna diligencia.

Así que comí lo primero que se me vino a la mente, o fue más bien lo primero que encontré. La verdad es que ni siquiera saboree lo que ingerí, los nervios los tenia hasta en la boca, me costaba demasiado tragar.

Lentamente fui a mi habitación donde solté mi bolso, lanzándolo hacia cualquier lugar, Cepille mis dientes para quitar los restos de comida que habían quedado en mi boca, luego me dirigí nuevamente a mi cuarto donde, me cambie de ropa por algo mas cómodo, unos pequeños shorts, un me deje la misma camisa.

Pero luego me senté en mi cama, que haría ahora, ya había hecho todo lo que necesitaba, pero quería realizar algo que me ayudara a no pensar tanto en lo que mañana.

Así que fui nuevamente al cuarto de mis padres donde tome, el libro que había escogido la última vez: _Huida_, Cuando ya lo tuve en mis manos, me fui directo a mí habitación ahí podría leer acostada en mi cama.

Y así lo ice, estuve leyendo, en realidad el libro era realmente bueno, fantástico a mi parecer, pero me deprimía pensar que mi historia era como la de Roxane y Anthony. Un amor casi prohibido, anhelado por ambos, pero igual odiado.

Antes de darme cuenta, escuche la voz de mis padres, ambos habían llegado, pero que? No me había dado cuenta ya eran mas de las 7:00, realmente la hora se me había pasado rápido, ante esto llego un pensamiento que me izo aterrarme.

Falta menos para ver a Edward. Tratando de quitarme eso de la cabeza, Salí de mi habitación corriendo, pero me pase por el cuarto de mis padres, para dejar el libro. Cuando llegue abajo mis padres me esperaban con una caja de pizza.

Me sentí con en un Deja Vu, como en la primera fiesta, que la noche anterior a esta, habíamos comido pizza también. Pero la verdad no comí nada, tenía los nervios a mi millón, así que preferí irme a dormir. Antes de subir me despedí de mis padres, deseándole a ambos buenas noches.

Nuevamente como ayer coloque mi mente en blanco, pero esta vez solo deje que un pensamiento pasara por mi mente, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Mañana por fin lo vería después de 4 meses.

…..

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que era las 5 de la madrugada, pero ya no podía dormir mas, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida, buena tal vez un par de veces mas, pero lo extraño es que siempre era por la misma persona.

Gracias a todos estos nervios, me había despertado varias veces en toda la noche, en las cuales fue un problema volver a dormir. Pero ya esta vez enserio no podría volver a dormir.

Estuve sentada en mi cama, mirando fijamente el blanco techo de mi habitación, hasta que por fin dieron las 8:00. G_uao_, definitivamente el tiempo estaba pasando realmente rápido.

Baje corriendo, y aunque no me sorprendió saber que mis padres ya habían salido, los mas seguro era que mi madre, estuviera en un salón de belleza. Y mi padre tras de ella. Definitivamente ellos eran uno para el otro, nada mas con ver como se miraban, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta.

Decidí no desayunar, al menos que quisiera devolverlo todo, estuve viendo televisión, por un rato, a cada momento veía el reloj que se encontraba encima del televisor. Definitivamente fue mal idea no volver a dormir, ya que el sueño me estaba pegando, vamos no me hará daño dormir unos minutos, eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de haber caído dormida en el sofá.

Los ruidos de la puerta fueron lo que lograron despertarme, me di cuenta que eran mis padres, pero cambie la dirección de mis vista hacia el reloj, del televisor, eran las 5:47

Que? Había dormido tanto, eso era imposible necesitaba bañarme y arreglarme, porque según papa la fiesta comenzaba a las 8:00, y sabia que todos tardaríamos arreglándonos.

-Hola- Dije dándoles unos cortos besos a ambos en las mejillas antes de desaparecer en las escaleras.

Rápidamente me metí en el baño, lanzando toda mi ropa, y me metí a la ducha lo más rápido que pude. Cuando estuve segura de estar completamente aseada, Salí tomando toda la ropa regada para lanzarla al cesto de ropa sucia.

A salir, del baño, el frió me impacto, tanto que izo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo varias veces. Aunque eso no me detuvo, ya que prácticamente corrí hasta mi habitación ya dentro de ella, cerré la puerta con seguro y solté la toalla.

Me coloque primero la ropa interior obviamente, luego me encargue de colocarme el desodorante para no transpirar tanto debido a mis miedos, luego me encargue de colocarme el vestido con mucho cuidado. Cuando ya lo tenia puesto como se debía, empecé a buscar las sandalias que iba a usar. Estas eran realmente hermosas no muy altas, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme crecer unos centímetros, la punta de estas eran redondas, mirándolas bien, parecían botines, no unas sandalias.

Cuando ya me encontraba totalmente vestida, me encargue de recoger mi cabello. Había decido hacerme una cola de caballo alta, porque según mi madre así se podría apreciar más el escote del vestido.

Con el maquillaje no jugué mucho, no quería verme muy cargada, así que apenas use un poco de rubor, me resalte las pestañas, y un poco de brillo para mis labios.

Por un par de minutos más me mire en el espejo, tratando de ver que podría hacer lucir mejor, pero me parecía que estaba todo en orden. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir me di cuenta de que había dejado todo regado. El maquillaje todo tirado en la cama, la toalla en el piso, la caja de los zapatos tirada toda en el suelo.

No querida dejar mi habitación en este desorden por lo que me dispuse a ordenarla, coloque el maquillaje en su lugar, la toalla la lleve hasta el lavandero, ya que por haber pasado por el piso, se había ensuciado, después de esto, volví a subir a mi habitación para tomar la caja de zapatos, y nuevamente tuve que volver a bajar para poder botarla en el cesto que estaba en el jardín.

Sentía que algo me faltaba y fue cuando me acorde que no traía puesto un perfume, así que corriendo fui a mi habitación, apenas abrí la puerta, me dirigí hasta mi pequeña peinadora, donde tome mi dulce _Can can_ de Paris Hilton. Este olía deliciosamente bien, dulce pero a la vez algo fuerte, me encantaba. Ya con mi perfume puesto decidí que ya estaba esta vez completamente lista.

Cuando entre en la sala, me encontré con la imagen de mis padres corriendo de un lado para el otro apurados, pero que ahora era entonces. Dirigí mi vista hasta el reloj del televisor, en este marcaba las 7:58.

_Rayos_, ya deberíamos estar llegando a la fiesta. Normalmente a cualquier otra fiesta siempre llegábamos media hora después, pero como esta era una cena formal, se debía llegar a la hora exacta.

Pero gracias a dios, mis padres no tardaron mas de 15 minutos en estar listos, dejando todo un desastre en la casa partimos a la fiesta o eso suponía yo hasta hace un momento cuando me di cuenta de que mis padres iban en la dirección que llevaba a casa de Mike.

Me había olvidado por completo de el, y que iba a asistir con nosotros. Pero no se suponía que estaba enfermo, bueno eso fue lo que yo dije, aunque no me había encargado de preguntarle a mis padres.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa de este, le rogué a dios que saliera su mama diciendo que se encontraba gravemente enfermo. Pero parecía que dios no había oído mis plegarias ya que vi como Mike salía de su casa con una sonrisa triunfante pegada en su rostro. Por unos momentos daban ganas de darle un golpe para que borrara esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero como debía comportarme no ice nada, cuando Mike entro junto a mi en el auto vi sus intenciones de darme un beso, pero pude voltear rápidamente mi rostro. Ante esto vi como mi padre me miraba con el ceño fruncido por el espejo retrovisor.

Molesta lo único que ice fue mirar el paisaje por la ventana, muchas veces sentí como la mano de Mike se posaba sobre mi rodilla pero rápidamente yo la quitaba de un manotazo. Esto lo único que lograba era que me molestara mas, quería decírselo a mis padres, pero Mike era tan astuto que cada vez que pasábamos por un faro que iluminara el auto, el se alejaba de mi. Y cada vez que llegaba nuevamente la oscuridad, por el rabillo del ojo veía como su mano se alargaba tratando de encontrar mi pierna.

Con tanta rabia no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado, rápidamente mis nervios se dispararon tanto que me había quedado en shock, pero me recupere rápidamente al escuchar la voz de mi madre, anunciando la llegada. _Si ya me di cuenta_, dije irónicamente en mi mente.

Cuando mi padre encontró un lugar para estacionar, podía sentir es cosquilleo en mi estomago, _cada vez mas cerca_, me decía mi subconsciente. Esto no ayudaba a mis nervios, mis manos estaban sudando tanto que tenia que limpiarlas con el asiento del auto.

Cuando bajamos mis padre se tomaron de la mano, diciéndome que también tomara la de Mike, pero yo ni siquiera me moví, pero pude ver como Mike si. Este tomo mi mano con fuerza colocando la de el sobre la mía, apretando mis dedos, dejándolos sin movimientos. Por un momento pensé en quejarme, pero sabía que solo ganaría una respuesta negativa por parte de mis padres.

Así caminamos hasta la puerta principal, donde, como la primera vez habían demasiados fotógrafos, esperando captar a algún importante empresario. Y así como la primera vez también intente escapar, pero no lo logre ya que como Mike me tenía tomada con fuerza de la mano, no pude moverme.

Pero Mike no desaprovecho la oportunidad, me pego a el, con fuerza, sonriendo y dejando que nos fotografiaran como si fuéramos una pareja de lo mas feliz, yo por mi parte tuve que ceder, ya que no armaría un escándalo frente a los mejores periodistas del mundo. Por mí y por mis padres, si fuera por mi Mike podría matarse al frente de ellos no me importaba.

Cuando seguimos caminando sobre la hermosa alfombra roja, que guiaba al salón, estaba pensando como haría para pasar desapercibida. Pero todos mis planes fueron desechados cuando vi que en la puerta del gran salón nos esperaba toda la familia Cullen, y entre ellos estaba _El._

Evite mirarlo a el, dirigí mi vista al que se encontraba primero Carlisle; Se veía muy bien, a pesar de tener los años que tenia, se veía joven y elegante. Luego Esme; Se veía encantadora y maternal a la vez. Después Emmett; Se veía mas musculoso que la ultima. Rosalie; Mucho mas hermosa que cuando la vi en casa de los Cullen. Alice; Con su respectivo cabello en forma de punto, se veía preciosa. Jasper; Se notaba incomodo mientras miraba Mike de mi mano, pude ver como le dirigía una mirada a _el_.

Y El, se veía más hermoso que hace 4 meses, más alto, más guapo. Lo fui observando de arriba abajo, no quería encontrarme con su mirada aun. Su abdomen se notaba mas tonificado, su pecho, mas formado, sus brazos mas musculosos, su mentón mas definido, sus perfecto labios, su marcados pómulos y su mirada.

Cuando su vista y la mía se encontraron me di cuenta de que estaba molesto, de seguro no quería que yo viniera. Pero entonces porque miraba a Mike con tanta rabia, porque miraba su mano sobre la mía con tanto odio. Porque me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

Porque mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando mis padres se acercaron para saludarlos a cada uno. Y no me quedo más remedio que ir detrás de ellos. Primero fueron los señores Culle, Luego Emmett y Rosalie, el primero me recibió con un gran abrazo, y me miro directamente a los ojos, como si tratara de decirme algo. Luego Alice y Jaspe, La primera también me recibió con un amoroso abrazo.

-Dolce&Gabanna no?- Dijo mirando mi vestido. Me sonroje antes de dirigirle una sonrisa. Después salude a Jasper con un corto beso en la mejilla. Y ahora venia _el_.

Cuando mis padres me dieron paso para que Mike y yo nos acercáramos a el, fui con la mirada clavada en mis zapatos. No podía verlo, pero lo necesitaba si que me atreví a levantar mi vista. Apenas lo icé nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Su mirada era hostil, llena de rabia, y lo que no podía evitar era darme cuenta de que miraba a Mike con asco, con odio. Pero cuando volvió a verme a mi, su mirada cambia el brillo de sus ojos aparecía, pero igual su mirada seguía siendo oscura.

-Edward, no se si te acuerdas de mi hija Bella- Dijo mi madre inocentemente. Obviamente ella no sabía lo que había pasado.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Edward cambiando su expresión, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun la negrura de sus ojos seguía ahí.

Cuando vi que iba a tomar mi mano, extendí la que no se encontraba apresada por Mike, pero Edward tomo con mas fuerza de la necesaria, la mano que se encontraba apresada por Mike, soltándome de su agarre.

Vi que Mike iba a protestar pero se callo, al ver la mirada que le dirigió Edward, sonreí internamente ante esto. Pero todo esto no izo que la tensión entre Edward y yo desapareciera. Apenas sentí su toque, todo mi cuerpo reacciono, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y sentí como si miles de mariposas volaran en mi estomago, y esto se intensifico mas cuando los labios de Edward se posara sobre mi mano.

Y mas lento de lo debido Edward la soltó, no sin antes dirigirme una fría mirada, me sentí mal pero no podía hacer o decir nada. Sentí como todos los Cullen tenían su vista puesta en nosotros dos.

-Ah, casi se me olvidaba este es el novio de Bella- Dijo mi madre nuevamente, definitivamente seria mas fácil si mi madre supiera todo.

Ante esto solo miro a Mike por unos segundos dejándolo con la mano extendida. Ignorándolo por competo, Edward se dirigió nuevamente a mis padres.

-Pasen adelante, espero que disfruten la velada- Dijo, no sonantes dirigirme una mirada de ¿Advertencia quizás?

Apenas entramos al salón, me separe de mis padres y de Mike, perdiéndome entre la gente, pude escuchar como Charlie y Renne me llamaban para que volvieran y escuche que Mike, me pedía que me quedara.

No les preste atención a sus llamados, así que seguí caminando, buscando un lugar apartado donde no me vieran.

Nuevamente como en la fiesta anterior, me sentí como una pieza de carne, siendo observada por algunos señores mayores y otros jóvenes pero era de igual manera desagradable, también cada vez que pasaba por al lado de alguna mujer esta me miraba de arriba abajo, levantando una ceja, en forma de burla.

Lo que no me gustaba es que algunas de las miradas de los señores mayores eran de un deseo inexplicable, era como una carne para comprar, aunque ahora tenía un ejemplo mejor que el de la primera fiesta. Era como un caballo, era observada por todo los compradores, para ver a cual le gustaba más y decidía comprarme. Aunque yo siempre estaría apartada para otro comprador.

Pero todos estos pensamientos no duraron mucho en mi cabeza ya que me di cuenta de que Jacob se encontraba en una mesa apartada, al final del salón. Este me sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa, por lo menos después de todo no tendría que pasarla tan sola.

Me acerque lentamente hacia a el, ya cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, Jake se levanto de su silla, y me envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?, Guao estas mucho mas hermosa que la ultima vez que te vi- Dijo sonriéndome

-Jake, muy bien ¿Y tu?, Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás te veo mas guapo que la ultima vez- Dije sonriéndole.

-Si lo se- Dijo mientras tomaba mis manos, para que me sentara junto a el.

-Tonto- Dije dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

Estuvimos hablando un rato largo, sobre lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, me pregunto sobre mi escuela, sobre mis padres, sobre mis relaciones. Aunque en ese punto preferí no decir nada. Le conté que había cumplido 15 años y sobre mi viaje, le conté lo hermoso que era.

-No hace falta que me lo digas Bella, siempre viajo allá- Dijo en forma de burla.

-Eres un idiota- Le respondí en forma de juego.

Luego Jake me contó sobre el, que aun seguía siendo uno de los socios mas importante de las empresas Culle, me contó que había viajo bastante en los últimos mese, que no había tenido ninguna relación, que también había visitado a una gran parte de su familia que vivía en otros países.

También me contó que su padre, no había podido asistir a esta fiesta, por estar en un viaje, de negocio por lo cual el estaría solo por un largo tiempo, y que por los momentos no tenia que viajar.

-Puedes visitarme cuando quieras- Dijo poniendo la expresión que me asustaba, la que puso en la primera fiesta, donde por un momento me sentí incomoda a su lado.

-Claro- Dije sonriéndole.

Hablamos un rato mas, sobre cosas triviales, el me contaba algo y yo le contaba algo, jugamos a hacernos preguntas. En varias ocasiones me di cuenta de que Jake dirigí una mirada de odio a una parte del salón, pero no quería preguntarle para no parecer una entrépita.

Pero cada vez que su vista volvía a posarse en mi, su expresión cambiaba completamente, le salía una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

-Así como en la primera fiesta- Dijo mirando atrás de mi- Tu madre te busca.

Voltee en la dirección que Jake miraba, y era cierto mi madre recorría todo el salón con la mirada como tratando de encontrar a alguien, aunque supuse que se trataba de mi.

-Hablamos a horita- Dije levantándome lentamente.

No quería que mi madre llegara hasta donde estábamos Jake y yo, porque sabía que después, iba a empezar a crear cosas en su cabeza que no eran.

Llegue rápidamente hasta donde estaba.

-¿Qué sucede mama?- Pregunte. Esta al verme dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh Bella, cariño ya la cena va a comenzar- Dijo sonriéndome.- Los Cullen nos han invitado a sentarnos con ellos.

¿Qué? No podían estar haciéndome esto, porque estaban empeñados en seguir haciéndome daño, sabia que me dolía verlo, y tener que ignorarlo, o sufrir su desprecio, pero no lo haría no comería con ellos.

-No mama, Jake me invito a comer con el- Dije sonriéndole.

-Isabella Swan, los Cullen nos han invitado, no podemos rechazarlo- Dijo reprendiéndome.

-Pero pueden ir tu y papa- Dije con una voz que le daba ánimos.

-No lo se Bella, se supone que debemos ir toda la familia- Dijo pensándolo.

-Vamos mama, además Jake esta solo, no podemos dejarlo así- Dije volteando a verlo.

Mi madre imito mi movimiento, sabia que ella muy cariñosa y muy maternal, como para hacerle algo así a Jake, nunca dejaría que el comiera solo.

Vi como lo meditaba, con la vista fija en Jake. Si lo estaba pensando eso significaba que me diría que si.

-Bueno esta bien, que estas esperando, anda ve.- Dijo sonriéndome.

Antes de irme, le di un enorme y cariñoso abrazo y un sonoro beso que mi madre también me lo devolvió juguetonamente, por eso la amaba.

Pero antes de si quiera poder darme la vuelta escuche nuevamente la voz de mi madre.

-Bella ¿Y Mike?- Pregunto preocupada.

-El estaba con Uds.- Dije pensándolo.

Aunque en realidad, desde que me separe de mis padres, lo último que supe es que Mike se sentaba con ellos en la mesa, no estuve pendiente de ellos, debido a mi divertida charla con Jacob.

-No Bella, el fue a buscarte pero nunca regreso- Dijo buscando entre la gente.

-Buena mama talvez se entretuvo con algo, o tal vez este bailando, no creo que se allá ido, o que le allá pasado algo, cálmate- Dije regalándole una sonrisa a mi madre.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón,- Dijo sonriéndome.- Yo te excusare con los Cullen. Adiós Bella.

Sonriendo espere que mi madre desapareciera entre la gente, para luego darme la vuelta, y dirigirme hasta donde estaba Jacob. Este me miro extrañado.

-Vaya, si que regresaste rápido- Dijo mirándome raramente.

-Tengo mis métodos- Le sonreí.

Ante mi respuesta Jake no pude evitar reírse.

Estuvimos hablando por un rato más. Hasta que sirvieron la cena, una deliciosos platillos decorados, servidos por los camareros impecablemente vestidos. Jake y yo comimos entre risa, burlándonos uno del otro, de nuestra forma de comer.

Luego de un rato, los camareros retiraron los platos, y todos los objetos sucios de la mesa. Dejando copas de champaña para ambos.

Después de la comida vimos como muchas perazas se paraban para bailar, o otras solo para ir a hablar con algún compañero de trabajo, otros para ir al baño, las mujeres para cotillear entre ellas, sobre lo que llevaba cada una puesto.

Jacob y yo decidimos burlarnos de ellos, estuvimos entre risas y risas, cada vez que alguien se levantaba de su asiento inventábamos una historias sobre ellos, y criticábamos lo que usaban y su forma de moverse. La verdad yo no paraba de reírme, Jacob era muy chistoso, y si que tenia imaginación, para las historias. Por cada mujer que se levantaba, decía que esa se gastaba el dinero de su esposo, o algunas veces vimos como algunas mujeres escapaban con hombres que no eran sus esposos al jardín.

La verdad Jake me encantaba, la forma en que me hablaba, como me trataba, su forma de expresarse hacia mí, sus lindos gestos conmigo, su hermosa sonrisa, cada vez que yo decía algo tonto. Yo en lo personal pensaba que cualquier mujer mataría por estar con el, era encantador, y yo era realmente afortunada por poder tenerlo todo este tiempo para mi.

Luego de un rato, de seguirnos burlando de las personas. Mi risa se detuvo al darme cuanta de que Edward, se había levantado de su asiento y recorría en gran salón con la mirada, como buscando a alguien, tal vez no era yo, pero no quería que el me viera, así que decidí pararme.

-Ya vuelvo- Le dije a Jacob, y me retire antes de si quiera poder escuchar su respuesta. Prácticamente corrí buscando un lugar donde esconderme, me sentía como una niña pequeña que huye del mounstro de sus pesadillas.

Escuchaba como las personas se quejaban cada vez que tropezaba con ellos, pero no tenia tiempo para disculparme con ellos, muchas veces escuche insultos de parte de algunas mujeres, a las cuales les había caído champaña en sus finos vestidos por mis empujes.

Después de unos minutos encontré, el lugar perfecto, un pasillo escondido, donde nadie me vería, y donde al final había una puerta por la cual según decía, se podría salir al jardín.

Me enorgullecí en un momento por tener una vista tan buena. Pero no era el momento para esto.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, estaba cerrada con demasiada fuerza, para mis flacos brazos.

-Deberías disculparte con esas mujeres- Dijo esa voz a mi espalda.

Por un momento cerré los ojos, pidiéndole a dios que fuera solo mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no, esto era real.

Por que tenía que atraparme aquí, donde nadie me oiría gritar y la fuerte música tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Edward- Dije con miedo. Apenas estas palabras salieron de mi boca, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

_Vamos Bella tu puedes_, me dije a mi misma, así que tome un gran suspiro, y voltee.

Ahí estaba el viéndome fijamente, su voz se había escuchado tan despreocupada tan normal, pero en sus ojos se veía reflejado el miedo y el odio.

-Dime algo Bella- Empezando a caminar hacia mí.- ¿Mike te trata bien?.

No le respondí, sabia que a el le molestaba esto, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Te gusta como te trata Mike?- Dijo ya mas cerca que antes.

-¿Mike abraza bien?- Seguía sin responder.

-¿Te gusta como te besa Mike?- Esta vez pude sentir como la manos de Edward me empujaban tan fuerte, que mi desnuda espalda se pegaba contra la fría puerta. Y sus manos tomaban mi mentón con un exceso de fuerza, que izo que yo gimiera de dolor.

Si seguía así me quedarían marcas.

-Dime Bella ¿Te has acostado con Mike?- Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que mi cuerpo se estampara tan fuerte contra la puerta que sentí como si se hubiera abierto en dos.

Me dio la impresión de que Edward lo sabia, y que solo hacia esto para torturarme.

_Yo solo quería amor, no todo este dolor…_

* * *

**Hoooola, esperoo que les alla gustdoo el cap, se que esperaban mas de E&B, pero no se preocupen el cap siguiente sera completo de ellos dos :D **

**Y lo subire pronto ya que hasta yo estoy ansiosa de escribirlo jajaja**

**Bueno espero sus reviews :D**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	19. Dolor

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Waaaaaa soy feliz, me gusta que les allá gustado el capitulo anterior, y se que esperaban este, pero por problemas de luz (que hay en todo mi pais, por culpa de…) En fiin no pude subir por eso lo lamentoo!**

**Bueno no las aburro mas! Muchisimas mas graciias por sus revies, ya casi llego a mi meta: D**

**Aquí se los dejo **

* * *

_**Dolor**_

_Yo solo quería amor, no todo este dolor…_

Era uno de los peores dolores que había sentido en mi vida, cuando mi cabeza choco contra la puerta, prácticamente reboto, proporcionándome un intenso dolor. Hasta en unos segundos llegue a pensar que había perdido el conocimiento o se me había quebrado la cabeza en pedazos.

Pero quien era el para hacerme esto, yo sufrí por el y lo mas seguro, es que el disfruto, y no se acordaba de mi. Y solo hacia esto por que estaba molesto debido a que Mike había asistido conmigo a la fiesta, y eso en realidad me molestaría a mí también, que mi ex pareja asistiera a una fiesta que yo organizo con su nuevo novio.

Pero no era razón para que me tratara como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos, y la verdad no se lo iba permitir, si tendría que mentir, mentiría. Si tenía que golpearlo, lo golpearía.

Pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando, la mirada de odio mas penetrante de este mundo era dirigida a ti, haciéndote sentir pequeña, indefensa, sin escapatoria. Necesitaba encontrar una salida y necesitaba encontrarla ya!.

-Entonces dime Bella, ¿Te gusta como te besa Mike?- Dijo con su mirada fija en mi y a cinco centímetros de mi rostro.

Que podría responderle, si le decía que si, lo mas seguro es que se molestara de sobremanera y me golpeara mas, y la verdad mi cuerpo no soportaría otra golpiza como la ultima.

Y si decía que no, estaría bien, sin ningún problema, y lo único que podría decirme era lo de que Mike asistió conmigo, y eso no estaba bien, y esas tonterías. Aunque conociendo a Edward yo podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Además era mas fácil mentir y decir que si me gustaba, que explicarle que no me gustaba porque cada vez que lo besaba deseaba que fuera el y no Mike.

-La...la...la ver…verdad es que- _Vamos Bella_, tiene que ser fuerte, me dije a mi misma- Es que me fascina como me besa Mike. Sus labios son tan dulces, suaves…

Pero no pude terminar porque sentí como las manos de Edward aprisionaban mi cuello, y mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Si el solo supiera que la descripción de cómo era los labios de Mike, en realidad hablaba de los suyos.

-No me mientas- Dijo mirándome con odio.- E visto como lo evades, como lo ignoras, he visto tu expresión de asco cada vez que se te acerca.

Pero como rayos Edward sabia todo esto, si el no me había visto con Mike nunca, bueno que yo supiera pero no, porque frente a el solo estuve con Mike en la puerta. El resto de mi tiempo estuve fue con Jacob.

De un momento a otro observe como una sonrisa cínica se formo en el rostro de Edward, lo mas seguro es que se habría dado cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, aparte de que la expresión de mi cara no ayudaba mucho.

-Te lo dije ya Bella, no me gusta que me mientan- Dijo apretando mas su agarre en mi cuello.

Lo mas seguro es que hubiera perdido el conocimiento si las manos de Edward no me hubiera soltado. Ya que después de su agarre empecé a sentir como el aire me faltaba y los sentidos se me nublaban. Por un momento me sentí como en un _Deja vu_. Como la noche que volví a casa de Edward, desde el hogar de la familia Cullen.

Esto izo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, Edward no podía volver a golpearme de esa manera, no podía, ni yo quería, ni tampoco lo soportaría.

Nuevamente sentí como sus manos volvían a tomarme, pero esta vez fue por los hombros, pegándome a la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la debida.

-Que sientes cada vez que te abraza- Dijo mientras repentinamente pegaba sus labios a mi cuello, por un momento pensé que iba a abrazarme. Trate de resistirme, pero su agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener agarrado hasta un toro.

-¿Disfrutas cuando te besa Bella?- Dijo con la voz mas cínica que alguien puede tener. Pero todo esto se fue al olvido cuando sentí como sus labios me besaban con fuerza y rudeza, chocando sus dientes contra los míos. Pero no duro mucho ya que se separo para mirarme fijamente.

Pero no podía ni siquiera concentrarme en su mirada. Acaba de besarme, Edward acaba de besarme, un beso que estuve anhelando hace mese, y ahora lo recibía de la peor manera posible. Pero por más encantador que fuera no podía volver a caer.

Tomando las pocas fuerzas de voluntad que me quedaban, hable claramente.

-N..No...No vuelvas a besarme mas nunca en tu vida - Dije mientras resistía las ganas de lanzármele encima y saborear sus dulces labios.

Cuando termine de decirle esto por un momento creí ver un atisbó de dolor reflejado en su rostro. Pero pude a ver sido mi imaginación, porque casi cinco segundo después de mis palabras. Las manos de Edward se posicionaron una en mi mentón, y la otra en la espalda, causando en escalofrió debido al toque de Edward en mi desnuda espalda.

Apretando su mano en torno a mi mentón me acerco a el.

-Eres mía Bella, así que puedo hacer contigo lo que me de la gana- Dijo con sus ojos fijos en los míos. En estos momentos no estaba el hermoso color ocre que lo caracterizaba si no un negro parecido al carbón.

-Yo...yo...yo no te pertenezco- Dije tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-Por supuesto que si Bella- Dijo obligándome a mirarlo.

-No lo soy- Dije ya tratando de retener las lagrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos. Me dolía que me tratara así, no tenia ningún derecho hacerlo, por mas que allá pasado lo que paso entre nosotros, nunca tendría derecho para tratarme como lo hacia, y por esto siempre lo odiaría, aunque el amor fuera mas grande.

-Yo puedo besarte cuando quiera- Dijo mientras hacia un ejemplo de sus palabras uniendo sus labios con los míos, sin una pizca de delicadeza.

-Puedo tocarte, cuando me provoque- Menciono esto mientras sentí como su mano recorría toda mi espalda y parte de mi vientre subiendo hacia el inicio de mis pechos.

-Por favor Edward para ya- Dije suplicándole ya con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué Bella?- Dijo con cara de ángel.- Tu eres mía y hago contigo lo que yo quiera.

-No puedes hacerme esto- Dije mientras sentía, como su manos de soltaban y ahora era Edward el que estaba pegado a la pared, pegándome con fuerza a el.

-Tu misma te entregastes a mi Bella- Dijo besando mi cuello- ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue la primera noche que estuviste en mi mansión.

Ahora si que me sentía realmente mal, las palabras de Edward me lastimaban arduamente, me hacia sentir como una cualquiera. Es que acaso el no se daba cuenta de dolor que me estaba causando, que sus palabras para mi eran, como dagas que se clavaban cada vez mas en mi corazón.

Aunque no sabia quien era el mas idota, o Edward con su aptitud, o yo por seguir cayendo ante sus palabras, porque simplemente no podía dejarme en paz y buscar a alguien mas a quien fastidiar.

-Es…eso...eso es falso, nunca me entregué a ti- Dije con voz entrecortada debido al llanto.

-Vamos Bella porque estas empeñada en negarlo- Dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Porque estas tu empeñado en hacerme daño- Dije de manera irracional.

-Yo no te hago daño Isabella- Dijo cínicamente- Simplemente debo demostrarte como son las cosas.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, había soñado tantas veces nuestro reencuentro imaginándonos a los dos muy felices y juntos, sin la violencia de Edward.

-Apenas tengo 15 años Edward, no te importa que sea una niña- Dije utilizando lo ultimo que tenia.

-Pues mi querida Bella con eso no me convencerás- Dijo con su respiración en mi oído.-Además no creo que seas tan pequeña. Si fueras pequeña no hubieras aceptado hacer con tu novio, lo que sucedió en el viaje.

-Co..com..como lo sabes- Dije nerviosa.

-Crees que no me enteraría Bella- Dijo colocándose nuevamente al frente mió, acorralándome contra la pared.

Si Edward quería jugar, yo también jugaría pero necesitaba demasiado valor, para llevar acabo la idea que se había formulado en mi mente hace unos segundos. Así que tomando un suspiro le respondí.

-Que bueno que ya lo sabes. Porque así tendrás en claro que tengo una relación con Mike, y ya la hemos consumad…- Pero mis palabras quedaron en el aire, cuando sentí como la mano de Edward se estrellaba con fuerza en mi rostro, fue la peor cachetada que nunca me habían dado en mi vida.

Pero no paro ahí, ya que cuando Edward me proporciono este golpe me dejo caer al suelo, pero no estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, ya que sentí nuevamente como sus manos tomaban mi cuello, y me levantaba. Observe por un momento sus ojos fijos en mi, estaban completamente negros, nublados por el odio o el sentimiento que estuviera experimentando Edward. Y el agarre de sus manos en torno a mi cuello, era tan fuerte que como hace un momento, sentí como estuve a apunto de perder el conocimiento.

Pero al Edward soltarme, me dejo caer al piso con fuerza, dejándome ahí unos minutos para volver a levantarme, tomada por mi cabello.

-Así que lo disfrutaste- Dijo enrollando sus dedos en mi cabello, jalándolo con fuerza.

Valía la pena mentir ahora, si después de cualquier respuesta igual me golpearía, y no sabría como lo iba a explicar a mis padres mis nuevos morados en formas de dedos, o como saldría de este pasillo y poder explicar a los centenares de gente, mis nuevos adornos, a menos que Edward pensara en llevarme a su... No, no eso seria imposible, el no se atrevería a hacerlo nuevamente.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron desechados por la voz de Edward.

-¡Respóndeme!- Dijo mientras me azotaba contra la puerta.

-S...si...lo disfrute mucho- Dije asustada, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Pronto sentí como la mano de Edward volvía a azotar mi rostro con una cacheta tirándome al suelo. Observe como se daba la vuelta dándome la espalda, mientras se tomaba el pelo, haciendo el mismo gesto como aquel que vi el día que me encontré a Edward en la cocina.

Parecía… ¿Desesperado? No, no podría ser eso, definitivamente Edward nunca seria el tipo de hombre que se porta así por culpa de una mujer.

-Si lo disfrutaste tanto, porque no vas y corres a su lado- Dijo volteándose nuevamente, observándome fijamente.

-Porque no se donde esta- Dije como si fuera lo mas obvio, esa definitivamente fue mi mejor mentira.

-Pues no lo sabrás por mucho tiempo.- Dijo acercándose a mí, quedando a mi altura- Tú eres mía, y otro idiota que se atreva a tocarte, también lo pagara.

No entendía ese "_También_", eso solo podría significar una cosa, Edward le había hecho algo a Mike.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Le grite prácticamente. Si Edward era capaz de tratarme a mi así como lo hacia, a Mike, que era hombro, podría llegar hasta a matarlo…

-¿Te preocupa mucho lo que le allá pasado a tu noviecito?- Dijo con la voz mas malintencionada que alguien pudiera tener.

-Por supuesto que si Edward.- Dije en un susurro, sinceramente- Nadie se merece, que lo traten como tú me tratas a mí.

-Y quien ha dicho que lo he tratado como a ti- Dijo con una risa burlona- No eres tan importante Bella.

Eso me dolió enormemente, sabría Edward algún día el daño que me causaba, cada una de sus palabras, sabría que con cada mirada de odio se desprendía un pedazo de mi corazón.

-Si no soy importante, porque me tienes aquí- Dije molesta.

-Porque me perteneces, y mis pertenecías siempre están conmigo- Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no soy tuya, ni te pertenezco- Dije apretando los dientes.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi como Edward se encontraba justo frente a mi, tomándome por mi mentón.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas Bella, creo que lo sabes bien Por eso presta atención porque será la ultima vez que lo diga- Dijo apretando su mano- Eres y serás mía por siempre, lo eres desde esa noche que bailaste conmigo.

Iba a protestar, pero sentí como las manos de Edward tapaban mi boca, evitando que hiciera algún sonido. Y así sin más, abrió la puerta, como si hubiera sido tan fácil, como tomar una pluma.

Y salimos rápidamente, el jardín estaba totalmente solo, ahí estaban únicamente los árboles, que había visto hace cuatro meses. Pero no pude observarlo mucho tiempo ya que Edward se movió tan rápidamente que parecía a penas un flash, estaba tan asustada por lo que acaba de ver, y tan molesta porque no sabía donde me llevaba Edward, y yo quería estar con mis padres, quería devolverme.

-Edward a donde me…- Pero mi frase se quedo en el aire, cuando Edward volvió a taparme la boca, con su vista fija en la puerta por la que acabábamos de salir.

Habíamos llegado a lo más alejado del jardín donde la calle estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos, y el árbol más grande, y ancho se encontraba justo a diez pasos de nosotros dos, bueno aunque esos fueron los pasos que calcule mentalmente más o menos. Ya que debido a Edward no había podido saber con exactitud, que nos rodeaba, porque su mano aun estaba en mi boca.

Pero no duro más en esa posición ya que me soltó rápidamente. Debido al sonido de su celular.

-Maldita sea- Dijo en un susurro, pero por más bajo que fuera logre oírlo.

-Edward que esta sucediendo, me quiero ir de aquí.- Dije logrando que mi propio tono me asustara.

Este volteo a verme molesto.

-Puedes callarte un minuto- Dijo volviendo a fijar su en la puerta.

-Bueno, como tu quieras- Dije enfadada.

Así que comencé a caminar, había decidió llegar hasta el árbol, ya que después de ahí estaba la calle, y con mis tacos, era realmente difícil caminar en toda esta grama.

Pero mi propósito se vio afectado, debido a que gracias a mis hermosos zapatos se habían quedados enterrados en la grama, haciéndome caer sentada.

Edward que hasta hace un momento tenia su vista fija en la puerta, volteo para verme, pero cuando su mirada choco con la mía, me di cuenta de que el brillo de deseo se había hecho presente en sus ojos. Y antes de darme cuenta observaba como Edward se acercaba poco a poco a mí.

Tenia que pararme antes de que pasara algo que no debería pasar, en medio de un jardín. Pero gracias a mis idiotas zapatos se me izo demasiado difícil, ya que el tacón estaba completamente enterrado. Pero antes de darme cuenta Edward me había sacado del hueco, colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba acorralada en el árbol.

En estos momentos Edward había colocado una mano en mi espalda, y la otra aun reposaba en mi cintura, acercándome lo mas posible a el.

-Edward no quiero hacer esto aquí- Dije tratando de controlarme para no acceder a mis deseos.

-Tu eres mía Bella, te lo dije hace un momento, Te beso cuando yo quiera- Dijo posando sus labios en mi cuello.

-No...No Edward no quiero- Dije casi en suplica. No me llamaba la atención la idea que en cualquier momento alguien podría salir, y vernos.

O que después que hiciéramos cualquier cosa no lo viera mas, mi corazón no lo soportaría, preferiría mil veces los golpes, por lo menos ellos se curarían rápido y dolerían solo pocos días, mi corazón dolería siempre.

Pero era tan difícil resistirse cuando sus labios, besaban mi cuello, mordían los míos, y no me dejaban hablar.

-Edward ya por favor- Dije tratando de apartarlo pero, prácticamente ni siquiera noto mi empuje, ya que siguió besando mi cuello.

Pero encontré un momento de escapar cuando sus manos se retiraron de mi cuerpo para posicionarse en otro lado.

Pero apenas lo intente, me arrepentí, la mano de Edward tomo mi muñeca, pegándome nuevamente al árbol, encerrándome como en un tipo de jaula creada por sus brazos. Que se encontraban a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Si fuera Black, no te molestaría cierto?- Dijo molesto.

Se refería a Jacob, nunca me había imaginado con el de esa forma, más bien siempre lo vi como un buen amigo. Pero si era una buena manera de que Edward me dejara en paz la utilizaría.

-Pues la verdad creo que no- Dije mirando a otro lado. Pero no duro mucho ya que su mano me tomo con fuerza del mentón. Obligándome a verlo.

-Isabella no juegues conmigo- Dijo molesto.

-No es un juego es la verdad- Pero apenas termine de decir esa fresa, sentí como mi mejilla era volteada debido a una cachetada por parte de Edward.

Pero nuevamente tomo mi mentón, volteándome hacia el.

-Nunca mas, óyeme bien, Nunca mas un hombre podrá tocarte, solo yo- Dijo volteando para ver hacia la puerta.

-Ves lo que provocas con tu alboroto- Dijo mientras caminábamos rápidamente hasta una hermosa limosina.

-Edward a donde vamos- Dije desesperada, el no podía llevarme con el nuevamente mis padres no volverían a creer lo de Ángela- Tengo que volver, mis padres deben estar buscándome.

Pero sin responderme, sentí como Edward me metía en la enorme limosina con la cual fue a buscarme la última vez.

-Edward bájame necesito ir donde mis padres, deben estar preocupados-Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-No se puede ya Bella- Dijo mientras le decía algo al chofer.

Como que no se podía, Edward no podía llevarme con el nuevamente, aunque por dentro estuviera de lo mas feliz por esto, estaban mis padres, mis amigos todos.

En varias ocasiones trate de abrir la puerta pero la mano de Edward siempre me tomaba y me lo impedía.

Ya no sabia donde estaba, o a donde íbamos, de lo único que estaba consiente era de las lagrimas que caían sin parar de mi rostro, me había imaginado muchas veces como seria volver a estar con Edward, pero esta definitivamente nunca fue una de mis opciones.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos llegados, hasta que sentí las manos de Edward tomar mi cintura, para llevarme dentro de sus casa.

No podía creer que esta casa fue el ambiente para tantas cosas que pasaron entre Edward y yo, tanto buenas como malas. Desde golpes hasta los más profundos besos.

Edward me tenia prácticamente cargada, no podía caminar, me sentía sin ganas de hacer nada, lo único que quería era dormir e imaginar que esta fue solo una pesadilla.

Después de unos pocos minutos sentí como Edward me depositaba en la suave cama, debíamos estar en su habitación, observe como iba de aquí para allá, quitándose los zapatos, saliendo de la habitación entrando, en total conté que había salido de la habitación 3 veces. Y siempre llevaba el celular en la mano.

Yo por mi parte estaba con mis propios pensamientos, ya no lloraba, por un momento pensé que me había secado ya de tanto llanto. Pero cuando sentí mis ojos arder al pensar en mis padres, me di cuenta de que eso no había pasado, porque Edward simplemente no podría ser mas amable.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Edward, se detuvo por fin en el cuarto, acercándose lentamente a la gran cama. Cuando llego a esta se acostó a mi lado apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

Y yo aun seguía con mi vista fija en el techo. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, solo quería olvidarme de todo y dormir.

Pero me fue imposible cuando me di cuenta de que Edward había empezado a depositar besos, en mi hombro, cuello, y morder mi oreja.

Pronto me encontré que Edward se había colocado casi sobre mí, apoyándose de sus brazos, que se encontraba a la altura de su cabeza.

Los labios de Edward recorrían todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera desesperado, pero yo seguía ahí sin moverme, no quería que esto fuera de esta forma.

Pero fue imposible vitarlo cuando Edward arranco mi vestido asiéndolo pedazos, a mi madre le había costado mucho para que el hiciera esto, esto me molesto mas de lo que ya estaba así que me quede tiesa.

Después de un momento de besos por parte de Edward, sentí como arrancaba también mi ropa intima quedando yo completamente desnuda, pero estaba tan enfada que no me avergoncé ni trate de ocultarme.

Pero cuando sentí, que Edward beso mi vientre, todas mis murallas se rompieron, no me uní a las caricias, pero ahora solo las disfrutaba aunque fuera en contra de mi moral... Se sentía tan bien sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, es especial en mi cuello, en mi vientre y en mis hombros.

Y cada vez que mordía mis pezones o sentía como su lengua jugaba con cada uno de ellos, no podía reprimir los gemidos que salían inconscientemente de mis labios. Pero después de esto, Edward paro, solo por unos segundos, sacando un paquete de plástico, estaba confundida que rayos era eso.

-¿Qué haces?-Le dije sin mirarlo.

-Colocándome un anticonceptivo Bella, no querrás tener un hijo- Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio haciéndome enrojecer.

-Pero porque te lo pones solo hoy, y las demás veces- Dije dudosa, yo no podía quedar embrazada a mis 15 años.

-Siempre me lo coloco, lo que sucede es que tu estas concentrada en otras cosas- Dijo mientras volvía a besar mi cuello.

Su ultimo comentario me había hecho enrojecer de sobre manera, pero después de todo tal vez tenia razón. Y luego de besar un rato mas mi cuerpo, sentí como Edward me posicionaba sobre el sentándome en sus piernas.

Y ahí fue que me penetró, lentamente, sin ningún apuro, es tal vez lo hicimos lentamente como si quisiéramos que durara para siempre, como si quisiéramos disfrutarlo por mas tiempo

Pero uno minutos antes de terminar, Edward elevo mas nuestros movimientos haciéndolos mucho mas rápidos, tanto que rápidamente llegamos ambos al clímax, cayendo yo sobre el, el la cama.

No se como ni cuando, pero perdí todo el conocimiento al caer rendida.

Me despertaron, unas voces que gritaban desde las escaleras, reconocí la primera como la de Alice, la otra era de Edward y otra creo que era de Rosalie, pero que hora era. Me fije en el reloj de la pequeña mesa de noche que decía que eran las 5:38 AM, porque estaban aquí tan temprano.

Así que decidí ir a ver, enrollando la sabana a mi cuerpo, debido a que mi vestido estaba todo destrozado. No tenía otra cosa que ponerme. Camine lentamente a la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Cundo llegue a la puerta, desde ahí las voces se escuchaban perfectamente.

-Así lo decidí y así se ara- Dijo Edward.

-Son sus padres, no podrás mantenerlos alejados toda la vida- Dijo Alice con voz furiosa.

Se referían a mis padres, que había hecho Edward con ellos, no podía haberlo ma… No, NO Edward nunca me haría esto, por mucho que me detestara mis padres no tenían la culpa, ellos tenían que estar bien, pero Alice dijo que los había alejado, a donde se los había llevado, donde estaban mis padres.

Así que rápidamente Salí, al verme todos los presentes, se quedaron sorprendidos y callados.

-Edward que paso con mis padres- Dije mientras las lagrimas empezaban salir de mis ojos.

_El amor te hace ciego, no sordo ni mudo…_

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaa espero que leees alla gustdoo, espero sus reviews, quiero que me digan que les gusto y que no :D ok?**

**Bueno el prox cap nc cuando lo subire pero no me tardare mas de una semana eso lo aseguroo xD**

**Bueno chauuu cahuuu**

**Xo xo **

**Fefi(:**


	20. Tù culpa

**Hola como andan?, espero que bien : D, gracias a todo uds por sus reviews, porque logre lo que queria llegar a los 700, la verdad es que guao, gracias de verdad por todo su apoyo y por seguir conmigo y espero que sigan disfrutado el resto de mi fic.**

**Bueno los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

**Tú**** culpa**

_El amor te hace ciego, no sordo ni mudo…_

Que pasaba ahora, como es que una simple persona podía cambiar todo mi mundo, y no para bien, si no llevándome al mismísimo infierno. Uno del que me era tan difícil escapar.

-Bella cálmate solo…-Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a Edward.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- Dije sin oírlos, prácticamente gritando.

Pero todos seguían en silencio, necesitaba una respuesta y la quería ahora. Decidida me moví lo mas rápido que pude, colocándome al frente de Alice con mi mano extendida.

-Alice préstame tu teléfono- Dije uniendo toda la moral que me quedaba porque después de haber salido solo con una sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo, esta era casi nula.

Esta me miro por unos segundo, luego desvió su mirada a Edward otorgándole una de desafió.

Pero cuando el teléfono de Alice, estuvo en la palma de mi mano, sentí como fue arrancado tan rápidamente que apenas me dio tiempo de pestañear.

-¡Que ray…!- Dije sorprendida.

-¡Ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo Edward!- Grito furioso Alice.

Justo cuando Alice termino de pronunciar esto fije mi vista en la de Edward, claro que tenia derecho a llamar a mis padres, y el no me iba a detener.

-Edward dame el teléfono- Dije tratando de poner mi mejor voz.

Pero este simplemente me ignoro, dándonos la espalda a todos. Pero yo estaba tan decidida que hablaría con mis padres, que rápidamente fui hasta la primera persona que vi. Emmett, Este se encontraba en medio de la escalera, cuando se dio cuenta de que mi propósito era llegar hasta el, se apresuro a subir unos cuantos escalones mas para estar mas cerca. Ya cuando estuve frente de el, lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-Emmett por favor- Dije con la voz mas lastimera que tenia.

Este sin decir nada, dirigió su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando de allí su moderno teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera mover mi mano para tomarlo un gruñido espantoso hizo que cerrada mis ojos, por un momento trate de tapar mis odios, pero si lo hacia la sabana se caería, y quedaría completamente al desnudo.

Esto me había asustado tanto que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando me abrase a Emmett y este me había rodeado con sus brazos.

Pero los gruñidos no pararon ahí, porque resonó otro tan fuerte que me encontré hundiendo mi rostro lo más que podía en el pecho de Emmett. Pero mi posición llego hasta ahí cuando sentí como una mano tomaba mi brazo con fuerza jalándome hacia ella.

Sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, solo una persona de los presentes me tomaba con tanta fuerza cada vez que podía. Pero no quería verlo o ver su rostro, así que como pude me pegue más a Emmett, este al entender lo que trataba de hacer, se unió a mi causa.

-Suéltala- Escuche decir la voz de Edward. Impregnada toda de odio.

Pero antes de que hubiera una respuesta sentí como Emmett se movía bruscamente, y luego de esto por toda la casa resonó fuertemente el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

Mientras mi corazón gritaba no, mi mente decía que era lo mejor. No quería que Edward se lastimara pero estaba tan molesta que la rabia nublaba mi mente. El se lo merecía, aunque alguna parte de mi cuerpo dijera lo contrario.

Rápidamente tome el hilo de las cosas, saliendo del pecho de Emmett cuando hice esto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Edward se encontraba acorralado por todo contra la pared, evitando que pudiera acercárseme.

-Toma Bella- Escuche la voz de Emmett mientras me tendía el teléfono.

-¡¿Me desobedecerás Bella?!- Grito Edward con su vista fija en mí.

Por un momento sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Estaba conciente de lo que eras capaz hacer cuando se molestaba, era algo que había evitado cada vez que estaba con el y ahora lo echaba todo a perder, pero no importaba valía la pena, eran mis padres necesitaba saber que había pasado con ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome el teléfono que Emmett me tendía, rápidamente marque el número de mi casa. Por un momento me asuste cuando nadie contestaba, solo se escuchaba el repique. Eran las 6:00 tal vez era por eso. Pero me desesperaba el no saber si mis padres estaban ahí. Pero olvide todo esto, cuando escuche la voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Quién habla?-Dijo la voz adormilada de mi madre.

-¡¿Mama?!- Dije tratando de controlar mi voz, en estos momentos la alegría embargaba todo mi cuerpo. Mis padres estaban bien.

-Bella cariño, ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo despreocupadamente. Como es que no esta gritándome por haber desaparecido de la fiesta.

-Eh…Yo… bien ¿y tu?- Dije toda confundida.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando llegaste?- Dijo con su característica voz de alegría. Pero a que rayos se refería mi madre. Pero antes de poder responder vi como Alice se acercaba a mí, tan rápido como un rayo sentía como mi boca se abría formando una perfecta "O".

Como es que pudo hacer eso, nadie nunca podría moverse así de rápido al menos claro que no fuera humano. _Que rayos son ellos_, me dije mentalmente, estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que Alice me decía. Hasta que volví en mis pensamientos, me encargue de poner la mano sobre los audífonos del teléfono para que mi madre no escuchara.

-Bella se supone que tu estas en mi casa- Dijo con cara de culpabilidad- En una "pijamada"- Dijo.

-Ah, ok- Dije sin mucho animo, con razón mi madre no me había dicho nada de seguro le hacia de lo mas feliz que yo fuera amiga de Alice o que tuviera relación con los Cullen.

Retomando nuevamente la conversación con mi madre, coloque el teléfono en mi oreja, escuche la voz de mi madre llamándome.

-Bella, cariño ¿Estas ah?- Decía prácticamente gritando.

-Si, si mama aquí estoy- Dije.

-Entonces dime ¿Cómo la estas pasando a las…- Hizo una pausa en la que supuse que estaría viendo el reloj- 6:34am?

-Muy bien mama ¿y papa?- Dije asegurándome de que ambos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

-Esta bien, descansando lo mas que pueda para el largo viaje- Dijo con alegría.

¿Viaje?, ¿Qué viaje?, estaba tratando de buscar en mi mente a ver si se me había olvidado que íbamos a viajar, pero la verdad es que no recordaba que mis padres me hubieran dicho nada de un viaje.

-¿Qué viaje mama?- Justo cuando termine mi oración vi como Alice dirigía una mirada de odio a Edward. Eso solo podría significar una cosa.

-¡Oh! los Cullen no te han dicho, supongo que querían que nosotros te lo dijéramos- Dijo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?!- Dije alterándome.

-De todo cariño, tenemos que planificar tus visitas y…- Pero la interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-Voy a la casa-Dije mientras colgaba.

Pero justo cuando deje de oír la voz de mi madre, había empezado a procesar todo lo que me había dicho, ¿Cómo que mis vistas?, ¿A quien iba a visitar?. La culpa de todo la tenía ese ser, que se encontraba luchando contra sus hermanos para llegar hasta mí.

Que suponía que iba a pasar con mis padres, ellos no le habían hecho nada, y Edward sabia perfectamente que yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, con tal de que mis padres estuvieran siempre conmigo, o que yo tuviera la certeza de que estaban bien.

Pero ¿Y Mike? A donde había ido a parar, conocía como era Edward y lo que era capaz de hacer, y como lo conocía en varias ocasiones me puse a pensar si lo había llegado a…ma…mat…matar.

Me costaba tanto decirlo, porque si había sucedido lo que yo decía seria mi culpa por haberle mentido a Edward. _Debí haberle dicho la verdad_, me reprendí mentalmente, tal vez si hubiera dicho la verdad no le habría pasado nada. _O no le hubieras dicho nada_, me dijo mi subconsciente y eso era cierto, Edward no era nada mió así que yo no tenia porque darle explicaciones de lo que yo hacia.

Pero y ¿mis padres?, ¿de que viaje hablaban?, ¿en que visitas tenia que estar presente yo?, ¿que había pasado después de que Edward me arrastró fuera de la fiesta?

-Yo...yo… necesito ir a casa de mis padres- Dije mirando fijamente a Alice.

-Por supue… -Pero la voz de Alice fue ahogada, por otro gruñido, mas fuerte que el anterior.

Ambas volteamos a ver a Edward, pero nos sorprendimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que este ya no se encontraba encerrado en la pared, si no que se aproximaba a nosotras.

Pronto lo tuve a mi lado, y antes de poder decirle algo este me tomo fuertemente del brazo logrando que todos los presentes gritaran de rabia.

-¡Déjala ya!- Escuche la voz de Emmett.

-Basta Edward- Esa era la calmada voz de Carlisle.

-Ella es ¡mía!- Dijo furioso, en estos momento el estaba irreconocible sus ojos estaban completamente negros con un pequeño destello como rojo de tanta molestia. Su respiración era rápida.

-Ella vera a sus padres quieras o no- Dijo Alice con autosuficiencia.

-No lo hará si yo no quiero- Dijo retándola.

-Edward tengo que verlos- Dije en un susurro, este hombre que tenia a mi lado no era aquel del cual que me había enamorado.

Pero este en vez de responderme volteo a verme, con su mirada llena de odio me dio a entender que eso nunca pasaría.

Pero no iba a desistir ellos eran mis padres, los vería hoy así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida, así Edward decidiera castigarme de la peor manera, no me importaba mis padres lo valían. Para mucho ellos eran de lo peor, demasiado liberales, incorrectos, sueltos, pero para mi eran las personas mas hermosas de este mundo, aun con sus defectos los amaba.

-Edward son mis padres- Dije en un susurro bajo, con la lagrimas corriendo ya por mis mejillas.

-He dicho que no Bella, no querrás llevarme la contaría otra vez verdad- Dijo mirándome fijamente.

Podía escuchar como todos los presentes insultaban a Edward, observaba como Alice lo miraba fijamente, y pude observa como se acerco a el, lentamente.

-Cuando todo pase, estarás tan mal, que recurrirás a nosotros y tal vez no estaremos para ti- Dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa que Edward traía puesta.

-No creo que eso pase- Dijo Edward, nuevamente con su expresión de reto.

-Ya veremos- Dice Alice mientras se volvía hacia a mi.

-Bella vamos para que te cambies, te llevare a casa de tus padres- Dijo calmadamente.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de empezar a caminar escuche como la voz de Edward resonaba por toda la casa.

-Ella no saldrá de esta casa, ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca- Dijo mientras se acercaba tanto a mi que nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de rozarse.

-Ni tampoco veras a tus padres, ni hoy, ni mañana- Dijo pegando su frente a la mía- Ni nunca.

No fui concientes cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, dejando rastros por toda mi mejilla.

-Edward por favor son mis padres- Dije suplicándole.

-No gusta repetir las cosas Bella, la sabes perfectamente- Dijo volteándose a para observar a su familia.

No supe como pero sentía como la sabana que hasta hace segundos, tapaba mi cuerpo caía y yo con ella, no me importaba estar desnuda o que me vieran, solo quería salir de aquí, maldita sea la hora en que decidí enamorarme de este mounstro, lo único que había hecho era traer destrucción a mi vida. Dañándolo todo, ¿Pero por que? Maldita sea, el no era nadie, yo estaba tan bien antes de conocerlo.

Cuando sentí como alguien se me acercaba levante mi cabeza que hasta hace unos segundos estaba metida en mis piernas. Cuando me di cuenta de que era Edward, me arrastre hacia atrás lo más que pude. Este cuando vio lo que yo deseaba hacer se detuvo, volteando a ver a su familia.

-Si ustedes no hubieran decidido venir, esto no hubiera pasado- Dijo tratando de volver a acercarse a mi. Pero yo nuevamente repetí mi movimiento.

Lo quería lo mas lejos posible de mi, yo solo un juguete para el, un juguete que estaba dañando poco a poco y de la peor manera.

Pronto sentí como otra persona se acercaba, no quise levantar la cabeza, con tal de que no fuera Edward todo estaba bien.

-Vamos Bella- Escuche la voz de Emmett, mientras sus brazos se encargaban de tomar mi cuerpo, cargándome como si estuviera desmayada. – Todo esto es tú culpa Edward.

Cuando empezamos a caminar, lo último que vi antes del entrar al cuarto fue: Edward viéndome fijamente, con Alice frente a el con la vista en el suelo. Esme en la mitad de la escalera como sollozando; Carlisle tenia su vista fija en una ventana con gesto pensativo; Jasper miraba a Edward y a mi alternativamente; y por ultimo Rosalie esta tenia la vista fija en la sabana que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, donde hace unos momentos me encontraba yo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que íbamos a ir a la habitación de Edward, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no quería entrar allí nunca mas.

-Emmett por favor aquí no- Dijo con voz ronca debido al llanto.

Sentí como este tenia su vista fija en mi rostro, pero yo simplemente no podía verlo solo quería llegar y dormir, poder pensar en el desastre que era mi vida ahora.

Rápidamente llegamos a una habitación la cual no recordaba, era grande toda blanca con una enorme cama con doseles, de una madera antigua. Antes de darme cuenta Emmett me había depositado en esta. Era realmente distinto luego de haber estado en el suelo, sentarse en una cama era lo mejor que te podría suceder. Pero en realidad no estaba para esas cosas.

-Bella lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Pero no yo no tenia ganas de hablar, tenia mi vista fija en el sol que estaba saliendo se veía tan hermoso, pero este anunciaba el inicio de mis días al lado de Edward al menos de que pudiera escapar.

-Yo de verdad que… No se que es lo que sucede con Edward, el simplemente nunca en nuestras vida se había comportado de este modo- Dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos con gesto de desesperación, muy similar al que había visto a Edward hacer.

Luego de un momento de silencio, decidí que hablar, tenia que decirle a Emmett que el no tenia la culpa de nada.

-Esta bien yo…- Pero fui interrumpida por Emmett.

-No, no esta bien Bella- Dijo mirándome fijamente.- Tu solo eres una pequeña que no tiene la culpa de que un idiota como Edward se allá obsesionado contigo.

No le respondí, necesitaba sus palabras, necesitaba ser reconfortada.

-Tu tenias una vida tan normal, y simplemente llego el dañándolo todo- Dijo bajando su vista.- Y siento que en parte es nuestra culpa, desde el principio pudimos haberte ayudado, pero no lo hicimos por como Edward no los pidió. – Hizo una pausa- Contigo estaba más calmado, y lo veíamos en su mirada, cada vez que hablaba de ti, era realmente raro, pero estaba… Feliz, y eso nos hacia feliz a nosotros Pero… -Rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno de furia- Ahora que veo como te trata el, me arrepiento tanto, el haber creído en su promesa me hace sentir como un idiota.

Un momento de que promesa hablaba Emmett, que les había dicho Edward para que ellos no se metieran entre nosotros.

-¿Qu…que promesa?- Dije muerta de la duda.

Emmett me miro durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-El había dicho que no te trataría mas como lo hizo la noche que volviste de nuestra casa, ¿lo recuerdas?- Dijo volviendo a fijar su vista.

Como no recordarlo si fue la peor noche de mi vida, como no recordar los golpes, los insultos, las patadas, como me había arrastrado prácticamente hasta su habitación, y lo que sucedió luego de eso.

Si decir nada asentí, no podía decirlo en voz alta.

-Bueno pero ese no es el caso, caímos como tontos antes esa promesa- Dijo suspirando- Y lo mas raro es que Alice no lo vio rompiendo su promesa hasta que tu llegaste a la fiesta junto con el tal Mike.

Como que Alice no lo vio, porque a veces ellos hablaban como si pudieron ver el futuro y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ah por supuesto- Dije como si hubiera entendido.

-Bueno Bella será mejor que te de…- Pero su dulce voz fue ahogada por el sonido de algo romperse afuera.

Me estremecí al pensar que pude a ver sido Alice lastimada o alguno de ellos, y me refería a todos, desde Carlisle hasta Edward.

Ambos estuvimos mirando un rato más la puerta como esperando escuchar otra cosa, en varias ocasiones vi a Emmett fruncir su entrecejo y apretar con fuerza la sabana. Pero yo no oía nada. Aunque en algunos momentos escuchaba como un siseo, era como si alguno de ellos estuviera tratando de controlar su voz para no gritar.

Pero no fue hasta que oímos nuevamente el sonido de algo romperse, que Emmett se levanto rápidamente.

-Bella tengo que salir-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-NO- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, tenia miedo si Edward decidía venir al cuarto y nos encerraba aquí a ambos podría pasar cualquier cosa.

-Tranquila Bella no te sucederá nada- Dijo volviendo a la cama.

-Por favor Emmett quédate conmigo- Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, el debía estar con su familia y ayudar al que fuera necesario, pero no, yo con mis miedos se lo impedía.

-Esta bien- Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Después de un rato, Emmett empezó a acariciar mi cabeza, logrando un efecto esperado, que yo pudiera dormir.

….

Todo estaba en un completo silencio, era perfecto todo tranquilo en la suavidad de una enorme cama. Eran tan relajante poder estar de esta manera después de tanto tiempo de noches en vela.

Poco a poco cuando mis pensamientos iban tomando mas congruencia, me di cuenta de que había perdido el sueño, y que solo conservaba mis ojos cerrados, para seguir en la perfección que era estar en un estado como este.

Pero todo se arruino cuando oí la voz de Alice, no es que no me gustara verla, es que hace unos segundos todo estaba tan perfecto y su voz me había caído con un balde de agua fría.

-Cállate que la despertaras- Decía Alice.

Tomando un suspiro decidí hablar.

-No hace falta, ya desperté- Dije abriendo mis ojos por fin, acostumbrándome al resplandor de la habitación.

En este se encontraban Alice, Emmett y Jasper. La primera estaba sentada en la punta de la cama, con su vista fija en mí; Emmett estaba sentada en una silla que se encontraba justo al lado de la cama. Y Jasper se encontraba recostado en la puerta, alejado de todos.

-Ves te dije que le despertarías idiota- Dijo Alice dándole un manotazo a Emmett juguetonamente, parecía como si lo que paso hace unos momentos hubiera sido solo de mi imaginación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo Alice sonriente.

Ya no se veía tan molesta como hace…. En realidad no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me había quedado dormida. Pero el sol se encontraba en el horizonte, iluminando más la habitación. Debían ser como las 5:20 pm, algo así.

-Pues bien supongo- Dije dudosa.

-Pues me alegro- Dijo sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa gustosa, de verdad que Alice le cambiaba el animo a cualquiera. Tenía ganas de ir al baño y de comer algo, no había comido desde la tarde ayer.

Cuando me levante me di cuenta de que traía puesto un hermoso conjunto de pijama, un largo pantalón y una camisa manga larga.

-Ya vuelvo, voy al baño- Camine directo a este, pero antes de entre me volví hacia Alice- Este…yo... Tengo algo de hambre, no quiero molestar claro es qu…

-No seas tonta Bella, ya te busco algo de comer- Dijo Alice levantándose de su asiento.

Ya en el baño me coloque frente al espejo, mi aspecto era horrible es cabello todo desordenado, mis ojeras enormes, y cuando me arremangue las mangas de la camisa para enjuagarme la boca, me di cuenta de que estás tenían un rastro de los dedos de Edward.

Rápidamente me enjuague la boca, tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido anoche, aun no era tiempo de pensar en mis padres.

Salí del baño lo mas rápido que pude, estaba muriéndome de hambre necesitaba comer ya. Cuando estuve en la habitación nuevamente me di cuenta de que había una bandeja llena de todo lo inimaginable sobre la cama.

Moviéndome lo mas veloz volví a subir a la cama, y empecé a comer escuche en varias ocasiones la risa de Emmett, lo mas seguro es que se reía de mi bestialidad al comer, pero me moría de hambre, el fin ameritaba los hechos.

Cuando termine de comer, estuve hablando un rato mas con Alice, Emmett, Jasper no tanto siempre se mantenía apartado de nuestra reunión.

Pero luego de un rato largo decidí que era el momento de preguntar que iba a pasar conmigo o si por fin podría ver a mis padres.

-Alice yo necesito decirte algo- Dije tomando un suspiro de valor- Por favor Alice ayúdame a ver a mis padres.- Dije con un susurro, el suspiro no había servido para nada.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, Alice me sonreía y yo esperando su respuesta. Pero olvide todo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente.

-Eso no será necesario.- Dijo _su_ voz.

_Doy gracias a dios de que existe algo llamado, conciencia…_

* * *

**Bueno espero que le alla gustado, espero sus reviews, **

**Gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo a pesar de mis errores! :D**

**Weee no se cuando subire el proximo cap, pero no tardare mas de una semana lo aseguro!**

**Xo xo**

**Fefi(:**


	21. La ultima vez

**Raro**

**Hola como anda?, espero que bien, puees de verdad que disculpen mi tardanza, lo que pasa es las tareas del colegio me tienen vuelta loca, y los problemas de luz en mi país no ayudan mucho que digamos.**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La ultima vez**

_Doy gracias a dios de que existe algo llamado, conciencia…_

No podía creer lo que acaba de oír. Eso solo podría significar dos cosas. Una el me dejaría ir, o la segunda era que no tendría ni la menor posibilidad de salir de esta casa. Pero si la expresión de Alice no fuera de alegría como la de ahora, hubiera optado por la segunda razón sin pensarlo. Así que aun podría tener algo de fé en que todo estaría bien y vería a mis padres.

Espere que alguien me aclarara exactamente lo que acaba de decir Edward, o era el si o era el no. Aunque aun no tenía muy en claro que haría si Edward decidiera no dejarme ir. Pero todos estos pensamientos los deseche cuando escuche la voz de Edward.

-Váyanse, quiero hablar a solas con Bella- Dijo seriamente.

Escuche como Emmett lanzaba un bufido obviamente de burla.

-Sabes que aunque bajemos hasta la sala oiremos- Dijo Emmett como si Edward fue la persona mas estupida de este mundo.

-Creo que no me has entendidos bien Emmett- Dijo con la voz lo suficientemente llena de rabia, como para asustar a alguien.-Quiero que se vallan de MI casa- Dijo haciendo énfasis en "MI" casa.

-Sabes que no me iré de esta casa hasta saber cual es tu decisión- Dijo Emmett.

-¡Vamos! Emmett no te hagas el idiota, se que Alice ya te dijo- Dijo molesto.- Ya estoy lo suficientemente molesto como para que vengas con tus estupideces.

-Cálmate Edward- Dijo aun sonriente- ¿Sabias que no te ves nada bien molesto?

Justo cuando Emmett termino la oración un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda, había escuchado muchas veces esas frase del mismo Edward y nunca había sido en buenos momentos.

Edward solo lo miro con odio para luego dirigir su vista a mí.

-Sabes esto no ayuda mucho- Dijo destilando odio de sus ojos- Si no quieres que cambie de opinión diles que se vallan, porque serás tu la única afectada.

-Emmett…yo… por favor hagan lo que dice- Dije con mi vista fija en mis manos que jugaban nerviosas.

Escuche como Emmett daba un bufido nuevamente pero esta vez de desaprobación.

-Cálmate, todo estará bien- Dijo Alice en un susurro a Emmett, aunque tuve la leve impresión de que lo dijo lo más duro que pudo para que yo también la oyera.

Emmett fue el primero en salir seguido por Jasper y luego por Alice, que esta antes de salir se giro a Edward.

-Contrólate, no pierdas nos estribos- Dijo seriamente para luego dirigirme una sonrisa tan reconfortante que sentí que todo iba a estar bien.

Luego de unos minutos pude escuchar como los autos de todos ellos eran encendidos. Y a través de la ventana vi como salía uno por uno. Ahora estaba sola con Edward y podría pasar cualquier cosa. Me sentía terrible, el miedo en estos momentos era mi peor enemigo. El solo saber que ya no tendría aquí a Emmett para que me protegiera o a Alice para que me reconfortara me hacia estremecer. Ellos eran los únicos en este mundo que podían ayudarme y yo les había dicho que se fueran. Pero si solo de esta manera Edward me dejaría ver a mis padres, entonces correría el riesgo.

Lentamente cambie la dirección de mi vista, desde la ventana hasta Edward. Este tenía su vista fija en mí como si tratara de ver lo que yo pensaba. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pasamos varios minutos así, en silencio solo unidos por nuestros ojos.

Hace tanto tiempo que no observaba a Edward así tan fijamente y en silencio, siempre estábamos peleando o haciendo otras cosas. Ante este pensamiento me sonroje cambiando el rumbo de mi vista, para que Edward no pudiera si quiera darse cuenta del color que habían tomado mis mejillas.

Necesitaba que habláramos que me explicara que pasaría ahora, si podría o no ir a ver a mis padres. Aunque sonaba tan estupido pedir permiso para ver a las personas que te dieron la vida y con las que has convivido la mayor parte de tu existencia o prácticamente toda.

Quería hablar, pedirle que me explicara pero yo no estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros. Esta era la primera vez desde la noche que conocí a Edward Cullen, que no estaba gritándome o golpeándome o incluso haciéndome suya. Y se sentía realmente agradable saber que el podría ser tan calmado con feroz.

Luego de unos minutos más de silencio, la voz de Edward rompió nuestro silencio.

-Veras a tus padres- Dijo sin expresión alguna.

No sabía si gritar de alegría o llorar por la misma. Aunque en realidad no tenia ganas de hacer ninguna de las dos, simplemente fue como si me hubiera dicho algo que ya sabia, la angustia de hace unos momentos se sentía como si nunca la hubiera experimentado.

Me sentía frustrada, hace unos momentos sentía que le mundo se venia abajo y en estos momentos cuando obtenía la respuesta que quería. No sentía nada.

-Pues…Gracias- Dije confundida. No tenía la menor idea de lo que era lo más correcto de decir en una situación así.

-No me lo agradezcas mucho por que hay condiciones- Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Ahora lo único que podía sentir era rabia. El no me podía poner condiciones cuando se trataba de mis propios padres. Yo tenia, o mas bien estaba en todo mi derecho de verlos cuentos yo quisiera o cuando yo quisiera.

-Co..mo… ¿Cómo que condiciones?- Dije satisfecha de que al final mis palabras habían salida con fuerza.

-Si como lo oyes- Dijo recostándose de la puerta con sus brazos en forma de jarra, mirándome fijamente como esperando alguna loca reacción.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que el se saliera con la suya, por lo cual decidí comportarme lo mejor que podía para demostrarle que yo no era ninguna niña pequeña de la cual el podía disponer cuando quisiera.

-¿Así Edward?-Dije "despreocupadamente"- ¿Qué clase de condiciones?- Dije otorgándole un fugaz mirada, para luego posar mi vista en mis uñas en signo de "aburrimiento".

Por un momento que Edward actuaría de manera diferente, no como lo acababa de hacer. Había soltado una cínica carcajada rodando sus ojos. Como si todo esto lo entretejiera.

-Si no te interesa. Podemos hacer cosas mejores que perder nuestro tiempo hablando de tus padres- Dijo otorgándome una sonrisa de burla.

Por un momento me sonroje de la rabia al darme cuenta de que mis planes no habían funcionado como yo quería si no que me había salido todo mal. Y por otro lado me sonroje al pensar cuales serian las actividades que Edward tendría planeadas si decidiéramos no hablar de esto.

-Claro que me interesa- Dije tratando de alejar esos penosos pensamientos.

-Pues no parece- Dijo.

-Ya basta Edward, ¿Me dejaras ir o no?- Dije molesta por la falla de mis planes.

Escuche como este se carcajeaba nuevamente.

-Ya he dicho que si Bella- Dijo volviendo a su pose seria- Pero hay condiciones.

-¡No puedes ponerme condiciones!- Dije alzando mi voz mientras me levantaba de la cama.- ¡Son mis padres!

-Si tienes razón ellos son tus padres- Dijo- Pero tu eres mía Isabella.

Exasperada tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, volvíamos al tema de la propiedad de mi propio cuerpo. Yo era independiente no le pertenecía a nadie, solo a mi misma. Ni siquiera mis padres me podrían decir eso. Si no que venia un idiota que conocí en una estupida fiesta hace cuatro meses a hacer lo que le diera la gana con mi vida.

-¡Basta ya con eso Edward! Cuando entenderás que no es así-Dije volviendo a sentarme en la cama.

-Cuando tu entiendas que me perteneces, desde la primera ves que bailaste para mi, que te bese, que tuvimos sexo- Dijo molestándose.

Entonces solo era eso. _Sexo_, eso era lo único que había significado para el, yo como una idiota me había enamorado y para el solo era el sexo, lo que importaba era que yo lo satisfagera. Pero ¿Por qué? Estaba más que segura que Edward habría tenido relaciones sexuales con muchas chicas y no creía que las hubiera obligado a vivir con el como a mi.

-Bueno pues déjame decirte que yo también tuve sexo con Mike, entonces ¿a el también le pertenezco?- Dije furiosa sin medir la consecuencia de mis actos o mas bien de mis palabras.

Justo cuando termine mi oración sentí como las manos de Edward se aferraban al cuello de mi camisa, acercándome mas el.

-Tu solo me perteneces a mi Isabella Swan- Dijo destilando odio- Nunca mas vuelvas a repetir eso si no quieres arrepentirte.

-¿El que? Que tuve relaciones con el hombre que hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo mi novio- Dije igual de molesta.

Sabia que estaba jugando con fuego y no era buena idea molestar a Edward aun sabiendo que de el dependía el poder ver a mis padres o no. Pero estaba tan harta ya de que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, como me tratara como le diese la gana. Yo era una persona como el y por lo mismo el no tenia ningún derecho a ponerme un titulo que era otorgado a el.

Justo en el momento exacto que ese último pensamiento llego a mi mente, las manos de Edward tomaron mi cabello jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás y pasó lo que no pensé que pasaría en un momento así. Edward empezó a besar mi cuello con rudeza.

-Esto es mió- Dijo mordiendo mi cuello. Luego de esto sus manos se encargaron de destruir prácticamente toda mi camisa.

Justo cuando estuve solo con mi brazier los labios de Edward empezaron a bajar desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos, sentí como los labios de Edward succionaban justo donde se formaba la línea donde mis senos comenzaban.

-Todo esto me pertenece Isabella- Dijo.

No respondí, sino que deje que Edward siguiera besando, mi cuello, el inicio de mis senos, mi estomago, mi vientre mandando con cada beso una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo logrando excitarme.

Esto no debería estar pasando, tienes que ser fuerte Bella, me decía mentalmente pero era tan difícil resistirme cuando sentía como sus labios jugaban con mi piel, dejando un rastro de fuego en cada zona que era parte del juego.

Cuando sentí que sus manos se habían encargado de arrancar mi ropa intima superior. Jadee, me sentía realmente bien, las caricias de Edward nunca podrían compararse con las cualquier otro hombre.

Pero todos mis pensamientos lógicos los perdí, cuando sentí como sus labios jugaban con mis erectos pezones, haciéndome gemir de puro placer. Edward lamía, mordía, succionaba y besaba cada parte de mis senos posible, más que todo, mis pezones que en estos momentos se encontraban completamente duros.

No sabía si detenerme o seguir. Edward se había vuelto como una adicción para mi y no podía parar lo quería conmigo, todo completo. Pero decían que todo en exceso era malo, en realidad eso no importaba mucho a horita, solo quería estar con el besarlo, abrazarlo.

Poco a poco me sucumbiendo ante sus caricias, eran tan sensuales llenas de pasión, no recordaba que Edward y yo hubiéramos tenido alguno momento así en otros días. Tal vez si había pasado pero ya no lo recordaba debido al largo tiempo que había pasado desde nuestra semana juntos.

Después de unos minutos de jugar con mis pezones, Edward empezó un camino hacia mi vientre donde lentamente fue bajando la liga de mi pantalón dejándome solo con mi última pieza de ropa interior. Aunque esta no duro mucho ya que Edward, la tomo entre sus dientes bajándola hasta la altura de mis pies, donde comenzó un nuevo camino de besos, mordiendo levemente mis tobillos, para luego seguir besando mi pierna, llegando hasta la rodilla, prosiguiendo llego a las altura de mi centro, donde me tense, ya que nunca habíamos hecho algo así.

Edward al ver mi reacción empezó a besar mi vientre subiendo hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a morderlo y cuando llego al oído. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome jadear. Necesitaba mas, necesitaba liberar esta tensión que tenia.

-Solo relájate- Dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi oído.

-Ok…ok-Dije confundida.

La pelea de hace un rato parecía tan lejana en estos momento, era como si la relación entre Edward y yo fuera excelentemente perfecta y nos lleváramos como en un cuento.

Otra vez como hace unos segundo Edward siguió con sus besos y con cada uno de ellos la descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Cuando llego a mi vientre sentí como su lengua trazaba lentas y suaves formas logrando que gimiera de deseo y que arqueara mi espalda. Cosa que Edward aprovecho para tomar mis caderas y colocarnos en el centro de la enorme cama.

Cuando Edward fue bajando lentamente hasta mi centro esta vez no me tense, sino que me deje llevar por la magnifica sensación que producía Edward en mi. Cuando su lengua llego al inicio de mis castaños rizos se detuvo lentamente para mirarme. Yo no sabia que trataba de decir con esa mirada por lo que lo único que hice fue asentir.

Este al ver mi aprobación, tomo mis rodillas con ambas manos abriendo completamente mis piernas. Observe como Edward recorría mi centro con la mirada y una especia de brillo destellaba en sus ojos. Poco a poco se fue acercando en un tiempo que se me hizo eterno pero no duro mucho hasta que sentí como los labios de Edward besaban mi centro y lo lamía.

Con estos empecé a gemir. Necesitaba mas, quería liberar todo lo que se estaba formando en mi estomago. Así que sin saber el porque, tome el cabello de Edward acercando mas su cabeza hacia mi sexo.

-Oh..Edward por favor-Dije. Ninguna de mis palabras tenían sentido.

-Eres mía Isabella ¿Cierto?- Menciono mientras se alejaba de mi sexo solo para verme a los ojos.

-Si, si solamente tuya- Dije sin pensarlo.

Acaba de declararme suya. No podía creerlo aunque ya lo había dicho era tan raro después de que habíamos discutido tanto por eso. Pero no pude pensar más ya que Edward detuvo sus movimientos. Haciéndome gemir de desaprobación. Aunque el se movió tan rápidamente que no supe que había hecho. Solo me di cuenta que había traído algo con el que destello contra la luz del sol.

Sin resistirlo más me levante dejando a Edward algo confundido. Como ambos estábamos de rodillas me resulto más fácil de hacer lo que tenia planeado. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa de seda negra. Dejando a la vista sus perfectos pectorales. No sabia que sucedía conmigo porque actuaba de esta manera, algo me decía que era por el deseo de tener a Edward conmigo como lo quise hace 4 meses.

Cuando su camisa termino tirada por algún lugar del cuarto Edward me tomo de la espalda recostándome nuevamente. Este empezó a besarme y a recorrer con sus manos todo mi cuerpo mientras yo hacia exactamente lo mismo. Mis manos trazaban formas en sus enormes pectorales.

Poco a poco fui deslizando mis manos hasta su vientre donde tome la liga de sus pantalones y los baje fuertemente. Con tan solo los boxers era perfectamente visible la erección de Edward pero no me atrevía a seguir quitándole la ropa. Pero no tuve que preocuparme mas por eso, ya que Edward retiro la ultima pieza de ropa que quedaba sobre el.

Edward saco lo que supuse que había garrado hace unos momentos. Era un pequeño paquete plateado. Lo reconocí solo cuando Edward saco su contenido. Un pequeño preservativo. Se lo coloco rápidamente, lo mas seguro es que se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo.

Sin esperármelo Edward tomo mis piernas colocándolas en sus hombros. Y así tan rápido como su anterior movimiento entro en mí. Primero fue lentamente luego fuimos subiendo la intensidad de nuestros movimientos mientras gemíamos sin parar.

Puras cosas sin sentidos eran las que salían de mi boca. Pero antes de que llegaras a nuestro punto máximo Edward hizo que cambiáramos de posiciones. Me sentó sobre el, haciéndome quedar como de rodillas, que mis pies pegaran contra mis muslos.

Y así empezamos nuevamente una ola de movimiento más rápidos y más frenéticos donde buscábamos ambos el placer. Con nuestros cuerpos brillantes debidos al sudor que nos envolvía desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Lograba que nuestro cuerpo se pegaran más.

Nuestros gemidos eran tan incoherentes y la vez tan llenos de sentido. Yo solo podía decir su nombre y el, el mió agregándole una sarta de palabras sin sentido.

-Edward más por favor mas- Dije sin control.

-Uh Bella, uh mmm- Decía Edward.

Pero nuevamente Edward cambio nuestras posiciones antes de que llegáramos a nuestro máximo orgasmo. Gemí de indignación, siempre hacia lo mismo. Pero no importaba si eso alargaba mas nuestro momento de placer.

Esta vez se quedo completamente acostado en la cama, mientras me colocaba sobre el tomándome por mi cintura. Mientras el tomaba su miembro y lo colocaba en mi entrada. Empezamos nuevamente pero esta vez más lento y con movimientos circulares creando más fricción y más ganas de jugar.

Después de que nuestros movimientos se intensificaron muchos mas. Yo tenía mis manos apoyada en el mojado pecho de Edward. Mientras este me tomaba mi cintura tratando de hundirme mas contra el.

-Más Edward más, mas- Dije cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

Parecía que este había oído mis pedidos ya que se encargo que nuestros movimientos fueran tan fuertes, que el saltar de mis pechos dolía. Pero se sentía tan bien no reclame nada.

Así que para buscar una solución tome uno de mis senos con una mano mientras que con la otra aun seguía apoyada en el pecho de Edward. Pero después de unos segundos sentí como mi otro seno era tomado por la mano de Edward. Este pellizcaba mi pezón levemente.

-Ummm Edward- Dije entre gemidos.

-Bella sigue por favor, no pares- Dijo el con sus ojos fijos en mis senos.

Así seguimos por unos cortos minutos más ya que llegamos al clímax, caí rendida sobre el pecho de Edward con este aun dentro de mí. Estuvimos así por unos minutos más. Hasta que la voz de Edward rompió el silencio.

-Tenemos que arreglarnos, para ir a casa de tus padres- Dijo en un susurro.

Yo lentamente asentí. Y me levante para ir directo al baño. Dentro de este lo único que hice fue encender la llave. Me metí bajo el agua calmando mis sentidos y dejando que mi corazón se relajara un poco más, ya que este todavía palpitaba fuertemente.

Después de unos momentos de haberme enjabona, y lavado mi cabello decidí salir. Apenas me seque con la toalla, fui directamente al cuarto rosa. Donde tome unas prendas de vestir. Una falda beige y una simple camisa blanca de tiras finas.

Cuando salí de la habitación ya Edward me esperaba completamente vestido. Llevaba un simple blue jeans y una camisa blanca a juego conmigo.

Cuando empezamos a caminar en dirección a la escalera Edward tomo mi mano. Así estuvimos hasta que llegamos al auto.

Edward encendió rápidamente el motor, y salimos de su garaje. Estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos. Hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

-Debido a lo que paso hace unos momentos había olvidado decirte esto- Dijo como si nada- Las condiciones para que veas a tus padres son simples pero son varias.

Estuve callada durante toda su oración y pensaba hacerlo durante un rato más. Había dicho que eran sencillas así que decidí oír de qué se trataba.

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?- Dije inexpresivamente.

-La primera es que nos iremos de la casa de tus padres cuando yo diga- Dijo.

Estuve a punto de protestar. Pero sabia que para Edward eso seria difícil porque mis padres no dejarían que nos fuéramos tan pronto.

-Ok- Dije.

-La segunda es que deberás decir si a todo lo que yo diga- Dijo nuevamente sin expresión alguna.

No respondí esperando que siguiera.

-La tercera es que si tus padres te dicen para ir o que te quedes dirás que no- Dijo.

-¿A dónde iría?- Dije confundida.

-Eso te lo explicaran ellos.- Dijo.

Estuve a punto de protestar nuevamente pero me calle al ver que Edward iba a hablar.

-Y la última es que me ayudaras a convencer a tus padres que es la mejor decisión que pueden tomar.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿De que decisión hablas?-Dije.

-Ya te dije que eso te lo explicaran ellos- Grito prácticamente.

Estuve callada durante varios minutos pensando en sus condiciones. No eran tan malas después de todo me imaginaba cosas mucho peores que esas cuatro cosas. Pero hubo algo que me dio mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo no accediera hacer todas esas cosas?- Dije fijando mi vista en el.

-Creo que no quieres saber eso. Tu simplemente has lo que te digo- Dijo virando ala derecha. Estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa.

-Dime Edward, porque sino no haré nada de lo que me pediste- Dije. Sentí como Edward freno abruptamente.

-Pues para que lo sepas tus padres harán un viaje no querrás que le suceda algo a su avión- Dijo destilando odio por sus ojos.

Estaba completamente en shock. El no se atrevería hacer algo como eso. Eso no podría ser así, ellos podrían morir si Edward le hacia algo al avión donde mis padres viajaran.

-¿Y si yo los convenciera de no ir?- Dije aun con miedo.

-Pues me encargaría de hacer de sus vidas las peores y por supuesto lo que te dije hace un tiempo, tu padre no conseguiría empleo en ninguna empresa ni siquiera en la peor de las tiendas.- Dijo acelerando fuertemente.

Con todo lo que me acaba de decir sentí como mis ojos empezaban a arder. Como podría existir una persona tan mala y tan llena de odio.

Molesta me baje dando un portazo cuando llegamos. Dando un gran suspiro para que mis lágrimas se quedaran dentro de mis ojos.

Camine rápidamente hasta la puerta, tocando el timbre varias veces. Pronto escuche los pasos de mi madre y también sentí como Edward se posicionaba a mi espalda. Apenas mi madre apareció por la puerta me le lance encima.

-Mama- Dije sin aguantar ya las lagrimas. Ellos podrían pensar que eran de felicidad aunque yo en estos momentos tenía mucho más motivos para llorar.

-Bella cariño, cálmate no es para tanto- Dijo dándome un gran abrazo.

Estuvimos abrazadas por un rato más. Luego pasamos a la sala donde se encontraba mi padre a quien abrase durante unos minutos. Estuvimos hablando durante unos momentos mis padres me preguntaban que tal la había pasado en casa de Alice.

-Tuve que traerla yo, porque Alice tenía unas cosas que hacer- Dijo Edward tan convincente que hasta en un momento yo misma me lo creí.

-Bueno mama dime que era lo que teníamos que hablar- Dije nerviosa.

-Pues Bella lo que sucede es que…- Dijo mi madre sonriente- Edward ha ascendido a tu padre a ser dueño de una de sus empresas en Australia.

¿Edward había ascendido a mi padre? ¿En Australia? ¿Nos iríamos todos? ¿En esos se refería Edward de que los tenía que convencer?

-Au…Austra…Australia- Dije con las lágrimas apunto de salirse de mis ojos. Pero las aguante parpadeando rápidamente.

-Si, ¿No es fantástico cariño?- Dijo mi madre.

-S..si..Si que lo es- Dije aun en shock.

-Yo estuve hablando con Bella, y ella opina que es una fantástica idea ¿Cierto Bella?- Dijo Edward posando su vista en mí.

No sabia que responder con que a eso se refería Edward a que tenia que decir que. Y también tendría que convencer a mis padres de que era lo mejor

-Si...si-Dije nuevamente sin pensarlo.

-Lo que sucede es que tus estudios cariños, nuestra familia, ¿Quién te cuidara?- Dijo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Pues Renne la verdad es que Alice estará encantada de hacer- Dijo con si fuera un ángel- Ella ya considera a Bella como a una hermana.

-Entonces eso es magnifica-Dijo mi madre- Pero ¿estas de acuerdo con eso Bella?

-Si- Dije con mis monótonas respuestas.

-Será una gran oportunidad para Charlie, de eso estoy seguro- Dijo Edward- Además confió mucho en ti por eso te escogí.

-Muchas gracias Edward es muy amable de tu parte de verdad- Dijo mi padre.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí- Dijo. Haciendo una pausa- Es gracias Bella ella fue la que me dijo que tú eras de confianza y me hablo excesivamente muy bien de ti.

Justo cuando termino su oración voltee a verlo mi indignación era completamente visible en mi rostro.

-¿Cierto Bella?- Dijo dándome una clara señal para que hablara.

-Si- Dije. Iba a quedarme callada hasta que vi como los ojos de Edward se posaban sobre los míos como una clara advertencia- Si mama, papa yo creo que cera una buena oportunidad para todos nosotros.

-Pues entonces ya esta decidido- Dijo mi sonriente madre.

-¿Cuándo sale el avión?- Pregunte.

-En la madrugada- Contesto mi padre.

¡Que! Eso no podría ser solo me quedaban un par de minutos o unas horas depende de lo que decidiera Edward para estar con mis padres. Cuanto me gustaría decirles todo o que estaba pasando, las amenazas todo.

-Bueno ¿se quedaran a cenar? ¿Cierto?- Pregunto mi madre.

-Si- Respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

Necesitaba estar con mis padres lo más que pudiera. Y así lo hice. El resto de la tarde hablamos de cómo serian sus vidas en Australia, claro yo tenia que fingir un falso entusiasmo. Ellos me hablaron sobre estar con Alice, me alentaran a que me divirtiera mucho. Cada momento que odia abrazaba a mi madre o a mi padre. Era como si Edward no estuviera presente.

Cuando llego la cena mis padres y Edward empezaron a hablar sobre como era la vida en Australia y como les iba a ir. Yo por mi parte me encontraba callada solo jugaba con mi comida.

Después de un momento escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Bella será mejor que tomes tu ropa- Dijo.

Yo sin saber muy bien que hacia me levante de mi silla. Con mi vista fija en mis pies. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación.

Era tan extraño, era como si no hubiera estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

Pero no podía ponerme a pensar ese tipo de cosas sino sabría que me deprimiría más.

Así que tome una pequeña maleta con mis cosas más personales y algo de ropa. Tome algunas fotos de mis padres para tenerlas de recuerdo. Metiéndolas sin pensarlo mucho en la pequeña maleta.

Cuando estuve lista baje y me di cuenta de que Edward y mis padres estaban esperándome.

-Bueno cariño será mejor que se vallan- Dijo mi madre. Apenas termino de decir eso sentí como las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Cálmate cariño, vendremos a visitarte y tu también iras- Dijo mi padre.

Ante esto me lance sobre ellos abrazándolos lo más que podía, necesitaba grabarme su aroma sus risas, todo. No sabía cuando los volvería a ver o si Edward me lo permitiría.

Después de un momento de estar guindada en su cuello me solté, corriendo prácticamente hasta el carro de Edward, si me quedaba un segundo mas no lo soportaría y terminaría diciendo toda la verdad.

Después de unos minutos en silencio dentro del auto escuche como Edward entraba dentro de este encendiéndolo. Y arrancando lentamente, sentí como si lo hiciera a propósito. Vi como íbamos dejando atrás mi casa, mi familia. Para no saber cuando volver.

_Y pensar que esto ni siquiera era lo más difícil que vendría _

* * *

**Les gustoo? Bueno espero que si, y ya saben espero sus comentarios y de verdad disculpan la tardanza arriba ya explique el porque de esta. Bueno actualizara no se cuando pero como siempre será en menos de una semana.**

**Xo xo **

**Fefi (:**


	22. Nueva Vida

**NUEVA VIDA**

¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Es que acaso no existían más mujeres en este mundo? Aunque nunca le desearía a nadie que pasara los mismo que yo estaba viviendo en estos momentos. Tener que odiar al hombre que amaba.

Como odiaba mi vida en estos momentos, mi existencia ya no tenía sentido. Para que vivir viviendo si lo que seguía después de esto no era nada más que puro sufrimiento. Tener que soportar estar sola, sin mi familia, sin nadie que me apoyara o que me ayudara a sobre llevar todo esto.

Lágrimas. Eran lo único que sentía en estos momentos. Cada una de ellas causada por un solo ser. El hombre que había cambiado desde mi vida, hasta la vida de los que me rodeaban y solo para jugar conmigo, para tenerme como él quisiera. Y yo sin poder luchar, y sabiendo que si lo hacía perdería. Perdería de la peor manera.

Mi familia, mis amigos, mi escuela, hasta yo misma estaba perdida. Nunca pensé que a mis 15 años tendría que vivir algo así. O más bien desde mi 14 nunca imagine que iba a ser secuestrada y alejada de los seres que amaba. Aunque esto me llevara la persona que quería.

-Bella, cariño ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?- Dijo Edward. Se denotaba en su mirada que lo hacía con toda la intención del mundo.

Decidí no responderle. Ni siquiera podía, mi cuerpo no tenía fuerza ni ganas para nada. Solo quería estar con mis padres, tener mi vida de vuelta. Si solo no hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta donde lo conocí a él. Donde a partir de ese momento todo cambio.

-Bella te he preguntado algo- Dijo nuevamente con su voz más fuerte.

Seguí sin responderle, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que podían traer mis actos. Algún golpe, algún insulto o algo más. Aunque no me importaba. ¿Qué podría pasar que empeorara las cosas?

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que pude decir. Necesitaba que me explicara de una vez por todas cual era la razón para que me hiciera esto.

-¿Por qué, qué Bella?- Dijo haciéndose el tonto.

Esto me hizo enfadar más, logrando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Pero no de tristeza si no de rabia. Era imposible creer que Edward causara todo un remolino de emociones en mí.

Pero en estos momentos no era tiempo de pensar en cosas como esas. Necesitaba concentrarme en lo que le estaba preguntando. Así que decidí responderle.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo Edward- Dije fríamente.

-No Bella no tengo la menor idea de lo que dices, tendrás que explicármelo- Dijo sonriendo.

Tome un suspiro, esta sería una batalla perdida con Edward. Era como si en todo el tiempo de vida que me quedaba, él iba a estar persiguiéndome.

-¿Por qué me obligas a estar contigo?, ¿No hay otras mujeres aparte de mí, otras que te satisfacen mejor?- Dije mientras las lágrimas se escapaban con más intensidad de mis ojos.

Observe como Edward posaba su vista en mí por unos cortos segundos para luego volver a fijarla en la carretera.

-Porque si- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir?- Dije alzando mi voz.

-Isabella no me grites- Dijo molestándose.

-Pues no me importa. Yo no puedo gritarte pero tu si puedes cambiar toda mi vida a tu...- Pero mi frase fue cortada por la fuerte voz de Edward.

-¡Cállate ya!- Dijo frenando de golpe.

Tal como él lo dijo, me calle. Aferrándome al asiento de auto para no golpearme contra el tablero.

-Pues si quieres puedes bajarte del auto. Pero no reclames luego cuando veas en las noticias que cierto avión que iba dirigido a Australia, tuvo un extraño accidente- Dijo gritándome lo más fuerte que podía.

Ante sus palabras las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos inconscientemente. Y yo que ya había abierto la puerta del auto la cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y decidí que para no volver a correr el riesgo de llevarme otro golpe, me coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Porque simplemente no hacia otra fiesta y secuestraba a la hija de otro de sus empleados. Definitivamente tendría que acostumbrarme. Estaba más que claro que mis padres no volverían en una semana o un año.

Solo quería llorar, poder desahogarme con cualquier persona. Tal vez Alice, si con ella podría hablar. O Emmett, él podía cuidarme. Pero después de un rato, que estuve pensando esas dos opciones, me di cuenta de que ellos no eran mis padres para cuidarme, ni nada que se le pareciera. Solo un par de desconocidos que tenían un psicópata como hermano.

Estuvimos un rato más en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Yo por mi parte estaba recordando a mis padres_. Deben estar camino al aeropuerto_, me dije mentalmente.

Y bueno en realidad no me importaba mucho lo que Edward estuviera pensando en estos momentos. Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar. No tenía pensado escapar, solo eso, pensar.

Pero no seguí imaginando como haría porque mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Edward.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a otro lado Bella?- Dijo como si todo esto fuera lo más normal de este mundo.

-Quiero ir a mi casa, con mis padres- Dije molesta por su falta de tacto.

-Ya te dije, puedes hacerlo. Pero no quiero lloraderas después- Dijo fríamente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? No entiendes que es mi familia lo que más amo. Que los necesito a ellos más que a nada ni a nadie- Dije comenzando a llorar otra vez. Definitivamente desde que había conocido a Edward todo iba de mal en peor.

Pero de pronto sentí como era jalada hacia al frente con tanta fuerza que de no haber llevado puesto el cinturón mi cabeza estaría en estos momentos rota o con algún golpe. Pero me di cuenta de que ese dolor no se abría comparado con lo que acaba de suceder.

Edward después de haber frenado con fuerza había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza logrando que mis ojos empezaran a arderme y trate de evitarlo cerrándolos con fuerza.

-¡Yo soy el único que debe importarte!- Dijo Edward. Tratando de entender que había pasado abrí mis ojos lentamente, Edward me tenía tomada por mentón, aunque ya de eso me había dado cuenta. Su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros del mío, su expresión eran de rabia, odio, molestia, furia y un sin fin de sentimientos que no podía explicar. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido tanto que podría jurar haber visto un destello rojo.

-¡Tienes que amarme solo a mí!- Grito de nuevo- ¡Debes necesitarme solo a mí! ¡Debo ser hasta la razón de tu existir!- Dijo mientras me besaba fuertemente, haciendo que hasta nuestros dientes chocaran. Este aun con una mano en mi mentón, dirigió la otra hasta mi cabello enredando sus dedos en este, tratando de acercarme más. Por unos segundos más Edward me beso con furia y cuando ya se iba a separar de mí sentí como mi labio ardía y me di cuenta de que había sido el que lo había mordido tratando de que yo abriera mi boca. Cuando este me soltó dirigí mi mano hasta donde sentía el ardor que me había provocado su mordedura.

Y me di cuenta de que había un fino hilo de sangre, trate de limpiarlo rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano antes de que cayera sobre mi pantalón. O antes de que lograra marearme.

Otra vez Edward había acelerado con fuerza. Pero esta vez no me preocupo no golpearme o aferrarme al asiento. Hubiera preferido mil veces haber golpeado mi cabeza contra el tablero y haber quedado inconsciente antes que tener que aguantar las palabras de Edward.

_¡Yo soy el único que debe importarte!_

_¡Tienes que amarme solo a mí!_

_¡Debes necesitarme solo a mí!_

_¡Debo ser hasta la razón de tu existir!_

Aunque mi mente tratara de entender sus palabras, no podía. ¿Por qué de repente tanto interés? Tal vez era solo una obsesión de la que luego se aburriría. Pero porque quería desarmar toda mi vida, si luego estaba más que segura que él se iría y tendría que acomodarla yo sola.

¿Amor? No, Edward nunca podría sentir amor era demasiado cruel como para sentir algún afecto por alguien. Estaba más que segura que las únicas personas que Edward podría tenerles aunque sea un poco de cariño, era a su familia. Pero de resto estaba segura de que lo único que él podría sentir era odio.

Después de un rato de silencio. Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa de Edward. Nuevamente a mi mente llegaron imágenes de lo pasado hace cuatro meses, ayer, y hace unas horas. Cada momento con Edward era excitante pero no era correcto.

Cada vez me entendía menos, quería odiarlo pero no podía. Cuando veía sus ojos fijos en mí, un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo. Cuando nuestra piel hacia contacto, sentía como miles y miles de mariposa jugaban en mi estómago. La sensación de su boca junto a la mía, me hacía desearlo cada vez más. Las palabras que una vez me dijo. Las que recordaba perfectamente. Esa tarde en la playa:

_-Es prácticamente mío, todavía está en negocio- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba verlo- Pero si a ti te gusta, lo termino de comprar, que te aparece- Dijo sonriendo._

Y la última frase, con la cual me sorprendí más:

_-De Ahora en adelante también tu opinión cuenta_

Pero todo lo que hacía dañaba esta imagen. Al apartarme de mis padres, deseaba odiarlo y tal vez lo hacía, pero a mi manera. Cuando su voz se alzaba de la molestia. En los momentos que había dejado marcas que me habían costado tanto en quitar. Todos esos recuerdos y muchísimos más para cualquier persona normal, estaba segura que sería razón suficiente para odiar hasta morir. Pero ese no era mi caso.

Ahora por fin entendía lo que sentían esas chicas de la televisión. Una en particular, que se enamoró del hombre que había asesinado a sus padres. Por más macabro que sonara yo me encontraba en una situación muy similar. Aunque aún gracias a Dios, Edward no se había encargado aun de eliminar a mis creadores.

Tratando de apartar todo esos pensamientos de mi mente. Fije mi vista en la enorme mansión, parecía una interminable construcción hecha para torturar. Muy similar a todo lo que me sucedía. Era como si todo este caos fuera interminable.

No podía seguir sintiendo autocompasión por mí misma, lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era un plan. Algo que me ayudara a aguantar la tormenta de problemas que se avecinaba en mi vida.

Tal vez podría pedir ayuda a mis amigos. _¡Vamos Bella que idea tan absurda!_ Me dije a mi misa. ¿Cómo podrían unos niños de 15 años defender de una de las personas más poderosas de este mundo?

Peor antes de poder seguir tramando algún plan o inventar absurdas ideas mis pensamientos fueron callados por el sonido de la puerta al estrellarse con fuerza al auto.

_¡Bien!_ Lo que me faltaba, Edward estaba molesto. Y para mí eso no era una buena señal, ya que me había dado cuenta de que desde hace un tiempo era el blanco predilecto de los cambios de humor de este.

Molesta por tener que soportar el enejo de otra persona que no fuera yo, salí del auto lanzando con fuerza la puerta contra este. Y me encamine directo hasta la puerta. No me preocupe siquiera de bajar mi maleta del carro. Estar aquí no era algo que yo había querido, así que si Edward pretendía tenerme aquí que se encargara el de todo.

Cuando intente abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que esta estaba sellada con una fuerte combinación de claves. Aun furiosa seguí dándole con fuerza a la manilla.

-Si sigues así, se dañara y tendrás que pagarla luego- Dijo Edward con mis maletas entra sus manos.

-No me importa, además no tengo dinero- Dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Entonces tendrás que trabajar- Dijo seriamente.

-Yo no estoy aquí para trabaj…- Pero mi voz fue cortada nuevamente por Edward.

-Y según tu Bella ¿Para qué estás aquí exactamente?- Dijo fijando su vista en mí.

Rabiosa coloque mis manos en forma de jarra, dejándole ver que mi estado de ánimo no era muy bueno que digamos. Y estaba aún más molesta, porque sabía que no tenía una respuesta exacta para la última pregunta de Edward.

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta Bella- Dijo sin apartar su vista de mí.

Frustrada, entre apenas Edward abrió la puerta. Justo cuando pase por su lado, trate de darle con mi brazo en su costado, entregando toda mi fuerza en este acto. Pero Edward apenas se había movido. Y con esto solo logre que mi estado de ánimo empeorara.

No sabía exactamente a donde ir. Así que deje que mis pies me guiaran al mejor lugar posible. Me encontré rápidamente con que había llegado a la enorme sala donde se encontraba el televisor. Una enorme pantalla plana. _Bueno, al menos me podré entretener un poco_, me dije mentalmente. Sin prestarle a Edward que me seguía muy de cerca.

-Bellas quiero que me respondas- Dijo en tono calmado. Pero en el tiempo que había me había dado cuenta de que Edward no era de esas personas que tenía mucha paciencia. Y aun así decidí tomar el control, encender la televisión y pasar canal tras canal.

-Bella- Dijo Edward tomando el puente de la nariz, apretando fuertemente los ojos. Pero no me importaba. Quería molestarlo, quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía. Haciendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, le subí mucho más el volumen a la televisión.

-Bella- Volvió a llamar. Al igual que hace unos segundos. Lo que hice fue aumentar el volumen del televisor. Este ya casi llegaba al tope faltaban solos unos cuantos números más.

-Isabella- Volvió a repetir Edward. Y al igual que el repetí mi acción, subí todo el volumen del televisor. Yo misma me estaba atormentando, pero quería molestarlo hasta que decidiera que la mejor solución sería devolverme con mis padres.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que se había cansado y se había ido. Pero no fue así.

Antes de siquiera poder pestañear, Edward había llegado junto al televisor y lo había empujado logrado que esta cayera al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Luego se acercó a mí, donde yo asustada me encogí en el sillón.

-¿Ahora no eres tan valiente?- Dijo mirándome fijamente. Mientras tomaba el control remoto y lo rompía en varios pedazos, los cuales me arrojo. Cerrando mis ojos ante el reflejo de ver como las pequeñas astillas iban directo hacia mis ojos. Un segundo después sentí como pequeños trozos de plásticos chocaban contra mi rostro.

Escuchando un gruñido tape mis oídos con ambas manos. Pero estas no estuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo ya que sentí como eran tomadas con mucha fuerza y me levantaban. Temerosa aun por todo lo que había sucedido no abrí mis ojos. Pero cuando sentí como Edward me sacudía, no pude evitarlo.

Pero me arrepentí al instante. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, como el carbón. Y no sería exagerado decir que en estos momentos los ojos de Edward eran muchísimo más oscuros. Llenos de odio.

-Dime Bella ¿Según tú, porque estás aquí?- Dijo colocándome a la altura de sus ojos.

Asustada por no saber que responder y por el miedo que me embargaba al saber que sucedería si mi respuesta no era lo suficiente inteligente o tal vez temía decir una estupidez y lograr que el enojo de este creciera mucho más.

-¡Responde! ¡¿Qué esperas?- Dijo mientras me sacudía nuevamente.

-Yo...yo…yo- Dije con miedo.

-¡¿Tu qué? ¡Dilo ya!- Dijo apretando más sus manos entorno a mis brazos.

-Yo…yo...yo no lose- Dije mientras tibias gotas de agua empezaban a caer por mi rostro.

-La próxima vez te aconsejo que pienses antes de hablar y actuar- Dijo dejándome caer en el sofá.

-¡¿Entendiste?- Dijo mientras su vista seguía fija en mí.

-Si...si- Mencione ahogada aun por las numerosas lagrimas que caían de mis ojos.

-Y ahora vete a bañar, hueles espantosa- Dijo mientras se volteaba para ver lo que había hecho con su propio televisor.

Sin decir una palabra más, hice lo que me dijo. Camine rápidamente hacia las escaleras, no quería que me culpara por lo que le había sucedido con sus grandes y costosos electrodomésticos.

Cuando llegue al piso de arriba. Me quede observando todas las puertas que dirigía a una habitación diferente. ¿Debería ir a la de Edward? ¿O tal vez iría al cuarto rosa? Pero ¿Y si Edward se molestaba por ello?

Sin más preámbulos decidí que iría al cuarto rosa. Pero cuando entre en este me di cuenta de que mis pertenecías no estaban ahí. ¿Dónde estarías? Por unos segundos estuve tratando de pensar donde estaban. ¿En el auto? No yo había visto como Edward las bajaba. ¿En la puerta? No lo creo, cuando me dirigí hacia acá no las había visto.

De repente como una rayo. Un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente. _¡La habitación de Edward! _Dije mentalmente mientras golpeaba mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Decidida a encontrar mis cosas fui directamente a la habitación de Edward. Cuando abrí la puerta. Justamente ahí estaban. ¿Pero cómo si Edward estuvo detrás de mí todo el tiempo? ¿O tal vez fui yo la distraída? Decidida a no pensar más en eso, salí del cuarto con una de mis maletas. Ahí tenía lo necesario para estos momentos.

¿Cómo Edward había subido y vuelto a bajar tan rápidamente?

No podía evitar que esa pregunta rondara por mi mente. ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan rápido? Recordaba perfectamente como Edward me había seguido cuando llegue a la sala de televisión.

No debía pensar más en ello, sino acabaría volviéndome loca. Estaba segura de que esto tenía una respuesta lógica. No me preocuparía más.

Así que me fui a la habitación rosa nuevamente. Ahí deje mi maleta en el suelo y entre rápidamente al baño.

Me desvestí tratando de no pensar en nada. Rápidamente abrí la ducha y me coloque bajo la tibia agua.

El contacto del agua, lograba relajar todos mis músculos. Pero con esto vinieron unos pensamientos que había estado tratando de evitar desde hace un rato.

Mis padres, mis amigos, mi vida.

Qué pasaría con todos y cada uno de ellos. Podría algún día simplemente volverlos a ver. Escuchar de nuevo a mi cariñosa madre, abrazar a mi tímido padre, reír junto a mis amigos. Que aunque a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi timidez, habían logrado hacer un gran espacio en mi corazón.

Renne. Mi atolondrada madre, cariñosa con todos, un poco descuidada sí, pero mi madre al fin. La mujer más hermosa que Dios pudo haber colocado en el mundo. La más caprichosa, feliz, exuberante, gritona y la más excelente de las madres. Porque a pesar de que tal vez cometió sus errores, siempre trato de enmendarlos. Cuanto la extrañaría.

Charlie. Mi tímido padre, valiente, audaz, un hombre definitivamente enamorado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca fue una persona muy demostrativa, pero sabía que me amaba a mí y a mi madre. Como él lo dijo una vez:

_¡Ustedes son y serán para siempre las únicas mujeres en mi vida, las más hermosas, mis ángeles! Gracias por estar aquí junto a mí._

No pude evitar al recordar las palabras de mi padre que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta, logrando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Como los extrañaría a todos.

Ángela. Una chica tan tímida como yo. Ella sí que sabía apreciar la belleza de las cosas que podrían asustar a cualquiera. Ángela era la única persona que había conocido que podría ver el lado positivo hasta en la peor de las situaciones. Y pensar en nuestra relación había comenzado solo para tapar una mentira y había terminado con el causante de ella.

Y era así ya había terminado. ¿Cómo pensar positivamente de esto? Un secuestro prácticamente. No quería seguir pensando en todos mis seres amados, ya que sabía que esto no me ayudaría mucho a soportar todo lo que se acercaba.

Lentamente seguí limpiando mi cuerpo, había alejado todo tipo de pensamiento que pudiera lastimarme. Mi mente se encontraba completamente enfocada en la limpieza de todas mis extremidades.

Necesitaba alguna distracción. Me preguntaba si Edward estaría conmigo en todo momento. ¿Iría el a su trabajo? O ¿No le hacía falta? Mis pensamientos eran de negación. Ya que siendo Edward una de las personas más ricas de este mundo, tendría suficiente en su cuenta bancaria como vivir diez mil vidas más, llenas de todos los lujos que pudiera desear.

Así que con este último pensamiento decidí que ya mi cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente limpio. Me escurrí rápidamente, pero cuando volví a entrar a la hermosa habitación me di cuenta de que mi maleta no se encontraba allí.

Maldiciendo internamente, me dirigí a la habitación de Edward. Estaba más que segura que había sido el ¿Sino quién más? Molesta ajuste más la toalla en torno a mi cuerpo y justo cuando llegue, abrí la puerta de golpe.

Dentro se encontraba Edward con una cara de rabia que podría distinguirse hasta en la distancia más grande. Este estaba recostado en la cama apoyándose solo de un costado. Observe que tenía un pequeño objeto plateado en su mano, la cual sostenía contra su oreja. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Y no fue hasta que vi como los labios de Edward se movían, que entendía de qué se trataba. _Un celular_, me dije a mi misma. _Claro Bella que más podría ser, _me reprendí a mí misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz alterada de Edward.

-… ¡Pues yo en estos momentos soy el que la maneja así que puedo hacer lo que me la gana!, ¡No te permito que me digas eso! ¡Ella me pertenece!- Dijo. No fue hasta ese momento que entendí que estaba hablando sobre mí.

-¿Así que según tú, ustedes hicieron todo eso? Estas mintiendo, ella sabe cuáles serían sus consecuencias- Dijo bajando la voz para luego callarse abruptamente. Supuse que estaría escuchando lo que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea respondía algo.

-Bueno… Espero que tengas suerte en eso- Dijo cerrando la tapa del celular con fuerza.

Hasta hace unos momentos no me había dado cuenta de que Edward tenía su vista fija en mí. Yo por mi parte tenía los ojos clavados en el pequeño aparato, no quería ver el rostro de Edward.

Pero me atreví hacerlo y me arrepentí. Sus ojos estaba oscuro y llenos de furia y podía ver un leve destello… ¿Rojo?

Esto hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Me asuste, había visto muchas veces esa mirada. Lentamente vi como Edward se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a caminar hacia mí.

Parecía un felino, justo cuando está a punto de tomar a su presa, en el momento de la caza.

Nuestras miradas aún estaban fijas una con la otra. Quería apartarla pero no podía era algo como hipnotizante. Cuando Edward se posiciono justo al frente mío, nuestras miradas aún estaban entrelazadas.

Pero todo este contacto se rompió cuando vi que Edward levantaba su mano. En un acto de reflejo cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Pero eso no impidió que el dolor se propagara por mi cara, cuando Edward estrello su mano contra mi mejilla.

Aun con mis ojos cerrados dirigí una de mis manos a mi mejilla. Pronto sentí como un tibio líquido llenaba mi cara. Lágrimas, fue lo primero que se vino a la mente.

Todavía sentía como el ardor estaba más que presente en el momento. Era la cuarta vez que Edward me daba una cachetada. La primera vez fue aquella vez que me atreví a irme con Alice.

Después de unos segundos me atreví a abrir mis ojos, necesitaba saber que pasaba a mí alrededor. Y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que Edward estaba aún allí. Con su mano en el aire justo como había quedado luego de que me cacheteo.

Por un momento pensé que eso era lo único que Edward iba hacerme. Pero me equivoque. Justo en ese momento este tomo mi cuello y lo apretó fuertemente. Logrando que más tibies lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

-Por tu bien espero que todo lo que haya dicho sea mentira- Dijo mientras apretaba más su agarre.

¿De quién rayos hablaba ahora Edward? ¿Qué le habían dicho?

Tratando de huir comencé a caminar hacia atrás pero lo único que logre fue que mi espalda se golpeara contra la fría pared. Haciendo que mi cabeza también recibieran un buen golpe.

En un intento desesperado por zafarme del agarre de Edward, comencé a rasguñar, morder y pellizcar la mano de este que estaba en torno a mi cuello. Pero lo único que obtuve con todo esto fue que la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo cayera al suelo.

Observe como la mirada de Edward se posicionaba sobre mi desnudo cuerpo y fue ahí cuando temí lo peor. A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa noche cuando escape a casa de los padres de Edward y este me había ido a buscar.

Lo que recordaba justamente fue el momento que me golpeo para luego tomarme en el sofá. Solo podía pedirle a Dios que no se le ocurriera hacerlo aquí mismo en medio del pasillo.

-Antes de pensar en tu castigo, me encargare de averiguar todo- Dijo mientras me elevaba del suelo- No deseo tener nuevamente a toda mi familia pegando gritos en mi casa y rompiendo todas mis cosas-Dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente- Pero si todo lo que dijo ese mugroso es verdad…- Dijo mirándome fijamente y apretando mucho más su agarre- Te juro Isabella Swan…- Ya para este momento podría jurar que mis pies estaban aproximadamente, veinte centímetros sobre el suelo- Desearas no haber nacido.

Por ultimo me soltó y caí fuertemente al suelo, golpeándome todo el cuerpo. Lo último que pude ver antes de cerrar mis ojos fue la imagen de Edward desapareciendo por el largo pasillo.

Asustada me acurruque lo más que pude contra la pared. Y sin poder evitarlo gruesas y calientes lagrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos junto con estruendosos sollozos que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Aun muerta de miedo tome la toalla que estaba siendo pisada por mi cuerpo y me arrope con ella. Tome fuertemente mis piernas con mis manos y hundí mi cabeza entre ellas dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

¿Sería siempre así? ¿Tendría acaso que soportar todo esto en mi estadía? ¿Qué había hecho yo ahora? ¿Quién diablos había sido el idiota que la había metido en todo esto?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser libre y ya no tener que preocuparse de lo que pasara? ¿Debería vivir con el miedo de ser golpeada por Edward sin alguien que pudiera estar a mi lado?

Lágrimas. Eso era lo único que sabía, que gordas gotas surcaban mi rostro sin control. Y aunque quisiera evitarlas no podía. Todo lo que le había pasado, cada experiencia con Edward eran como un tatuaje. Algo que no se podría quitar tan fácilmente.

Luego de unos segundos, o tal vez horas. Levante mi cabeza, para darme cuenta de que me encontraba en este solitario pasillo sin poder calmar los espasmos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo sin poder siquiera tener el control sobre ellos.

Estaba más que asustada, cada palabra de Edward estaba grabada en mi mente. Cada amenaza, cada mirada, cada golpe o cada insulto. Todo era como ese tatuaje. Uno doloroso que aunque tuviera cura nunca podría ser sanado definitivamente. Todavía tenía presente en mí las palabras de Edward. Era como un eco que no se iba.

_Antes de pensar en tu castigo, me encargare de averiguar todo-_

_Pero si todo lo que dijo eso mugroso es verdad…- … Te juro Isabella Swan…-Desearas no haber nacido_

Deseaba vestirme, quería taparme y dormir. Dejarme llevar por ese mundo de sema conciencia donde las cosas no pasaban en realidad. Donde con solo despertar podías escapar de ello.

Estuve a punto de levantarme pero un destello llamo mi atención. _El celular _me dijo una suave voz en mi mente. Sin fuerzas como para caminar hasta allí, me arrastre. Justo cuando lo tome en mi manos me dé cuenta de algo era… ¿Mi celular?

¿Quién diablos pudo haberme llamado y haber alterado tanto a Edward? ¿Quién pudo haber sido ese imbécil?

Pero mis pensamientos fueron desviados por otra cosa. El celular tenía las marcas de unos dedos. ¿Pero cómo?

Rápidamente llego la imagen a mi mente. Edward acostado en la cama con el pequeño aparato en su oído. ¿Había sido él? _Obviamente ¿sino quién más Bella? _Nadie había tocado mi teléfono, solo yo y el.

Todavía observando las grandes marcas, sentí como el pequeño aparato comenzaba a vibrar. Esperanzada de que fueran mis padres, vi el identificador. Pero este decía claramente: _Desconocido._

Bueno puede ser que llamen de un teléfono nuevo. Dije tratando de mantener la pequeña llama de esperanza.

-Diga- Dije dudosa

-Oh eres tu esperaba que fuera Edward nuevamente-

-¿Tu...tu?- Dije.

_Tratar de huir del amor de tu vida, parecía que después de todo ese sería mi destino…_


	23. Monotonia

**Monotonía**

No. Simplemente no, ¿Cómo rayos había encontrado él mi número? ¿Había sido él? ¿El idiota que me había metido en problemas con Edward? ¿El mismo que en algún momento sentí que conocía?

Algo asustada porque Edward volviera a subir, y se diera cuenta de que habían vuelto a llamar. Cerré fuertemente la pequeña tapa de mi celular. Sabía que no era para nada cortes, ¿pero qué rayos? Esto me había traído muchos problemas así que esta persona podía irse a la mismísima mier…

Pero de repente un sentimiento algo extraño me asalto… ¿Podría volver hablar con él otra vez? Esta duda se implanto en mi cabeza, haciéndome cuestionar mi acción anterior.

Aunque todo esos pensamientos anteriores, se fueron por la borda cuando recordé las palabras de Edward. Resonaban perfectamente en mi mente. Era como si este estuviera justo detrás de mí repitiéndolas, como un disco cuando se traba:

_Te juro Isabella Swan…-Desearas no haber nacido_

Definitivamente nunca podría sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Pero aun así deseaba algún día poder hablar con el nuevamente. Él era tal vez, el único en quien podría confiar. Porque la familia Cullen me había ofrecido su ayuda, sí. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguían siendo familiares de Edward.

Y si decidía pedirle ayuda podría pasar lo que sucedió hace un largo tiempo. Que Edward volviera a encontrarme fácilmente. Después de todo el conocía a sus hermanos y a sus padres mejor que nadie.

En cambio este otro si podría ayudarme. Era poderoso, fuerte, tenía muchos contactos, y me había ofrecido su ayuda una vez. Así que podría considerar tomar su palabra e ir junto a él.

Además contando el hecho de que era sumamente hermoso, simpático, agradable e inteligente. No creía que fuera difícil estar con él, hasta que pudiera solucionar todos los problemas que Edward había causado desde su aparición en mi vida.

Ahora estaba más que decidida. Encontraría su número o su dirección e intentaría contactarme con él. No creía que tuviera mucha dificultad hacer todo esto. Él era un hombre extremadamente conocido, y estaba segurísima de que en la Internet podría conseguir todo eso.

Así que ya había tomado mi decisión. Lo buscaría así me costara todo lo que tuviera. Pero todos mis pensamientos fueron desechados cuando escuche el sonido de un auto, arrancar con mucha fuerza.

_Edward se ha ido_, fue el primer pensamiento que asalto mi mente. Genial ahora estaba sola, lo cual era mucho más relajante.

Mejor que hace unos minutos me levante del suelo rápidamente. Prácticamente corriendo entre a la habitación, necesitaba taparme completamente. Aun con la adrenalina de todo lo ocurrido tome lo primero que vi.

Un hermoso pantalón de piyama, negro. Junto a una simple camisa de tiras amarillas. Luego de unos minutos de estar completamente lista, decidí que dormiría un rato en el cuarto rosa. El avión de mis padres saldría seguramente dentro de unas horas. Serian aproximadamente las doce de la noche. Y Edward aun no llegaba y estaba sola en esta enorme casa.

Lentamente me dirigí al cuarto rosa. Donde me recosté en la enorme cama, dejándome acurrucar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

-¡No! Por favor te lo pido, no lo hagas. Te daré todo de mí. Lo que desees pero no lo hagas por favor- Decía a Edward, este reía cínicamente, mientras que en su mano había un pequeño control con un solo botón; Era rojo y enorme.

Sin saber cómo, me entere de que ese pequeño botón activaría una bomba que iba dentro del avión de mis padres. Ellos morirían y solo porque no accedí a besar a Edward.

-¡Por favor, Edward te lo suplico!- Dije arrodillándome y llorando a sus pies.

-Bella cálmate, solo será una pequeña explosión- Dijo mientras seguía riendo.

Lentamente vi cómo, su dedo pulgar presionaba el enorme botón. Y a lo lejos vi como un gran avión estallaba en mil pedazos.

_-¡NO!_- Grite.

-¡NO!- Dije nuevamente mientras me despertaba toda sudorosa.

Sin aguantarlo más comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Mis padres, eso era lo único que podía pensar. La imagen de ambos rondaba mi cabeza sin parar.

Tapándome la cara, con mis dos manos. Llore. Llore por no saber dónde estaban, por extrañarlos, por todo. Después de un momento que logre calmar mis sollozos. Levante la vista hacia la ventana.

El sol se encontraba ya en el medio del cielo. Llenando toda la habitación de un hermoso brillo. Esto me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, era como si el sol me llenara de un calor, algo afectuoso.

Pronto, me di cuenta de que Edward no haría algo así solo porque no quisiera besarlo, ya que él podría conseguirlo sin siquiera pedírmelo. Más calmada, me recosté contra el espaldar de la cama, pero a penas mi cuerpo toco la fría madera, un gruñido salió de mi estómago.

_Hambre_. La verdad es que si la tenía, y mucha, ayer apenas en la cena en casa de mis padres, había solo jugado con ella.

Rápidamente me apresure al piso de abajo. No era necesario cambiarme por algo más fresco, porque según tenía entendido la casa tenía un sistema de aires acondicionado que llegaba hasta el último rincón de la misma.

Lentamente salí del cuarto pensando en lo que podría comer. Ya debía ser mediodía.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, decidí que daría una vuelta primero. _El hambre puede esperar_, me dije internamente. Camine lentamente hasta la sala donde hace solo unas horas, Edward mismo había destruido completamente el gran televisor para luego destruir pequeño control remoto del mismo.

Como un _Deja Vu_, a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de mí primera noche aquí, la de la noche que Edward fue a buscarme a casa de sus padres, hace unos momentos y muchísimos más.

En todos ellos Edward había demostrado que definitivamente el y su familia no eran para nada normales. Y exactamente como una vez lo había pensado, _ellos no podían ser humanos._

Todavía con estas imágenes rodeando mi mente, decidí que no pensaría más en ello. Ahora tenía una solución y la pondría en práctica muy pronto.

Así con una llama de esperanza creciendo dentro de mi fui a la cocina. Apenas abrí una de los enormes estantes me encontré con todo tipo de comida. Desde diferentes especies hasta los más grandes empaques de galletas con una gran variedad de sabores.

Indecisa por no saber que tomar. Cerré los ojos y tome lo primero que encontré. Esta era una pequeña maña que había adquirido de mi madre. Cuando ella no sabía que cocinar para el almuerzo, cerraba los ojos y lo que tomara, eso comeríamos.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a pensar en ella, aleje esos pensamiento y me dispuse a cocinar. Con mi "pequeña maña" había tomado una pequeña caja que contenía una lasaña ya preparada. Donde solo debía colocarla en el horno microondas.

Mientras la lasaña se calentaba, me dirigí hasta el refrigerador para escoger que tomaría. Tome una lata de gaseosa, del gran congelador. La deje sobre la limpia encimera, y me coloque frente al pequeño horno. Faltaban tres minutos. Sin esperarlo me quede observando fijamente la imagen que proporcionaba. _Yo_. El horno era tan limpio que podría observar perfectamente una mínima cicatriz que había sobre mi ojo derecho. Esta me la había ganado de pequeña, mientras aprendía a caminar.

_2:35 minutos. _Aun no sabía mucho que era lo que Edward veía en mí. Era simplemente normal. Piel extremadamente clara. Ojos profundamente marrones. Mi cabello este todavía mojado por la reciente ducha se pegaba a mi cuello.

_1:43 minutos._ Mi cuerpo completamente pequeño. Nada en comparación con el de las típicas chicas con las que Edward frecuentaba. Mi estatura, según mi criterio, era perfecta para mi edad.

_0:56 segundos. _Mi forma de ser. Muy calmada. Aunque solo había una persona que lograba que me saliera de todos mis cabales y justo hablaba del dueño de esta enrome casa. Pero a pesar de eso. Realmente tranquila. Y no me agradaba en lo más mínimo llorar. Aunque en estos últimos meses, de eso se tratara mi vida.

_0:10 segundos. _Y mi edad. ¿No le daría vergüenza a Edward? Que supieran que tenía prisionera a una pequeña chica de quince años encerrada en su casa. ¿Acaso era Edward tan poderoso, que nadie se atrevía a decir nada?

_¿Cómo van a entender Isabella, si solo tú y la familia Cullen saben lo que sucede? _Me dijo esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Mi consciencia. _Era cierto_. Me dije a mi misma, definitivamente todo esto me estaba volviendo loca.

_0:05… 0:04…0:03… 0:02… 0:01…00_

Escuche como el pequeño horno emitió tres pequeños silbidos, anunciando que había culminado su trabajo. Tome la lasaña volcándola en un gran plato. Me dirigí a la mesa, sin ningún apuro.

Comí lentamente, saboreando todo. Sentía como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había comido algo tan delicioso.

Continué ingiriendo mi comida por una hora más. Luego al finalizar, deje el plato sucio en el fregadero. Sin saber que hacer me recosté un momento de la encimera. Era muy temprano aun como para dormir. Tal vez podría tomar un pequeño chapuzón en la piscina.

Si iba a estar aquí encerrada, por lo menos intentaría sacarle provecho a la enorme casa. Rápidamente subí las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación rosa. Lo hacía porque dudaba que en mi maleta hubiera trajes de baño.

Apenas llegue fui directamente hasta el pequeño mueble. Revise la primera gaveta donde solo habían media, debo añadir que había de toda clase y colores. En la segunda había ropa interior, muy reveladora para mi gusto. Y en la tercera por fin encontré un traje de baño de un llamativo rojo.

Velozmente fui hasta el baño, me desvestí para colocarme el pequeño atuendo. No quedaba exactamente como me hubiese gustado. El brazier no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todo y un poco más.

_Bueno que más da, Edward no vendrá hasta dentro de mucho_, me dije internamente. Así que decidía tome la enorme toalla que se encontraba tendida en el baño, la enrollé en torno a mi cuerpo y baje.

Diría que ni siquiera camine, llegue muchísimo antes de lo que hubiera creído. Apenas puse un pie fuera de la casa, sentí la diferencia. Aquí afuera el sol chocaba contra mi cuerpo, calentándome de una manera realmente rápida. Pronto sentí la necesidad de meterme en la piscina para deshacerme de este calor.

Obedeciendo la necesidad de mi cuerpo, deje caer la toalla al suelo. Antes de entrar toque con la punta de mis dedos el agua, estaba fría a pesar de los calientes rayos solares.

Poco a poco fui entrando hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo sumergido hasta mi cintura. Sin aguantarlo mucho más, me zambullí completamente. El contacto de la fría agua contra mi recién calentado cuerpo, eran una sensación realmente estremecedora.

Estuve nadando durante un rato más. Hasta que mis brazos dieron una punzada de dolor por tanto movimiento. Ahora entendía a la perfección como se sentía Ángela luego de sus clases de natación.

Luego de salirme del agua. Me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba tirada mi toalla. La tome y la esparcí por todo el suelo, recostándome sobre ella. Quería que mi piel tomara un color un poco más oscuro. Estaba cansada de este blanco paliducho que me había acompañado por quince años de mi vida.

Después de estar un largo rato acostada boca arriba y sentir como mi cara comenzaba a calentarse. Molesta por tener que moverme después de haber estado tan cómoda. Di vuelta para quedar con mi frente pegando contra la toalla.

Ya luego de estar un largo rato acostada bajo el sol, me sentía realmente soñolienta. Eres difícil de creer, ya que solo hace unas horas me había levantado de una larga siesta. Aun así tenía la sensación de como mi ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

…

Sentía como si un hielo se deslizara por el centro de mi espalda. Haciendo estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Un poco molesta por la fría sensación me removí incomoda en mi lugar.

A medida que iba abriendo mis ojos lentamente, me di cuenta de que el sol ya se encontraba tras la lejana montaña, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Y a su hermana, la hermosa luna.

Levantándome poco a poco, observe como se reflejaba en el suelo la figura de alguien sentado de cuclillas hacia mí. Este reflejo era posible de ver gracias a los faros que había alrededor de la piscina.

Repasando un momento, donde me encontraba. Me di cuenta que la única persona que podía estar a mi lado era el dueño de esta casa.

-Edward- Susurre lo más bajo posible.

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras sentí como el objeto o fuera lo que fuera que recorría mi espalda se detenía. Al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta que ese objeto era el dedo de Edward, pero ahora toda su mano se encontraba sobre mi espalda.

-¿Cómo permitiste esto?- Dijo mientras la mano que se encontraba en mi espalda, se crispaba y se cerraba en un puño.

Sin entender que sucedía, voltee a verlo. Edward tenía su vista fija en mi cuerpo. Sin saber cómo, me di cuenta de que se avecinaba una pelea. Y sin ánimos de discutir. Me levante enrollando la toalla en mi cuerpo. Decidida a volver a la casa

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Querías molestarme, cierto?- Dijo tomándome del brazo volteándome hacia él.

Molesta por que me estuviera reclamando otra vez, por cosas que ni siquiera entendía. Fije mi vista en la de él, dejándole saber que no estaba de humor para soportar todo lo que quisiera decir.

-¡Primero que nada, ¿Podrías explicarme de que hablas?- Dije alterándome un poco al final de mi oración.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo- Dijo- ¡Me refiero a esto!- Me grito mientras señalaba mi rostro, mis hombros, mi barriga, mis pechos.

-No entiendo de que hablas- Dije sin más.

-¡Del tono que tiene tu piel, ahora!- Grito mientras veía mi cuerpo, como si fuera una completa aberración.

-¿Te…te refieres al bronceado?- Dije dudosa, y sorprendida ya que ni siquiera se notaba tanto como para que su humor se pusiera así.

-¡¿A que más crees tú?- Dijo.- ¡¿Lo has hechos apropósito?

-Lo lamento Edward- Dije tratando de mantener en calmada pero fue en vano- ¡Al contrario de ti yo no me la paso, ideando planes para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los demás!

Observe como este mantuvo su vista fija en mí, por unos segundos. Para luego soltarme abruptamente. Sabía que había dado en un punto clave, tenían la impresión de que Edward estaba pensando que era cierto.

-Anda, sube y dúchate- Dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente- Tu yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- Dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado, en donde sentí como una mano acariciaba mi cintura. Tocando lo que la toalla no cubría.

Nuevamente sentí como se erizaba toda mi piel. La mezcla de la fría piel de Edward junto con mi caliente cuerpo. Eres algo totalmente explosivo.

Sin muchas ganas hice lo que Edward me dijo, no quería discutir, solo dormir y volver a olvidarme de todo. Fui lo más lento que pude al cuarto rosa. Me di una rápida ducha a apenas entre. Luego me vestí con un simple short y una camisa manga larga.

Al terminar de arreglarme, baje con la misma lentitud sin mucha preocupación. Ya todo esto era tan rutinario, tan igual, tan fácil de predecir.

Cuando llegue la pie de las escaleras. Vi como Edward entraba a la gran sala, otorgándome una mirada, en la que podría descifrar fácilmente, que ese iba a ser nuestro próximo escenario de pelea.

Apenas llegue Edward paro de hojear una carpeta, de un extraño color marrón. Su mirada conforme iba llegando hasta mi sitio, se fue oscureciendo, tanto que a mi mente llego solo una palabra: _El carbón._

Sin miedo a que algo pasara, me fui acercando. A medida que lo hacía comencé a sentir un extraño olor. Era la junta de cigarrillos, alcohol, y perfume de mujer. Este último era realmente fuerte, nada más al estar a varios pasos de Edward, podría sentir como si me ahogara. Ante esto, arrugue mi nariz, tratando de evitar que el olor pasara por mis fosas nasales, pero fue imposible. Pero fue la risa de Edward que me hizo olvidarme del tema.

-¿Estas borracho?- Pregunte al ver, que no paraba de reír.

-Digamos que si- Dijo misteriosamente- Pero no con alcohol.

-¿Para qué me necesitabas?- Dije tratando de sentarme lo más lejos posibles.

Pero apenas mi trasero toco el mueble. Edward movió negativamente la cabeza mientras, con su mano me hacía señas para que me sentara a su lado. Molesta por tener que hacer todo lo que él me dijera. No le preste ni la mínima atención a sus señas, y me senté.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo tratando de no mirarlo.

Pero este seguía moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Exasperada y frustrada por ni siquiera poder aguantarme las ganas de querer saber que era, me dirigí a su lado.

-¿Eres mi padres acaso, que tengo que hacer todo lo que me digas?- Dije tratando de que entendiera.

-La verdad Bella, es que doy gracias al cielo, porque no es así- Dijo, mientras dejaba la rara carpeta sobre mi regazo.

-¿Todo esto es verdad Isabella?- Dijo colocando el tono que usaba mi padre, cada vez que iba a reprenderme.

-Luego dices que no te pareces a mi padre- Pero me calle al escuchar como un pequeño gruñido salía del pecho de Edward.

-¿Es verdad o no?- Dijo.

-¡Podrías esperar por lo menos que lea aunque sea un pedazo!- Dije.

Apenas abrí esta carpeta me sorprendí, la primera hoja contenía una foto completa de mí. Me quede completamente en shock. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma?

Recuperando la compostura, empecé a revisar las próximas páginas. En la segunda había todos los datos personales; Nombre, edad, cedula de identidad, mi estatura, peso, y muchísimas cosa más.

Era imposible creer que Edward tuviera esto, o lo hubiera conseguido. Parecía un tipo de acosador. Seguí revisando todo. En las próximas hojas, decía a donde había ido en mis quince años, con quien había ido, el hotel donde me hospede, los sitios turísticos que recorrí. Hasta salía en cuanto habían salido las cuentas del hotel.

Y por último en las últimas hojas, había fotos del mismo tamaño de estas. Una chica de blanca piel, cabello castaño hasta los codos, su cabello estaba medio ondulado. Su vestimenta era realmente exuberante, Una falda casi del tamaño de la hoja donde se encontraba la foto en resumen parecía un pedazo realmente pequeño de tela, y una camisa que había amarrado con un nudo tras la espalda, la tenía aproximadamente a diez centímetros arriba del ombligo, justo debajo de los senos. Aunque la chica en realidad era muy similar a… A mí. ¿Qué rayos era esto? ¿Edward quería burlarse de mí?

Revise las fotos que quedaban, tratando de verle la cara a esta chica. Pero en todas las fotos esta me daba la espalda por estar abrazada a un chico_; Mike._

¿Para qué Edward me traía este tipo de fotos? ¿Acaso me interesaba que Mike se besara con su nueva novia?

De reojo observe como Edward se movía, con su vista fija en mí. Nuevamente arrugue mi nariz, cuando el olor de Edward golpeo mis fosas.

-¿Así que te molesta mi olor?- Dijo hablando lentamente.

Lo mire tratando de entender porque preguntaba, pero apenas voltee mi rostro para verlo, este tenía fija su vista en las fotos. Y justo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, vi como abría la boca para decir algo. Pero antes de que lo hiciera yo devolví mí vista a las fotos, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Ya había logrado comprender.

_Edward creía que era yo._

-¿Te divertiste mucho con él?- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿ Co..con Mike?- Dije dudosa.

-¿Con quién más Bella?- Dijo.

Pues por un momento creí que hablaría de otra persona. La verdad es que no recordaba haberme tomado nunca. Además yo nunca me vestiría de esa manera. Demasiado vulgar para mí.

-Con… con nadie más- Dije tratando de alejar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que me pudiera confundirme, y hacerme decir algo que no debería.

-¿La pasaste bien en tu viaje?- Dijo mientras se dirigía al pequeño bar, que había en el salón, observe como se servía un poco de whiskey en el redondo baso.

-Edw…Edward no es lo que t…- Dije entrando en pánico, esto me traería demasiado problemas.

-¿No es lo que yo pienso? Entonces dime tu misma ¿Qué es?- Dijo apoyándose contra la pared.

-No… es nada- Dije pensando la meno forma de explicárselo.

-¿Qué no lo es?- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, observe como una de sus manos se acercaba, inmediatamente cerré los ojos, daba gracias a Dios por tener tan bueno reflejos.

-¿Es que acaso estas ciega?- Dijo.

Lo que siguiente fue algo que nunca esperaría. El whiskey que había servido pego justo contra mis ojos. Edward había vaciado el contenido del vaso, en mi cara, dándome como ya lo dije, justo en los ojos. Logrando que estos me ardieran.

-Parece que necesitabas esto, para que veas mejor-Dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de mí.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de la furia, y de la frustración de saber que esto era lo único que podría obtener de Edward. Su sicóticos maltratos.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes, esta no soy yo!- Dije sin poder evitar que mi voz se quebrara varias veces.

-¿Me tomas por estúpido?- Dijo.

Pronto vi como el vaso que este tenía en su mano, se quebraba sin hacerle ningún daño. Me quede petrificada en el mueble, viendo fijamente los trozos de vidrios esparcidos por toda la cerámica.

-No...No...Es que no lo entiendes- Dije tratando de volver a explicarle.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Isabella?- Dijo mientras tomaba otro baso y lo volvía a llenar. Gemí, cuando esto pasó. Tal vez pensaba que esta vez necesitaba lavar mi boca. O algo por el estilo.

Parecía realmente calmado otra vez.

-Esta no… soy yo- Dije apenas en un susurro.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Quién Isabella? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a pasos rápidamente a mi lugar, para tomar las fotografías de mi regazo y verlas por un instante.

-No lo sé- Dije esto con un tono de voz, mucho más fuerte, tenía que mostrar determinación y darle a saber que esa definitivamente no era Isabella Swan.

-¿Me tomas por idiota?- Dijo mientras dejaba caer las fotografías- Tu misma me lo dijiste una vez; _La...la...la ver…verdad es que… Es que me fascina como me besa Mike. Sus labios son tan dulces, suaves…_ - Dijo en una excelente imitación de mis voz y justamente las misma palabras que yo había usado.

-Siempre pensé que lo habías dicho para molestarme, pero ahora que veo esto y lo que me dijo... Me hace dudar un poco quería Bella- Dijo mientras.

-Pe…pero tienes que creerme- Dije. Mi voz era realmente penosa. Pero iba a intentar controlarme y no dejarme llevar por todo eso.- Esa chica no soy yo.

-Pero igual ¿Fuiste con él, en tu viaje?- Pregunto.

-Si ya lo sabes, no hace falta que lo repita- Dije molesta por tener que repetirlo.

-¿Te acostaste con él?- Dijo en un suave murmullo, que a la vez sonaba tan peligroso como una mismísima bomba a punto de explotar.

¿Serviría de algo explicarle? ¿Me creería si le explicaba como paso todo?

-Te he preguntado algo Isabella- Dijo fuertemente.

-Este…yo...- Dije bajando mi mirada.

-¿Lo has hecho sí o no?- Dijo mientras llegaba justo frente a mi, tomándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome. Como si con eso lograra sacarme alguna palabra de mi boca.

-Sí y no- Dije.

Observe como Edward se alejaba de mí. Se posó justo en la ventana con su vista fija en el exterior, como su hubiera algo realmente extraordinario que ver allí.

-Te lo repito un vez más. ¿Te acostaste con él, sí o no? – Pregunto aun sin darse la vuelta.

-S...si- Apenas estas palabras salieron de mi boca, sentí como si una brisa pasara justo al lado de mi rostro y así fue. Pues Edward había lanzado el vaso que tenía, rozando solo unos centímetros mi rostro, para luego estamparse con fuerza en la pared.

No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer. Edward había hecho conmigo hasta lo más inexplicable, pero esto realmente era una locura, el sin duda estaba definitivamente fuera de control.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Dije sin aguantarme.

-Deja de jugar conmigo- Dijo entre dientes.

-Deja TU, de jugar conmigo, ¿Qué crees? ¿Que soy una muñeca de trapo que puedes estampar contra el suelo y que no se rompe?- Dije explotando, sabía que mi ejemplo era realmente estúpido pero no sabía que más decir.

-Cállate, yo hago contigo lo que se me dé la gana- Dijo dándome la espalda otra vez.

-Pues no lo creo- Dijo suave, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el me oyera.

-Pues yo si- Dijo- Y para que lo sepas, ya pensé en tu castigo. Tú y tu noviecito pagaran lo que me están haciendo.

-Pues adelante, yo habría mucha diferencia ¿no? Haces conmigo lo que se te dé la gana sin ni siquiera escucharme. Trate de explicarte como paso todo per…- Mi voz fue cortada por un fuerte gruñido que escapo del pecho de Edward.

-¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Las posiciones que hicieron? ¿Cuánto te divertiste?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Y me tomaba fuertemente del mentón.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Eso fue hace mucho- Dije evitando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Por qué no deseo tener una cualquiera en mi casa- Dijo mientras me soltaba.

Eso sí que fue un golpe duro. Para mi cerebro y para mi corazón. Tenía ganas de desaparecer, alejarme de él. Había recibido todo tipo de golpes por parte de Edward. Pero nunca se compararía con esto. Era como recibir cien bofetadas en una sola.

Dolía pensar, que la persona que quería, tenía esa idea errónea sobre mí. Y me dolía saber que esto era lo único que Edward podría expresar por mí. Y me odiaba a mí misma por quererlo, para desear que me quisiera solo un poco como yo a él. Yo y mis estúpidos deseos me estaban hundiendo en un hueco que yo misma había abierto al aceptar que lo quería.

-Solo para que lo sepas… Yo no pedí estar aquí- Dije en un murmullo y con mi vista fija en el suelo.

Sin esperar más, salí de la gran sala. Quería que Morfeo nuevamente me arropara con sus mantas, y me dejara soñar. Imaginarme mi mundo perfecto sin todo esto. Todo era igual aquí, todos los días los mismos problemas, todos los días el mismo recuerdo. Era como vivir en una película que volvía a comenzar una vez tras otra. Viviendo en una gran monotonía.


	24. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

Luego de mis últimas palabras, lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue tomar una caliente ducha. Aunque solo hace unos momentos había entrado en ella, no me importaba quería que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo. Eso era lo único que podría relajarme en momentos como estos.

Apenas entre en el cuarto rosa, coloque la cerradura a modo que Edward comprendiera que no quería que me molestara. Deseaba que se fuera como hace horas. Pero tenía presente, en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente que deseaba que estuviera conmigo sin problemas, sin nada que nos molestara. Pero como sabía que nuca podría ser así, decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto o terminaría volviéndome loca.

Luego de desvestirme entre al baño, repitiendo mi acción, cerrando la puerta con su seguro, solo por si acaso. Abrí el agua, dejándola correr. Estaba caliente, lo sabía por la cantidad de vapor que esta originaba. Respire profundamente dejando que mi cuerpo se calentara y se preparara para entrar directamente en la ducha.

Y así lo hice. Primero deje que mis pies jugaran con el agua del suelo. Hasta que por fin entre completamente, moje mi cabello, mis brazos, mi abdomen, y concluí con mis piernas. Mientras hacía todo esto, pensaba esto lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Por lo que era tonto seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la ducha, solo sé que el agua caliente parecía nunca acabar. Ya luego de lo que me parecieron horas, salí. Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y me dirigí al cuarto. Al entrar no me sorprendió para nada, la imagen que tenía frente a mí.

Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama, con mi maleta en sus manos y con su vista fija en algún punto fuera de la casa. Suspire sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra esto. Era como luchar contra la corriente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más. Yo justo debajo del marco de la puerta del baño, y el en la misma posición en que lo encontré. Mi cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a enfriarse debido al aire acondicionado. Por lo que decidí ir a buscar en mi otra maleta, mi ropa.

Pero justo cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, su voz me llamo.

-Bella- Dijo suavemente.

Sin saber qué hacer. Me quede un rato más dándole la espalda, me costaba decidir qué hacer. Podía ignorarlo e iniciar una nueva pelea, o simplemente preguntarle que deseaba y ser cortes. Como decía mi padre siempre_: Has el bien sin mirar a quien._

Pero hacer cumplir eso era tan difícil, cuando esa persona era la causante de las peores que cosas que sucedían en tu vida. Pero aun así, no estaba lista para otra pelea. Por lo que toma la decisión de ser cortes.

-¿Si?- Pregunte volteándome lentamente, apretando la toalla mucho más en torno a mi cuerpo. Pero como sabía que esta podría caerse, creer un nudo algo fuerte.

Este me miro por unos segundos intensamente. Hasta que por fin rompió en silencio que nos envolvía.

-Acércate, no te haré nada- Dijo dulcemente.

Eso me sorprendió de sobre manera, él nunca me había hablado de esa manera. Hipnotizada por su tono de voz, me fui acercando lentamente. Hasta que por fin me posicione frente a él. Aún sentado seguí siendo un poco más alto que yo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte dudosa.

-Ten, tus cosas- Dijo sin responder mi pregunta.

-Gracias- Respondí aun dudosa.

Después de mis últimas palabras, nuestras miradas se quedaron entrelazadas, por unos minutos más, que a mi parecer fueron eternos. Pero ya no aguantaba el frió, pareciera que los aires estuvieran en su máximo punto. Así que decidí voltearme para irme. Pero esto me fue imposible ya que una mano tomo la mía.

-No te vayas- Dijo con la misma dulce voz, con la que había hablado hace unos minutos.

Cuando termino de pronunciar esto, me acerco hasta él. Y sin saber porque yo misma me deje llevar.

-Quédate conmigo- Dijo suavemente.

Con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas, se encargó de cargarme a modo que quedara sentada sobre él. Ambos frente a frente nos miramos intensamente, tanto que creía que podía ver su alma.

Y sin esperarlo Edward tomo mi cuello con ambas manos, acercándome a él. Creí que me besaría pero en cambio lo que hizo fue recorrer con su nariz toda mi cara. Primero nuestras narices se rozaron, luego subió hasta que sus labios tocaron mi frente.

-No quiero que pelemos más- Dijo.

Y sin poder anticiparlo, me beso. Primero fue con desesperación, luego el beso se tornó dulce, era como si me necesitara y estuviera ansioso de volver a estar junto a mí.

Yo por mi parte había tomado su cabello y lo jalaba tratando de encontrar una manera de acércalo más a mí. Pero físicamente era imposible, no quedaba ni un centímetro entre nosotros. Luego una de las manos que Edward tenia posada en mi cuello, se deslizo hasta mi cintura. Me imagine que él también quería eliminar todo el espacio que supuestamente quedaba entre nosotros, ya que este me empujaba más hacia él.

Entre beso y beso podía escuchar a Edward decir mi nombre y yo estaba más que segura que de mis labios también escapaban suspiros de excitación. Poco a poco Edward fue recostándose haciéndome quedar sobre él. Con esto todo mi cabello, aun mojada y sin peinar se pegó a mi rostro.

Pero a este no le importó mucho ya que logro colocarme bajo el. Siguió besándome con más intensidad. Luego de besarnos desesperadamente, sus labios comenzaron un nuevo recorrido.

Poso su boca en mi cuello, aun casi húmedo y siguió bajando hasta el inicio se mis senos. Y sin saber porque se detuvo para luego mirarme, como pidiendo permiso. Esto sí que era realmente algo raro por parte de él. Y como yo no quería hablar, lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo, y así lo hice.

Este me respondió casi al instante sin dudarlo. Sus labios definitivamente eran mi perdición, tan dulces y tan salados a la vez. Tan calientes y tan fríos, tan suaves y tan rudos.

Y como hace unos segundos, comenzó nuevamente a descender, dejando un camino de besos que parecían quemar mi piel. Y esta vez sin dudarlo, tomo lentamente el nudo que yo misma había creado, desenvolviéndolo fácilmente. Cuando termino esta última tarea abrió completamente la toalla, dejando mi cuerpo al desnudo. Observe como miraba toda mi anatomía embelesado, y hasta pude denotar un destello en sus ojos.

-Siempre estaremos juntos- Dijo chocando sus ojos contra los míos.

-Siempre-Dije.

A partir de este momento, ya más nada importa. Los nervios desaparecieron junto con mis miedos, mis angustias, el dolor. Solo el, y nadie más que él era el único que podría hacerme sentir de esta manera.

Esa noche nos pertenecimos mutuamente. Él fue tan dulce conmigo, y en cada embestida el susurro de mi nombre entre sus labios agregándole también las palabras que pronunciaba en mi oído. Quería estar así por siempre, junto a él, sin nada más que decir. Dejando que nuestras acciones lo dijeran todo por nosotros. Que el silencio fuera el único presente.

Y así después de sentirme completa, me deje caer en los brazos de Edward.

-Esta noche no te necesitare Morfeo- Dije en un susurro tan bajo, que ni siquiera yo me comprendí.

…**.**

¿Alguien me estaba jugando una broma? Porque rayos habían colocado un hielo en mi cabeza, y no solo ahí, sino también en mi espalda, ¿Es que acaso me habían metido a un congelador? Lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una imagen que hizo que me sonrojara.

Edward y yo estábamos ambos acostados; Yo con una de mis piernas enrolladlas en su cuerpo y con mis manos en su pecho. El por su parte me envolvía con una de sus brazos, y recorría mi espalda con sus níveos dedos. Pero no era eso de lo que me avergonzaba tanto; sino que los dos estábamos desnudos.

Nos es que nunca hubiera visto a Edward desnudo o el a mí. Era por el hecho de recordar cómo había sido anoche y lo especial que fue para mí, me sentía como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

-Buenos días- Dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso, en mis labios.

-Hola- Respondí suavemente. Tratando de esconder mi cara lo más posible.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, pero no era un silencio incomodo; más bien era relajador y se sentía bien.

-Uh…Bella ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy?- Dijo.

No sabía que responder, quería quedarme aquí con el eternamente, pero me lo había pedido tan dulcemente que me era difícil negarme.

-Claro- Respondí.

-Perfecto. ¿Te gustaría ir al yate, al que fuimos hace un tiempo… Recuerdas?- Pregunto.

Justo cuando termino de hablar un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ese mismo día él había pronunciado esas palabras que aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

-Por supuesto- Dije.

-Bueno entonces tendremos que vestirnos.- Dijo Levantándose rápidamente.

Apenas se levantó, cerré fuertemente mis ojos como acto de reflejo. Pero igual volví a sonrojarme. Definitivamente hoy mi cara estaba realmente fastidiosa.

Luego de un momento ambos estuvimos listos. Edward con una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones caquis. Y yo con un ligero vestido de un tono lila muy claro. Era realmente refrescante y bueno para el calor, que había empezado a surgir debido al verano que ya se aproximaba.

El viaje en el auto fue calmado, Edward sostenía mi mano y de vez en cuando la besaba. Me sentía feliz apartando el hecho de lo sucedido con mis padres, parecía como si el mundo no pudiera ser más perfecto. Era increíble pensar que solo haces unas horas, detestaba con todo mí ser a Edward.

_Es imposible que lo odies, lo amas demasiado_. Dijo esa voz en mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo le di la razón.

Cuando llegamos, todo el mundo veía a Edward como esperando una orden de este. Pero no hizo falta que el hablara mucho porque apenas nos bajamos del auto uno de los trabajadores se nos acercó.

-Ya está listo señor Cullen- Dijo.

-Gracias Ángel- Respondió Edward.

Este rápidamente nos guió al yate. Seguía igual de hermoso que la última ves; La pintura, los barandales se veían más brillantes, se podría decir que hasta se veía más grande.

-Subamos- Dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y me empujaba dentro de este hermoso transporte marino.

Apenas solo unos minutos luego de subir a bordo, el barco emprendió el viaje.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Pregunto.

-Yo… yo no sé nada de esto, mis padres casi nunca me traían a la playa- Dije.

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto con una nota de contrariedad en su voz.

-¡No! No, digo por supuesto que me gusta; El sonido de las olas, el olor, la brisa, es perfecto- Respondí, pero luego me di cuenta de que me había dejado llevar y había dicho cosas demás, así que un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas por lo anterior.

-¿Y entonces porque nunca venían?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Ya sabes… El trabajo de mi papa, mi mama haciendo diligencias, limpiando la casa, lo normal.- Dije mientras le daba la espalada. Casi nunca habíamos hablado tanto de mi familia.

-Bueno… eso cambiara si tú quieres- Dijo Volteándome nuevamente para quedar frente a él. Tomo mis manos depositándolas en su cuello, mientras que las de él las dejaba en mi cintura.

Nerviosa trate de sonreírle. Estaba nerviosa, me sorprendía realmente el comportamiento de Edward.

_No te dejes engañar, lo hace solo para tratar de calmarte y para que no lo fastidies más;_ Dijo esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza que hoy no había parado de hablar.

Pero aun así no podía dejar pasar por alto ese pensamiento, me asustaba pensar que tal vez era así. Pero resultaba realmente difícil de creer de tan solo ver la forma en que Edward me miraba.

-Eres realmente cambiante- Solté sin pensarlo.

Sorprendida por mi última oración, me di la vuelta tratando de evitar hacer contacto con la mirada de Edward. Deseaba no haber dicho eso, tenía miedo de haber arruinado todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto dándome la vuelta. Ante esto cerré los ojos fuertemente y coloque mis manos en mi cara como acto de reflejo.

Estuve en esa misma posición durante unos minutos más. Y cuando por fin decidí que no pasaría nada; los abrí y fue en ese momento que me sentí la peor cosa existente en este mundo.

En la mirada de Edward lo único que se denotaba era dolor, arrepentimiento. Sus ojos tan conectados con los míos, no apartaban la vista. Por un momento llegue a creer que lloraría. Aunque nunca lo había visto hacerlo; en estos momentos se veía tan… débil.

-A nada- Dije tratando de arreglarlo todo.

-Dime Isabella- Pregunto más fuerte.

En ese momento estuve a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos y colocarme nuevamente en la misma posición de hace unos segundos. Pero decidí no hacerlo, porque estaba segura de que si volvía a ver la anterior expresión de Edward me sentiría peor.

-No es nada Edward- Susurre.

-Háblame Bella- Dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba mis manos y depositaba un camino de besos, comenzando desde mi muñeca, subiendo por el brazo hasta llegar al centro del brazo ese donde siempre te inyectan. Luego siguió hasta mi hombro; el cual mordió levemente. Y para finalizar llego a mi cuello, besándolo mientras me pegaba mucho más a él.

Me separe de el con lentitud, aunque algo me decía que siguiera así; no quería. Tenía ganas de observar el mar, sentirlo, olerlo.

Edward al entender mis intenciones me dio vuelta mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y seguía besando mis hombros, mi cuello, mi cabello.

Luego de estar en esa posición un rato más, Edward anuncio que habíamos llegado. Pero dijo que tenía que ir hablar con el capitán sobre algo importante. Y antes de irse Edward deposito un suave beso en mi cuello, logrando que toda mi piel se erizara.

Me sonroje al recordar que en todo el camino también estuve nerviosa. Cada vez que Edward me tocaba, una ola de calor recorría mi cuerpo; Lo único que lograba calmarme era la alta temperatura del mar. Estaba realmente fría y como en ciertos momentos esta salpicaba hacia el bote, fue lo que me mantuvo pensando con claridad.

-¿Lista para bajar?- Dijo mientras aparecía por la puerta, y tomaba mi mano.

No respondí porque era realmente obvio, había estado esperando esto desde hace un tiempo. Realmente me agradaba el mar y estaba agradecida a Edward por traerme. Este se bajó primero, para luego tenderme su mano ofreciéndome su ayuda. Cuando comencé a detallar la isla donde nos encontrábamos me di cuenta de que no era muy grande, pero si estaba realmente alejada de las demás.

-Pensé que iríamos a la que fuimos la primera vez- Dije para mí misma. Y realmente lo creía, pero no me importaba.

-Si quieres podemos ir- Dijo Edward.

-No, no, esta es perfecta- Dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Bueno, acompáñame- Dijo.

Edward tomo mi mano mientras nos adentrábamos en la pequeña selva que había en la isla. Era realmente perfecto; podría escuchar el canto de las aves, los sonidos de la selva, y hasta podía oír como a lo lejos había una caída de agua. Debía ser un rió, lo que me hizo emocionarme más.

-Eso que se escucha, ¿es un rió?- Pregunte.

-Si- Respondió Edward mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.- Por eso escogí este sitio, quería… Estar completamente solo… contigo.- Dijo.

Me sonroje apenas Edward dijo esto; Estaba acostumbrada a que me besara y que me tocara pero nunca espere escuchar como esas palabras salían de sus labios. Definitivamente me sentía plena. Tenía que agradecerle a Edward pero este mismo corto mis pensamientos.

-Llegamos- Dijo deteniéndose y posando su vista en mi con una sonrisa, esperando mi reacción.

No lo podía creer era lo más hermoso que había en este mundo; Estábamos rodeados por todo tipo de árboles frutales, a lo lejos de nosotros había un pequeño rió el cual tenía su propia cascada; la cual era magnifica. Me solté lentamente de Edward, quería o más bien necesitaba observar de cerca el agua de esta playa propia que había delante de mis ojos.

Era tan clara que hasta podía denotar las pecas de mi cara y a la vez observas las aves que nos observaban desde las copas de los árboles. Sonreí abiertamente, me sentía mejor de lo que podría imaginar.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto Edward llegando a mi lado.

-Es…perfecto- Dijo mientras sonreía más abiertamente y comenzaba a dar vueltas por todos lados.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez, era imposible creer que Edward era capaz de sacar estas cosas de mí. Estaba tan agradecida; en realidad nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí, ni siquiera en mi vida había recibido una rosa antes de conocerlo. Y ahora Edward el simplemente… Había hecho todo lo que yo nunca creí que podía pasarme.

Estuve dando vueltas como una niña, hasta que sentí como mi pie tropezaba con una piedra y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, los brazos de Edward me tomaron fuertemente.

-¿Has terminado?-Pregunto obviamente burlándose de mí.

Pero hasta a mí me causo gracia, nada más imaginarme como se veía la imagen; Yo dando vueltas como una infante y Edward a mi lado esperando que yo me calmara, era realmente tonto.

-Sí, creo que si-Dije mientras me tranquilizaba.

Pronto me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos fuertemente abrazados, mis manos aferradas a su cuello. Y el por su parte tenía sus manos posicionadas en mi cintura. Parecía que él ya se había percatado de esto ya que me apretaba lo más que podía hacia él. Nuestras vistas estaban fijas en las del otro. Los ojos de Edward hoy tenían un brillo sub-real. Parecía ese tipo de fotos que han sido retocadas.

-Gracias-Susurre-Gracias por todo esto.

-No hay de que- Dijo.

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras Edward unió sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso realmente dulce, donde quería expresarle a mi acompañante mi agradecimiento. Sentía como mi pecho iba a explotar, no podía creer que un beso podría hacer eso. Y este poco a poco se fue tornando más salvaje. Yo había tomado el cabello de Edward y lo jalaba hacia mí, tratando de reducir un espacio inexistente que había entre nosotros.

Lentamente Edward se separó de mí. Nos miramos a los ojos unos minutos más. Era como si entre nosotros no hicieran falta as palabras, con solo mirarnos era suficiente para entender todo lo que pasaba por nuestras mentes. Y Edward sin dejar de mirarme, tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pequeño rió. Nos adentramos en el poco a poco y sin desviar nuestras miradas en ningún momento.

Nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos. Comenzó suave como el de hace unos minutos, pero luego se volvió un beso de necesidad. Edward se sentó dentro del rió y me coloco sobre él, con mis piernas rodeando su espalda, mientras este besaba mi cuello.

Pero yo lo necesitaba, quería besarlo. Así que tome su cabello y lo jale hacia mí. Nos besamos un rato más. Hasta que yo decidí romperlo. Cuando lo hice Edward no dijo nada simplemente me acaricio el rostro suavemente. Sus manos estaban frías lo que hacía que me diera un escalofrió cada vez que acariciaba mi rostro y mis hombros que aún no había tocado el agua.

Edward al darse cuenta de esto. Comenzó a mojarme, pero lo hizo lentamente. Lo que estaba haciendo me recordaba a la manera en que la madre de Ángela bañaba a su pequeño sobrinito de apenas tres meses, mojaba sus manos y luego las pasaba por mi cabello, mi cara, mis hombros. Yo a la misma vez lo imite. Cuando ambos estuvimos mojados, lo bese.

Lo bese con ganas. El al entender lo de deseaba comenzó a besar mi cuello. Y a la misma vez se deshacía de los tirantes de mi vestido, y al igual que él hacía lo mismo con su ropa. Este las coloco cuidadosamente en la orilla del rió.

Cuando ambos estuvimos como llegamos al mundo. Me aferre a su espalda besando su oreja.

-Hazlo- Susurre en su oído para luego besarlo. Edward me miro a los ojos por unos segundos, luego volteo rápidamente tomo algo de su pantalón.

_Un preservativo_, me dije a mi misma.

Este no espero que dijera más, pronto sentí como Edward se adentraba en mí. Por un momento aguante mi respiración mientras me acostumbraba a la sensación ya tan conocida.

Esta vez todo fue lento, suave, uniendo nuestros sentimientos. Ambos susurrando cosas in entendibles. La fría agua hacia un contraste realmente raro contra nuestros calientes cuerpos. Y aunque Edward se movía lentamente, podía sentir como si me estuviera quemando en el mismísimo infierno.

-Bella- Dijo soltando todo el aire que tenía guardado.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un rato más. Yo aún seguía abrazada a Edward como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Este me cargo y nos sacó a ambos del agua para depositarnos a la orilla del rió, me sentía rara estaba completamente desnuda y parecía que todas la aves lo único que podían hacer era observarnos a Edward y a mí.

-Gracias- Repetí otra vez.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. En realidad soy yo el que debería decirlo, me has cambiado radicalmente- Dijo con su vista fija en el cielo.

Yo por mi parte me acomode apoyándome solo de mi codo para verlo mejor, pero algo llamo mi atención, un pequeño paquete de un plateado brillante estaba a solo unos centímetros de nosotros.

-Edward- Dije sonrojándome y volviendo a recostarme sobre su pecho para que no pudiera ver mi cara- Te tengo una pregunta.

-Dime-

-La…la…la primera vez que- Me calle un momento antes de seguir, tome aire y me arme de valor- La primera vez que nosotros estuvimos juntos- Dije sonrojándome- ¿Por qué no usaste preservativo?

Edward suspiro antes de contestarme, era como si estuviera esperando desde hace mucho esa pregunto.

-Lo que pasa Bella es que yo estoy o estaba…. Acostumbrado... si, esa es la palabra; acostumbrado a… estar con mujeres que ellas misma se cuidaban y bueno yo… no pensé que tú fueras…-Sabia lo que trataba de decir por eso lo corte.

-Ya comprendo-Dije.

-Pero tuvimos suerte-Dijo.

-No comprendo- Dije mientras fruncía mi ceño.

-No estas embarazada. Por un momento me había asustado, pero cuando paso un tiempo y tu seguías igual que siempre deje de preocuparme.-Dijo.

Iba decir algo pero nuevamente fui cortada por su voz.

-Hasta hace unos días que me di cuenta de que estabas durmiendo más de lo normal, otra vez volví a preocuparme- Dijo.

Cuando termino de hablar yo no podía ni siquiera pensar; ¿Yo embarazada? No podía hacer esto, apenas tenía quince años. Y ni siquiera mi relación con Edward era estable. Sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarme; ¿Que haría? ¿Lo tendría o Edward me haría abortar? Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad, pero la única imagen que llegaba a mi mente era yo con un bebe en mis brazos y Edward a mi lado gritándome. Ante esto cerré mis ojos fuertemente. El solo hecho de imaginarme que Edward pudiera volver a comportarse como lo hacía cuando nos conocimos, me provocaba un revoltijo en lo más profundo de mi ser, y mucho más después de lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros.

-No te sigas torturando; No estas embarazada-Dijo.

Por un momento lo mire como si desconfiara del.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunte a la defensiva.

-Porque te he estado observando y me di cuenta de que tu horas de sueño son porque prácticamente te estas acostando muy tarde y bueno has perdido el ritmo que llevabas cuando ibas a la escuela. Es decir que duermes como dormirías en las vacaciones- Dijo.

Suspire botando todo lo que tenía. Por un momento creí que había un ser dentro de mí y me aterre, pero ahora podría estar segura de que no era así.

-Edward, todo lo que te dije la última vez… sobre Mike es falso. Siempre tuviste razón; Lo repudiaba- Dije sin pensarlo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te acostaste con él?- Pregunto.

-Porque esa noche el permitió que yo ingiriera mucho alcohol, sé que es una excusa muy estúpida pero aparte…- Dije deteniéndome, esperando a ver si él decía algo.

-Continua-Escuche como su voz había tomado un matiz más fuerte.

-Yo…esa noche yo deseaba que fueras tú. Recuerdo como había cerrado mis ojos tratando de sentirte a través de las manos de Mike pero… fue imposible. Contigo me siento-Dije todo esto sin parar- Contigo me siento distinta-Finalice.

-Te entiendo, yo trate de hacer lo mismo- Dijo apenas termino de pronunciar estas palabras mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda máquina imaginándome lo que Edward pudo haber hecho y sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de una rabia poco natural. Pero trate de calmarme- Lo intente con Tanya. Pero fue imposible. Tú eres especial Isabella. La primera vez que nos separamos fue por mi egoísmo aunque no quería hacerlo, lo hice. Y hasta te trate de olvidar acostándome con muchas mujeres. Pero siempre tu imagen llegaba a mi cabeza, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu aroma, toda, simplemente tú.

Me sentía dolida por lo que había dicho, lo que se había acostado con varias mujeres; Eso me hacía sentir usada, como si fuera una más de ellas. Pero aparte estuve a punto de responderle a todo lo que me había dicho, pero observe como iba a seguir hablando por lo que me calle.

-Al principio tuve miedo de pensar como seria nuestro reencuentro. Aunque yo estaba preparado y sabía que tenías hasta una relación con Mike Newton. Cuando me entere estuve tentado a matarlos a los dos me sentía…Traicionado. Sentía como si me estuvieras siendo infiel. Por eso planee otra fiesta, quería verte y verte junto a él. Saber si realmente eras feliz con él y me habías olvidado.-

No podía creer lo que acaba de oír, era como si me estuviera declarando su amor, pero obviamente con otras palabras. Tenía ganas de llorar de solo saber cómo se había sentido, yo misma me sentía…Culpable.

-Edward… ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?-Pregunte, este frunció el ceño, dando a entender que no capto muy bien mi pregunta- Me refiero a ¿Porque entre tantas mujeres hermosas que te rodean, me escogiste a mí?-

-La verdad no conozco la respuesta correcta. Solo sé que te necesito- Dijo.

Después de estos el silencio nos invadió por un largo momento, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Yo por mi parte no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Edward; Me hería pensar que había estado con muchas mujeres luego que estuvo conmigo y a la vez me ponía eufórica todo lo que había dicho sobre que él me necesitaba y que le gustaba mi sonrisa, mi aroma y todo eso.

Emocionada por todo lo oído anteriormente, me acosté completamente sobre Edward. Este me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Avísame si tendrás otro ataque igual al que tuviste cuando llegamos- Dijo mientras me sonreía.

Pero antes de poder responderle otra cosa llamo mi atención.

-Edward ¿Por qué tu piel brilla?-Pregunte.

-Te has dado cuenta-Dijo mientras me miraba como si yo fuera una cosa rara.

-Sí, bueno apenas, no es mucho. Solo tengo que verte de cerca- Dije tratando de excusarme, me sentía tonta.

-No te preocupes-Dijo- Es como un virus- Cuando dijo esto último pude ver como en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Estas enfermo?-Pregunte preocupadamente.

Este al oírme río fuertemente.

-Ojala fuera eso- Dijo- Ahora qué tal si nos vamos, debes tener hambre. Hemos hecho mucho ejercicio.-Dijo mirándome pícaramente.

Ante esto volvía sonrojarme por… no lose ¿décima vez en el día?

-¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más?- Pregunte colocando una expresión de perrito golpeado.

-Si Alice- Dijo burlándose de mí.

-Sí, lo aprendí de ella- Dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente y corría directamente al rio. Me zambullí como lo hacían mis amigos cuando estaban en la piscina.

Estuve nadando por un rato más. A pesar de sentirme realmente agotada nunca pare. Sentía como si me estuviera desquitando por los años en los que mis padres nunca pudieron traerme a la playa. Estuve tan perdida jugando con el agua, que no me di cuenta cuando Edward apareció. Este me abrazo mientras nos dirigíamos a la pequeña cascada que se encontraba a un extremo del pequeño rio.

Me sentía como si ambos fuéramos Adam y Eva, juntos en el paraíso. No quería irme, quería permanecer junto a Edward el mayor tiempo posible. Que fuéramos uno solo y que ambos nos entendiéramos solo con una mirada. Y luego de esto parece que mi deseo que hizo realidad, ya que el silencio era nuestro único acompañante, y lo fue por un largo rato; Mientras él y yo nos bañábamos bajo la suave caída de agua a la cual Edward me había conducido.

Estuvimos un largo rato bajo esta, podía sentir como mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me saliera ya del agua. Mi temperatura había bajado notoriamente y mis dientes habían empezado a castañear. Tratando de encontrar calor me abrace a Edward y este a pesar de ser sumamente frio, en estos momentos era tan cálido.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, no quiero por nada del mundo que te enfermes-Dijo Edward.

Al finalizar su oración Edward me tomo entre sus brazos mientras nos dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba nuestra ropa. Y en todo el trayecto este nunca me soltó, presentía que Edward trataba de infundirme calor y hacerme sentir cómoda.

Luego de un rato de que logramos vestirnos. Emprendimos nuevamente el viaje hacia la orilla de la playa, donde supuse que nos estaría esperando el bote. Y así fue estaba perfectamente estacionado a unos pocos kilómetros de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos hasta este, Edward me ayudo a subir, cargándome fácilmente. Este me dijo que debía ir hablar con el capitán. Luego de unos minutos observe como el barco emprendía la retira de la hermosa isla. Esta definitivamente había sido la mejor tarde de mi vida. Donde había conocido al verdadero Edward Cullen.

_Cuando deseas algo con el corazón, todo es posible. _


	25. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

¿Cómo se expresa con palabras, cuando sientes que la felicidad es inmensa? Así pues me sentía yo. Después de haber pasado todo un día juntos, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos descansando sobre el sofá. Yo apoyada en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda con suaves movimientos circulares.

-Gracias-Susurre.

Este me miro solo por unos segundos, para luego apretarme más contra a él, como si fuera su pequeño peluche. Definitivamente si fuera por mí, estaría aquí toda mi vida. La paz, la tranquilidad, el sentimiento que me embargaba, la actitud de Edward, todo parecía perfecto. En el camino a casa había decidido que todo lo malo, lo dejaría atrás.

Pero por más que intentaba olvidarlo todo, era difícil; Después de todo me encontraba sola por culpa de mi acompañante: Mi familia estaba a kilómetros y miles y miles de millones de kilómetros de mí y ni siquiera había recibido una llamada. Con mis amigos sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde que los vi por última vez.

Sin haberme dando cuenta, fruncí mi ceño. Y al parecer Edward se percató de ello, ya que me miraba extrañado. Desvié mi mirada, no quería explicarle que sucedía; Tenía miedo de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa que arruinara nuestro momento.

-Isabella- Dijo este mientras tomaba mi mentón con delicadeza y me obligaba a verlo.

-No pasa nada Edward- Dije mientras giraba mi cara. No quería verlo a los ojos.

¿Cómo le explicaba que me sentía mal por su culpa? Como le decía que por más que quería olvidarlo todo, no podía.

_Tienes que intentarlo Isabella_, me dije a mi misma.

Entre mis pensamientos pude escuchar como Edward suspiraba fuertemente. Sin poder evitarlo voltee por inercia a verlo. Tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá con su vista fija en techo con gesto pensativo. Nuevamente observe como su boca se abría para dejar salir otro suspiro.

-Edward, ¿qué sucede?-Pregunte preocupada.

Este volteo su mirada en dirección a mí. Nos miramos por unos largos segundos; Yo tratando de entender que quería expresar y él estaba más que segura que tenía algo que decir.

-¿Paso algo malo?- Dije mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

A mi mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes de mi familia, amigos, la familia de Edward. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Porque Edward estaba tan preocupado?

-Volverás a la escuela- Dijo de golpe.

Por un momento no reaccione. Nunca me había planteado la idea de que estando con Edward yo podría tener mi vida normal. Estaba en completo shock. Por un lado me emocionaba y me alegraba la idea de volver a ver a mis amigos. Pero por otro lado me preguntaba como seria; Con esto mi mente comenzó a ser invadida con preguntas tontas como: ¿Acaso vendría a casa de Edward luego del colegio? ¿El me buscaría? ¿Sería la persona que me representaría frente a todo el mundo?

Sin pensarlo me tire a los brazos de Edward, estaba tan feliz y agradecida de que me devolviera una parte de mi vida, y se me ensanchaba el corazón de solo pensar que podría recobrar mi vida y continuar con Edward, como si fuera lo más normal de este mundo.

-Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Edward- Dije depositando un beso muy casto en sus labios y abrazándolo más fuerte.

Este me devolvió el abrazo fríamente, por un momento temí lo peor y casi hasta pude escuchar como mi corazón crujió de dolor.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte.

Edward se paró rápidamente, liberándose de mí y de mi abrazo. Camino rápidamente hasta la otra punta del salón. Observe como se revolvía su cabello repetidamente. Es que acaso... ¿Edward estaba nervioso?

-¡SI!-Grito de repente- ¡Bueno no! aaarg- Por un momento sentí que Edward se quedaría sin cabello, si seguía jalándoselo así.

-Pero ¿qué pasa?-Pregunte mientras me levantaba del sofá- ¿He hecho algo mal?  
-¡NO!- Dijo rápidamente, tanto que dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

-Es que...- Estaba desesperada porque dijera lo que pasaba, pero este lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el mueble de la esquina y cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

-¿Que sucede Edward?- Pregunte ya desesperada por su actitud.

-Es que no quiero perderte- Soltó.

Nuevamente me paralicé, ¿A qué rayos se refería Edward con eso? ¿Me mandaría a otro lado? ¿Él se iría?

-¿Per...per...perderme?-Dije.

-Si Bella, tengo miedo de perderte, de no verte- Dijo hablando rápidamente.  
-Pero Edward ¿Por qué me perderías?- Dije. Mi voz sonó realmente rara. Tenía cierta similitud a la de mi madre cuando quería saber cómo me encontraba, pero aun así se denoto ese pequeño tono de desentendimiento, que demostraba que estaba tratando de captar que era lo que él quería decir.

-Tengo miedo de que si regresas a tu escuela, trates de irte- Dijo mientras se restregaba el rostro con sus manos- Mi mente dice que te deje ir y mi corazón- Cuando dijo este último pude notar que hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto- Y mi corazón me pide que no te deje, quiero tenerte en todo momento junto a mí. Verte las veinticuatro horas al día. Tengo miedo, ya te perdí una vez y no quiero o más bien no puedo hacerlo otra vez y si pasara no sé qué haría-.

Por segunda vez consecutiva Edward logro dejarme en completo shock. No sabía que decir o que hacer. Cada una de sus palabras había quedado grabada en mi mente como un disco y giraban en ella como un remolino. Mi vista seguía fija en Edward, necesitaba que reaccionara y que me dijera algo, ya que yo no podía. Pero este seguía con sus manos en el rostro.

Estuvimos en esa misma posición aproximadamente unos cinco minutos. Al final me di cuenta de que Edward no se iba a mover. Por lo que decidí tomar yo misma la iniciativa.

Me acerque lentamente hasta él. No sabía exactamente qué hacer. Sin pensarlo, me senté en su regazo. Y con mucho cuidado o poco a poco fui retirando las manos de su rostro. Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tal y como lo había visto hace poco. Con delicadeza solté las manos de este, sobre el antebrazo del sofá. Y aun con la misma toque con la punta de mis dedos, sus parpados.

Edward al notar mi intención, abrió sus ojos. Pero su vista estaba fija en un punto tras de mí. Y al igual que él había hecho conmigo tome su rostro y lo obligue a mirarme. Una expresión de dolor era lo único que yo podía notar en estos momentos.

-Eso nunca va a pasar- Dije mientras lo besaba- Lo prometo-Dije.

Al principio Edward no respondió mi beso, pero luego sentí como sus manos tomaban mi cintura y me acunaban hacia él. Me sentía como una bebe nuevamente. En estos momentos Edward tenía su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza y yo con la mía en su pecho.

-Sinceramente no sé qué me sucede- Dije.

-¿Que tienes?- Murmuro Edward suavemente.

-Es que no sé qué me has hecho. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no puedo sacarte de mi mente-Dije, necesitaba que Edward supiera todo lo que sentía.

-Bella yo sé que al...-Dijo pero al momento fue cortado por mí.

-No sé porque a pesar de que quiero sacarte de mi mente, no puedo- Al decir esto sentí como se tensaba, pero necesitaba continuar- No comprendo cómo es que después de todo lo que pase, sigo aquí. Junto a ti- No quería hacerme pasar de víctima, pero todo esto era necesario, yo misma necesitaba desahogarme- A pesar de los maltratos y todo lo que implicaba estar contigo, no me he marchado. Tal vez sea demasiado masoquista, creo que si alguien supiera todo lo que hemos pasado pensarían que estoy loca- Al decir esto, de mi boca salió una pequeña risa- Y tal vez si estamos locos. A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de relación es esta? Sinceramente no quisiera saber la respuesta. No te lo niego a veces quisiera odiarte por todo lo que me ha pasado desde que te conocí. Pero sinceramente no quiero o más bien, al igual que tú. No puedo.

Sabía que había mucho más por decir, pero no podía seguir. Era demasiado doloroso recordar que a pesar de haber pasado una tarde hermosa junto a él. Atrás nos seguían muchos recuerdos que marcarían a cualquiera como lo habían hecho conmigo.

-Así que por favor no te atrevas a decir que tienes miedo de perderme-Dije tratando de que se riera.

Pero a pesar de mis últimas palabras, parecía que una sonrisa era lo último que saldría por la boca de Edward. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro. Y a pesar de que su expresión no decía mucho, en sus ojos se denotaba el dolor que habían provocado mis palabras. Quería que desapareciera, era como si yo estuviera pasando por lo mismo. Me imagine que se sentía como yo me había sentido un centenar de veces. A pesar de todo necesitaba que estuviera bien. ¡Por dios! Se lo había prometido, que nunca me iría de su lado, debería ser algo bueno para él, ¿o no?

Tenía que serlo, luego de sus palabras debería sentirse como un niño cuando le dan un juguete que ha añorado por mucho. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, me sentía rara. ¿Cómo puedes prometer algo así a una persona que te alejo de tus padres? Ahora sí que me sentía culpable.

_Se lo has prometido Isabella, no había vuelta atrás_. Dijo esa voz en mi cabeza que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.  
_  
__Te alejo de tus padres.  
Te ha golpeado más de una vez.  
Te ha hecho sentir como una basura._

Cada una de esas palabras rondaba por mi mente sin parar. Pronto comencé a sentirme culpable y desesperada. Era como estar atada a algo, porque a pesar de ser simples palabras. Se sentía como ese tipo de promesas de sangre que no puedes romper o algo muy malo ocurrirá. Era como si me faltara el aire.

_Supéralo Isabella_, me decía a mí misma. No podía ser tan malo, no podía ¿o sí? Y si se pudiera no quería saberlo.

-Yo también quisiera prometerte algo- Dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estas últimas palabras lograron que olvidara por un momento, todo lo que había pasado por mi mente en los últimos minutos.

-¿Qu..que...cosa?- Pregunte mientras me aclaraba la garganta.

-Bueno quiero decirte que a partir de ahora todo será diferente- Dijo cambiando totalmente su humor, como si yo nunca hubiera dicho nada- Nunca más, lo prometo Isabella. Nunca más te pondré un dedo encima. Deseo que tengamos una relación normal.

Una vez más Edward había logrado que me quedara en shock por... no lose ¿Cuarta vez?

¿Qué podía responder? ¿Gracias Edward porque no me golpearas más? No tenía nada que decir, así que preferí guardar silencio. Este al parecer comprendió mi respuesta. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo momento, no era para nada incómodo. Yo por mi parte aun no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Sonaba como si le doliera haber hecho todo eso, pero a la vez no le importara.

Y eso realmente dolía. Pero tenía que dejarlo pasar. Porque estaba más que segura que si no dejaba todos esos en el pasado, no podría convivir con Edward.

¿Y el sentimiento de culpa? ¿Qué harás con el Isabella? Me decía mi subconsciente. Tendría que enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, para que nunca saliera de allí. Estaba segura que Edward podría cambiar. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque al pensar que eso era imposible, mi cuerpo tembló.

No podía negar que el miedo llenaba toda mi anatomía. El miedo a que Edward no cambiara, el miedo a salir lastimada otra vez, tenía miedo de no poder dejar todo atrás y seguir guardándole rencor a Edward. Aunque lo amara siempre recordaría todo lo ocurrido.

_No será fácil_, me dije a mi misma. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Al parecer como no respondí este se lo tomo como una afirmación. Y me cargo como si mi peso no le afectara. Llegamos hasta la cocina, donde me deposito sobre la encimera. Observe como él se movía ágilmente por toda la cocina.

No entendía que estaba pasando. Parecía que mi mente aun no podía reaccionar. Cuando logre por fin enfocar mi vista, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba cocinando un delicioso filete, envuelto en una extraña capa de vegetales. Aunque no era muy amantes de estos últimos; Los colores y el olor que desprendían apostaría que atraerían hasta un niño que se ha prometido nunca en su vida comer algo que tuviera eras tonalidades.

-Huele delicioso- Exclame en voz alta, mientras respiraba profundamente para que el olor inundara mis fosas nasales.

-Gracias- Dijo un sonriente Edward- Lo aprendí hacer el día que llegaste. Normalmente mi dieta no me permite comer este tipo de cosas- Dijo con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-No creo que necesites cumplir una dieta- Dijo sonrojándome- Me parece que estas perfecto.- Cuando dije esto último baje mi vista como una niña realmente apenada.

Luego de esto escuche como Edward dejo escapar una carcajada y pronto lo sentí frente a mí. Me tomo con ambas manos el rostro para acercarlo lentamente al mío. Primero el beso fue calmado y tierno, pero rápidamente sentí la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca. Era como si un calor inexplicable comenzara a ascender desde la punta de los pies, hasta llegar a lo alto de mi cabeza.

Rápidamente enrosque mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Y sentí como Edward posicionaba sus manos en mis caderas y las recorría sin ningún reparo. Yo ante esto dirigí mis manos a su cuero cabelludo y lo atraje más a mí fuertemente. En nuestras bocas parecía que se estuviera librando una batalla. Su lengua luchaba por llevar el control y cuando yo sentía que él iba tomarlo, mordía su labio inferior para que este aflojara un poco.

-Se quemara la comida- Dijo una voz conocida a nuestras espaldas.

Rápidamente voltee apenada, para descubrir quién nos había visto ante semejante actuación.

"Alice" trate de decir, pero la boca de Edward volvió a posicionarse sobre la mía. Estaba avergonzada, nunca espere ser encontrada con Edward casi sobre mí.

-Vete Alice-Dijo Edward en un gruñido mientras seguía besándome. Yo por mi parte trataba de alejarme, me daba vergüenza ser vista en esta posición.

-Edward te la vas a comer- Dijo Alice sonriendo. Mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina y apagaba la llama.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-Pregunto Edward notablemente molesto.  
-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me pidió que viniera-Dijo ella mientras caminaba en dirección a mí- ¡Guuao! ¡Isabella aquí estas! ¡Edward no te ha tragado!- Grito ella mientras me abrazaba.

Junto a nosotras pude escuchar como Edward gruñía.

-Te pedí que vinieras pero no hoy- Dijo mientras se masajeaba su cien. Parecía que realmente la interrupción de Alice lo había molestado de sobremanera.

-¡Vamos Edward tienen toda la noche para hacer lo que quieran!-Dijo con una notoria intención de hacerme sonrojar.- ¡Ay Bella! Tú nunca cambiaras.

-Bueno por lo menos deja que Isabella coma- Dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba un plano y lo llenaba completamente de una deliciosa y casi quemada carne y un espectacular y aromático risotto.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Edward porque no le sirves a Alice?-Pregunte en un tono de notoria contrariedad.

-No te preocupes Bella, mi dieta es muy especial-Dijo Alice.

-¿Tú también estas enferma?-Pregunte casi histérica y realmente preocupada. La pequeña y juguetona Alice ¿Enferma?

-¿Enferma?-Pregunto mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Pude denotar como Edward la miraba de manera significante, como si tratara de decirle algo con la mirada. Gracias a esto logre sentirme por un momento excluida del lugar.

-¡Ahh! Si ya, la enfermedad-Dijo cambiando totalmente su expresión a una seria- Es de familia.

Cuando dijo esto último me di cuenta como sonreía tristemente, al igual que Edward en el momento que me lo había confesado. Me sentía impotente, sin saber que clases de enfermada era y sin saber si podía ayudar en algo.

-Pero no creo que un poco te haga mal. ¿O sí?-Dije dudosa.

-Está bien Bella venia hablar de otra cosa- Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema. Intente decirlo de nuevo pero esta rápidamente me corto.- Vengo porque Edward me pidió que te acompañara y bueno no podía negar que yo también quería-Dijo.

-¿Querías que Alice?-Pregunte confundida.

-¿Que más Isabella? Llevarte de compras- Dijo sonriendo.

Apenas Alice termino de pronunciar la última frase, voltee a ver rápidamente a Edward. Este me veía con una mezcla de diversión y como si estuviera esperando mi reacción. Pero antes de que yo pudiera romper el silencio Edward hablo, cambian totalmente la expresión de su rostro.

-Pero no era hoy Alice- Dijo molesto.

-¿Y qué más da? Hoy, mañana, pasado. Mientras más rápido mejor.-Dijo sin alterarse- Además Isabella comienza el lunes sus clases y necesita zapatos nuevos, aparte de camisetas, bolsos, algunos cuadernos- Mientras Alice hablaba, contaba con sus dedos y miraba fijamente al techo como si estuviera recordando algo.- Y algo de ropa interior porque la d...

-¡NO!-Grite sonrojada, no quería que terminara esa última oración.

-¿Que sucede Bella?-Pregunto una sorprendida Alice-¿Y ahora porque te sonrojas?-

No pude responder ya que a nuestro lado se escuchó una carcajada por parte de Edward. Esto no ayudo mucho a mi estado de vergüenza, no sabía que tanto sabia Alice, pero me daba terror que supiera que su hermano destrozaba mi ropa cada vez que... Bueno eso.

-Yo...yo no quiero ir- Dije bajando mi rostro.

Por un momento no escuche nada, hasta que por fin sentí a Edward a mi lado. Que me tomo delicadamente del rostro y me acerco a él.

-¿Por qué no quieres Bella?- Pregunto mirándome directamente con sus preciosos ojos color ámbar.

-Es que...yo...ah- No podía creerlo, estaba hipnotizada. Me costaba realmente contestarle.

-¿Que sucede Bella? ¿Porque no quieres ir conmigo?-Estaba vez era Alice la que hablaba, como un rayo dirigí mi vista a ella. En su rostro se denotaba que estaba decepcionada.

-¡Vamos! ¡Nos divertiremos!-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es que yo no sé nada de moda, soy un completo desastre- Dije bajando nuevamente mi rostro apenada.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo-Dijo sonriendo- Ahora termina de comer para que vallamos.

-Está bien-Dije sin ánimos.

La verdad es que me daba mucha vergüenza volver a una tienda de ropa. La última vez que había comprado algo fue en las fechas que conocí a Edward. Cuando mi madre me llevo a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de las empresas Cullen, y la verdad es que no la había pasado muy bien. Con tan solo recordar la expresión de la mujer que nos atendió, se me quitaban las ganas de todo y el hambre con ello.

Y me sentía aun peor al saber que Alice iba a ser mi guía, estaba más que claro que ella era una experta en eso de la moda y de la decoración. ¿Y yo que? Una completa desarreglada que podría andar con una camiseta cualquiera y unos muy cómodos capris y cualquier tipo de zapato.

Sin darme cuenta termine velozmente de comer, sin decir nada subir a cambiarme. Me coloque unos pantalones sencillos, y una simple camisa de tiras blanca y mis sandalias moradas.

-Estoy lista-Grite mientras bajaba las escaleras.

En el piso inferior se podría apreciar una escena de completa tensión. Edward le daba la espalda a Alice, mientras esta lo ignoraba completamente.

-Bella es mejor que salgamos ya mismo de aquí-Dijo buscando la llaves de su auto en su gran cartera.

-Si claro-Dije confundida.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí a la puerta, iba tras Alice. Hasta que sentí como una mano aprisionaba mi muñeca, y esta ejercía más fuerza de la debida.

-Es que acaso ¿No te despedirás de mí?-Pregunto Edward, en sus ojos de denotaba la rabia- La presencia de Alice te hace cambiar ¿no?- Por un momento temblé al darme cuenta de que ahí estaba el viejo Edward.

-Yo...Lo lamento-Dije- Es que iba pensando en otra cosa y...

Pero antes de poder seguir excusándome, Edward me acerco a él. Aprisionándome a través de mi cintura y uniendo nuestros labios, con un deje de violencia. Su lengua se movía desesperada tratando de encontrar el paso en mi boca. Pero fue cuando mordió mi labio inferior fuertemente que solté un quejido. Edward al parecer comprendió mi tácito mensaje, ya que me soltó.

-Adiós-Dijo.

-Adiós Edward- Dije automáticamente no quería que se alterara nuevamente.

Hubiera corrido al auto si hubiera sido por mí, me sentí otra vez como una niña asustada. No comprendía la actitud de Edward: ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo, que mi actitud cambiaba cuando Alice estaba presente? ¿Ella le habría dicho algo?

Pero fue reconocer que había vuelto a salir a flote el viejo Edward, lo que peor me hizo sentir. Nuestra última conversación se veía tan lejana o tal vez había sido producto de mi imaginación. Poco a poco sentí como mis ojos se iban abrillantando. No podía llorar, no frente a Alice. Me daba vergüenza que pensara que mi relación con Edward era un fatal fracaso.

_No te atrevas a llorar Isabella Swan _dije obligándome a mí misma.

Pero muy tarde, ya un tibio líquido recorría mi rostro rápidamente. Alice al darse cuenta, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento mucho Bella. Fue toda mi culpa-Dijo.

-No Alice, no te preocupes yo..-Trate de ser fuerte pero no pude, mi voz rápidamente perdió el sentido.

-Si fue mi culpa Bella. Antes de que tú bajaras él y yo estuvimos discutiendo y bueno supongo que estaba algo al...-Pero antes de que pudiera seguir excusando a Edward la corte.

-No Alice, yo lo conozco. Está bien-Dije sonriendo tristemente.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos. Yo por mi parte no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

_El verdadero Edward salió a flote_, dijo esa molesta voz en mi mente. ¡No! Edward podía cambiar, él tenía que hacerlo por nosotros, por mí.

-Eeeh ¿Bella?-Dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunte ya un poco más calmada.

-Solo quería decirte que...Bueno disculparme por todo lo que has tenido que pasar-Dijo-Sé que estar con Edward nunca fue ni será fácil, pero tengo que admitir que desde que está contigo, he notado en él, un cambio.

¿Un cambio? Se refiere que el Edward era aún peor antes de conocerme. La declaración por parte de Alice hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. ¿Cuán terrible podría ser Edward? La verdad no quería saberlo.

-Ohh...Supongo que...eso es bueno ¿No?-Dije aun metida en mis pensamientos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!-Dijo sonriendo.

Y allí quedo toda nuestra conversación. Yo por mi parte no tenía ni ganas de bajarme del auto y suponía que aun Alice se sentía culpable por la actitud de Edward. Sonriendo tristemente, suspire.

-¡Llegamos!-Grito Alice.

Sin decir nada me baje del auto, estábamos en el conocido: "T.B.P World center". Uno de los centros comerciales más exclusivos y variado de toda esta ciudad.

-Vamos Bella, las chicas nos esperan-Dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia la puerta.

-¿Que chicas Alice?-Pregunte

La verdad no tenía ganas de estar con nadie más, desde un principio siempre quise que fuéramos solo Alice y yo.

-Las de la tienda-Explico-Como soy una clienta habitual, ellas nos esperan con ropa de mi tipo, lista para probárnosla.

-Ah, supongo que está bien-Dije más calmada.

Por un momento la idea de tener a cierta cantidad de mujeres con la misma actitud que Alice alrededor mío, me aterro. En lo principal porque mi estado de ánimo en estos momentos no era el mejor y no quería que me tomaran por antipática o antisocial. Lo segundo era porque quería un poco de tranquilidad, aunque sabía que con Alice a mi lado era muy difícil, tan solo quería poder pensar las cosas.

-Hora de empezar Bella-Dijo jalándome a una tienda Louis Vuitton.

A partir de eso momento comenzó una real tortura. Alice me hizo recorrer al menos 30 tiendas en menos de dos horas, y en cada una me obligaba a probar unas 10 frenillas, vestidos, zapatos y vestidos. Y lo peor de todo era que en la mayoría de los casos, lo llevábamos todo.

No podía negar que la estaba pasando bien, junto con los comentarios de Alice cada vez que me veía cuando salía de probador:

_¡Luces fantástica ¡_

_Estoy segura de que a Edward le encantara_

_¡Me fascina!_

O los del tipo de:

_Debería conseguir uno igual para mí._

_Tenemos que llevar de esa misma camisa, mucho pares de distintos colores._

A comparación de mis antiguos viajes a los centros comerciales donde siempre había comentarios despectivos o miradas burlonas por parte de las vendedoras, este se quedaba corto.

Con Alice, las vendedoras nos atendían como si fuéramos viejas amigas y hasta nos traían bebidas mientras esperábamos que consiguieran nuestras tallas y algunos casos ya en algunos locales tenían nuestras tallas a mano.

Realmente me sentía como si estuviera en una película de Hollywood, aparte no sabía como pero sin darme cuenta a nuestro lado ya habían mínimo unos 8 hombres que cargaban nuestras bolsas.

_Bueno solo falta la limusina_, me dije mentalmente.

-¿Bella que te parece este?-Preguntó Alice saliendo del probador.

Traía puesto un elegante vestido dorado con una pequeña cola, que no dejaba rastro de los pies. En su parte alta era de un solo hombro con un muy bonito lazo de un tamaño considerable, este era de un dorado más claro parecía más bien un color arena brillante, muy bonito a mi parecer.

_-_Me encanta-Dije sinceramente.

-Podemos buscar uno igual para ella-Dijo una de las vendedoras más jóvenes, tenía tal vez unos 16 años.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí, era realmente obvio que quería que Alice comprara la mayor cantidad posible de ropa en este local.

-¡Oh no!-Dijo Alice sonriendo.-Tenemos que conseguirle algo más juvenil.

-¡Claro, claro!-Dijo la señorita apenada.

Se notaba a lenguas que se sentía avergonzada al ver sugerido algo en lo que Alice no estuvo de acuerdo. Por unos momentos me sentí un poco mal, sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse apenada por algo así.

-Pero te aseguro ammm...

-Holly, mi nombre es Holly-Dijo apresuradamente.

-Bueno Holly te aseguro que si tuviera la edad de Alice lo compraría-Dije sonriéndole cálidamente.

Bueno esto era realmente raro, trataba de hacer sentir mejor a una mujer mayor que yo, por supuesto que tenía presente que solo era por un año, pero me seguía pareciendo de lo más extraño.

Así luego de conseguir un par de vestidos de todo tipo, modelo y color, salimos de esta tienda para entrar a una de ropa íntima donde Alice me escogía, sin exagerar unas treinta piezas de cada prenda. Desde braziers hasta medias. Luego de probarme algunos para asegurar mi talla en estos, Alice comenzó a tomar de todas las estanterías. Cuando salimos del local, fuimos directo a un pequeño café y obviamente los grandes hombres que traían nuestras bolsas no dejaban de seguirnos. Al llegar escogimos una de las mesas de las terrazas. El lugar era muy acogedor, de un estilo viejo y elegante, pero tenía un toque familia.

-Gabriel puedes llevar las bolsas, no creo que compremos más-Dijo Alice entregándole las llaves del auto a uno de los hombres.

Luego de esto llego un hombre mayor preguntando sobre lo que queríamos ordenar; Alice escogió un Late de chocolate, mientras yo preferí tomar solo una botella de agua. Al terminar de anotar nuestro pedido el señor se retiró. Al quedarnos solas las dos, me recosté de la silla suspirando.

-Estoy exhausta-Dije sonriendo-Pero no te negare que me divertí como nunca.

-Bueno esa era la idea- Dijo Alice-De ahora en adelante podrás acompañarme cada vez que venga.

-¿Y qué tan a menudo es eso?-Pregunte aterrada.

-No lose, depende-Dijo-Las chicas me avisan cada vez que llegan cosas nuevas y mejores.

-Y eso sería...-

-Dos o tres veces como mucho por semana-Dijo.

Cuando esta finalizo su oración junto a nosotras apareció el señor con nuestra orden. Calladas deguste de lo que ingería, yo decidí tragar muy lentamente el agua, necesitaba que mis ganglios recibieran una hidratación adecuada. Porque las bebidas que mayormente nos ofrecían en las tiendas eran muy dulces para lograr calmar mi sed.

Pero cambiando de tema, otra cosa que me sorprendía era el hecho de como Alice compraba tanto. Sabía muy bien que los Cullen eran una o la familia más rica del país, pero era muy raro cuando lo presenciabas por ti misma. Tenía presente que Alice me había comprado ropa como para unos ocho meses y sin repetirlas.

Tal vez las bolsas no lo aparentaban pero era testigo de que en cada una de ellas había mínimo nueve o diez u once piezas, quizás eran más porque las vendedoras habían logrado meter esa cantidad por pedido de Alice ya que ella había dicho claramente:

_Es que no deseo que llevemos muchas bolsas_

Al parecer esto, en vez de ser un deseo se convertía en una orden que las mujeres y hombres de los locales debían cumplir a como diera lugar.

-Bueno Bella, me he divertido mucho contigo, pero...-Dijo mientras cerraba sonoramente la tapa de su celular-Edward ya está como loco preguntando cuando volveremos.

Esta revelación, me trajo nuevamente al mundo real; Pronto recordé que había alguien esperando mi llegada recelosamente. Aunque con un deje de rebeldía le pedí a Alice que nos quedáramos un rato más. No entendía porque tenía que volver tan rápido a casa, yo no estaba casada con Edward y él no era mi padre.

Además eran apenas las... _¿QUE? Las 7:43_ ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Bueno supongo que el dicho que me recordaba a cada momento mi madre, tenía razón;

_El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes_

Aunque realmente seguía siendo muy temprano como para preocuparme, cuando le pedí a Alice nuevamente que nos quedáramos un rato más, se negó dándome una importante razón para no realizar mi deseo:

-Es por ti Bella, que me niego-Dijo sonriendo tristemente- No queremos ver a Edward molesto ¿Cierto?

-No, por supuesto que no-Murmure bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, toma las bolsas que quedaron que salgamos-Dijo tratando de animarme con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto… ¿No te tomaras tu café?-Pregunte.

-No, ya se ha enfriado-Dijo sonriendo.

Luego fuimos directamente al auto, donde Alice arranco fuertemente.

Ya en el camino, Alice trataba de animarme haciendo todo tipo de comentarios pero yo solo podía responder con frases monótonas y aburridas, o más bien carecientes de sentido.

-¡Vamos Bella!-Grito exasperada debido a mi comportamiento-Piensa en lo bien que lo hemos pasado hoy

-Tienes razón-Dije tratando de olvidar todo.

Además tampoco era para tanto Isabella, me dije a mi misma. Y con ese mismo pensamiento me calme. Y recordando todo lo que había hecho con Alice volvió mi estado de animo de hace unas horas.

Rápidamente llegamos a la casa, Edward nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta. Decidida a no dejarme llevar respire profundo y me relaje, no había motivos para una pelea.

Lentamente me baje del auto y ayude a Alice a bajar mis bolsas, que viéndolas solo por encima eran unas veinte o tal vez treinta y todas ellas como lo dije anteriormente parecían a punto de explotar. Edward no tardó mucho en llegar, pero antes de empezar en la misma tarea que nosotras me abrazo fuertemente, tomando mi rostro y depositando un ansioso beso en mis labios.

-Te extrañaba-Dijo

Y con esas palabras se fue toda la rabia y la tristeza. Sonreía ante eso y muy gustosa le devolví el mismo beso pero mucho más dulce y lento. Había pensado en responderle un: "Yo también" o un "Yo más" Pero resultaría muy hipócrita ya que le había rogado a Alice quedarnos un rato más.

Así que preferí sonreírle y tenderle unas bolsas, que este tomo gustosamente.

-¡Guao Alice!-Dijo Edward pasmado-Esto en un nuevo record para ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Bueno...Estando tu sola compras excesivamente demasiado-Dijo-Y ahora que tenías a Bella contigo no compraste casi nada.

-¡Oh Edward, querido no te dejes llevar por las apariencias!-Dijo -En cada una de esas bolsas cabe más de lo que tú crees-Dijo Alice sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil.

-Cierto...-Dijo Edward dándose un golpe en la frente dramáticamente- Viniendo de ti no tengo la menor idea de porque me sorprendió.

-Idiota-Dijo Alice por lo bajo- Y bueno tampoco podía dejar a las tiendas sin ropa- Confeso.

Con esto último Edward y yo reímos a carcajadas, pero estaba sorprendida; ¿De verdad Alice compraba tanto? Por supuesto que nunca la había visto con la misma ropa. Tal vez si era como Edward decía.

-Bueno es hora de irme-Menciono Alice-Nos vemos, por cierto Edward, no sabes dónde te has metido.

-¿De qué hablas enana?-Pregunto Edward confundido.

-Bueno pasa... que de ahora en adelante Bella me acompañara a todos mis viajes al centro comercial-Dijo Sonriendo mientras subía rápidamente al auto.

Sonriendo pregunte:

-¿No le dirás nada?-

-Luchar contra ella es perder- Confeso-Además ya sé que iras con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunte.

-Intuición-Dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

Al entrar a la casa lo primero que hicimos fue dejar las bolsas en la habitación, luego de eso decidí tomar una ducha, me sentía agotada de tanto probarme ropa. Muchas podrían pensar que era lo máximo, lo seria tal vez pero hasta cierto punto. Sin tardarme más de unos minutos, me enjabone y salí.

Decidí que usaría algo de la ropa nueva. Comencé buscando la ropa interior. La bolsa más grande de esta tenía una graciosa nota dentro:

"_Esta es la que Edward puede romper_"

Sabía perfectamente que era de Alice, me carcajee ante sus locuras y justo en ese momento Edward apareció a mis espaldas.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Pregunto

Antes de responderle, le pase la nota. El resultado fue el mismo, Edward se carcajeo y luego miro la bolsa en la cual yo estaba buscando.

-Por qué no aprovechamos que estas desnuda-Dijo tomándome por la cintura- Y así nos ahorramos en trabajo.

Sin esperar que el dijera más, me voltee y me lance a sus brazos, y tome sus labios insertando mi lengua en su dulce y siempre disponible boca. Edward al parecer se sorprendió de mi actitud, pero si detenerse, me elevo en sus brazos y me cargo hasta la cama.

La toalla que hasta unos momentos me acompañaba, había desaparecido. Sonriendo entre beso y beso, desabroche botón por botón de la camisa de Edward, mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba su abdomen.

Edward por su parte masajeaba mi espalda, desesperadamente y lo mejor de todo es que nunca perdió su toque y era realmente sensual desde cierto punto de vista.

Dejando atrás todo pensamiento, seguí devorando la boca de Edward, pero cuando este tomo mis manos y las dirigió hasta el inicio de su pantalón, para que finalizara mi trabajo, no pude.

Mirándolo a los ojos, trate de explicarle lo que sucedía, pero este no me dio tiempo ya que sin importarle mucho continuo besándome. Y el mismo se encargó de la tarea, de desaparecer su pantalón.

Al estar todos desnudos, llego el momento en que Edward iba a entrar en mí, esta vez no era como en el pequeño río; Esta vez era más descontrolado y sin pensarlo mucho.

Pero me quede esperando, algo que no sucedió, rápidamente abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba con cierta opresión en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte besándolo.

-Yo...No tengo un preservativo aquí-Dijo tratando de separarme de él.

-No importa-Dije-Tomare una pastilla.

-No, no tomare ese riesgo otra vez-Dijo separándose de mi lentamente.

Desconcertada y algo enfurruñada, me levante de la cama. Comencé nuevamente mi búsqueda, en estos momentos sentía que la rabia era más grande que todo. Y que aunque Edward tomara la decisión de seguir, yo no podría.

Desesperada por no encontrar nada, volquee todas las bolsas; Tirando todo su contenido en el suelo. Sabía que mi actitud no era correcta y mucho menos decente, pero por alguna razón, me enfurecía de sobre manera que Edward se preocupara por eso a horita.

-Sabes que no es por mí- Dijo Edward.- Si deseas tener un hijo conmigo adelante, podemos continuar toda la noche.

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar rápidamente. Él tenía toda la razón, yo era la que podría salir perjudicada.

Suspirando me calme. Un poco más relajada, encontré por fin un atuendo que utilizar. Y dejando el orgullo atrás, decidí responderle a Edward.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-Dije.

Y a la misma vez comencé a recoger todo el desorden que yo misma había creado. Aprovechando para guardarlo cada cosa en su respectivo lugar.

-Bella-Dijo Edward- Debo ir a trabajar, a mi oficina.

-Ok-Respondí mientras continuaba con mi labor.

-Ya sabes, en el piso de abajo al final de la sala- Dijo retirándose.

Cuando estuve segura de mi soledad, solté todo. Esto definitivamente se me estaba saliendo de las manos, no debí haber reaccionado así. Definitivamente el estrés estaba logrando conmigo, lo que no había logrado en 15 años.

Suspirando por segunda vez, seguí guardando todo en su lugar. No me tomo mucho tiempo terminar, mayormente porque cada vez que metía una pieza en algún cajón, lo hacía sin doblarla.

Cuando finalicé, me quede sentada en el suelo por un rato más. Estaba tan aburrida, quería estar con mis amigos, deseaba divertirme. La compañía de Edward era grata (En algunas ocasiones) pero por ahora no era suficiente para llenar toda mi vida.

Necesitaba mis amistades, salir con personas de mi edad, tener contacto con lo que tuvieran los mismo intereses que yo. Estaba cansada de ir a cenas estúpidas donde solo habían viejos sádicos, mujeres muy mayores.

Y a pesar de que Alice estaba a mi lado y me había divertido comprando, no era suficiente.

Suspirando por tercera vez consecutiva, me levante del suelo para ir directamente a piso de abajo. Quería ir a hablar con Edward, estaba realmente aburrida. O tal vez podría pedirle que me consiguiera una computadora con conexión a Internet.

Algo emocionado con la idea de poder hacer algo distinto, baje lo más rápido que pude, saltando las escaleras de tres en tres. Al llegar entre precipitadamente a la oficina de mi "Novio" sin siquiera tocar.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro Bella?-Pregunto sin despegar la vista de su laptop.

-Bueno…-Empecé lentamente-Me preguntaba, si tu...Tal vez… Podrías conseguirme alguna computadora para mi…Tu sabes para cuando este aburrida y eso.

Al finalizar mi oración, la repase en mi mente y me di cuenta de que sonaba como una pequeña niña que pedía un caramelo a sus padres. Edward por su parte, mantenía su vista fija en mí.

_Tal vez diga que sí_, me dije mentalmente. Sonriendo ante la idea, pregunte nuevamente.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunte.

-Mañana tendrás tu laptop- Dijo, mientras yo festejaba mentalmente.

-Gracias- Dije.

-No hay de qué. Ahora retírate-Dijo mientras volví a sus papeles, aunque su última oración debía haberme molestado, creo que fue todo lo contrario.-Y Isabella... No vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina sin tocar.

Aunque esa última oración realmente me dolió. No preste mucha atención, sé que era mucha emoción para una simple computadora, pero no cuando se trataba del único objeto que quitaría mi aburrimiento mientras Edward no estuviera.

Además había otra razón para alegrarme, volvería a la escuela dentro de… Un día y medio según mi reloj. Era grata la sensación de volver a ver a mis amigos; Ángela, Jessica, Eric y tanto otros, que en algún momento no pensé que volvería a ver.

Sin pensar mucho más, decidí dormir. Necesitaba que las horas pasaran más rápido de lo normal. Aunque me costó un poco debido a mi gran estado de ánimo, conseguí después de un rato de dar vueltas, que el sueño llegara a mí.

Y cuando por fin había empezado a visualizar mis sueños, sentí con Edward entraba al cuarto y se recostaba a mi lado. Pero es anoche fue diferente, su abrazo fue más posesivo de lo normal. Aunque no tenía motivos para asustarme, me preocupaba.

Pero sin darme tiempo de pensar algo más, Edward susurro algo en mi oído, que capte fácilmente.

-Siempre serás mía-Dijo.

A pesar del escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda y de la desagradable sensación que se postro en mi estómago, no deje que Edward se diera cuenta de que sus palabras me habían hecho más de lo esperado.

Sin darle ni una respuesta, me obligue a dormir. Por mi bien y por necesidad.

….

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue tan raro. En un principio baje a desayunar. Edward se encontraba sentado firmemente en la mesa; Por un momento pensé que se trataba de una estatua. Pero al ver que este movió los ojos ante mi llegada, rápidamente deseche esa idea.

-Buenos días- Dije de buen humor.

Edward solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, definitivamente estaba molesto.

-¿Cómo dormiste? tratando de ablandar el ambiente.

-Perfectamente, gracias-Dijo fríamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-Volví a preguntar, tratando de encontrar la razón para el comportamiento de Edward.

-No, ahora come-Dijo.

Sin prestarle más atención, decidí que comería. No moriría de hambre por una molestia de él. Metida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando termine de comer. Realmente estaba llena.

-Ahora…-Escuche decir a Edward- Tenemos que planificar quien te llevara y quien te buscara a la escuela.-Finalizo.

-¿No serás tú?-Pregunte confundida.

-No, por supuesto que no. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Respondió.

Ante esto una sensación extremadamente desagradable se implanto en mi pecho. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que eso era su culpa, antes mi madre siempre podía ir a buscarme o yo podía irme caminando. Ahora vivía a una muy larga distancia de la institución.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tienes en mente?-Pregunte olvidándome de la reclamación que tenía en mente, se suponía que debía olvidar todo.

-Alice-Dijo simplemente.

-Perfecto-Dije sonriendo.

Después de todo no estaría tan sola y vería a Alice todos los días.

-Isabella, tengo que salir- Me dijo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunte sin querer.

-Cosas de negocios, tú no entiendes- Respondió.

Nuevamente esa desagradable sensación se implanto en mi pecho, porque simplemente no podía ser agradable y responderme como una persona normal.

-Te veo más tarde- Dijo saliendo de la cocina y sin siquiera despedirse.

No debía pensar más en ello, porque estaba más que segura que era yo la que terminaría mal. Luego de un momento una idea surgió por mi mente. Quizás podría nadar en la piscina.

Bueno tal vez debería esperar un rato, acabo de comer. Me dije a mi misma. Así que para esperar decidí recostarme en el sofá.

Luego de estar más o menos una hora y media, decidí que era hora de nadar, rápidamente me cambie y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba chapoteando en el agua.

A pesar de haber recorrido la piscina de arriba abajo, de una esquina a otra. Mi aburrimiento no disminuía. Así que decidí salirme. Ya afuera volví a cambiarme y recostarme en el mismo sofá de hace unas horas.

Al rato, escuche como la puerta se abría y aparecía Edward. Su expresión no había mejorado mucho que digamos. Ahora se veía más molesto de lo normal.

Rápidamente se acercó a mí. Para tomarme y sentarme sobre él. Sin siquiera poder pestañear ya tenía a Edward besando mi cuello y manoseando toda mi espalda, glúteos y lo que alcanzara.

Sus labios que atacaban los míos sin piedad, mordieron intencionalmente los míos, tan fuerte que por un momento sentí que se romperían. Pero gracias a Dios no fue así, aunque eso no detuvo a Edward que se notaba que tenía la necesidad de deshacerse de mi ropa, objetivo que logro en unos pocos minutos.

El por su parte estaba completamente vestido, aun me encontraba en un estado parecido al shock, y no había podido ni siquiera moverme. Aunque eso no fue un obstáculo para Edward, fue realmente incomodo, pero siempre excitante ver como Edward sacaba su miembro a través del cierre sin la necesidad de quitarse los pantalones.

Y antes de que pudiera introducirse en mí, vi como sus labios se dirigían a mi pecho y jugaban fuertemente con ellos. Desesperada por poder sentirlo en mí, le rogué. Pero al parecer este no me escucho ya que siguió besando mis pezones.

-Edward por favor- Dije en un gemido que salió de mi boca, al recibir una fuerte mordida en el hombro.

Este sin esperar mucho más, busco algo lo más rápido que pudo en su pantalón y me di cuenta de que se trataba de un preservativo. Sin pensarlo más, se lo coloco y entro en mí con mucha fuerza, más bien demasiada. Tanto que un gemido (No precisamente de placer) escapo de mi boca.

Pero parecía que a Edward no le importó mucho, ya que siguió con su tarea de entrar y salir de mí, al finalizar un gemido escapo de la boca de ambos al llegar al éxtasis.

Luego de descansar cinco minutos, sucedió algo que yo no esperaba. Edward se acomodó rápido y desapareció de mi vista en dirección a su oficina. En estos momentos me sentía realmente, molesta, confundida y como una ramera.

Según yo recordaba, nunca lo habíamos hecho tan rápido y desesperados, como para que Edward no se quitara la ropa; Y me sentía como una ramera, porque deje que me utilizara sin siquiera yo participar, tal como las mujeres de las películas o los bares. Pero el timbre de la casa, hizo que mis pensamientos se desvanecieran y recobrar el sentido.

Al ir a la puerta, ya Edward se encontraba ahí, en perfecto estado. Como si lo de hace unos minutos nunca hubiera sucedido. A parte de eso, lo que logre observar; Era que se trataba de una entrega a nombre del dueño de esta casa.

Luego de recibir el paquete. Edward me lo entrego para volver a desaparecer. Confundida me dirigí a la sala, donde sentada en el mueble, comencé a abrirlo. Y cuan fue la sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un laptop. Era increíble ver cómo tan solo ayer, se la había pedido a Edward y ya hoy la tenía.

Emocionada por comenzar a tocar botones, decidí subir al cuarto, pero antes pase por la oficina de Edward, donde deje una pequeña nota que pase por debajo de la puerta, esta decía claramente:

_Gracias_.

Sin más decidí subir; Ya arriba jugué, toque y hasta navegue en Internet, gracias a la red Wi-fi que había. Y gracias a Dios recordé el email de mi padre, por lo que le pude enviar un correo y sinceramente esperaba que lo leyera.

Luego de lo que a mí me parecieron minutos, me di cuenta que ya había anochecido y sorprendentemente, el sueño me ataco. Pero sin la compañía de Edward no me apetecía dormir. Pero al parecer el sueño fue más fuerte.

….

-¡Vamos Bella, despierta!-Decía una voz, que reconocía muy bien.

-¡Llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases!-Dijo.

Y esas palabras fueron como una jarra de agua fría, directo al rostro. Corriendo entre al baño y en menos de diez minutos, ya había salido: Duchada, cepillada y peinada. Y menos mal que Alice ya me esperaba con mi atuendo en la cama. Sin ver muy bien de que se trataba me vestí.

-¡Vamos!-Dije corriendo al auto.

-Deberías comprarte un despertador-Dijo Alice bromeando. Mientras subía al auto y lo encendía, en el camino decidí preguntar algo que me tenía con la cabeza dura.

-Alice… ¿No sabes por qué Edward ha estado tan molesto?-Pregunte.

-No te preocupes Bella, es solo que se siente mal, porque ya sabes… Tú comienzas clases otra vez y bueno no estarás tanto como a Edward le gustaría-Respondió Alice.

¡CLARO! Exclame para mí misma, Edward me lo había dicho. Ahora ya sabía porque su molestia y lo único que me quedaba a mí, era tratar de no llegar tarde a clases.

Pero no tuve que preocuparme mucho más, debía que a la excesiva velocidad que mi "cuñada" manejaba, llegamos en menos de quince minutos. Y gracias al cielo aun habían estudiantes afuera y llegando.

-Bella pasare por ti a la una-Dijo entregándome algo que reconocí como una paca de dinero-Es para el almuerzo-Me aclaro.

-¿Quieres que le pague el almuerzo a todos?-Pregunte con los ojos abiertos, era mucho dinero solo para un almuerzo.

-Muy graciosa-Dijo Alice arrancando.

Y como si fuera mi primer día, camine lentamente y con las mariposas en el estómago. Pero para mi sorpresa, sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y rápidamente la reconocí.

-¡Ángela!-Grite y la abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ella.- ¡Dios, tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Sí! Oh Isabella, pensé que no te volvería a ver-Dijo y pude denotar como sus ojos de humedecían.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo no tengo planes de irme, no por ahora- Dije sonriendo.

El resto de día, lo pasamos de clase en clase. Actualizándonos cada una de nuestras vidas, por supuesto a mí me toco omitir la parte de Edward. Simplemente le dije que ahora vivía con mis tíos. Ella por su parte estaba muy bien ahora y tenía una relación con Eric, un compañero nuestro. Y también me dijo que era época de fiesta y que esperaba que fuera con ella: Por una parte lo dude, con Edward a mí lado sería demasiado difícil. Pero tenía derechos era una adolescente y quería divertirme.

A la hora del almuerzo, decidí invitar a Ángela. Compre todo tipo de dulces y comida que había, Quería hacer "Un banquete" por poder estar otra vez con mi mejor amiga.

Pera mi mala suerte, el día se pasó volando. Por lo que ahora me encontraba en dirección a la salida para esperar a Alice.

-¡Bella! Mira ese chico- Dijo Ángela señalando, a alguien muy lejos de nosotras casi en la entrada de autos. Se veía recostado de una moto y se notaba que buscaba a alguien con la mirada- Viene casi siempre, pareciera como si estuviera buscando a alguien. ¡Es tan sexy!-Dijo Ángela, por lo que pude reírme mucho.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunte aun entre risa.

-No lose- Dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo, para acercarnos más a él.

-Un momento….-Pero mi frase quedo en el aire al darme cuenta de quién era.

-¡JACOB!-Grite logrando que el volteara y media institución también.

-¡Bella!-Grito el, corriendo a mi encuentro. Al llegar nos abrazamos como viejos amigos que no se ven en muchos años. ¡Por Dios! Cuanto había extrañado a este chico. Recordaba perfectamente el día que había llamado y que gracias a mi mala suerte, Edward había cogido el teléfono.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo, para volverme a abrazar.

-Perfectamente ¿Y tú?-Dije sonriendo.

-Ahora mucho mejor-Sonrió.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a tu novia?-Pregunte rápidamente, aun la emoción no disminuía.

-Te buscaba a ti- Respondió.

-¿A mí?- Pregunte confundida.

-¡Sí! Llevo semanas viniendo seguido, pero nunca te encontraba. ¡Hasta hoy!-Dijo tomando mi mano.

-Jacob yo… no…-Trate de hablar pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

-No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a esperarte. Solo espero tu amistad por ahora-Dijo.

-Gracias-Murmure sonrojada.

-Sabes que habrá una fiesta de la compañía y bueno…-Pero su voz fue cortada por el sonido de una auto frenando fuertemente. Al voltear observe como Alice bajaba corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Bella rápido!-Dijo.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-Pregunte preocupada.

-Edward viene-Dijo.

Ahora sí que tenía un problema.


	26. Nuevas Oportunidades

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Edward no tardaría en llegar y Jacob se encontraba aun ahí. Desesperada por no saber lo que podría suceder pero teniendo una leve sospecha de ello, me asuste más de lo debido.

-Jacob…tu…ya…vete…-Estaba tratando de decirle que se fuera pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

-Jacob vete-Dijo Alice con decisión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Bella?-Pregunto confundido.

-No preguntes más, solo vete ya-Dije mirando hacia todos lados.

-No hasta que me digas que sucede-Me respondió.

-Edward viene…Por favor Jake-Dije suplicando.

-Solo si prometes que te veré en la fiesta de la compañía- Respondió.

-Sí, sí, pero vete ya-Le dije.

Y sin esperar que se lo repitiera nuevamente Jacob monto en su moto y dándome una última mirada de despedida, salió del estacionamiento de la escuela. Pero no duramos mucho tiempo allí paradas ya que sentí como Alice me arrastraba prácticamente adentro del auto.

-Edward llegara…-Comenzó a decir con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera viendo algo mentalmente- En _un_ minuto aproximadamente-.

Y sin esperármelo Alice comenzó a rosearme con uno de sus tantos perfumes. Por un momento creí que terminaría escurriendo la loción de tanta que me había aplicado.

-A penas llegues, báñate-Dijo con decisión.-Y cambia esa cara Isabella, sino Edward se dará cuenta de que sucede algo.

¿Pero cómo calmarme con algo así? ¿Y si Edward se daba cuenta? _Vamos no pienses en eso_, me dije mentalmente. Todo saldría bien, forzosamente cambie mi expresión respirando profundamente.

No pasaron más de 5 segundo cuando escuche un auto frenar cerca de nosotras. Ante esto mi pulso se volvió a acelerar.

-Cálmate-Escuche a Alice susurrar.

Y así lo hice, sino quería que Edward notara mi rara actitud. Suspirando fuertemente decidí bajar del auto. El susodicho me esperaba recostado de la puerta de su lindo medio de transporte. Apenas lo vi mi mundo se movió. Era imposible que algo tan bello y de apariencia angelical, se le pudiera tener tanto miedo en _algunas ocasiones. _

-Hola Bella-Dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y depositaba un casto beso en mis labios.

Rápidamente mire a mí alrededor buscando una cara conocida que pudiera decir algo. No era muy bueno que vieran a una chica de 15 años al lado de un hombre de más de 20.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tanto perfume?-Pregunto arrugando levemente la nariz.

Al finalizar su pregunta creí que mi corazón se saldría del pecho. Cálmate, vamos Isabella cálmate me repetía mentalmente. Y tratando de sonar lo más normal posible le respondí.

-Creí que te gustaría-Dije.

-Prefiero tu olor natural-Dijo alejándose un poco de mí.

Cualquier persona normal diría que lo que Edward olía lo estaba lastimando hasta los huesos, por su expresión. Su nariz se había arrugado hasta su máximo punto y ahora solo pareciera que poseía solo una ceja.

-Oh Edward que sorpresa-Dijo Alice apareciendo en escena.

-Si Alice, que gran sorpresa-Dijo Edward sin mucho ánimos.

Esta sonrió levemente y me miro por una milésima de segundo. Pero luego se dirigió a su hermano.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche?-Pregunto.

-¿Qué fiesta?-Salte preguntando.

-La fiesta de la compañía-Dijo Alice mirándome significativamente.

¡Oh! ¿La fiesta era hoy? Bueno ahora lo comprobaba Jacob estaba completamente loco, como esperaba que asistiera hoy a la tan mencionada fiesta.

-No lo creo-Respondió Edward- No me apetece-Dijo.

-¡Vamos Edward!-Dijo Alice- Debes ir, eres prácticamente el dueño de "The Culles Company"-

-Si lose, pero podría decir que estoy enfermo-Respondió alzando una ceja.

-Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso no es posible-Exclamó Alice sonriendo.

Eso último no lo comprendí muy bien, aunque lo que más me importaba en estos momentos era que Edward aceptara ir a la fiesta y tenía la leve impresión de que mi cuñada me estaba ayudando. Lo que no entendía era ¿Porque? ¿No se supondría que debería estar en contra de que viera a otros hombres estando con su hermano? Aunque en realidad yo no tenía planes de tener algo con Jacob y ella lo sabía muy bien. Era realmente raro que se ofreciera a ser mi cómplice.

-Si bueno, ya veremos-Respondió Edward, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Eso es un si-Dijo Alice-Pasare por tu casa como a las 3 para arreglar a Bella.

Este al parecer no estaba muy convencido con la idea, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Yo por mi parte estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Cuál era la idea de llevarme a esa fiesta, si estaría siempre al lado de mi "novio"?

-Nos vemos-Finalizó Alice. Esta me dio un largo abrazo y por un segundo deposito su mirada en mí tratando de mandarme un mensaje, pero no duro mucho ya que Edward hablo.

-Nos vamos Bella-Dijo subiéndose al auto.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra lo seguí. Esperaba con todo el corazón que no hubiera notado nada fuera de lo normal. Por los siguientes 20 minutos, ninguno rompió nuestro cómodo silencio. Yo estaba desesperada por llegar y meterme a la ducha tal y como me había ordenado Alice.

Pronto sentí como el auto se detenía afuera de la gran casa. Pero antes de poder poner siquiera una mano en la palanca de la puerta, la mano de Edward tomo mi muñeca ejerciendo una leve presión.

-¿Isabella sucede algo?-Pregunto.

Eso fue como un detonador, mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente. Lo sabía, sabía que Edward se daría cuenta, después de todo no era ningún idiota. Pero de igual modo debía mantenerme fuerte, no podía dudar en mis palabras y muchos menos comprometer la confianza de Edward hacia Alice.

-No Edward, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Respondí haciéndome la confundida.

Este me miro como evaluándome, tratando de encontrar algún signo de mentira en mi mirada y en mi voz; Pero gracias a Dios al parecer no hallo lo que buscaba. Cuando por fin salió del auto, solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones y sin durar mucho más dentro del carro, Salí.

Edward me aguardaba en la puerta, mirándome de arriba abajo. Definitivamente mi actuación no había sido la mejor pero lo mantenía calmado a mi parecer. Y cuando creí que ya no diría más escuche como decía desde la cocina.

-Y no quiero que vuelvas a usar ese perfume-Dijo- Te lo prohíbo.

Molesta porque se atreviera a prohibirme cosas sin ser mi padre, subí los escalones de tres en tres y fue directo al baño de nuestra habitación. Desasiéndome de mi ropa, me metí lo más rápido que pude bajo la transparente agua. Enjaboné mi cuerpo si tardarme mucho, lo que más quería en estos momentos era dormir y olvidar la rabia de hace apenas unos minutos.

Cuando estuve lista, salí recogiendo mi ropa que realmente estaba impregnada de loción. Olía tan solo al moverla. Sin dudarlo mucho la coloque en el cesto de la ropa sucia y me dirigí al cuarto

Edward sorprendentemente no se había dignado a subir, lo cual era una gran suerte para mí. Tomando aire por fin tranquila, me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido hoy: Jacob se había aparecido en el colegio, me había pedido que nos viéramos en la fiesta de esta noche, Edward casi descubre que Jake había ido a visitarme, Alice me salvo por un poquito de tiempo.

Ahora la gran pregunta se basaba en: ¿Qué haría ahora? Nunca podría estar con Jacob en el mismo sitio donde Edward se encontrara. Era como tratar de prenderle fuego a un iceberg. Pero tendría que encontrar una solución, ya que Jake era un excelente chico y a pesar de todo era un amigo.

Si, definitivamente encontraría una solución. Y con este pensamiento en mente me quede profundamente dormida.

…

-Bella despierta-Decía una dulce voz en mi oído.

Molesta por la interrupción de mi sueño, me di vuelta tratando de seguir en donde estaba. Pero fue prácticamente imposible ya que sentí como alguien se recostaba a mi lado y comenzaba a depositar besos en mi hombro.

Obviamente supe inmediatamente quien era; El único que ser que vivía conmigo y que tenía el don de despertarme de la mejor manera posible.

-¡Vamos! Es hora de despertar dormilona-Dijo sonriendo contra mi oreja.

-Solo un poco más, por favor-Respondí lentamente y con la voz melosa, buscando convencerlo.

-Ah, Bella no sabes que efecto causas en mi cada vez que me pides algo así-Dijo besando mi cuello.

Ante esto un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar la primera vez que Edward me había dicho esa misma oración, solo que en otro contexto: Recordaba perfectamente el elegante carro cortando mi paso, la aparición de Edward ante mi vista, su amenaza contra el tan amado trabajo de mi padre, mi suplica y sus palabras.

_**Flashback**_

-_Déjame en paz por favor- Trate de suplicarle._  
_-Hablándome así, solo haces que te desee más- Dijo mientras sentía que su mano tomaba mi cintura y me acercaba más a el.-Pero en estos momentos no estoy aquí Bella, para esto, estoy aquí para hablarte de una propuesta que te tengo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ese día mi vida cambio por completo, pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarme o alegrarme. Cualquier persona normal elegiría la primera opción pero ¿Cómo lamentarme si estaba con una persona que amaba?

Tratando de calmar la nueva reacción de mi cuerpo, sonreí forzosamente. Y sin muchas ganas, me levante. Era hora de enfrentar a Edward.

-Lamento tener que despertarte-Dijo.  
-Está bien, pero ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté. Sabía que Edward no me despertaría porque sí. Tenía que tener al menos dos razones; Una tenía ganas de hacer el amor o algo sucedía.

-Alice está por llegar-Respondió.

-¿Ya?-Exclamé confundida, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había quedado dormida?

-Sí, llegara en un momento-Dijo.  
-¿Qué hora es?-Le pregunté mientras me levantaba para ir al baño.  
-Falta muy poco para que sean exactamente…-respondió consultando su reloj- Las seis y cuarto.

¡Oh! Exclame para mí misma, había tenido un largo sueño. Algo largo pero muy reconfortante al final. Ahora era tiempo de volver a pensar como solucionaría mi situación. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, a juro no tenía que hablar con Jacob. El estaría allí porque es socio de la empresa, no necesariamente solo para verme a mí.

Con un poco más de esperanza de que las cosas no se salieran hoy de control y Edward no se enterara de nada, entre al baño, donde enjuague mi rostro, al salir ya Alice me esperaba con una pequeña maleta a su lado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y así fue como comenzó mi noche. Luego de esto Alice no me soltó en ningún momento. Me obligo a bañarme, después me probo alrededor de 5 hermosos vestidos ninguno tan formal, pero si algo elegante a la final terminamos o mejor dicho, termino por escoger uno totalmente negro de strapple, que llegaba unos cuantos dedos más arriba de mi rodilla, para acompañarlos Alice decidió que usaría unos tacones rojos a mi parecer demasiado altos para alguien tan torpe como yo.

A las 8 en punto estuve completamente lista, de pies a cabeza. Poseía un maquillaje realmente suave y mi cabello había sido recogido en un mono alto dejando que mi flequillo rosara levemente mi ojo.

-Listo-Exclamó Alice, tocándose la frente dramáticamente.

Sonriendo me dirigí al gran espejo y no podía creer lo que veía. Esa chica del espejo parecía poseer mucho más de quince años. Se veía realmente hermosa o más bien yo estaba realmente hermosa.

Cada día más se afirmaba mi sospecha, Alice era un gurú en cuestiones del aspecto.

-Gracias-Dije, mientras la abrazaba. Ella y su hermano eran los únicos que me hacían sentir bella y una mujer de verdad.

-Siempre a su servicio capitana-Me dijo haciendo el típico saludo militar.  
-Y sobre Ja…-Trate de decir, pero mi susurro fue cortado por su canto.

Al parecer ella creía que Edward podría oírnos desde la cocina. Aun así no hice algún otro comentario, si Alice presentía que su hermano podría oírnos yo confiaba en ella. Me había demostrado más de un par de veces que su instinto nunca fallaba.

-Hablaremos después-Dijo entre los cantos. Y así fue como se fue danzando hasta el baño. Según había entendido ella se arreglaría aquí, ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar hasta su casa y prepararse.

Sin esperarla decidí bajar. A las 8 en punto estuve en el primer escalón. Iba tan concentrada en no caerme que no me di cuenta de que mi "novio" se encontraba al final de las escaleras aguardando por mi llegada.  
Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron, note como un brillo peculiar había aparecido en los de Edward.

-No tengo palabras-Dijo simplemente.  
-Gracias-Respondí sonrojándome.  
-No sabes las ganas que me dan de arrancarte ese vestido-Dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a besar mis labios.

Su toque fue muy suave y lento. Pero no se detuvo allí, ya que su boca se dirigió a mi cuello donde fue dejando un camino de besos hasta mi hombro, el cual mordió levemente. Ante esto de mi boca escapo un jadeo por lo que tuve que sostenerme más fuerte de la barandilla de los escalones.

Tomando con la otra mano el cabello de Edward, lo acerque mucho más a mí. Este captó mi mensaje ya que sin dudarlo mucho arremetió mi boca. Su lengua luchaba por encontrar un lugar en mi boca y la mía pelea para concedérselo.

Pero fue como llegar al clímax cuando Edward mordió mi labio muy suave y delicadamente. Pero esa sensación no duro mucho, porque ambos pudimos escuchar un carraspeo en lo alto de las escaleras.

Sin tardarse mucho el sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. No era la primera vez que Alice nos veía en esta situación y eso era lo más incómodo. No sé qué podría pensar de nosotros. Tal vez creía que éramos unos adictos a los besos de cada uno.

Nuestra espectadora no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicó a observarnos con una expresión de burla en la cara, lo que logro que el sonrojo me durara hasta nuestro camino al auto. Edward por su parte se mantenía con su mentón bien alto, como si no le avergonzara en lo más mínimo que su hermana lo viera en una situación tal como esa.

El camino fue aún peor, si es que eso era posible. Ya que en la limosina Edward y yo quedamos sentados justo al frente de la susodicha que no paro de vernos en todo el trayecto a la recepción. Su expresión era algo parecido a la de una niña que no puede reírse en un salón de clases pero que ganas no le faltan.

Yo trataba en lo posible de ignorarla pero era muy difícil sentir su mirada fija en mí. Parecía esos tipos de cuadros en donde el muñeco o la figura retratada te siguieran con sus ojos a todos lados.

Después de un rato, gracias al cielo, llegamos. Y fue muchísimo peor, ya que aquí debíamos caminar por una gran alfombra donde había alrededor de unos cincuenta fotógrafos esperando conseguir una foto de uno de los empresarios más influyentes a nivel mundial y el hombre más rico de toda América, según había leído hace un par de días en un periódico local.

Apena y sin saber que hacer me apretuje al lado de Alice que sonreía sin parar a las cámaras, definitivamente ella estaba en lo suyo. Y Edward hablaba con un reportero mientras lo grababan, respondiendo a las preguntas de estos mismos.

No me quedo más solución que tratar de sonreír. Me sentía como una completa idiota, parada sola y con una sonrisa extremadamente falsa.

Pero fue mucho peor cuando un reportero me llamo para hacerme un par de preguntas, sin estar muy segura me acerque.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita…?-Preguntó, tenía el aspecto de uno de esos presentadores de farándula que espera que cometas en mínimo error para hundirte.

-Swan, Isabella Swan-Respondí, tratando de sonar segura de mi misma.

-¿Qué relación guarda con el ?-Preguntó de forma directa.

-Ah...yo...- ¿Qué supone que debía responder ante esto? Después de todo uno de mis temores se haría realidad, todos pensarían que Edward era un pedófilo. _Si lo es en cierta parte_, dijo esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Obligándome a mí misma a concentrarme en la pregunta, trate de contesta pero las palabras simplemente no salía de mi boca.

-¿A caso oculta usted algún secreto?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.- ¿Qué edad tiene señorita Swan?

Fue en ese momento que me creí perdida. Nos habían descubierto y de la peor manera, ahora Edward se molestaría por haber dejado en ridículo a su familia, pero antes de que pudiera ponerme más histérica sentí como una mano tomaba mi cintura. Al voltear observe como Edward veía al reportero con expresión seria.

-Clinton-Dijo ácidamente.

-Edward-Respondió este mirándome fijamente.

-Señor Cullen para ti y ah, ya veo que conociste a Isabella-Dijo sonriendo falsamente-La amiga de mi hermana.

Yo presa del pánico asentí rápidamente. Tratando de verme lo más segura posible. "Clinton" como lo había nombrado Edward, me miro de arriba abajo, lo más seguro era que trataba de encontrar un error en las palabras de mi acompañante.

-Así que... ¿Amiga de Alice eh?-Repitió en son de pregunta.

-Señorita Alice o Cullen y si exactamente-Dijo Edward con convicción.

-Bueno…Fue un placer Isabella-Respondió pronunciando mi nombre con un extraño acento que logro erizar los bellos de mi cuerpo.

-Igu…Igual-Respondí con la garganta seca.

Por un momento creí que había echado todo a perder, pero gracias al cielo, Edward había hecho su aparición en el momento justo. Suspirando aliviada le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento a mi acompañante que solo me sonrió de vuelta.

-Tranquila-Me dijo al oído-No pasó nada.

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi estado de terror. Y su suave toque en mi cintura logro relajarme tanto que por un momento pensé que caería de espaldas. Sin pensar más en el incómodo momento que acababa de atravesar, seguí la dirección que indicaba la alfombra hasta la gran entrada del salón.

Fue como si nos hubiéramos devuelto en el tiempo. A la fiesta donde había conocido a mi pareja de esta noche. El salón estaba completamente brillante y una araña de luz colgaba en el centro de este, iluminando todo a su paso. Las mesas poseían una decoración digna de la realeza; Cada una con sus altas copas y utensilios de plata.

Sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirme, espere a que Alice llegara a mi lado para que nos sentáramos juntas. Aunque tenía una leve sospecha que sería en la mesa que se encontraba justo debajo de la araña de luz. Era la mesa más grande, con la misma decoración que las otras solo que en esta destacaba un ramo de rosas rojas justo en el medio.

Por estar tan distraída no note cuando mi cuñada y a la vez estilista llegaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto sonriente.

-Es perfecto-Conteste simplemente mientras mi vista recorría hasta el último rincón del lugar. Estaba maravillada.

-Gracias-Me dijo Alice.

-¿Tu lo decoraste?-Pregunte.

-Por supuesto-Dijo caminando hacia al frente, cuando dirigí mi vista hacia allí, me di cuenta de que se encontraba su esposo Jasper.

Observe como se abrazaban amorosamente y como el depositaba un casto beso en sus labios para luego mirarse fijamente como si trataran de decirte cuanto se amaban solo con la mirada.

-¿Te gusta la decoración como…para…una boda?-Pregunto una voz a mi espalda. Supe inmediatamente que era Edward.

-¿Una boda?-Pregunte confundida-¿Quién se casara?

No hizo falta que Edward respondiera mi pregunta, solo con ver el peculiar brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos, lo entendí todo. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿Yo? ¿Casarme? ¿Con Edward?

-No creo que haga falta responder eso-Me dijo al oído.

Ante eso cerré fuertemente mis ojos, un sudor pegajoso comenzó a surcar por mi frente. No podía hablar enserio; Apenas tenía quinces años y ya Edward tenía planes de boda.

-Yo…yo..no…-Comencé a decir pero fui cortada por Edward.

-Ya veremos-Dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Aun así no pude tranquilizarme. Si Edward tenía esa idea fijada en la cabeza nada podía sacársela y estaba segura de que haría todo lo posible por hacerla realidad: Desde una amenaza hasta lograr convencerme.

Respirando profundo, deje que Edward me tomara de la mano y me guiara hasta nuestras respectivas sillas. Al parecer aquí adentro no se permitían fotógrafos y yo estaba más que agradecido por ello. Así que no debíamos preocuparnos en que alguien nos sacara una foto.

Al llegar a la mesa, Esme nos esperaba sonriente.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Pregunto dándonos un abrazo a cada uno.

-Excelente-Respondió Edward. Yo aún seguía sin encontrar mi voz. Por lo que solo le sonreí, aceptando gustosa su abrazo. Se sintió realmente bien, por fin después de unos días recibía un gesto de amor maternal. Esto me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a mis padres.

Sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que los había visto. Era extraño vivir sin ellos. En realidad si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que no viviría con mis padres a los quinces sino con mi "novio" hubiera dicho que él lo dijo estaba totalmente borracho.

Pero ahora no tenía sentido llorar, ya no estaban y solo tenía a Edward. Tratando de alejar esos nuevos pensamientos, me fijé en las personas que acababan de entrar y casi preferí no haberlo hecho. Entre ellos se encontraba Jacob, se veía realmente apuesto. Con un traje negro, parecía un actor de televisión. Por un momento creí que me encontraba en una reunión de Hollywood.

Tratando de ocultarme tras Edward, lo abrace por la espalda. Este al parecer se sorprendió por mi acto, pero de todas formas acepto mi gesto. Tomando una de mis manos, la beso.

Sin dejarme intimidar por la llegada de Jake, me senté en mi respectivo puesto. Era al lado de Edward que le toco en una punta, por ser el gran jefe.

Luego de un rato podía sentir la mirada de un centenar de personas clavadas en mi espalda. Sin tener que ser adivina pude saber que una de ellas era la de Jacob. Sin inmutarme, me mantuve concentrada en la comida. Un banquete realmente fuera de serie.

Después de haber quedado satisfecha, nos quedamos sentados un rato más hablando banalidades entre todos. Pero luego observe como un grupo de personas se levantaba para bailar al suave ritmo de la música. Muy provocativa por cierto.

-Bailemos un poco Bella-Dijo mi compañero.

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo se baila esto- Le respondí.

-Bailaras conmigo-Dijo como si eso fuera suficiente.

Sin hacerme de rogar acepte su mano y deje que me guiara hasta que el lugar que el considerara adecuado. Tal y como lo sospechaba escogió entrar en el centro de los bailarines. Esto rápidamente me recordó a nuestro primer baile y lo único que obtuve con esto fue que mi rostro se tornara de un color rojo intenso, aunque me sentía tranquila al saber que no era muy perceptible debido a las bajas luces del área de baile.

Al principio la música era lenta, esa que colocan al final de cada fiesta para las parejas. Así que Edward y yo debimos actuar como los "novio" o como nos conocían aquí: Amigos.

Edward primero tomo mis manos y las coloco detrás de su cabeza, donde sin dudarlo tome su cuello. Después dirigió las suyas a mi cintura, donde con la punta de sus dedos hacia el recorrido de: Subir por mis dos costados y volver a bajar. Estaba demás decir que en cada movimiento lograba nublar mis sentidos.

Nuestras frentes juntas, mirándonos fijamente como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Como si fuéramos uno solo, porque no era necesario estar solos para sentirlo mío o yo suya, ni mucho menos hacer el amor para saber que nos pertenecíamos y que a pesar de todo, lo amaba.

_A veces lo que más amas, es lo que más poder tiene, de destruirte._

No supe porque exactamente, esa frase llego a mi mente. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que me hubiera arrepentido sino hubiera aceptado la invitación de Edward a bailar.

Poco a poco sentí como sus labios invadieron los míos, tan salvaje y tierno a la vez. Capaz de alterar cada fibra de mi ser. El primer hombre en mi vida y tal vez el ultimo. Gustosa respondí a su acercamiento, tomándolo con fuerza por su cuero cabelludo para que no existiera ni un milímetro de distancia entre nosotros.

Entre todo esto la música cambio radicalmente, las luces desaparecieron completamente y ahora destellos de colores se movían por todos lados, invitándote a unirte. Ahora el ritmo era mucho más rápido y muchísimo más sensual, era la típica canción donde en el video aparecerían chicas semidesnudas bailando alrededor de un rapero. Otra vez esto me hizo recordar ciertas cosas. Pero fue muy raro pasar de un ritmo tan relajado a otro tan movido, al parecer fue petición de la gente que se estaba quedando dormida.

Definitivamente había invitados que deseaban pasarla bien. Como Edward y yo lo hacíamos:

Ya que en nuestras bocas se libraba una batalla, cada uno buscando la rendición del otro. Su lengua luchaba con más fuerza y más experiencia pero no me rendiría. Y para ganar más ventaja me atreví a morder su labio inferior, la respuesta no se hizo esperar: Un jadeo departe de Edward y mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios.

Sonreí contra su boca en señal de triunfo. Pero mi gloria no duro mucho ya que los labios de mi contrincante volvieron a embestirme y esta vez mucho más cargados, llenos de poder y ansiedad.

Era como si a Edward no le importara que estuviéramos en un salón, rodeados por más de 300 personas. Yo por mi parte me encontraba muy a gusto, este era un riesgo que estaba gustosa de correr.

-Te quiero Bella…Te quiero ¡Ahora!-Dijo levantándome levemente para besar mi cuello.

Estas palabras hicieron un efecto inesperado en mí; Sentí como si estuviéramos entre llamas, un fuego repentino había invadido todo mi cuerpo y necesitaba agua que lo calmara.

Y el hecho de que fuera aquí justamente, delante de todas estas personas hacia todo mucho más interesante. Aunque teníamos a nuestro favor que era casi imposible ver y estaba más que segura que no éramos los únicos en esta situación.

Casi lo podía sentir en el ambiente, el sudor, los perfumes ligados entre sí, hombres contra mujeres, los gemidos eran casi perceptibles. Si se veía desde mi perspectiva era muy excitante.

Sin darme cuenta Edward me había levantado tanto, que ahora podía besar el inicio de mis senos, al punto de que ahora podía besar su cabello, pero yo necesitaba más. Enredando mis piernas entorno a su cintura, elimine el inexistente espacio entre nosotros. Y fue mejor aun cuando alrededor de nosotros se arremolinaron más personas, logrando que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran entre sí.

Gracias a esto, podía sentir como la erección de Edward era ya visible o más bien perceptible a mi acercamiento. No sé cómo, pero escuche perfectamente como un gemido escapo de mi labios y fue eso lo que hizo arder con más fuerza las llamas de mi interior.

El bulto de Edward chocando contra mi sexualidad, era una de las mejores sensaciones de este mundo. Sus labios mordiendo levemente mi cuello y sus manos que sujetaban fuertemente mis muslos obligándome a no separarme de él. Tampoco es que yo quisiera acabar este momento.

-Vamos-Dijo haciendo espacio entre la gente para pasar, aun cargando mi peso. Como si de una pluma se tratara.

No sabía exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos, lo único que pude notar aun con los labios de Edward en mi boca fue que todo el tumulto había desaparecido y que ahora solo quedábamos él y yo. Lo único que se mantenía presente era la música, estaba más que segura que se oiría hasta en los confines más cerrados de este salón.

Ahora subíamos por unas escaleras, besándonos como si el mundo se nos fuera en ello. Ahora el agarre de mis piernas en torno a la cintura de Edward era mucho más fuerte asegurando mi posición. Mis manos jugaban con su cabello; Jalándolo tenuemente y mi boca buscaba una pequeña abertura en su traje para besar su cuello, sin tener algún signo de delicadeza, arranque su corbata dejándola caer al suelo. Que ahora era de un negro brillante.

Pero no pude seguir analizando más nuestra ubicación, ya que Edward me dejo caer en lo que reconocí como un mueble de cuero: Todo negro, muy majestuoso. Por el tamaño muchos creerían que era una cama, yo lo pensé.

Sin siquiera dejarme pestañear, Edward ya estaba casi completamente desnudo y ahora se ocupaba de mi vestido. Rogaba a Dios que no lo rompiera. Al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que este saco lenta y tortuosamente el vestido de mi cuerpo. Pero apenas este desapareció, se abalanzó sobre mí como un tigre hambriento.

No tengo la menor idea de donde fue a parar mi ropa íntima, lo único de lo que estaba consiente es que Edward se había colocado un preservativo. _Como siempre_, pensé. Y sin esperar mucho más, lo sentí dentro de mí.

Al principio fue lento, pero tan solo unos segundo después sus movimientos se aceleraron a tal punto que pensé que ambos llegaríamos en ese preciso momento. Pero abruptamente detuvo sus caderas, solo para quedar sentado y posicionarme sobre él. Con mis dos piernas chocando contra mi muslo, comencé a moverme al mismo ritmo.

Gemidos, jadeos, nombres al aire. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba y mucho más atrás en el fondo, la música. Mientras que al mismo tiempo me abrazaba a su cuerpo, mordiendo sus hombros, pero fue extremadamente raro, se sintió como morder una piedra y…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte mordida de Edward en mi hombro, nunca había ejercido tanta fuerza, trate de observarla pero este me lo impidió allanando con su boca la mía, para llegar precisamente al orgasmo.

Definitivamente hoy había sido una de las noches más locas de todo mi vida, estaba extasiada. Pero ahora que el fuego había sido exterminado en mi interior volví a recordar donde nos encontrábamos y todos los presentes que se preguntarían por nuestra ausencia.

Respirando entrecortadamente me levante. Edward hizo lo mismo, pero antes de poder comenzar a vestirme sentí como este me abrazo por la espalda aun en el mismo estado que Dios lo había traído al mundo.

-Fue espectacular-Menciono besando mi hombro, justo el que me dolía.

Disimuladamente observe lo que pensaba que sería una pequeña mordida y casi mis ojos se salen de orbita. Se estaba tornando de un color morado oscuro y pareciera que hubiera sangrado. ¿Pero yo no había sentido nada? Sí, me había dolido pero nunca pensé que había llegado tan lejos. Sin pensarlo pase delicadamente mis dedos sobre la marca ya sobresaliente. ¿Ahora como rayos taparía esto si mi vestido no poseía tiras?

Definitivamente Edward no poseía control sobre sí mismo. Además, ¿Cómo había logrado que mi herida sangrara y yo ni siquiera lo había sentido?

_Te dejaste llevar por el momento_, me dije a mi misma tratando de no pensar en lo peor.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, nos arreglamos. Haciendo una triste imitación del arreglo con el que llegue al salón. Ahora mi cabello estaba todo esponjado y algo mojado debido al sudor. El delicado maquillaje que Alice me había colocado, ya no existía.

Por su parte, Edward lucia tan hermoso como al principio o como siempre lo ha hecho. Su ropa a pesar de estar algo arrugada, lo hacía ver más desordenado y sexy de lo normal. Su cabello ahora pareciera que tuviera vida propia; Mechones cobrizos cubrían pedazos de su frente.

-Vamos-Me dijo mientras al mismo tiempo tomaba mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de nuestra posición. Pero en cambio Edward caminaba como si ya hubiera hecho este recorrido mil veces. Esto provoco que mi estómago se contrajera. ¿Con quién pude haber venido Edward?

Esa pregunta logro que en mi garganta apareciera un nudo que me dificultaba la respiración. Bueno, yo no he sido la primera mujer de su vida. Él tiene ya prácticamente 25 años, por supuesto que ha tenido otras compañeras.

Esto a pesar de hacerme sentir mal, tuve que aceptarlo. Aunque lo que ciertamente me molestaba o me dolía era el hecho de haberlo hecho en el mismo sitio con que Edward pudo estar con otra mujer.

Suspirando trate olvidar esto y me concentre en el camino que recorríamos. Pero no pude seguir observando ya que ante nosotros apareció una alterada Alice.

-Edward te necesitamos-Dijo tendiéndole lo que reconocí como la corbata que yo misma me había encargado de desaparecer. Gracias a esto me sonrojé. ¿Qué pensaría Alice?

Seguro creía que éramos como perros en celo. Ya que eran varias las ocasiones en que Alice había presenciado nuestro comportamiento animal. Y esta vez no se trataba de unos tontos besos, sino que algo más íntimo.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-Preguntó mi amante, justo en el momento que se colocaba la prenda que Alice le tendía.

-Ha surgido un problema-Dijo mirándolo significativamente. Este mostro por un momento una mueca de desconcierto, aunque luego recobro su postura inicial.

-Sí, solo déjame acompañar a…-Comenzó pero fue cortado por Alice.

-No hay tiempo, yo la acompaño. Tu vete-Grito Alice, tomando mi mano me jalo. Ambas comenzamos a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Edward, cuando voltee para darle una última mirada, este ya no se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué suc…-Iba a pregunta, pero Alice al igual que con Edward, me corto.

-Voy a entretener a Edward máximo por una hora-Dijo hablando velozmente-Tu podrás hablar con Jacob. Lleva un largo tiempo buscando la manera de hablar contigo, pero si Edward los ve juntos puede volverse loco.

-Yo..yo..yo…Gracias-Respondí sinceramente-Pero, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por qué te quiero-Dijo- Y sé que aunque amas a mi hermano, necesitas otra oportunidad de ser feliz-Menciono-Alguien que trate como te mereces-

No tuve palabras para responder esto, ella tenía la razón en algo; Yo amaba a su hermano y no quería alejarme de él. Solo quería la amistad de Jacob.

-Pero…Yo solo quier…-

-Sí, si ya lose. Su amistad-Me dijo exasperada-Pero tengo la esperanza de que Edward recapacite. Estoy segura de que pueden haber dos opciones; Serán muy felices o…

-¿O que Alice?-Pregunte interesada.

-Por ahora eso no importa Bella…Vete-Dijo empujándome a la salida del pasillo-Te esta esperado en el mini-bar. Y ten, cubre eso- Señalando la mordida de su hermano en mi hombro, para eso me dio un pequeño suéter negro. Rápidamente me lo coloque.

Y sin decir más, se fue. Dudosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, emprendí la marcha. Las palabras de Alice me habían causado una especie de temor que no desaparecía. Se había instalado en mi pecho, para no salir de ahí.

-Bella-Escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Muy clara de quien se trataba, voltee. Y ahí estaba el, Jacob Black. Con una sonrisa encantadora, que iluminaba todo su rostro. Lucia exactamente igual a un sol. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, lo abrace con fuerza. A pesar de no conocerlo tanto, sentía que Jake estaba al tanto de mi situación, aunque nunca habíamos hablado de ello.

Este me devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

-Pensé que no podría hablarte-Me confeso al oído. Cuando su aliento rozo mi piel descubierta, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Ya estoy aquí-

-Sí, doy gracias al cielo por ello-Dijo sonriendo.

Camínanos un rato más. En el trayecto Jacob tomo mi mano, nunca pensé en negarle el tacto. Me conto que me busco prácticamente hasta en el fin del mundo. Me confeso que le pregunto al director de la escuela por mi paradero, pero que este no supo que responder. Sino que hasta un día, gracias a una gran suma de dinero, el director había accedido a avisarle cualquier cosa. Y fue así como se enteró que volvería al colegio por lo que siempre me esperaba a la hora de salida.

Obviamente me pregunto que era en realidad lo que había sucedido, pero sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello. Ya era suficiente vivirlo.

-Así que…¿Tus padres te abandonaron?-Dijo dubitativo.

-Ellos...no...Yo...-Suspirando no pude contestarle. Porque el tenia razón, ellos se habían ido sin siquiera luchar por mí. Sin detenerse a observar como su hija era destruida por dentro y por fuera. Solo soñaban con el dinero y el poder de manejar una empresa tan grande como era "TCC"

-No te preocupes Bella, aquí estoy-Abrazándome paternalmente.

Nuestra conversación se extendió al igual que nuestros pasos, ya habíamos llegado hasta los jardines del salón, tan hermosos, rodeados de todo tipo de flores exóticas. Jacob tomando una rosa roja, me la tendió. Ante este gesto me sonrojé. El sí que sabía cómo tratar a una chica. Sonriéndole, lo abrace y lentamente le susurre un;_ Gracias._

No hacía falta explicarle porque lo decía. Su compañía, su apoyo, su sonrisa. Me hacía sentir como si de verdad le importara a alguien, como si tuviera un verdadero amigo al cual le podría confesar todo. Claramente yo tenía a Ángela, pero a ella nuca podría confesarle que había sucedido desde hace un tiempo para acá en mi loca vida.

-Siempre estaré para ti pequeña-Dijo devolviéndome el abrazo con más fuerza.

Y desde este ángulo pude visualizar la puerta principal, que a pesar de estar a muchos kilómetros, me di cuenta de que Alice estaba observándonos. Cuando le devolví la mirada ella me señalo hacia el estacionamiento. Rápidamente capte que Edward estaba a punto de llegar.

-Es hora de que me valla Jake-Le dije depositando un beso en su mejilla. Aunque gracias a un movimiento brusco de Jake, por poco mis labios rozan los suyos. Al darme cuenta de ello, lo mire confundida.

-Te dije que me conformaría con tu amistad...Por un tiempo-Aclaro-Quiero que estés conmigo, yo sí puedo amar de verdad.

Sin esperar oír más, corrí hasta el salón. No sabía porque, pero decidí pasar entre la gente, para tratar de desaparecer el olor de Jacob. En el camino por chocar contra alguien, la rosa que Jake me había obsequiado se me cayó y no pude tomarla de nuevo porque alguien la pateo lejos de mí. Nerviosa por la llegada de Edward no trate de buscarla más y seguí corriendo entre la gente. Pero esto no desapareció los pensamientos que ahora rondaban mi mente.

_Quiero que estés conmigo._

_Yo sí puedo amar de verdad._

Era como si tuviera una grabadora en mi cabeza que no dejaba de repetirse por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa. Aun corriendo logre llegar a nuestra mesa, respirando profundamente trate de calmar mi corazón que galopaba sin control, cuando al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que Edward hacia su entrada a la recepción fijando su vista en mi mesa.

Al llegar a mi lado le sonreí, este respondió de la misma manera.

-Quiero irme-Susurre-Estoy cansada.

-Tus deseos son ordenes-Respondió tomando mi mano mientras desaparecíamos de allí.

El regreso a casa me pareció eterno, con la mirada de Edward fija en mí. Sabía que mi expresión denotaba confusión. Y es así como me sentía; Confundida. Siempre tuve sospechas de la atracción que sentía Jacob hacia a mí, pero en realidad nunca me puse a pensar que podía ser tan serio.

Bueno mientras yo no le diera alas y le dejaba muy claro mi situación sentimental, todo estaría bien. No quería volverlo a perder por culpa de Edward. Y con este pensamiento llegamos a nuestro gran "hogar'.

Cuando estuve apunto de subir el primer escalón, sentí como Edward tomo mi mano.

-¿Sucede algo?-Me interrogo.

-No, solo estoy cansada-Admití.

Este me miro por unos segundos tratando de encontrar algún signo que delatara mi mentira. Pero al parecer me había vuelto una experta en esto de mentir.

-Subo en un minuto-Me dijo.

-Te esperare-Respondí depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Ante esto me sonrió.

Agotada subí escalón por escalón. Con la sensación de la boca de Edward sobre la mía. Mis sentimientos hacia mi compañero no habían cambiado en nada; Lo amaba, pudieron haber sucedido tantas cosas en el pasado, pero aun así lo quería. Esto no significaba que había olvidado todo, simplemente le había tomado cariño (tal vez más de lo debido) a Edward.

Aunque sabía que en el fondo siempre lo odiaría porque lo que me obligo a hacer, por haberme separado de mis padres y por tantas cosas más. Pero la sola idea de separarme de él, me dolía. Además al igual que Alice aún conservaba mis esperanzas para que el cambiara.

Pero seguía confundida, me molestaba de sobremanera este nuevo sentimiento que se estaba formando en mi pecho: La actitud de Jake, la de Edward. El hecho de amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a este último. _Ojala todo fuera más fácil_, pensé suspirando.

Al subir me deshice de mi vestido lo más rápido que pude y me metí a la cama. Sentí que solo pasaron unos segundos antes de caer rendida.

...

-Realmente si estabas cansada-Dijo una voz distante.

Confundida, fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco. Acostumbrándolos, ya que la luz invadía cada rincón de la habitación. Lo único que recordaba era haber caído profundamente dormida y tener sueños muy vividos con Edward, donde se repetía nuestra cómica situación de la fiesta. Pero aun así, no tenía idea de que hora o que día era.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunte frotando mis ojos.

-Dentro de un minuto, serán exactamente las...4-Respondio.

¡Las cuatro!. Exclame levantándome de golpe, logrando que una puntada de dolor atravesara mi cabeza. ¿Y la escuela?, ¿Porque no me habían despertado?

-¿Porque no me despertaste?-Pregunte.

-Lo intente-Me dijo. Yo lo mire acusadoramente, si lo hubiera intentado, no hubiera faltado a mi segundo día de clases-¡De verdad que lo intente!-Exclamó riéndose-Pero solo balbuceabas en sueños y me pedias que te dejara dormir un poco más ya que deseabas seguir soñando con un tal...Edward-Dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Sintiéndome avergonzada me sonrojé. Lo más seguro es que hubiera hablado en sueños; Repitiendo una vez tras otra el nombre del dueño de esta casa.

Sin escuchar más los comentarios de Edward sobre mis calientes sueños, me metí a la ducha. No tarde mucho por lo que al salir, este se encontraba aun en la habitación.

-¿Ya fuiste a trabajar?-Pregunté.

-No, decidí hacerte compañía-Explicó-Además en mis días de trabajo normalmente llego siempre tarde.

Eso fue como un golpe directo al pecho.

-Así que no te veré… ¿En todo el día?-En la última oración un pitido de desaprobación adorno mi última frase.

-Lose-Suspirando me respondió-Pero aprovechare el tiempo que tenemos, así que... ¿Quieres ir a comer?-Preguntó.

-Sí, déjame me arregle rápido-Y así comencé a acomodarme para salir.

Me coloque unos pantalones tipo tubo blanco, con una camisa de flores y mis sandalias griegas. Al estar lista, baje. Edward me esperaba listo. Me llevo a un lindo restaurante en las afuera de la cuidad, hablamos de todo un poco. Me conto porque tuvo que desaparecer tan repentinamente ayer; Fue porque unos empleados habían hecho un escándalo por un supuesto robo. Pero que trato de resolverlo lo más rápido posible para volver a mi lado.

Esto último me hizo sentir extremadamente feliz y triste. Porque mientras él pensaba en volver a estar conmigo, yo me encontraba con Jacob (Aunque no hicimos nada malo) hablando sobre las oportunidades que tendríamos para vernos. Sonriendo a medias, seguí escuchando su relato.

Y así fue como se nos pasó la tarde. Al terminar de comer fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo donde la noche nos acogió. Regresamos a casa, porque Edward por más que no quisiera me recordó que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela.

Como había dormido tanto conciliar el sueño me fue extremadamente difícil, por lo que le pedí a Edward que hablara conmigo hasta que le diera sueno. Este sonrió ante mi pedido y así lo hizo. Nos quedamos hablando hasta las 4 de la mañana. Me relato los planes que tenía para nosotros, sobre una casa nueva, sobre el carro que me daría al cumplir los 16. Aunque al escuchar esto último comencé a protestar pero hizo caso omiso a mis quejas.

Así en la madrugada, me dormir por obligación.

...

-Despierta-Dijo una voz cantarina.

-Voy Alice-Respondí de inmediato.

Estar completamente lista, no me tomo más de media hora. Y al igual que hace dos días fue Alice la encargada de dejarme en la puerta del colegio, dándome mi "pequeña" cantidad de dinero para el almuerzo. Prometiéndome estar aquí a la una. Pero algo que me sorprendió fue que me tendiera un celular, diciéndome que lo necesitaría. Sin pedirle más explicaciones, entre.

El resto del día, no fue muy interesante. Ángela me pregunto porque había faltado y yo le explique que me había quedado dormida. Esta me sonrió y seguimos hablando estupideces. Las clases estuvieron realmente normales, nada digno de mencionar aparte del hecho de que casi me sacan del salón por no prestar atención. Bueno esto ocurrió debido a que mis pensamientos no tenían más espacio sino para recordar la hermosa tarde que pasamos Edward y yo ayer.

Al finalizar las clases, como siempre me dirigí a la salida, donde me quede sorprendida ante la imagen que esta daba. Jacob en su moto, con un casco en una mano y con la otra se apoyaba del manubrio de esta.

-Hola-Me saludo coquetamente.

-Hola-Respondí sonrojándome.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-

-Yo...yo...no...-Pero fui cortada por el sonido de mi celular.

-Bella-

-Dime Alice-Conteste.

-¿Jacob esta allí cierto?-Pregunto.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Me pregunte mentalmente.

-El...yo...Si-Dije sincerándome.

-Si te vas con él, tienes que prometerme que traerá a mi casa a las 6-

-Sí...yo...Está bien-

-Chao Bella-Dijo.

-Entonces... ¿Te animas a dar un paseo?-Pregunto haciendo rugir su moto.

-Si-Dije decida, tomando el casco que me tendía.

Nuevas oportunidades surgían en mi vida, pero la pregunta era si las tomaría.


End file.
